Falling From Grace
by ladygodess
Summary: Ryou's an angel an abused angel, he ends up in the most unlikely of places. But he has help from the most unlikely group of people. Yaoi BR MM YY SJ AH a better summary inside. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: Hey everyone I came up with this story while I was writing **The House of Motou.** I scraped it because I didn't think it was good enough to be put up. But I like these type of stories, so I deicide to rewrite it and post it up, and let you guys make up your own minds.

**Summary**: Yes it's another Ryou story, no surprise there right? I suck at summaries. Okay, Ryou is an angel, a badly abused angel. An incident happens and he ends up in the last place he thought he would. Plus something happens to him on the way, he meets the most unlikely of people to help him out, but a few of them have a secret of their own, wonder what it is and who they are read to find out.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh!**  


The characters in the story are: Bakura-Ryou, Yugi-Yami, Marik-Malik, Seto-Jou and Anzu-Honda just so you know. But Anzu and Honda may get a little miss treated, why because I don't like them that's why, and they make good baddies.

**Warnings:** rated** R **and **Yaoi** if you don't know then you haven't been reading on this site, and you should find out before you read this story. And **Rape** is in this chap, and beatings not much or to heavy just so you get the point.

**CHAP 1: Just Like Hell**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Ryou stood in a large hall surrounded by every high councilman in heaven. The stands were full to the brim of angels all looking at him, there were three levels like the coliseum of Rome. He stood at the very bottom, to say he was nervous would be an understatement.

Every angel had to come here and talk with the council of heaven, but to Ryou it was more like hell, his own personal hell, he would so mush like to throw himself into the pits that would end his life.

"So you have become the angel of love you have completed your training congratulations young one" a voice boomed through out the great hall, and the owner of that voice was the reason for the way he felt.

Ryou bit his lip to keep the tears from falling, no one would believe him anyway. Ryou couldn't see him, but he still looked up to where the voice was coming from.

"Thank you?" Ryou said, the words where like poison to him for even speaking them to this man, he never had to raise his voice to them. They seem to hear him just fine, but then his voice seemed to carry, the hall made his voice seem much bigger and louder.

"Yes I know how hard you have been working," it boomed again. Ryou couldn't help but think that the councilman was enjoying this, which in fact he probably was, he liked to see Ryou under pressure, or scream in pain.

Ryou sighed in frustration, he wanted to leave and never come back. But where would he go he had no one to talk to, in this hell he let go of his lip and bit his tongue the coppery taste filled his mouth.

Yes heaven was hell that's what it was, as beautiful as the place was. The glass crystal paths and homes, the blue sky with the warm wind and white clouds, blue lakes, the green forests, hell all of it.

He was on his own they all have there own living quarters, the high councilman had come over one night. Pushed his way in and forced Ryou into an act that made him a fallen one. He had begged the man to stop, all he got was a beating, never on the face just the body, as his innocence was taken. To make things worse he had to see him every day, and every night he would come, and repeat the act all over again Ryou had forgotten when it started. Duke Devlin Ryou's best friend had come over just at the right time one night and saved him from the man for only one night, but he got it the next night worse than any other.

If he had told anyone, anyone at all they would laugh at him. The high councilman would get away with it. "Good go, you are free to go" the voice commanded.

Ryou bowed his head, _'stick it, you basted'_he thought as he walked out of the hall. Angels normally didn't curse it was a sin but what Ryou had to put up with that one little word gave him a little satisfaction in defiance. He stood at the gates and looked down to where he knew the demons were. No the pearly gates of heaven were not where you walked through to get into heaven. Oh no, they were the gates that took you to the under world.

"Ryou!" a voice that Ryou knew all to well. He turned around to see his friend Duke, green eyes, black hair that was tied up in the back, and had a headband on that held his bangs out of his eyes, and white flowing robes. "What are you doing here?" Duke asked with concern angels never come here _ever_.

"I was just getting some fresh air" Ryou smiled his soft brown eyes shining as the wind blew his white bangs over his eyes, his hair came down in soft waves and ended between his shoulder blades.

"You are here to often for my liking that is the way to you know where," Duke said as he hugged Ryou.

Unknowing to them they were being watched, "I know, but it's the only place I can think with out interruption" Ryou gave him a smile to show that he was happy being here.

"I know you do, but I have to go, to the light realm, and won't be back until tomorrow," he sighed heavily, he knew their was something up with Ryou but he wasn't sure what. Ryou had to hold the tears at bay, Duke was the one person that Ryou felt comfortable with. He would seek comfort from him unknowingly, and in a way Duke knew so Ryou thought.

"Well then take care." Ryou gave him a smile, Duke nodded his head and gave him a sad smile he stepped back a bit and flew off. Ryou went to go home he didn't want to but he had to.

"You should be at home now," a voice boomed, that made Ryou shiver in a bad way, and he felt sick.

"I'm not going, but I don't have a choice in the matter, right?" Ryou said dryly as his tears broke free from his eyes.

"Just think if you were more obedient it would be a lot easier on you" he walked up to Ryou and took a piece of his hair in his hand and smelt it.

"I would rather be in the under world than obey you, and let you touch me at your own free will, you swine" Ryou pulled away from him in disgust. He growled and grabbed Ryou holding a dagger at his throat.

"You will do as I say, if you don't I will send you down there myself," he sneered in Ryou's ear, Ryou was shaking with fear he knew what was to come.

"I'd like to see how you would get out of that one?" Ryou cried out, angels could be killed, they just return to Earth as babies and live out life until they die again, but they could be killed by demons and would be trapped their for ever it was like a death or limbo for angels.

"This whole thing about me being an angel, I'm not you see I'm but a demon in disguise" he laughed, as he snapped Ryou's wing braking it in half and ripping out a few feathers and cut a piece of his hair. Ryou screamed out in pain, as the high councilman ripped some of his clothes and cutting him in a few places.

He then run the blade across his neck, Ryou grabbed at his throat with both hands coughing as the blood ran through his fingers. "Just a little bit of evidence" he smirked as he held up the feathers, hair and cloth covered in blood. He put them in his pocket and pulled off his robes.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou sobbed, holding his throat with his hands, it wasn't deep enough to kill him, _yet_ but he was losing blood. He was grabbed and thrown on the ground, the man climbed on top of him cutting the rest of Ryou's clothes off.

"Just a final good bye" he pinned Ryou wrists above his head using the free hand and entered him in one swift move, Ryou screamed out in pain but a hand covered his mouth. The man pounded into him as Ryou sobbed, _'how could no one know that a demon walked among them_' he thought. The pain was too much, but he knew that his begging would only fall on deaf ears. "All this for the day we take over every angel will feel the same pain when we enslave them, but you won't be around to see that" he licked the blood that ran from Ryou's neck.

Ryou bit him on the ear, he man growled and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a bruise in it's wake, Ryou even dug his nails into his back it didn't matter how many times he would do this to him it always hurt, the man grunted his release and he fell on Ryou crushing him with his weight. When his breathing was even he got up and pulled his clothes back on. He walked over to Ryou and kicked him a few times, in the ribs every kick landed Ryou near the edge he cried out every time a blow came.

Ryou staggered to get back up, but he was pulled up to his feet by the back of the neck and hair. "You are just to risky to have around now that you know, and I'm bored of you, your sobbing and crying, you can be replaced, that Duke boy should do nicely, but you die now" Ryou kicked him where no man should be kick, Ryou staggered back a bit his heels just at the very edge of heaven, he lunged at Ryou with the dagger.

Ryou closed his eyes and his wings unfolded, they were white with silver tips, but now his wings were covered in blood, it dripped off them and his body, the crimson blood ran on to the white ground.

He leant back and fell like a jumper about to end it all. He loved to free-fall but he wasn't doing this for fun he was saving himself, what was left of him anyway. He would go to the fields, and fly so high that no one else would dare go, and then he would stop and fall back to the ground. As he had gone through to the Earths atmosphere he tried to flap his wings to fly or glided, but he couldn't he cried out as he kept falling.

He closed his eyes as his small bloody frame naked and bruised, glowed a soft yellow as a pair of white pants and a white long sleeve top that over lapped his pants, coved him up again, but as soon as they clung to his body they were crimson. He used to much energy and to top it off he was in a storm, rain was so thick and he couldn't see very well, his eyes widened as something noisy with a few lights was coming at him. They were going to hit head on, Ryou screamed as he used his arms to shield himself as he hit it full on.

He even saw the men inside the thing, hitting his head hard, he rolled off the windscreen and down it's side violently, hitting the wing his feet just off to the side of the large engine. He tried to grip for something to lift himself up, but he was slipping down, the air sucked him down he screamed eyes widening as he was pulled in his scream was over run with the roar of the two engines.

He was sucked in between them hitting his head on the edge of it. That was it for him. Every thing went black as he plummeted to the Earth unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Bakura walked into an apartment, he more like staggered in. He slumped on the chair, a smirk on his lips, he had been out and gotten into a few fights on the way home. He got up he and walked in to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, "Things will look better in the morning" he mumbled as he looked at his blood lip. He left the bathroom the storm had brought him home, well to Marik's home anyway. He was most likely asleep now.

The lightning lit up the dark hall, when a loud smashing sound like glass and wood, it shook the whole apartment. Bakura's eyes widened as he grabbed onto the wall so he wouldn't fall and ran to where the noise had come from, which happened to be his room.

Before he entered he looked down the hallway to see if Marik had come out yet, "typical I knew he could sleep through anything" Bakura shook his head. He kicked down the door, taking on a fighting stance, he gasped as he looked at the bed, and feathers fell here and there. "What the hell is that?" he yelled in total shock. On the bed was a thing covered in blood an arm over its face as if it was covering it, its wings fell over the edge of the bed and onto the floor, and its other limbs sprawled out.

Its breathing was ragged as his chest heaved up and down as if to suck in the needed air that its body wasn't getting. Bakura walked over with caution, picking up his baseball bat and poked the thing with it "hey wake up" he poked it again, nothing happened.

Bakura was at a loss on what to do, he looked up at the broken roof. It had fallen right through the skylight, on closer look blood dripped from the jagged bits of glass, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bloody thing on his bed. As he had a closer look he noticed that it was actually a young boy with what looks to be wings "What happened to you?" he rubbed the back of his neck, the rain fell through making everything wet in the room.

He had to do something the _thing_ was bleeding badly, and would probably die by morning if he just left it. He would have to get rid of the body and then it would most likely be found and stuck in a lab. He shook his head he wasn't going to let that happen, even if the thing was half dead anyway.

He ran out of the room and down the hall, he threw open the door. "Marik get your ass out of bed," Bakura said as he jumped up and down on it.

"Kura, we're sleeping" Malik cracked open a light lavender eye.

"You have to help, there something on my bed" he stopped jumping on the bed.

"Look if you brought home a girl and she wont leave that's not my problem" Marik growled and threw a pillow at him.

"No it's a thing and its bleeding and dieing I think I need your help to fix it up" Bakura then started to jump up and down again.

"FINE!" Marik yelled as he threw the blankets off and got up, he walked out of the room with Malik and Bakura following. "If it will stop you from annoying me then I'll look" he said as he walked into the room as he turned his head to the bed he gasped and fell on the ground eyes wide and mouth agape. Malik had the same response with out the falling over part.

"It looks like an angel," Malik said as he walked in a bit more getting a better look at it.

"I don't think angels look like that," Marik said from the floor.

"It looks like he got into a fight and lost, but who would do that to it" Malik moved the arm off the things face, he gasped and stepped back, "Kura it looks like you" Malik looked at him.

"Don't be stupid" Bakura hit him upside the head, he looked at the face, "There are obvious differences," he pointed out.

"I don't think its going to live" Marik commanded.

"We should help it" Malik said as he rubbed his head looking around the room.

"Will you guys help me clean it up?" Bakura asked, they nodded their heads, "Malik can you fix up a bath" Bakura said as he helped a recovering Marik. Malik nodded his head and ran out of the room. Bakura and Marik walked over to the bed.

"How do we carry it?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Good question, you get the feet and I'll get the top half" Bakura commanded as he placed his hands under the body. They lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Okay, you hold on to him" Bakura said as Marik let go of his legs placing them on the floor and letting the thing lean against him. As Bakura cut away the clothes off the body, he gasped, as under the clothes was worse than the outside.

Bakura looked at Marik "I think it was," he stopped he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"It looks it" Marik said a bit sadly, feeling sorry for the thing, no thing deserved that kind of treatment.

"Lets get him cleaned up" they placed him in the water and it turned red instantly, Marik pulled the plug and ran another bath, they did this a few times, the water still turned pink, but he was cleaner than before. "Malik get him something to wear, and place some towels down on the floor in the lounge room" Bakura asked as he wrapped him up in a towel, and dried him the best they could.

Malik ran back into the room with a pair of boxers. Bakura and Marik carried him out into the said room and laid the boy on the laid out towels, Bakura laid a towel over his hips.

They worked on all his wounds, and bandaged them, some of them were already bleeding through. They put the boxers on him and laid him to sleep on the couch.

"He should be alright now, right?" Malik asked as he lent over the back of the couch.

"I hope so" Bakura sat down next to him, and brushed some hair out of his eyes. All they had to do now was play the waiting game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**To be continued**

Ladygodess: I hope you liked it, there will be others in the next chapters to come. But that depends on my lovely reviewers if you want it to keep going.

So **R&R** and I'll post up the next one soon. (Smiles and waves)


	2. The unknown

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: Just to let you know, that in the last chap Ryou was hit by a plane on the way down to Earth, then he falls through Bakura's roof. I know that I probably didn't make that too clear for everyone. Yes it is amazing that Ryou manages to live through the shit that we all put him through in these ff, he's one-tuff cookie hey?

**Disclaimers**: still don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh**, if I did OH boy! I wouldn't be writing this, I would be lying about on a beach chair somewhere.

**Warnings**: Are the same as before **M** just to let you know, I hate to write it every time so just for you it has **Yaoi**.

**CHAP 2: The Unknown**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bakura was the first to wake the next morning, more like the afternoon. The boy-thing hadn't woken up yet. Bakura rubbed his eyes free of sleep, looking at the sleeping boy on the couch he sighed and stood up, he stretched his muscles. Marik and Malik where sprawled out on the floor, they weren't elegant sleepers.

He walked into the kitchen and fixed up some breakfast, and sat at the table, Malik had woken up and followed Bakura into the kitchen. He sat next to Bakura and started to eat off the same plate. Bakura didn't mind, Malik was a bottomless pit, it was better to feed him then have him upset.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Malik asked as he took a mouthful.

"I'm not sure he is in a very bad way" he mumbled still half a sleep.

"Do you think it can talk?" Malik mused, as he knew that he would be getting on his nerves.

"What is this? twenty questions?" Bakura growled getting very annoyed. "Look I know as much as you do, so just stop!" he glared at the other then started to eat again. Malik went to say something else. "Malik if you open your mouth again, you'll find my foot in it." Bakura gave him a warning glare again, he was not a morning person or afternoon for that matter. Malik closed his mouth and shrugged then started to eat again.

Marik walked into the room "he's waking up" he said then left the room, Bakura dropped his fork and ran into the lounge room with Malik following him.

Ryou woke and blinked a few times everything was blurry. He sat up rubbing his eyes, Bakura knelt down next to him, and he curiously placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Bakura asked it was a long shot, but he had to do something other than look at him.

"Please…. I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt me anymore" Ryou started to sob brokenly into his hands he hadn't really looked around. Bakura wasn't sure on what to do, it was obvious that he had been hurt badly, but by whom?

"No ones going to hurt you, what's your name?" Bakura asked softly looked over his shoulder to see Malik and Marik staring at them.

"Ryou" he said through his sobs, he looked at Bakura through his fingers. Bakura pulled his hands away from his face. Ryou was just now confused then he looked around the room, he wasn't sure where he was now and who he was with.

"Okay Ryou, where did you come from?" Bakura asked. Ryou looked at him, as if he was going to bite him.

"What?" Ryou whispered as he tilted his head to the side, he didn't know what he was asking.

"Do you know where you came from?" Bakura asked again getting a little frustrated, but not letting it show he didn't want to scare Ryou more then he already was.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Ryou started to sob again, but then stopped and looked at Bakura. "But you won't send me back will you?" Ryou begged he wasn't sure why he didn't want to go back but something told him that he shouldn't.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow, Ryou wasn't really telling him much.

"I… I… umm… I don't know" Ryou sobbed into his hands again, Bakura sat on the couch, pulling Ryou into his arms. Marik and Malik's mouth hung open not believing that Bakura just hugged him. He rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear. Ryou calmed down enough for Bakura to let him go and look at him. "Do you know where I come from?" Ryou asked hoping that at least he might know.

"No sorry I don't, but you're safe here" Bakura said as he stood up. Ryou nodded his head, as Bakura walked over to Marik and Malik. "What do we do now?" Bakura sighed he knew that they were listening in the whole time.

"I have no I idea," Marik looked thoughtful, even he was at a loss. "But it did look like he went through hell and back," Marik whispered as he looked over. As they were talking Malik sat down next to Ryou. "But you know if you're going to help him out. Then we have to hid the wings on his back," Marik pointed out.

"I know, that's if he can" Bakura rubbed his temples as if to get rid of a headache that was there.

"You know, it's not really safe for him here, or for us if he stays?" Marik looked at the ground frowning.

"Marik you are my best friend and all, you are going to help me with him, and everything will be fine" Bakura commanded.

"If they find out, he will be in a lot of trouble, and I would hate to see what they would do with you" Marik looked worried at Bakura.

"You've had Malik for a few years, and has anyone found out?" Bakura asked crossing his arms over his chest. Marik had found Malik half dead on the street, his father sent him out to make money, one night he was beaten and raped, then left for dead.

"No, but he's human though, there is a big deference, as he's something else" Marik whispered as he pointed at Ryou.

"Then keep your mouth shut, and help me keep him a secret," Bakura stated.

"Fine but if he is found out, don't ask me to help" Marik glared at the other. Bakura rolled his eyes, he knew that Marik didn't mean it if he was to get into trouble Marik would be there just for the fun of hurting someone.

As Bakura and Marik continued their conversation, Malik was sitting next to Ryou "Are you hungry?" Malik smiled at him as he knelt down. Ryou nodded his head yes, Malik stood up and held out his hand for Ryou. Ryou took his hand reluctantly, Malik pulled him up to his feet, and led him into the kitchen. "I'm not sure what we have, for you, but" Malik said as he rummaged through the fridge. Ryou saw the fruit on the counter, he picked up an apple and started to eat. Malik heard the munching and looked over his shoulder, he blinked and stood up walking over. "Vegetarian huh…. Ryou right?" Malik smiled.

"What's your name?" Ryou smiled happily as he ate the apple.

"Malik," he gave just a bigger smile.

"So what are we going to do with him, we have school tomorrow?" Marik asked, not that he was going to let him run lose in his home while they were away for the day. Bakura looked over at the couch and sighed, Ryou wasn't there.

"Malik!" he called out. As he walked into the kitchen seeing the two eating happily, he shook his head, "that's all we need another bottomless pit," Bakura groaned. Ryou bumped his wing against the wall, he screamed out and fell to his knees, Bakura ran over and help him up, "can I look at that wing for you?" Bakura felt a little stupid asking, Ryou bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes from the pain.

"I promise that I won't hurt you" Bakura smiled reassuringly. Ryou nodded his head Bakura moved around to his back and looked at the wing, "it's broken." Bakura hissed, the bone was sticking out of the flesh. "Marik, get the first aid kit" Bakura led Ryou back into the lounge room.

He sat Ryou down on the couch, Marik walked in with the kit in hand and gave it to Bakura who looked through it. He found the bandages, "we'll have to set the bone," Bakura said to Ryou.

"This is going to hurt" Marik added, "We'll have to hold you down, while we set the bone into place, okay?" Marik looked over to Malik. "You can hold him for us" he said to Malik. Ryou had a worried look on his face, Bakura reassured him that it would only hurt for a little while.

Ryou braced himself and the three proceed to fix the protruding bone. After they had set the bone, Ryou had put up a bit of a fight during the whole thing, as it was painful if it wasn't for Malik holding him down he would have caused more injury to himself and the other three. When they had finished Bakura ran his hands over Ryou's other wing to see if that one was alright. He must have missed the broken wing last night. While they were off guard Ryou pushed them away as he jumped up to his feet and ran across the room.

Bakura and Marik looked wide eyed at Ryou's action they saw him trembling. Bakura walked over curiously and knelt down next to him, he put his hand on Ryou's head "hey what's wrong?" he asked it was strange he was never like this. Normally he wouldn't give a shit, but something about Ryou brought the softer side of him out. Ryou threw himself at Bakura and sobbed into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Ryou buried is head into Bakura's shoulder again. Bakura then noticed he was bleeding through the bandages from different places on his body, "How about we get you cleaned up again and re-bandage your wounds?" Bakura asked as he rubbed his back, Ryou nodded his head.

"I hurt every where," Ryou whimpered as he lifted his head up to Bakura, "You never told me your name?"

"It's Bakura, and that's Marik" he nodded his head at Marik who just smiled. Bakura then helped Ryou into the bathroom and ran him a bath, he helped Ryou take off all the bandages "what happened to you?" Bakura asked as he put them into the sink with water and bleach to clean them.

"I don't remember" Ryou said as he stood there, unsure of what to do. Bakura sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know anything, at all? That you can remember," he asked "oh, and you have to take them off, if you want to get into the water" Bakura motioned to the boxers, as he turned around so Ryou could get into the bath.

"No, nothing at all, where am I anyway?" Ryou asked as he pulled of his boxers, and got into the bath, he hissed at the water burning his half open wounds.

"Okay, lets just say that your not from here, this is what you would call Earth, and I hope that you get your memories back soon" Bakura walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryou panicked he liked Bakura he felt safe around him.

"Just to get you some clothes that's all, I'll be right back" Ryou nodded his head as Bakura walked out of the room. He found Malik on the way to the lounge room. "Malik I need some clothes for Ryou" Bakura asked as he continued to walk to the lounge room Malik walked off to get the said clothes.

He sat down next to Marik "I called someone to come and fix the skylight for you"

"Good I'd like my room back" Bakura said as he lent back. Bakura didn't know how Ryou managed to fall through the roof, but if he fell then he fell far and he was _surprised_ that he didn't die from the short stop at the end of a long drop.

"How is he?" Marik asked.

"Better I think, he seems so trusting" Bakura lent forward and looked at his hands.

"That could be a problem later on" Marik stood up.

"I still think he's an angel," Malik said as he walked into the room with some old clothes that didn't fit him anymore.

"Well it's a long shot, he has the wings," Marik said. Bakura stood up and took the clothes from Malik and walked to the bathroom. Marik stopped him half way.

"Just don't get attached to him, once he knows where he comes from he'll want to go back, and he'll most likely hate you" Marik sighed heavily.

"He'll only hate me once he knows who I really am" Bakura gave Marik a sad look but knew that he was right. He then turned and walked into the bathroom, Ryou was standing there with a towel around his hips, and the water was dripping from his hair and down his body. Bakura unconsciously licked his lips, Ryou saw the look that Bakura was giving him. He stepped back, his back legs hit the tub, Bakura realized what he did and shook his head "I'll leave these here for you" he placed the clothes on the sink and walked to the door.

Ryou walked over and looked at them, he had never seen clothes before. "Bakura could you umm…. Help me?" Ryou blushed. Bakura stopped dead in his tracks, and turned his head with an eyebrow raised. He helped Ryou dress and, re-bandage his wounds again but when it came to putting on the top.

"Can you do something with the wings," Bakura held up the top examining it "but I can put a holes in the shirt for your wings" Bakura said thoughtfully, but as he said that Ryou retracted his wings into his back as if he never had them before. But his back looked like one big tattoo of the wings. "Okay, well, that helps." He once again helped Ryou into his clothes and left the bathroom together. This whole thing was going to be interesting for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued.**

Ladygodess: Hope that it wasn't to boring for you, the other characters will be coming up in the next chapter, not much or it will blow the story plot for you. I had the biggest brain storm on this story. I can't wait for you to read more. But don't forget that they all have secrets of their own. I think that I might have stuck to the plot this time, but I'm bad at keeping them, but I don't think that anyone cares. n.n;

I have another story in the works, I'm making it darker then any of the other stories that I have done so far, I've called it **In The Shadows **so keep your eyes open for it, it's a BxR MxM YxY SxJ and others, I'll give you a bit of a summary in the next chapter if your all good.

Just to let you know that I haven't given up on this story. But it will be updated more frequently for you. NOW! That I don't have a writer's block. A lot more and that I'm on chapter 5 so far. So **R&R** so I know that it's liked. (Smiles and waves)


	3. Getting by

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: Not in a chatty mood today people. Thanks to my lovely reviewers and the ones that I got for this story. (Hugs reviewers)

Disclaimer still don't own Yu-gi-oh (sighs)

****

**Warnings**: Are the some **M** later **Yaoi**.

**CHAP 3: Getting By **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malik woke up to knocking on the front door, he groaned as he untangled himself from Marik. He walked through the lounge room he stopped as he saw Bakura flat on his back fast asleep, with Ryou laying on his chest also asleep.

He smiled to himself, Ryou wouldn't leave Bakura's side _at all_. The funny thing was that Bakura didn't mind _at all_. He took a closer look at the sleeping two. It was unusual for Bakura to look that peaceful. He opened the door to not the most appealing of men. He frowned, as he looked at them "Can I help you?"

"We're the contractors to fix the roof," a gruff voice said. Malik looked them over as he opened the door more for them. They walked past Malik, and stood there looking at him.

"The rooms this way," Malik looked over with a relieved smile at the sound of the voice. Marik led the men to the said room, they began to work right way.

Ryou woke up to the noise coming from the hallway, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Marik walked into the room, "Would you like something to eat?" he asked as he kept walking by and into the kitchen with Malik bouncing behind him at the mention of food.

Ryou looked down at the asleep Bakura and noticed that he was still on Bakura he blushed and got up. He followed Marik and Malik, he sat down next to Malik at the table. Marik sat a plate of food in front of him and sat down himself.

"Ryou do you think that you'll be okay around a lot of people today?" Marik asked as he sat down.

"I think so why?" Ryou hadn't touched his food.

"We are going to a place called a high school, there are a lot of people there and we need you to fit in as best you can" Marik started to eat.

"Will Bakura be coming too?" Ryou poked the food as if it was alive and going to crawl off his plate.

"Yes, Malik will lend you a uniform, but we should get ready" Marik looked up at the clock. Ryou frowned as he looked at his food, a feeling that he had felt once before but couldn't place it.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked noticing the look on Ryou's face.

"I don't know, I think I know something very important or I'm supposed to do something" he looked up with a smile that could melt a room.

"You'll work it out, Malik help Ryou get ready." Marik command as he left the table. Malik got up taking Ryou's hand as they walked off to his bedroom. Ryou stood in the doorway not sure on what to do.

Malik looked through the closet he found the said clothes, and handed them to Ryou. "You can get changed in the bathroom," Malik gave him a light push to the right door.

"Malik did I do something wrong?" Ryou bit his lip. Malik looked confused, "Marik just seems that he doesn't like me very much, he seems…… angry with me"

"No, it's just him. Marik's like that with everyone that he just meets." Ryou wasn't convinced, and that something was going on that they weren't telling him.

Ryou had changed into the school uniform he hoped that he had it on right, he walked out after sometime, he wasn't watching were he was going and walked right into one of the workers. Ryou apologized and went to walk way.

The worker grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. "Do you know what happened here?" he demanded. Ryou backed up, as a face flashed pashed his mind just for a second and the fear filled him in a crushing wave.

"I asked you a question boy, now answer me!" he stepped closer to Ryou, who's back hit the wall. Ryou closed his eyes as a pleading voice, filled his ears begging for someone to stop… but what? The voices in his head grew louder and louder begging over and over again and they were filled with such pain. Ryou opened his eyes, he then screamed so loud that all the glass in the apartment broke and the same for five blocks every car and window in the radius of the sound including alarms.

The men all fell unconscious including Malik, Bakura fell off the couch with a thud he cursed to himself as he got up and ran down the hall with his hands over his ears, he found the source of the sound. He pulled Ryou into his arms.

Ryou stopped straight away and threw his arms around Bakura. Marik got up from the ground taking his hands off his ears. Bakura held Ryou, "what the hell was that?" he asked as he got to his feet.

Bakura just shrugged as he pulled back from Ryou to look at him, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"It was him, I know it, I just can't tell who he is but I know, I do know" Ryou rambled on into Bakura's shoulder. They didn't get a word that Ryou had said, by this point the workers were getting up, Bakura walked out of the hallway with Ryou and Marik with Malik in his arms.

He sat Ryou down on this couch and walked over to Marik. "I think a constant watch on him is in order," Marik said as he walked over and laid Malik down next to Ryou, who moved over and patted Malik's hair.

"Obviously that he was scared, and that was a defense of some sort" Bakura looked over his shoulder.

"Lets just hope that it's the only one, he will be found if he keeps doing that," Marik hissed.

"Don't you think I don't know that," Bakura glared at him. At that point Malik woke up and rubbed his head.

"I have one hell of a headache," Malik whined. Marik gave one last glare at Bakura before walking over to Malik. Bakura knelt down in front of Ryou.

"Ryou I need you to never do that again as long as you are here with us" Bakura wiped same hair out of Ryou's eyes. Ryou nodded his head as he looked at Malik.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"That's okay, you have one set of lungs" Malik rubbed the back of his head.

"We should get off to school now, I'll get rid of the workers" Marik got up and walked down the hall, the workers left in no time. Bakura locked the door behind them, and headed off for the school they filled Ryou in on the way of what to expect.

Bakura and Marik enrolled him as an exchange student from England, it was done without a problem at all. Ryou's every class was at least with one of them, he was reluctant to leave Bakura's side but with a little convincing from Bakura that he would see Ryou a little later that day, and that Marik and Malik would take care of him. Ryou let go and walked with the two to the class.

The bell rang out through the school to indicate that is was time for a break the halls were filled with students pushing and shoving each other as Marik, Malik and Ryou made there way outside.

Ryou sat pulling the grass up and letting it go in the wind, he looked up just in time to see Bakura walking up to them, Ryou beamed as he got up and ran over to Bakura hugging him. "Missed me huh?" Ryou blushed and let go. Bakura chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders and walked over to sit down with the other two.

Ryou and Malik had engaged in a conversation with each other Ryou had taken a liking to him, but as for Marik it was hard to know, one minute he was so nice and then the next he gave the cold shoulder.

"You like him don't you?" Marik asked as he watched the two.

"What are you on about?" Bakura bit back.

"Ryou, you have fallen for him," Marik said simply.

"No I haven't" Bakura growled, but truth be told he had.

"Bakura it's one thing to fool others, but me, come on" Marik rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"You have finally found him, and you are going to deny that you have fallen for him," Marik said a little surprised. "How long have you being looking for him now?"

"Since I found out about him, but that's not the point you know that I can't" Bakura sighed, he was over the moon when he found out that it was Ryou that had landed in his bed, but he had to make sure that it was him before he got his hopes up.

"Then you're a bigger fool then I thought" Marik shrugged knowing that Bakura wouldn't admit his feelings straight out. "We have company" Marik nodded his head for Bakura to look. Jou, Seto, Yami and Yugi. Were approaching them. Marik and Bakura jumped to their feet and ran over to them and led them away a bit.

"We have to talk" Bakura said.

"What are you doing?" Seto gave him an annoyed look as he brushed off the imaginary dirt off his shirt.

"We have a small problem," Bakura ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean a small problem?" Yami repeated raising an eyebrow at him. Bakura was known for getting himself into trouble.

"We have an angel, he fell through the roof last night and to make things worse he has no memories of where he comes from, I don't think that he knows what he really is" Marik said as he glared at Bakura as if it was his fault.

"You what!" the four said at the same time.

"You have to take him back, and explain to them what happened, NOW Bakura!" Yami growled.

"I'm not taking him back until he has his memories back" Bakura said simply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have to, it's not a choice. You can't keep him." Seto said in his annoyed tone.

"You didn't see him last night, he was in a bad way" Marik said sadly.

"How so? An angel shouldn't be in a bad way they all have healing powers of their own" Yugi looked up at Yami.

"He was beaten and what we could tell he saw, he was…." Bakura looked at Marik as if asking for help

"Raped" Marik looked at all the shocked faces, "when we say he was in a bad way we meant it"

"How is that possible?" Jou asked. "Would he be a fallen in that chase?"

"Yes, but we have decided to keep him until his better" Bakura stated.

"What do you mean, we?" Marik gave him an odd look.

"This is trouble Bakura, you are going to get brunt" Yugi said but then paled as a pair of arms wrapped around Bakura. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the two, just at that point Ryou just happened to look over.

"Bakura baby I missed you all weekend" the girl hugged him more tightly. Bakura tried to pull away from her death grip but failed.

Ryou had tears in his eyes as he watched to the two, his heart sank to his stomach as he felt it break, how could he have been so stupid of course a guy like Bakura would already have someone, but he didn't know why he was felling this way about someone he just met.

"Anzu I told you before that we are over, and that I never wanted to see you again" Bakura growled at her he had caught her cheating on him.

"Don't be stupid, why would I dump you, you are so sexy" she planted a kiss on his lips. The world had stopped for Ryou as his breath caught in his throat, he got up and ran back to the building that they had come out of.

"RYOU!" Malik called out as everyone looked at Malik then Ryou's back as he ran.

"Shit!" Bakura growled feeling a ping of guilt as he pushed Anzu away, and ran after Ryou. Anzu glared at Ryou that would promise his painful death, for taking her Bakura away.

She stood there watching the two look a likes. Bakura easily caught Ryou by the shoulder and turned him around, Bakura was shocked to see tears running down Ryou's face.

"Ryou I'm sorry" Bakura looked confused for a minute, he never said that word hell it wasn't even in his vocabulary. Ryou looked away "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not I just…" Ryou bowed his head his white bangs fell over his eyes to hide the hurt look that was there.

"Well it's obvious that you are, or you wouldn't be crying like this" Bakura held Ryou by the shoulders to look into his eyes.

"If you think that I'm upset over" Ryou stopped he wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"If your not upset then what's your problem," Bakura half yelled, making Ryou flinch at his voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a problem" Ryou said sadly Bakura got the feeling that Ryou was a quiet and soft type and very submissive if challenged at all. Bakura sighed as he pulled Ryou into his arms.

"Your hopeless, I would hate to see you out on your own" Bakura wiped Ryou's eyes free of the falling tears.

"I'm not hopeless," Ryou protested.

"No, not at all my tenshi" Bakura's eyes widened at his use of words _'my'_, "I'm going soft" he groaned as Ryou giggled.

"You would make a great marshmallow, they're soft and sweet" Ryou poked him in the ribs, his mood changing.

"Take that back" Bakura halfheartedly growled, Ryou laughed in a childish manner. He then took off running.

"You'll have to catch me first," he yelled over his shoulder, all his worries had run right out the window when he was around Bakura.

"Oh I plan to tenshi" Bakura smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**To Be Continued. **

Ladygodess: the plot thickens (laughs insanely) hope that it wasn't to long of a wait for you. So please **R&R** for me, it keeps me going.


	4. Nothing But Trouble

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: thanks every one that reviewed, (hugs everyone) I know that Anzu is a bitch, but what's a story with out a villain or two.

****

**Warnings**: there is also abuse in his chap, not much but enough for you to get the idea that's why this is **M** rated people and **Yaoi. **Do take note of my ratings, because flames will be used to roast my marshmallows and burn my enemies, and hey I don't have to pay for the flamethrower then. **But will** **except **constructivecriticism or even sarcastic ones.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own **Yu-gi-oh** I don't know why I have to do this (sighs) do I look like a middle aged Japanese man (whimpers) DO I!

**CHAP 4: Nothing But Trouble**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In heaven all the councilmen and angels quaked in fear, at the most frightening thing they knew. Not even the demons messed with this one. Every one respected her, rooms would fall quite when she entered and everyone's eyes would go straight on her.  
She loved to be feared by all, it kept everyone on their toes.

This girl was only that of a nine year old, she had bright green eyes that held the ages of wisdom and power far beyond her physical appearance, and long curly honey brown hair that sat around her waist and shaped her face nicely giving her an angelic look but she was far from it. Evil ran through her every being, her robs were red as blood and they pooled around her feet.

She was here on business, the matter at hand was that of her brother was missing and she was getting nowhere fast. Yes, she was evil as they came, but one person always had her eye. Now they were telling her that he had gone missing and presumed dead.  
"He is not dead or I would know it," she yelled from the bottom of the great hall as rage filled her and she was just about ready to make them pay for their insolence. "I gave you my brother and this is how you thank me, by losing him"

"We know that he has fallen, it is a most horrible thing to lose such a" he was cut off, as the girl flew up her black wings flapped violently like a wasp awaiting an attack as she landed on the railing.

"Hold your tongue you snake, you will find him or I'll rip your heart out in front of the gods and feed off your organs" she threatened, the hall was filled with gasps and cries.

"My lady if he has fallen into the realm of the demons, then he is dead and he had so much promise too" she narrowed her eyes at him and then back to the other that was in front of her.

"You want to hope that he is wrong, if he isn't returned to me soon," she flew up to the near top, "The blood of every angel here will rain from heaven tainting the sky, and the gods will weep for their loss" she screamed at them.

"I want him, and I want him now, FIND HIM!" the whole place shook with her angry outburst, and every high councilman and angel ran from the hall in blind panic. She sat down and sighed. Resting her chin on her hand.

"My lady, this boy was the last to see him," she looked up annoyed, to see an angel with black hair and green eyes.

"I saw Ryou just after the ceremony, he was upset though he wouldn't say why, but I know that he wouldn't fall for no reason" Duke looked fearful at her, he had heard of her but never seen her up close. She offered for him to sit down next to her.

"How would you know what he would and wouldn't do?" she looked at him with interest.

"I am his best friend, he would seek comfort from me, from time to time but I don't know why" he looked at the ground.

"He didn't give you any clues as to why he would do this?" she looked around the great hall.

"No… wait there was one night that a" he was cut off.

"Duke you have training now, off with you and leave Lady Aki alone" Duke nodded his head and ran off, Aki glared at the other at the use of her name no one called her that.

"You shouldn't listen to young ones tales" he sat down next to her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip your head off for your insolence," she growled and the whole hall shook with her anger as she got up.

"You are so wise and you trouble yourself with a boy, do you wish to kill him yourself" she growled at him her fangs sat over her bottom lip.

"That's up to me, and he's not just a boy, he is mine, he belongs to me and no one else." She took flight and left the hall.

"My lord, should we look for the boy?" a voice asked.

"No, he _'is'_ dead, it will be amusing to see her do the job for me, heaven will fall one way or another," they both laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

As tears fell from his eyes as a knife was stuck in his shoulder and dragged down a bit blood ran down porcelain white skin staining it and the sheets, then it was pulled back out the wound healed and then the knife would be stabbed somewhere else in his body. "Please… stop" he begged as he got a slap across the face.

"I'll stop when I've had enough, slave," the faceless man said. Ryou sobbed as a gag was put into his mouth "can't have you letting all of heaven know what we are doing," he stuck the knife into his thigh.

His scream was muffled as tears ran down his cheeks mixing with blood. The faceless man licked his cheek. "It's amazing how I can cut you over and over again and heal you, and no ones the wiser" the boy cried harder, it was another way of the other to get his sick fun.

"Come now how long have we been doing this? and you still cry. But then you like this, as a fallen that you are, your nothing more then a worthless slave" he chuckled, the boy under him took the insults that the man was giving him. He couldn't say anything anyway and the man wouldn't listen to him.

"I think that a better punishment is in order, but what?" he grinned wickedly at the boy, he stabbed the knife in the boys arm and left it there. The boy watched the other his eyes never leaving him as the man got off the bed and walked over to a bag that he had brought with him, pulling out a whip. The boy's eyes widened as he saw what the other was going to do. The room was soon filled with muffled cries and the sound of flesh ripping away from his back with every crack of the whip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ryou sat up right in the bed, gasping for air he hugged the sheets to his chest, he looked around the room and whimpered. As tears fell he wasn't sure if that was a memory of him or someone else. He held back the tears that wanted to fall, he got up shakily as he did. He walked to the door opening it and walked down the hall, to Bakura's room. The roof had been fixed that afternoon, Bakura was never happier to have his room back, and every window was fixed as well.

They had given Ryou a room of his own to sleep in. He shook his head as he placed his hand on the doorknob, and wondered if Bakura would be angry with him. He pushed the door open and walked into the dark room, he closed the door and walked over to Bakura's bed the room was filled with light snoring.

Ryou's eye's widened as Bakura pulled back the sheets and Ryou climbed in and cuddled up to him. "Ryou what's wrong?" Bakura asked groggily.

"I had a nightmare…. I don't want to be alone?" Ryou bit his lip hoping that Bakura wouldn't send him away. Bakura sighed and laid on his back, pulling Ryou onto his chest and running his hand through his hair, Ryou made purring sounds. Bakura chuckled as Ryou reminded him of a kitten, he pulled Ryou closer to him if it were possible, they both fell asleep.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Bakura was woken up by whimpering, he opened his eyes and calmed Ryou down in his sleep. He couldn't help thinking what the angel was dreaming about that was so bad, weren't all angels happy go lucky without a care in the world.

But Ryou seemed to be withdrawn, and had a pained look in his eyes that his body and mind was screaming to say but his mouth wasn't listening, it worried Bakura, to no end something was happening and he could feel it, they again fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Ryou was looking at a sleeping Bakura, he marveled at how beautiful he really was, a blush ran over his cheeks as his lips tingled wanting to be pushed up against these, soft lips. Ryou unconsciously licked his lips, as he moved up and was looking down at Bakura.

He didn't realize it when he did just that. He very lightly kissed Bakura on the lips, his heart pounded in his chest, as Bakura's lips were just as he imagined they would be. As his mind screamed at him, asking him _'what he was doing?'_ Ryou sighed _'I think I'm in love with him' _he replied, but he was shocked as Bakura started to kiss him back giving a little moan of appreciation. _'He will only use you and throw you away, guys like him do that' _it said smugly. _'What would you know?' _Ryou snapped back. _'He couldn't love a slave,"_ Ryou's head shot up as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry" Ryou said as he got up and ran out of the room.

"Was it something I did?" Bakura asked himself, as he followed Ryou. Marik and Malik walked out of their room to find Bakura at the bathroom door. "What's wrong?" Malik asked as he walked up to him.

"Ryou was kissing me and then he locked himself in here" Bakura narrowed his eyes at the door he wanted to break it down.

"You kissed him, Bakura how did you manage that?" Marik hissed at him.

"He kissed me, I only returned it and he ran off" Bakura still glaring at the door as if it was it's fault.

"Ryou open the door" Malik knocked softly on the door, a few minutes later the door was unlocked and Malik was allowed in the room. Malik found Ryou huddled up near the window on the little seat that was there. Malik sat down next to him, "What happened?" Malik picked up the small cloth that was there and wiped Ryou's tears away.

"I don't know? I did something wrong and now Bakura is probably angry with me, he does have a girlfriend" he looked out the window.

"Anzu?…. not on your life she has always had a crush on Bakura, and if you did what I think you did, he's not angry with you at all" Malik smiled.

"But he was asleep when I kissed him" Ryou said not believing what Malik was saying to him.

"Bakura likes you, it's written all over his face," he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Ryou.

"He likes me, but I'm used and a" his eyes widened as he stopped what he was going to say, hopping that Malik hadn't chough it.

"So was I and Marik loves me, we have been together for a few years, and Bakura likes you" Malik took his hand in his.

"I don't even really know who I am, and I can't fall for him," Ryou said sternly.

"Why not? But I think that you have" Malik gave a knowing smirk.

"Because I'm not even human, and it's wrong" Ryou stood up.

"Love doesn't know that and it's not wrong, you are human just with wings that's all" Ryou gave him a skeptical looked.

"But once that I remember, I'll have to leave him and it's not fair" Ryou passed back and fourth.

"Why can't you stay here with us, we would look after you, and I don't want you to go" Malik looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Malik I like you as well, but that doesn't change that" Ryou stopped and looked at Malik, "I've only been here for a few days, how can you like me in that short time" Ryou was touched that Malik liked him, he also liked Malik.

"Why does it have to be hard, you either love him or not there is no in between" Malik stood up, "I fell for Marik the first time that I saw him" Ryou nodded his head. The door opened as Bakura walked in and stood there looking at Ryou.

"I am sorry for what I did" Ryou looked at his feet, Bakura walked over and lifted Ryou's chin to look into his eyes.

"Why? I'm not" Bakura said simply, Ryou beamed and threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. He had made up his mind that he would stay with Bakura no matter what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC **

Ladygodess: and there you have it another chapter hope it wasn't boring for you, but then who could be bored of a Yu-gi-oh ff. Let me know what you think of it. YES that means **R&R** for you all that read this.


	5. The Park

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: I know that I'm using half Japanese and half English names in my stories, it just makes it easier on me, I would hate to write Tea and the other ones, all the time hope that it is not to confusing for you.

**Disclaimer**: still don't own Yu-gi-oh (sighs)

****

**Warnings**: I don't know if I said it before but this story is my first _dark_ story well trying to anyway, **M **and** Yaoi **will be in here a little later.

Ladygodess: AND! (Take a big breath) thanks **fallen-angel-of-repression** for letting me know that my story isn't boring and to everyone else that reviewed it makes me so happy (hands out plushies of Bakura and Ryou)

Malik, Yami Marik: what about plushies of us huh! (Walks out pouting).

**CHAP 5: The Park **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou walked through the park that weekend. Ryou was happily walking around looking at everything that the park had to offer. "He has livened up a bit" Marik mused as Ryou ran past chasing a squirrel but as it ran up the tree which Ryou didn't see, he hit his head and fell back on the ground rubbing his head.

Marik and Malik laughed Bakura chuckled as he walked over and helped him up, "You shouldn't chase them they are evil" Ryou frowned looking up at the now happy animal in the tree.

"That's what Jou does, you should see him after they take his lunch at school" Malik giggled but stopped as he saw the ones that they were there to meet up with. Yugi had brought a picnic along for everyone. They all found a good place to eat near the pond, Ryou threw bread to the ducks and swans with Yugi and Malik.

"So any luck with Ryou?" Seto asked.

"No but he looks much better than before" Bakura said, as he looked over to where Ryou was.

"It looks it, you have done well in helping him" Yami pointed out.

"Hey, I helped as well," Marik pouted.

'He wants to stay with us" Bakura looked at everyone around him, it had now been a week since Ryou fell through his roof.

"Well if anyone was looking for him they would have found him by now right?" Jou asked.

"Not necessarily," Yami looked up at the sky.

"But if an angel went missing wouldn't you be looking for him?" Jou piped up again.

"Yes, unless they don't know that he's gone, maybe he was on a mission and got lost and they don't know yet" Yami looked at the said boy. Bakura hoped that he was wrong and that Ryou wouldn't be looked for, they had grown so close in the past week. Bakura got up, he was tired of the talk of his Ryou.

Ryou looked next to him to see Bakura, he smiled Bakura smirked at him it would have looked cold or had other meanings to it, Ryou had gotten used to Bakura's smirks it wasn't always a bad thing, but he knew when Bakura was mad or upset.

"This place is great" Ryou said as he looked over the water, Bakura nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Ryou and lent his head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself," Bakura whispered into his ear making Ryou shiver at his smooth voice.

"I am as long as I'm with you" Ryou blushed at his words, Bakura pulled him closer, giving Ryou a kiss on the cheek Ryou blushed and buried his face into Bakura's shoulder so he didn't see, Bakura chuckled at the shyness that Ryou showed.

"FOOD!" Jou called out interrupting them, Bakura growled as he showed Jou a death glare, and Ryou looked up with wide eyes.

"Come on, we should eat before Malik and Jou eat it all," Bakura said as he led Ryou back to the others.

Jou and Malik got Ryou into an eating competition, which Jou won. Seto shook his head as Jou gloated.

"Here try this" Yugi handed Ryou a cream puff. Ryou looked at it not really sure if he should. Malik lent over and snatched it from Yugi and shoved it into his mouth.

"They're good Ry, you should try one," Malik said with a mouth full of the sugary treat.

"He will be able to if you don't eat all of them first," Yugi shook his head as he handed Ryou another one.

Ryou looked at Bakura as if asking if it was alright, Bakura just raised an eyebrow and gave a brief nod at him. Ryou took a bite and paused before shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

"Looks like Ryou found a new treat" Bakura ruffled his hair.

"I'm just happy that they're not dog treats or Ryou wouldn't get any" Marik snickered as he poked Jou.

"I'm not a dog, you psycho's" Jou huffed, as his face was turning red.

"Thanks, but your still a mutt" Marik chuckled. There was no other come back for that as Jou jumped and tackled Marik, in a dust cloud of a fight Malik and Bakura joined in. Yugi, Yami and Seto they sweat dropped as they watched them roll around fighting, and Ryou sat there eating some more cream puffs. After the fight had stopped everyone went off to do their own thing.

Ryou sat and watched Yami and Yugi in a game of duel monsters that interested him. As Seto lent back on the tree that they were under, he was reading a book and watched the games going on around him. Jou, Malik, Marik and Bakura were playing a soccer game.

The ball flew through the air going right for Seto almost hitting him in the head, but he had good reflexes and it hit the tree and bounced off rolling over to Ryou who picked it up. Bakura came running over to take the ball from Ryou, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "I think I'll go for a walk," Ryou said, Bakura was running backwards smirking at him.

"Just don't go to far, stay near" he winked at Ryou before turning around and returning to the game. Ryou walked off to the pond, he liked the birds.

But as he wondered away from the group unnoticed, he was so in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the group of girls walking his way. They walked up to him and bumped into him, knocking him to the ground. He looked up to see the same girl that had kissed Bakura just a few days ago. "Oh what have we here?" she held out her hand for him, Ryou frowned and reluctantly took her hand.

"Say weren't you the guy that Bakura's hanging out with?" she put her hands on her hips. Ryou nodded his head slowly.

"He's just over" he didn't get to finish.

"That's great and all, but you know that Bakura will sleep with anyone, he'll get bored of you and come back to me, we were together for a few months after all" she flipped her hair.

"Bakura's not like that, he" Ryou was once again rudely stopped.

"What loves you, don't make me laugh. Bakura's incapable of love and he's not gay, I should know, trust me." Ryou looked away could she be right about Bakura? But then why would Bakura kiss him and touch him every chance that he got? "But if you don't back off I'll have to do something that won't be very nice, Bakura's mine and don't you forget that" she hit him in the shoulder hard.

Ryou kept his tears back, "Bakura is a free person, and he can do what he wishes,"

"Oh how nice," she mocked as she fluttered her eyes at him. "But get it through your think skull, Bakura's off limits" she growled as she shoved him again. "And to show you that I'm not joking I have a few friends for you to meet" a few guys came up to them, Ryou backed up not liking this one bit, he was ready to run back to Bakura. "See if you don't, I'll have to teach you a lesson, that no one messes with my guy," she said as if it was an every day conversion.

"You can't control peoples feelings," Ryou said still backing up from the group.

"No but I can stop you!" She yelled at him. With that they jumped Ryou throwing him to the ground. They kicked him a few times, Anzu laughed as she watched them beat the angel. They pulled him up by the shirt to his feet and dangled him just off the ground. Ryou caught his breath, as Anzu walked up to him and slapped him across the face hard.

"Bakura so dumb that he doesn't even know that he is being used for one thing, and all it takes is someone with a nice body and ass and he'll coming running" she glared at him.

"You used him, how could you, he'll see right through it" Ryou said angrily at her, she pulled out a knife and advanced on him. He saw the knife and screamed in fear the group around Ryou fell to the ground unconscious, birds flew out of the park to escape the noise.

Bakura stopped in mid kick Marik caught Malik before he hit the ground and a few people that walked by were on the ground. "That was Ryou!" Bakura started to run to the sound. Yami, Seto followed Bakura.

"That is Ryou?" Yami blinked looking at Bakura's back, not sure that he could hear him over the sound.

"RYOU!" Bakura yelled as he ran up to him, the sound was deafening and it was disorientating for them. "Ryou stop!" He pulled Ryou into his arms, and once again Ryou instantly stopped.

"Thank Ra for that" Yami sighed relieved as he fell to his knees, Marik came running up to them, he looked over the group that was lying on the floor unconscious.

"I bet that this is the reason that Ryou screamed" Marik kicked the knife that was in Anzu's hand it rolled clinking as it did. Bakura looked down to see the knife and the girl. Ryou was shaking in his arms, Bakura looked over to Marik who walked up and took Ryou gently from Bakura, he noticed that Ryou was shaking and tried to comfort the boy as best he could.

"Anzu, get up" Bakura growled giving her a light kick with his foot. She groaned and rolled over, she slowly got up and looked around her blue eyes fell on Bakura, thinking quickly she threw herself at Bakura and started to sob, he had a disgusted look as he looked at her. "GET OFF!" Bakura pushed her away.

"He attacked me," she pointed at Ryou accusingly, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"I don't think that Ryou would do that," Marik narrowed his eyes at her still holding Ryou.

"I was just walking by when these guy's attacked him, I was only trying to help him out" Anzu batted her eyes at him, Bakura was not buying it one bit.

"Anzu you don't help anyone unless it benefits you" Yami raised his eyebrow at her.

"He's only using you, he was flirting with them, and I would hate for that to happen to you, again" Anzu hugged him again. Ryou lifted his head to look at Bakura and then the girl, hoping Bakura wouldn't give into her lies.

"The only one that used anybody was you, and YES I did know," he growled at her, she was trying to come up with something else to say. "Stay away from Ryou…I mean it" Bakura grabbed her by the upper arm and glared at her.

"I wasn't, it was him," she said, her eyes wide in fear she had never seen him so angry before, she nodded her head that she understood him and he carelessly let her go.

"I don't want to see you again, or if I see you within a foot of Ryou I'll have your head," he said so only she could hear.

"Lets go Anzu he's not worth it" one of the other girls said as she tugged on Anzu's arm, she sighed and walked off with her friends but she knew that she would get Ryou one way or another.

Bakura watched as they walked off he turned to Ryou and Marik, Ryou moved away from Marik and looked at the ground as if it was interesting. "C'mon, lets not have the day ruined by her," Bakura said as he walked up putting his arm around Ryou, he would have to keep a better eye on him, Ryou entwined their hands together, they all walked back to the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC **

Ladygodess: well that's it, I have to run off and do chap 6, which is unusual for me. I normally have chapters 9 and 10 done at this stage.

**R&R** (hands out plushies ofMarik and Malik)


	6. The Moon Never Tells

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: Hey everyone, WOW LOOK! I updated again, I'll try to keep this short.

**Niu TheDarkOne** and everyone else that's got the curiosity bunnies. The thing with Bakura, Yami, Malik, Yugi, Jou and Seto I think that's everybody. I can't tell you just yet, or it will ruin the story, but they will be revealed by the end of this story. As for the pairing thing I'm not sure myself but I think that I'll keep it as in the summary, grrrrr (pulls hair) I'm so far behind on this story it's not funny.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yu-gi-oh** still I'd like to but then I would have to get into line with the millions of others that want to, (sighs) that would be a long line.

**Warnings**: **M** rated and **Yaoi** don't like then don't read, but then who doesn't like a bit of Yaoi in a story.

**CHAP 6: The Moon Never Tells**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou was with Malik watching TV, Ryou had thought that it was fantastic that little people lived in the box and talked to you when you turned it on. Malik had explained that they didn't live in there. Seto gave him a more detailed explanation, which disappointed Ryou a bit because he loved the idea of a box with people in it.

But the music box he really liked and once again they explained that the 'music box' was a radio and it didn't just sing for him. Ryou was getting used to all the appliances in the house. Malik was rubbing Ryou's wing making him purr like a cat, Bakura walked in dressed in all black along with Marik, "Malik get ready" Malik looked up he stopped his hand and got up, and walked out of the room.

Bakura sat down next to Ryou, Ryou instantly climbed onto Bakura's lap still purring and cuddled up to him. "We are going out, Yugi and Jou are coming over for the night to be with you" Ryou's purring stopped as he sat up and looked at Bakura, this would be the first time that he would be away for that long. "Don't worry I'll see you in the morning" Bakura pulled him closer.

The doorbell rang and Marik opened the door, Jou, Yugi, Yami and Seto walked inside, Marik, Bakura and Malik walked to the door as Bakura walked past Yugi he stopped and groaned inward at what he was going to tell Yugi.

"Yugi, just so you know Ryou doesn't sleep on his own, so you'll have to sleep with him" Bakura growled not liking it one bit, since Ryou came he would have nightmares, and slept better with him, Yugi just smiled.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Yugi waved it off.

"Keep your hands to yourself, and no horror movies" Bakura hissed Yugi and Jou blinked in confusion at the words.

"C'mon Bakura we don't have all night" Marik held opened the door, Ryou jumped off the couch he gave Bakura a hug before he left.

Later Yugi ordered food to be delivered, they sat down and ate Jou had dragged Ryou into an eating contest which he won. It wasn't until Jou took the last cream puff, that Ryou growled at him warningly he really, really liked them.

"Hey you have to be quick around here," Jou said smugly, Ryou's growl intensified, Yugi paled.

"Ahh…Jou I think that you should give Ryou that puff before he takes your head off," Yugi said worriedly. But as Yugi had said that Ryou leapt over the table and tackled Jou to the ground, they rolled around for a bit Jou hit his head on the table making him dazed, and Ryou managed to get the cream puff. He got up and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"He really likes those doesn't he?" Yugi giggled as he sat down next to Ryou.

"Yeah well, I let him take it," Jou sat on the floor crossed his legs and arms.

"What does Bakura do at this time of night?" Ryou asked as he finished his pastry treat both Jou and Yugi looked at him.

"He works with the others…. lets watch a movie" Jou jumped up and walked over to the TV, they put on a movie, and sat back for the night. Ryou was watching with great interest, as the TV people came on and the movie started, forgetting the question that he had just asked and why they had avoided it.

After the movie the three headed off to bed, well they slept in the lounge room, Yugi and Ryou on the couch, with Ryou curled up at Yugi's side but was wide awake. It wasn't the same without Bakura, there was no comfort from the other that he only found in Bakura and no one else.

Ryou got up and walked over to the glass sliding door that led to the small balcony, he silently opened them and walked out, he lent on the railing and looked up at the full moon.

_A voice that the teen knew all to well. He turned around to see his friend, green eyes, black hair that was tied up in the back, and had a headband on that held his bangs out of his eyes, and white flowing robes. "What are you doing here?" he asked with concern angels never come here ever._

"_I was just getting some fresh air" he smiled his soft brown eyes shining as the wind blew his white bangs over his eyes. _

"_You are here to often for my liking, that is the way to you know where," he said as he hugged him._

"_I know, but it's the only place I can think with out interruption" he gave him a smile to show that he was happy being here._

"_I know you do, but I have to go, to……… and won't be back until tomorrow," he sighed heavily. The boy had to hold the tears at bay, he was the one person that he felt comfortable with. He would seek comfort from him unknowingly, and in a way he knew so he thought._

"_Well then take care." The boy gave him a smile, he nodded his head and gave him a sad smile he stepped back a bit and flew off. The boy went to go home he didn't want to but he_ _had to_.

Ryou frowned as the memory past as quickly as it had come, "Is it me? Who are you, do you care at all?" he called out up to the moon, "If you know me then tell me who I am?" the tears fell from his eyes as he got no answer, but the light from the moon and stars. "Where were you going? Are you looking for me?" Ryou closed his eyes and opened them again, the moon reflected in his eyes.

"I'M HERE, TELL ME!" Ryou cried out in desperation, as he fell to his knees, "I don't want to leave, but I still want to know, I want my memories back," he turned around and lent back on the railing, the cold air whipped his bangs and hair around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Across town five figures walked the street, the night gave them the cover that they needed, their destination was a building at the end of the street. They wore all black pants that were easy to move in, and tops with pockets that held various items in them to help them out, hoods that covered their hair, and masks that covered there faces. They moved in stealth within the shadows, with a grappling hook secured on top of the stonewall. They scaled the wall and quietly absailed down the other side with ease, "C'mon we don't have all night," one of them hissed, as the group moved away from the wall.

"Malik your on surveillance," Malik nodded his head and he put in the ear piece and attached the mic, Marik kissed him passionately.

"Guys do that at home, we have work to do," Seto said in annoyance, Marik growled as Malik moved away and climbed up the near by tree that gave him a good vantage point in which to see the entrances to the building and gardens.

"Lets go," the four moved across the gardens and up to the building, keeping in the shadows.

"There's a guard just to your right," Malik's voice came through, they all looked at the guard, who turned and walked the other way, Bakura sighed as he stepped out a bit swung the grappling hook and threw it in the air towards a near by balcony, it caught on the railing.

"Malik, the eighth floor?" Seto said he had seen where it landed, Bakura smirked at his handy work. Malik was in the tree at the highest point with a laptop on his lap, which showed the inside and the outside layout of the place. The guards showed up like orange balls and they showed up like blue ones, Malik's '_job'_ was to keep an eye out for them, and guide them through the place without being caught.

"All clear, all the guards are gathered in the camera security room, most likely watching TV and eating," Malik rolled his eyes.

"That just makes it easier on me," Yami said as he climbed over the railing and walked up to the windows, he pulled out the right tools to open the window, Seto, Bakura and Marik climbed the building. Yami's '_job'_ was to get them in and out, and he was good at it, he could get into any building he wanted, just like Bakura they all made good thieves.

They climbed through the window Yami fell on the ground, Seto, Bakura and Marik snickered "Your so graceful Yami" Seto helped him up, they were in a hallway with tiled floors of cream colour and the walls were yellow, they had pictures on them and there were tables here and there with colorful flowers on them as elevator music played throughout the building.

"Guys three guards are on the move, and heading to the lift on the fifth floor" the voice rang in their ears.

"I'm on my way love," Marik chuckled as he walked off. Marik's _'job' _was to keep the guards from telling anyone that they were there, which meant that he got to ruff them up, and tie them up and have a little fun as well as disable the cameras and any other security systems that they came across.

They waited for five minutes the whole time they heard profanities and screams and then quite. "The fifteenth floor," Seto asked as he walked to the stairs.

"We are…now…. off the air," Marik laughed, Bakura shook his head.

"I think that you enjoy this a little to much," Bakura walked to the same stairs that Seto had, along with Yami.

"Just a little?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"The building is ours gentlemen" Malik chippered, which everyone smirked. They got to the fifteenth floor, Seto walked to the desk and sat down, he turned on the computer, and started to hack the system. Seto's _'Job'_ was that he could hack into anything that had a computer system to it, and he could rewrite programs and change the company to how he saw fit he was very talented, "The safe is on the seconded floor," Seto frowned "they don't have the safe combination in the files,"

"Must be keycard activated," Bakura said as he walked out of the office and made his way to the stairs with Yami in toe.

"Oh shit we have a delivery van coming up to the doors," Malik hissed, and a round of curses came back.

"Marik?" Bakura and Yami got to the seconded floor and opened the doors.

"More people for our party, we are so popular tonight" they could all hear the smirk in his voice.

Yami and Bakura walked into the small office, "If I was a stuffed shirt know it all businessman, where would I put a safe?" Yami looked around the room.

"Behind the cheap imitation of Van GoghMountains at Saint-Remy" Bakura smirked as he moved it aside. They both pulled out stuff from the bags and went to work. Bakura's _'job' _was, he could crack into any safe that the world had to offer whether it was by computer or manual, and with Yami's help located them and opened them they were not always easy to find.

Bakura's skilled fingers made quick work of the safe and soon it was open, and they bagged everything that was in the safe, it was money, jewelry, jems and computer software that Seto would sell back to them at a high price, after he changed it a lot and they were never the wiser.

"We have the new shift coming through the gate guys," Malik watched them pull up to the front doors.

"We'll be there in five minutes," Marik said as he walked to the door, of the camera security room, "thank you, for being sports about this, and next time ask your boss for a raise" Marik laughed as he walked out, in a security uniform.

"The show will start in five minutes, the front doors will lock in two minutes, and have a three minute delay." Marik walked to the front doors, and walked out closing them, he heard the lock click. The group of guards walked towards him, Marik kept his head down so they couldn't see his face and the cap on his head hid his hair.

"Quite night?" one of them asked as Marik walked by them.

"Quite as a mouse" Marik replied, casually he walked to the gates as if he worked there all along "I'm out."

"Real smooth Marik," Malik chuckled. Seto shut down the computer, and walked out of the office.

"Malik?" he looked down the hall then walked to the stairs.

"They're at the door still, and can't get in," Seto smirked as he walked back down to the eighth floor he climbed out the window and grabbed the rope and slid down to the ground he walked to the wall and climbed over it with the rope that they had left there.

Bakura and Yami ran down the hall of the eighth floor and out the window and down the rope they landed on the ground, "hurry guys, the party crashers are heading for our guests"

"Get out Malik, we'll meet you at the wall," Yami said as he watched Bakura pull down the grappling hook and rope and gathered it into his bag, he ran to the said wall and Malik was waiting for them. They climbed over the wall, Bakura took the rope down and Yami put it into his bag, and the five walked down the street casually all smirking with a sense of contentment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Ladygodess: that's it for me tonight hope that it wasn't to short for you, I'll make the next one longer for you when I type it. (Sighs)

**R&R **


	7. Colds And Beds

**Falling From Grace **

Ladygodess: First up, I updated and I have hit a bottom in this story, not what you think. I have a few really good ideas for this story so many it's driving me nuts, so bear with me and if it gets a little weird or moving to quickly let me now.

**Disclaimer**: Do NOT own **Yugioh** (cries)

**Warnings: Yaoi, M, **

**CHAP 7: Colds And Beds**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The five walked up to a house, a woman with long blonde hair slightly curly greeted them with a smile, "I didn't know that you were working tonight" she had seen them walking up her pathway.

"We're low on money," Seto walked inside with the others following him.

"His version of low, is that his bank account is down by two grand this month," Bakura mumbled as he sat down on a chair in the living room.

"Well what did you get," she followed the after closing the door sat down on the other side of the room, Seto sat by the fire place, Yami was perched in the corner, Marik was in a chair across from Bakura with Malik on his lap falling asleep already as Marik ran his fingers through his hair.

Bakura threw her the bag and she caught it and then opened it up, "the software is mine" Seto said as he watched the flames dance.

"You got a lot tonight, it must have been big if it took all of you," she looked up from rummaging through the bag.

"It will do us for a while at least," Marik added, he was pleased with the load that they had got, but most of all he had fun doing it.

"I'm sure that I'll hear all about it by tomorrow," she pulled out the discs and tossed them to Seto, who caught them and put them inside his jacket, that was all Seto ever took for his share of the loot.

"Well I always thought that the police force needed the exercise if you ask me," Yami smirked they had done this for years and never did they come close to being caught.

"Well if you come by in the afternoon I should have the money for you," she stood up, and stretched. Everyone got up, Malik needed help and he leant on Marik. He was exhausted and they walked to the door.

Bakura was the last, he turned around and the girl was standing there. "Mai I have a small problem that maybe you could help me with?"

"If I can you know I will, what's your problem?" she leant on the wall and her eyes shone with interest at what he had to ask her.

"There's this girl Anzu… she's giving me some trouble and I don't think that she's taking the hint," he frowned and she smirked.

"I didn't think that the great Bakura would have girl trouble," she laughed and he growled. "Just take her to bed then get rid of her," she waved it off.

"I have already, but it's a girl thing I think or she is obsessed or something, maybe you could," he frowned, as he was never good at asking for help with anything.

"Yes I know the girl… she can be thick headed, trust me I know... I can't think of anything now, can get back to you? I… just might have the right people to help you out," she walked over and grabbed the door.

"Thanks, see you later," Bakura ran out of the house to catch up with the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi woke up, as the warmth wasn't there anymore like Ryou, he slept with Yami. He sat up and looked around the room, the sun was starting to rise in the distance. He threw the blankets back and got up off the couch as he stretched and stepped over Jou who was sprawled out on the floor snoring.

"Ryou?" Yugi called as he looked around, he started to worry as Ryou didn't answer. Yugi ran over to Jou and shook him awake.

"What?" Jou sat up looking around.

"I can't find Ryou," Yugi said concerned.

"He'll be around here somewhere," Jou got up and stretched, "he wouldn't go anywhere without Bakura," Jou walked over to the glass sliding doors, he frowned but before he could do anything.

"Oh no" Yugi cried out as he opened the doors and ran over to Ryou, Yugi cupped his cheeks and gasped. Ryou's lips and skin were blue and he was unconscious.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead… because the psycho is going to kill us," Jou pulled his hair jumping around.

"Stop that and help me get him inside, he must of fallen asleep out here," Yugi snapped at Jou. Jou and Yugi got Ryou inside as they put him on the couch, the door opened and Seto, Marik carrying Malik, Yami then Bakura walked into the room. They all stopped in their tracks, causing Bakura to walk into them. He growled in annoyance and stepped aside as he looked over to the couch, his eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, he rushed over and gathered Ryou into his arms pushing them away, Yugi and Jou had ended up on the floor.

Bakura noticed how cold he was and the blue tinge to his pale skin, he was wet and shivering. "I asked you to watch him," he yelled at them and the whole room shook with his anger as they sank back a bit.

"We did, he went outside sometime during the night when we were asleep," Yugi whispered, Yami narrowed his eyes as he walked over and pulled Yugi into his arms protectively.

"It's not his fault that Ryou is in that state, if he went outside on his own accord then you can't blame Yugi," Yami stated, Bakura narrowed his eyes into slits and a low growl came from his throat, if he didn't have Ryou in his arms he would have ripped Yami's head off.

"They were supposed to watch him and I come home to find him in a hypothermic state." He growled at them, Marik shook his head as he walked over.

"Get him warmed up and dried, you can argue later," Marik walked down the hall with Malik still asleep in his arms.

Bakura walked down to his room and slammed his bedroom door, everyone flinched they had only seen him that mad once before and that was _not_ a day to forget. Bakura laid Ryou on the bed and started to take off his wet clothes, he laid Ryou in the bed and pulled the blankets over him, Bakura took off his clothes but left his boxers on and climbed in with Ryou and pulled him close to share the body warmth, he rubbed Ryou's arms. "C'mon Ryou," he was fuming that Ryou was like this.

After awhile, Ryou groaned and opened his eyes, "Bakura, your back," he looked up and sighed in relief.

"What happened to you?" Bakura brushed the hair our of Ryou's eyes.

"I was outside and then the next thing I knew I'm here, with you." Ryou smiled Bakura blushed.

"Don't go outside at night, you had me worried… do you feel warmer?" Ryou nodded his head, Bakura smirked, then leant down and pressed his lips to Ryou's, Bakura ran his tongue along Ryou's bottom lip, he opened his mouth as Bakura mapped it out, Ryou moaned. Bakura ended the kiss and leant up.

Ryou's eyes widened as he realized that he was naked under the blanket and Bakura was on top of him now, " I umm…need" Ryou was at a loss for words, he was now redder then ever before.

"Would that be, clothes?" Bakura purred as he looked Ryou in his eyes, Ryou just nodded his head. "That I can help you with," Bakura said as he licked and kissed his way up Ryou's chest and neck then up to his lips and Ryou moaned lightly.

Bakura moved down to his chest again and bit down on his collarbone, Ryou gasped and arched his back. He soothed it as he moved down more leaving feather light kisses and licks in his wake.

"Bakura please I can't," Ryou stopped him, he wasn't sure on what he was doing, Bakura moved up and kissed him passionately, Ryou instantly opened his mouth for Bakura, as he maneuvered his tongue around Ryou's mouth, Ryou shyly kissed back which pleased Bakura a great deal.

He lifted himself up and looked down at Ryou, "don't worry, I won't do anything that you don't want me to, if you say stop I will," he smirked at the teen under him, Ryou gave a smile, in a way Ryou felt that it was right to be with Bakura like this as if they were made just for each other.

Bakura leant up and looked over Ryou's body running his hands over it at the same time, "your gorgeous you know that?" he breathed as he ran his hand up Ryou's thigh, Ryou moaned and arched his back again, scrunching the sheets within his fists as reality and any thoughts were thrown out the window so to say as the feeling for something more came over him.

"Bakura… this is to much," Ryou said between pants, he then whimpered in protest as Bakura stopped and smiled at Ryou. Ryou put his hands over his face to hide the embarrassing blush that was now over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," said Bakura as he reached out and pulled Ryou's hands away from his face. He kissed Ryou again, for a minute there he had forgotten that Ryou was an innocent angel, he pulled Ryou into his arms and snuggled up to him in the warmth and comfort that Bakura offered. Bakura sighed heavily when a knock came at the bedroom door.

"NOT NOW!" Bakura hollered angrily he was happily lying there with Ryou in his arms. Ryou blushed and buried his face into Bakura's chest.

"We have to go to Mai's," Marik's voice came from the other side of the door, Bakura frowned as he looked at the clock on the table next to the bed, it read 3:24pm he didn't think that it was that late.

He growled and cursed, Ryou looked up the blush was still there as Bakura looked down and sighed, "I have to go out," he kissed him on the lips as he got up and pulled on his clothes. Ryou sat up and Bakura handed him some clean clothes to put on.

Ryou feeling much better got up and put his clothes on as well, something caught Ryou's eye on the desk in the corner of the room under the window. He frowned tilting his head to the side as he walked over, it was a ring with a triangle in the middle and an eye in the centre of that and five cones around the bottom, like pointers. "What's this?" Ryou picked it up and a familiar feeling ran through his body, he dropped it as if it burnt him.

Bakura cursed himself as he picked it up and put it over his neck then under his shirt, "it's nothing, just something that I found,"

"I think that I have seen it somewhere before," Ryou touched where the ring would be sitting on Bakura's chest, Bakura grabbed his hand before he could touch it and brought it up to his lips and kissed his hand.

"Don't worry about it, c'mon" Bakura winked at him then they walked out of the room Ryou in toe. They walked out to the lounge room and everyone was there.

"Are you ready?" Marik asked.

"Yeah and this time I'm not leaving Ryou with you two again," Bakura hissed at Jou and Yugi. Yugi ignored him and hugged Ryou.

"Your all right, you had me worried," he let go of Ryou.

"I'm fine now," Ryou smiled, Bakura pushed Yugi away from Ryou and put his arms around him, Ryou's smile increased as he leant into Bakura's hold.

"We have to go we can't keep her waiting," Yami walked to the door with Yugi.

"Why don't I take Ryou to the mall to get him some clothes of his own, and you can go to Mai's and we'll meet you back here in a few hours?" Malik jumped up off the couch and grabbed Ryou's hand.

"No wonder that we have to do our job every month, Malik spends it all on clothes and nothing else," Bakura rolled his eyes, Marik just nodded in agreement but handed Malik some money.

"I swear Malik if you stuff up like those two did, you _will_ be dead," Bakura glared at Malik. Everyone walked out of the apartment.

"Look if you want, I'll give you a cell, Marik!" Bakura looked up.

"What? Great," he pulled out his cell and handed it to Bakura.

"Look if you want you can call me on this and I can talk to you no matter where you are," Bakura smirked at Ryou who was looking at it with interest. "Just push this… then this and then I'm number two, Marik three... though I don't know why! Then Malik's one," Ryou nodded his head, Bakura found that Ryou didn't need as much reassuring, he still didn't want to go without Bakura but went with Malik anyway with out much fuss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik walked to Mai's house, the afternoon sun offered little warmth to the ground below, Bakura and Marik were walking behind a bit, "Are you going to tell Ryou?" Marik asked as he looked up at the sky.

"NO!" Bakura snapped, "he wouldn't understand," Bakura shoved his hands into is pockets and sighed.

"But if he found out on his own then it would be worse … you could lose him all together" Marik raised an eyebrow and looked over to Bakura.

"Don't you think that I know that when you told Malik," Bakura smirked.

"He kept hitting me every time I came near him, I think I still have the lumps on my head," Marik chuckled.

"But with Ryou, it would be different he would hate me and leave and I don't want that," he looked at the ground a sad look past over his face.

"I don't think that he could hate you, not really anyway," Marik sighed, he hated to see his friend like this.

"Angels are supposed to be like that, all good and innocent," he rolled his eyes.

"I just think that you should that's all," he frowned as he looked at Bakura again, he was always stubborn when it came to him doing certain things.

"I know, but it is all their fault anyway, bastards, do you think that I like to pretend that I didn't know him and where he came from when he fell into my room?" Bakura hissed.

"I know, do you think that I liked lying to Malik, we are in the same boat, only Malik knows what I am and if you remember, I helped you… and look where it's got us," Marik looked around himself, Bakura looked up as well.

"He saw the ring before we left and said that he had seen it somewhere before," Bakura grabbed onto it, his shirt crumpled up.

"If only he knew how true it is…. Bakura I really think that you should tell him soon and I do mean soon," Marik had a worried look.

"Maybe soon, I don't know," he mumbled. "I was lucky that the ring didn't activate when he picked it up," he looked at Marik who went wide-eyed.

"He picked it up! Bakura how careless can you be? He could've blown everything for us," Marik growled at Bakura as they stopped walking.

"He's on our side now…. and besides he loves me," Bakura shrugged.

"Loves you? Bakura that's not a solid thing to go on, in the end you and I both know what he'll choose if anything was to happen," Marik pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He would choose me Marik, I have no doubt about it," Bakura walked past.

"Just like last time, Bakura?" Marik said calmly, Bakura stopped dead in his tracks.

"That couldn't be helped," he growled.

"I know it's just how they work, I know," Marik sighed closing his eyes and then opening them, "Look all I'm saying is just be careful, we don't need to be found, if Ryou remembers and decides to stay then that's great I couldn't be happier for you, but if he goes and turns against us," Marik started to walk.

"Don't threaten me, I can take care of it if he does, we have been in tighter spots before," Bakura followed him.

"I know they were fun days my friend," Marik chuckled.

"I know I feel like a house wife, these days," Bakura shook his head. Marik put his arm over Bakura's shoulders as they walked up to the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC**

Ladygodess: I know that I have been slack on this one, but I have others in the works so far and I'm really, really, really trying to update as often as I can on this story I just don't want it to suck that's all.

**R&R**


	8. Fooling Around

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: (GASPS) All the reviews that I got for that last chap, I didn't know that you guys liked it that much (hugs everyone and hands out plushies of Ryou and Bakura) Okay everyone, from here on in this is where the story starts to unfold, so I hope you'll enjoy it and maybe kill some of those curiosity bunnies.

****

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

****

**Warnings: **M, Yaoi and some language in this chap.

**CHAP 8:**** Fooling Around**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Malik had Ryou's hand as they walked through the busy mall, Yugi and Jou followed them, they had been through a few stores and Ryou had a few bags in his hands that were full of clothes, they walked past a pet shop and Ryou stopped, he cooed at the baby animals. He giggled as they jumped up at the glass.

"Aw I love kittens," Ryou ran over to the window that had with kittens in it, "does Bakura like cats?" Ryou looked up at Malik.

"No that's another thing that's _evil_ as far as Bakura is concerned," Malik smiled as he leant down as well.

Yugi and Jou were watching with smiles on there faces, Ryou stood up as Yugi and Jou's cell phones rang, they talked for a bit then hung up. "We have to go, Yami and Seto are done."

"Okay see ya guys," Malik waved them off, they had been there for a few hours already.

"Malik I miss Bakura can we go now?" Ryou asked taking one last looked at the pets.

"C'mon then," Malik took Ryou's hand again as they started to walk to the exit. They walked through the car park as Malik put the bags into a backpack and on Ryou's back, they climbed onto the motorbike and Malik kicked it into life and rode off back to the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Bakura and Marik walked into the apartment, Mai had gotten a lot for what they had stolen the other night, it would do them for a few mouths but that never satisfied Bakura, he liked to be _comfortable _and_ powerful,_ Marik had always said that he was greedy like that and it would be his downfall in the end. Bakura would wave him off and say that he's to good to be caught by anybody.

Bakura walked into the bedroom and he put his money away, in the closet at the back was a false board and behind it was a hole in the wall, this is where he kept everything of value. He falls onto his bed glaring at the ceiling as his fingers ran over the ring on his chest. He growled as he rolled over, he would have to be more careful where he left the ring. His growl intensified "It wasn't my fault!" he grabbed the glass that was on the nightstand and threw it at the wall. The sound of the glass breaking had brought Marik into the room and he was leaning on the doorframe.

**XXXXXX Flash Back XXXXXX**

As blood splattered across his face, as the figure fell to the ground "Behind you!" Bakura turned and drove his sword into the body of another. Bakura's smirk was that of someone on the brink of insanity.

"Come and face me," Bakura hollered pointing his sword at the front doors of a great hall, the sky above miserable with clouds and rain, the whole battlefield lit up with the constant thunderous flashes of lightning.

"Are you cowards?" Marik yelled as he stood next to Bakura, they were exhausted and could barley stand on their feet. Just as Bakura and Marik were going to force their way in the doors blew open knocking them down onto the ground.

"I want him back," Bakura jumped to his feet.

"He is gone and it's all because of you that we had to take him," a voice came from the doors threshold.

"You took him because it was you that was afraid of his power," Marik growled.

"It was also your love for," the voice was cut off.

"Give him back to me or you will all die at my hands, I will not spare one of you and you know that I have the power to back me up, so if you want to push me then go right ahead, I will tear this place apart looking for him." Bakura's sword trembled as his hand shook, god he was so tired.

"You pathetic imbecile, take a look around you this is your doing, all this," the voice raged, Bakura's eyes scanned the area of fallen dead bodies as the ground was tainted in blood, a true massacre all laid out on a field that spread to the horizon, Bakura and Marik smirked at their handy work as the lightning continued, then they looked back up at the doors. "This is why we took him, you would have used him to do this anyway in your name, you are a monster and you'll never have him back, you can only blame yourself for that,"

"Then prepare to die," Bakura raised his sword and charged, Marik who was laughing insanely did as well.

**XXXXXXX End Of Flash Back XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't think that the glass deserved your anger," Marik raised an eyebrow at the shattered glass and water on the light blue carpet, Bakura jumped as he had not heard Marik come into the room and ripped him from his thoughts.

"Would you have liked to take its place?" Bakura snapped, Marik sighed as he walked over and sat down on the chair that was at the desk.

"I know that we are not in the easiest predicament right now, but you have to keep a level head about things," Marik leant his arms on his thighs sitting forward in the chair.

"I know," Bakura ran a hand through his hair taking deep breaths to calm himself from his rage as he fell back down on the bed, his eyes narrowed at the ceiling again.

"You know," Marik got up out of the chair with a mischievous smirk, he climbed on top of Bakura on all fours "I could help you vent out that anger," he purred, Bakura looked at him his eyes narrowing even more.

Bakura ignored him, which is not a good idea to ignore someone like Marik. "Do you think that it was my fault for everything that's happened to us?" Bakura turned his head away from Marik looking at the wall.

"I followed you at my own will and if you remember I was more than happy to join you, after all they had pissed me off as well, they wanted to take Malik from me, but they had it coming," Marik bit down on Bakura's neck, Bakura gasped as he arched his body into Marik's.

"Marik I can't," Bakura gasped again as Marik ran his hand up Bakura's thigh.

"Yes we can, your going to say no to me Bakura?" Marik laughed as he pulled off Bakura's shirt. "You could never say no to me," Marik bit down again kissing and licking his way up Bakura's body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou and Malik pulled up outside the building and they got off the bike. Soon they were walking through the door, Ryou beamed happily as he walked through the apartment looking for Bakura, he put the bags down next the couch.  
"He must not be home yet," Ryou pouted a little but his eyes fell on Bakura's jacket that was slung over the back of the chair in the corner of lounge room, Ryou's smile was back at full force as he went bouncing off to Bakura's bedroom. Ryou put his hand on the door handle, he wrinkled his nose as some funny sounds were coming from the room, he tilted his head to the side in confusion as he opened the door.

Marik had Bakura's top off and his pants half way down as Marik's head moved up and down on Bakura's length, Bakura arched his back and was groaning in pleasure. They both looked up as a gasp was heard, "Fuck, Ryou it's not what it looks like," Bakura pushed Marik off the bed, he landed with a thud as Bakura got off the bed pulling his pants up.  
Ryou's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Marik then Bakura, he turned and ran right out of the room, "dammit Marik your always fucking around," Bakura grabbed his shirt and ran after Ryou.

"Ryou what's the matter?" Malik asked as Ryou ran by him and out the door, just as Malik went to get Bakura, he came running out as well almost knocking Malik to the ground. Bakura caught him they turned, Bakura was now near the door and Malik was near the lounge room, "What did you do Bakura?" Malik asked but Bakura was already out the door. "Marik" Malik growled.

Ryou ran as fast as he could into the park past where they had lunch, he ran over to the path and stopped at the pond as he leant his hands on his knees to catch his breath, _why_? He looked around himself and his tears blurred his vision as he started to walk.

He wasn't sure on what Marik and Bakura were doing, but what ever it was Bakura was enjoying it a great deal and deep down Ryou was really hurt though he didn't know why, "It's not like I know him that well anyway," Ryou said dryly, the sense of betrayal and mistrust was there, Ryou hated those feelings as that was all he knew, pain was his _best friend_ ever since he was in heaven, "Heaven?" Ryou looked up and shuddered, he sat down on the small hill over looking the pond, "Heaven, home, home of pain no freedom there," he picked at the grass.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "it's the same everywhere, people, angels and demons," Ryou hissed, anger flashed in his eyes as power flowed around him, "Angels are no better than demons, as long as I'm suffering others seem happy," Ryou clutched his fists into balls, "betrayal, is here too," he growled as his mind flashed, his eyes widened at that moment he knew what they were doing.

"_N-no… p-please… I-I've been good… what ever I did that made you mad I'm sorry…no, I'm s-sorry," Ryou fought against the gag that was forced into his mouth. __Ryou's sobs were now muffled, a cold hand ran up his thigh and cupped his length, a warm tongue ran up his neck, he gasped as he felt the other move away and take his member into his mouth, Ryou cried harder with his hands over his face, nothing he could do would make him stop, Ryou shook as he was let go and the other stared at him, "Since you've been okay today I'll take it easy on you," his hips were lifted and he was entered roughly, Ryou screamed out but no one would hear him as he endured his torture. _

Ryou pulled himself into a ball, his head on his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs, _'Bakura is much nicer than that bastard'_ his mind hissed, Ryou was now in his mind arguing _'But he was with Marik,'_ Ryou shut his eyes tighter. _'Why would Bakura look after you if he didn't feel something for you?' _Ryou shook his head _'but he's just like Pegasus, only after your body and nothing else, then cast you aside when there through with you'_ Ryou narrowed his eyes willing the voices in his head to leave. _'Well you could always go home you know were it is,'_ it laughed at him

"But…but I…" Ryou mumbled that was the last thing that he wanted to do was to go home. _'Boy if your going to say love, then your going to make me laugh, no one would love you not that heartless bastard, he didn't even come after you, he's probable fucking Marik right now and your crying over him, you are pathetic,'_ Ryou picked up and rock and threw it into the water, the ducks made a panicked noise as they flapped their wings and flew off.

Ryou looked over the pond as the sun was setting, _'Bakura would be hear if he felt anything for you, which he doesn't no one does, go home before you make a fool of yourself, Marik has his eye more than you,' _Ryou wiped his eyes as he stood up, his wings unfolded from his back as the sound of his shirt ripping and they spread out at full length, his feathers floated in the air around him, 'if he 'loved' he wouldn't have done that with Marik 'but you.' You don't belong here anyway," Ryou sighed again as he looked up at the darkening sky, he flapped his wings a few times ready for flight, he crouched down bending his knees a little as his wings came down he was ready to go home.

When he was tackled to the ground and he yelped as they rolled down the small hill, they came to a stop panting as Ryou opened his eyes staring into worried dark brown eyes, "What are you doing?" Bakura growled.

"Get off me!" Ryou tried to push him off.

"No tell me what you were doing?" Bakura growled as he pinned Ryou's hands above his head. Ryou's mind and eyes flashed and all that he saw was his torturer above him, he panicked as Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou's wrists.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll behave," Ryou started to sob, Bakura's face softened as he instantly let go of Ryou and pulled him into his arms and onto his lap. "I will, I'll behave," he sobbed into Bakura's shoulder as Bakura rubbed his back.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing?" Bakura whispered into his ear.

"I was going back home." Ryou said, his voice was muffled by Bakura's shoulder, Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou.

"Why?" Bakura asked his throat constricted on him and he found it hard to breath he knew why.

"You and Marik were," Ryou buried his face into his shoulder.

"Ryou I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked like," Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's hair.

"It looked like something to me, or did my eyes cheat me?" Ryou said bitterly as he pulled back looking Bakura in the eyes.

"Marik and I were playing around and it doesn't mean anything to me, we have been together for so long as friends he offers me… well that," Bakura said lowly that Ryou almost missed it.

"What about Malik? Surely he's as much upset as I am over this," Ryou moved away from Bakura glaring at him.

"Lets put it this way, Marik is like a dog, when you go over to a friends house and their dog starts to hump your leg, well that's Marik, but it's Malik or me that he humps, well not all the time just some of the time," Bakura moved closer to Ryou who was still glaring at him. Ryou was going to say something but he looked away over the now dark water. "Please Ryou, I haven't told him that I want to be with you, once I do he won't touch me anymore," Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's hair, Ryou looked at him worriedly.

"Is it unwanted what Marik does to you?" Ryou asked.

"What? No, it's a little hard for me to say no, but once I talk to him," Bakura sighed. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with him," Ryou leant his head on his knees as he looked at Bakura.

"Its not a relationship remember. Dog humping. Marik. Nothing more," Bakura smirked as Ryou giggled, Bakura leant over to Ryou and whispered in his ear "it's you that I want to be with," Bakura pulled back, Ryou's eyes widened as he looked at him, shocked.

"Really? Your not just saying that," Ryou gave him a skeptical look, he and been hurt before and knew that Bakura was now capable of doing the same thing. Bakura leant over and lifted his chin and pressed his lips to Ryou's keeping it simple, he pulled back licking his lips dry, Ryou's lips tasted like strawberries and cream.

"Would I lie to you," Bakura smiled as he brushed the hair out of Ryou's eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC **

Ladygodess: I know that it wasn't much on the answers that your all looking for, but I'm getting there, I'm sick at the movement and this is for you since I go a lot of reviews, I thought that I'll treat you to another chap so **R&R.**


	9. Just Deserts

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: I'm glad that you all found the dog part so funny, I have never came across a dog like that, but Marik in some stories that I read, he comes off a little like that, well to me anyway and I didn't know how else to put it or describe him o.O. Don't get me wrong he is one of my favorite Yugioh characters.

**Warnings**: For M and Yaoi and language and a **disclaimer** of I don't own Yugioh, okay that just about does it. Oh yeah love my readers and reviewers. (Smiles and waves)

**CHAP 9: Just Deserts **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou closed his eyes then opened them looking into dark brown eyes, he had a blush across his cheeks at how close they were, they both looked around as the park lights came on. "We should go home," Bakura looked back at Ryou who looked away, Bakura turned his face back to him so he could look Ryou in the eyes. "Please Ryou, don't leave and come home with me," Ryou smiled as he nodded his head, Bakura smirked as he held out his hand for Ryou's.

Ryou took his hand and they stood up, "Your wing!" Ryou looked as it was bleeding again, he whimpered and Bakura hugged him, "its not quite healed yet," Bakura looked over the wing, "The bones have set but the flesh has reopened and when we rolled we bumped it,"

"It doesn't hurt as much and I think that I can fly now anyway," Ryou's wings moved slightly up and down, like they were shrugging as he leant into Bakura.

"Well that's good, but put them away you don't want to been seen, I'll fix them when we get back" Bakura looked around the park and it was empty and dark, by the time that Bakura looked back at Ryou his wings were gone.

"HEY!" A shout came from behind Bakura, he turned around only to be met with a fist in the face knocking him to the ground.

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled, a gag was forced into his mouth and his hands tied together, he struggled to get free but stopped as Anzu's face came into view and his eyes widened.

"I was just walking past with my friend here and we saw what happened… you are going to make me rich beyond imagination… angel," she laughed as Ryou glared at her, "Oh don't worry I'll give you… your share," he was hit on the back of the head.

Bakura groaned as he woke up rubbing the back of his head, "What the fff! … Someone's going to die" he stopped as he looked around "Ryou?" he said as he got to his feet, he wasn't out for that long. He looked around more not being able to see Ryou he ran back home, he could always find Ryou but help was also needed and Marik would be pissed for weeks if he missed out on some action, Bakura didn't know how many there were that had taken Ryou.

Bakura burst into the apartment, "Marik, Malik!" Bakura found them in the lounge room. "Someone's taken Ryou while we were in the park." Bakura growled as he walked to his room.

"What? Do you know who?" Marik asked as he jumped up and ran into his room, by the time that Malik came up to the room, Bakura and Marik were ready to go, "Can you find him?" Malik asked and Bakura just gave him a smirk as he pulled out his ring from under his shirt.

Ryou's head pounded and he groaned as he opened his eyes, he squinted his eyes to get a better looked around, dust on the floor, boarded up windows and boxes and crates around the room, he was on the floor with one of his wrists cuffed to the wall. "Glad that you're awake," Anzu said as he walked up to him and lifted his chin. "I hope that my friend Honda didn't hit you to hard on the head,"

"Let me go," Ryou pulled his chin away from her hand, she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face, Ryou gasped as he put his free hand to his cheek.

"As funny as it seems once your out of the way Bakura will be all mine again," she stood up straight. "Well I'll leave you to think about it, but something that you should think about, is that you and I can make a lot of money and you should cooperate with me if you want to remain… healthy,"

"He wouldn't leave me here, he'll come you'll see," Ryou moved back still holding his cheek.

"Bakura, don't make me laugh, he wouldn't get off his ass if his pants were on fire," Anzu kicked him in the ribs and Ryou cried out clutching his side.

"Maybe not for you, but you'll see he'll come for me because he…" Ryou stopped as Anzu knelt down and lifted his chin.

"Bakura doesn't love, I have been with him for a few months and not once did he say those words to me, not once," she leant in close. "Tell me, has he told you anything to make you think other wise? Has he ever told you those words, from his own lips?"

Ryou blinked back the tears and didn't answer her as he looked away, she was right he hadn't said anything but showed only acts of kindness, sure he asked for Ryou to stay with him and he slept in his bed but that was it apart from the kissing and touching. She stood up "That's what I thought, see he keeps you thinking that he cares but that man has more secrets than the government," she laughed as the two walked out of the small room.

"It doesn't matter," Ryou pulled himself into a ball as her hurtful words ran through his head, just then the cell phone that Bakura had given him rang and he blinked as he pulled it out of his pocket, he pushed the buttons that Bakura had showed him. /…Ryou are you okay?…/ Ryou let out a breath as he clutched the cell phone.

"Yes its Anzu, she wants to make money from me, I-I don't know where I am," Ryou started to sob.

/… Shh, it's okay don't cry. I know where you are and I'm coming to get you just hang in there okay…/ Ryou smiled as he wiped his eyes, he felt better once he had heard Bakura's voice. /… I'm going to hang up now okay, put the phone back in your pocket I'll be there before you know it…/ Ryou nodded his head as the line went dead, he put the phone in his pocket and waited for Bakura.

Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Seto and Jou came and were standing outside an abandoned warehouse, Bakura hung up the cell phone, "We have to move, he's upset," Bakura walked to the doors not caring how many there were.

"Yugi and Jou you two stay here in case some get by," Seto said as he walked off following Bakura, Marik, Yami and Malik. The place was empty except for the scuffmarks in the dust that told them that there was someone here.

"He's up there," Bakura looked up as the ring glowed and the five cones pointed to the floor above them.

"There are two here," Marik held his item in his hand as it glowed, it was a rod with a ball at the end with wings on either side and an eye in the center of the ball. "Anzu and a friend," Marik smirked "nothing that I can't handle." They walked to the stairs but frowned as the stairs were out lying broken on the floor in front of them.

"Now what? I didn't bring my stuff," Marik looked up to the next level.

"We do it the old faction way," Bakura smirked as he walked to the window and proceeded out onto the fire escape, he started to climb up, Marik, Malik, Seto and Yami followed.

"Dammit they're in there with him," Bakura hissed as he looked through a crack in the wood and the dirty glass, Marik climbed up next to him looking in as well. Bakura growled and kicked in the window as he saw Anzu slap Ryou across the face.

Anzu and Honda gasped as Bakura and Marik jumped through the window landing on their feet. "I'm out of here," Honda made a run for it but stopped at the door unable to move.

"Bakura I'm glad that you are here, do you have any idea what he is?" Anzu said as she took a step toward him.

"Yes" Bakura growled as he walked up and slapped her to the ground, he bent down and took the key from Anzu's pocket and walked over to Ryou.

Ryou threw his arms around Bakura's neck, "I can't free you if your hugging me," Bakura rolled his eyes but still smiled as he had his Ryou back again, Ryou blushed as he let go and Bakura undid his cuffs. "Are you alright?" Bakura asked as he helped Ryou straighten himself up.

"I am now," Ryou hugged him again purring.

"Malik take Ryou out of here we'll met you at home," Bakura said sternly as Malik walked up and took Ryou's hand. Ryou was more than happy to leave this place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou had showered and changed and was sitting in the lounge room with Malik watching t.v, Ryou leant his head on Malik's shoulder, the door opened and in walked Marik and Bakura laughing as they walked in and sat down. "What did you to do with Anzu and that other guy?" Malik got up and sat down on Marik's lap.

"Lets put it this way she won't be around to annoy Bakura and Ryou anymore," Marik said as he winked at Malik.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Ryou asked, that was the last thing that he wanted was for someone to get hurt over him.

"We didn't touch her, its all in her head," Marik laughed as he got up lifting Malik up into his arms grabbing his ass and wrapping his legs around his hips as they walked off to the bedroom closing the door behind them.

"See horn dog," Bakura mumbled as he pulled Ryou closer to him, Ryou giggled as he leant into Bakura's chest. Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair, "we should go to bed too, I'm beat," Ryou got up and helped Bakura up as well and they walked off to the bedroom. Ryou pulled off all his clothes but his boxers and climbed onto the bed and under the sheets, Bakura smirked as he pulled his shirt off and the ring hung around his neck, it caught Ryou's eye immediately.

"Bakura what is that? You never told me." Ryou said pointing to the ring on Bakura's chest, Bakura bit his lip as his hand clutched it, a devilish smirk played across Bakura's lips as he let go of it and climbed onto the bed then crawled on top of Ryou on all fours.

"Nothing" Bakura purred as he started to kiss Ryou on the neck, Ryou gasped and closed his eyes as he ran his hand through Bakura's hair lightly telling him to keep going. While Ryou was distracted Bakura took off the ring and put it under the bed, he brought his hand up and ran it down Ryou's side and stopped at his waistband of his boxers.

"Bakura!" Ryou's eyes shot open, Bakura's smirk was still in place.

"Sorry" Bakura pulled his hand away and rolled off, Ryou snuggled up to his side and closed his eyes as he yawned cutely, Bakura's smirk grew but then it faded as sounds came from the room next to them, Bakura rolled his eyes. "They're going to be at it all night," He pulled his pillow over his face and wondered how Ryou could sleep through it.

Bakura woke to Ryou whimpering and crying in his sleep, "no stop," Bakura sat up and turned on the little lamp on the nightstand next to the bed, normally if Ryou was in the same bed he didn't have the nightmares.

"Ryou, who's doing this to you?" Bakura asked softly, he knew of people that were in their sleep would talk and you could talk back to them, if he knew who had hurt Ryou in the first place then maybe he could help in some way.

"Pegasus," Ryou gasped, Bakura's eyes widened he growled as he shook Ryou enough to wake him up, Ryou sat up, sweat running down his face as he panted and threw his arms around Bakura's neck and sobbed. "Bakura,"

"I'm here" Bakura rocked him.

"I know everything, that happened to me, I don't want to go back, I won't live through that again" Bakura frowned and swallowed the lump in his throat, he pulled Ryou back to look into his eyes.

"Calm down and tell me what you know, then we'll go from there, okay," he kissed Ryou on the cheek lovingly. Ryou just sobbed, all his years of pain and torture out on Bakura's shoulder as he rocked them back and fourth. Ryou had told him everything that Pegasus had done to him and even before he fell and landed on his bed that night and to Bakura's relief that Ryou hadn't _remembered_ _everything, _as he continued to hug him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Bakura was eating at the table as Ryou was in the lounge room watching t.v with Malik, well cartoons anyway. Marik walked into the room and sat down next to Bakura. "I have seen a place that we should check out for a job," Bakura nodded but he didn't stop eating.

"It'll take us a month to do the prep work for it anyway," Bakura said smirking.

"It will take at least two, this place is big and we'll be able to stop for a while." Marik returned the smirk and they continued their talk on the new job.

Malik gasped as he ran into the room "You two should see this," Malik ran back into the room and sat on the floor, Bakura and Marik just sat down on the couch.

"_Last night a young girl was wandering around the streets naked, no memory of where she came from, the doctors say that her mind is that of a two year old and has been institutionalized as we speak, but what was really odd was the second person that was found, a young man who was taken to the same place as he thinks that he is a nine year old girl, if you know these two people please call this number,"_ a phone number and two photos were shown, _"In other news,"_ Bakura grabbed the remote and turned the channel and dropped the remote on to the table.

Marik just smirked and Bakura turned on his heels and grabbed his jacket, "Where are you going?" Marik walked up to him, Ryou's eyes widened as he got up and followed him.

"Out, look after Ryou for me, I don't know when I'll be back," Bakura walked to the door and opened it. Ryou panicked and ran after him, he grabbed onto Bakura's jacket, Bakura stopped and looked at him. "I'll be back," Bakura pulled Ryou's hands off him, Ryou reluctantly let go of him. "Marik keep your hands to yourself," Bakura growled as he leant down and kissed Ryou on the lips as he left.

"But where are you going?" Marik took a step forward. Bakura didn't answer as the door was closed, tears fell from Ryou's eyes as Bakura always told him or at least reassured him, but this was _cold_, Marik to felt a little left out, he put his arm around Ryou's shoulders and lead him back to the lounge room, he wandered what Bakura was up to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A savage growl came from a rooftop and black wings unfolded as eyes glowed blood red, and the figure leapt up into the air and it flew with such speed that the human eye would not be able to see.

He past from the human realm into heaven and landed at the gates, he stormed forward into heaven. Now any sane demon would leap off and fall to hell and stay there, but not this particular demon he was feared by all demons and angels alike, he smirked as he didn't fear anything.

He walked up to the great hall, angels flew away in fear and cried out as they did he smirked again, he kicked opened the doors with such force that they almost broke off their hinges.

He growled in annoyance as it was full of angels, they stopped talking as all eyes looked at him, he walked through and up to the front staying in the shadows as he walked.

"What do you want demon?" Pegasus asked as he looked down at the new comer.

"I just got news that you were in heaven," the tall figure said rather calmly for his personality.

"Of course I am… so state what you want demon," Pegasus grinned.

"I have come to collect you and take you back to hell, you're a hard one to find," he sneered.

"You have been cast out of heaven and you dare come here demon of death" another said this demon was one of mutual grounds now and he only came when one has committed a crime against the gods or demons and angels.

"Yes and I intend to collect," the figure tapped his foot on the tiled floor in annoyance.

"Leave now," the voice boomed, the figure snorted everyone gave him such a hard time he was just doing his job after all.

"I have a little pay back to do first before I go anywhere or do I have to bring project 455 with me," the hall was filled with gasps and cries, his smirk just grew even more revealing fangs not that the angels saw much of him but knew of him.

"How did you find it?" another snapped.

"What? Did you think that you could keep it from me?" he put his hands on his hips. "Hand over Pegasus and you'll all live for now," he pointed to the man that he wanted. "Save heaven today or choose it's fall, you all know me and you can't hide him from the crime that he has committed" he growled as his eyes scanned the hall, the archangels flew down and stood in front of him prepared to protect themselves.

"What has brought this on for you demon to be like this?"

"Pegasus is a demon and has caused an angel to be a fallen and that he has to come with me," every one gasped and looked at him.

"What! He's lying! Kill him now!" Pegasus yelled and pointed to the figure who lunged into the air sword drawn and at the ready.

"WAIT!… He will go to trial and let the gods decide his fate, if he's found guilty then he's all yours, but you have to bring evidence of this claim," he stopped a few inches from his targets throat.

"Fine but the angel that he violated can not come and face him" the figure narrowed his eyes in a glare of hatred, then turned on his heels and put his sword in his sheath, it wasn't his job to kill but he wanted to, he hadn't been up here in years and left the hall, he stepped outside and took a deep breath as he looked around.

"Send Aki to follow him and find that angel, then bring him back before the council… and as for you Pegasus you are under arrest take him to the dungeons" The archangels dragged him away as he screamed, if he was guilty he would be sentenced to death. But he smirked and knew that the angel of death wouldn't be able to find the dead angel any time soon so he was safe.

The figure walked to the gates and he stood there for a minute looking down, he pulled his wings back flat against his back as he leant forward free falling and a laugh of insanity as the feel of the adrenaline ran through his body, but unknowing to him he was being followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Ladygodess: Sorry for the long wait for the update I'm having a little trouble with this one at the moment. (Drum roll) Who was the demon? Well I hope that got the mind going and a bit more mystery in there for you, I know, I know. I have left you with more questions than answers, but there will be anguish a little later on so. **R&R **thank you.


	10. Lost But Gained

Ladygodess: Okay not much to say here, so I won't keep you from the story that you want to read.

**Warnings:** M, Yaoi, with small abuse, not much.

**Disclaimer** I don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 10: Lost But Gained **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bakura walked the streets thinking on what he should do, he had been gone for a few days now and he was heading home to see Ryou, he smirked as he never thought that he would find Ryou again, but it was Ryou that found him in a way, he sighed as he past a few of the shops, people ran in and out doing their daily things.

Bakura snorted in disgust as he watched them run around, he continued anyway not stopping at all. He shoved his hands into his pockets, "It seemed so long ago," he mumbled to himself. That day that changed his life as he knew it forever, he shook his head and looked up.

**XXXX Flash Back XXXXXXXXX**

Screams of pain ran out across the vast desert of Egypt as all the slaves around the area stopped for only a moment taking a glance at what was going on, a lot of the others just kept going or they would be whipped back to work, "Get going you dogs, the pharaoh's tomb won't build itself," a gruff voice yelled with a crack of a whip and a few shouts of pain.

A few of the guards stood around not fazed at all at what they saw, a water girl around eighteen, had fallen off the scaffoldings and had impaled herself through her chest on a piece of wood that was sticking up from out of the ground just missing her heart, but she would definitely die but slowly, her son sobbed at her side as no one would help his mother, her cries rang out for the release of pain or a quick death.

She lifted her hand to her sons face and cursed herself for not being more careful of where she had put her feet, her son only about five put his small hands on hers, she had fallen pregnant with him at the age of fourteen by a rape one night, even though she had wished the mans death, she loved her son and took care of him as well as a slave could.

"Ahh she dead anyway!" he snorted as if it was an inconvenience to watch and a waste of his time, he lifted his spear above his head, "pray to Anubis to take pity on a slave," the small boy looked up with tears of anguish as he stared at the guard with the raised spear.

Just as it was about to impale her through the heart everything stopped and a deadly quite settled over the land as time had ceased to progress, just as this happened a dark figure walked up and sighed "I get more calls here than anywhere else in the world, god damn pharaoh and his guards," he grumbled as he knelt down and placed his hand over the young mothers chest, a light ran through her and shot out of her mouth at an alarming speed towards the sky above them, "one soul closer," Bakura smirked but it faded as he looked at the boy, he gasped as he looked just like him but a younger form.

He shakily reached out a hand a caressed the boys cheek as he looked down at the girl and for the first time in his long existence did he feel guilty for taking a soul, he knew who she was as he did with everyone that he came to collect.  
Bakura sighed as he looked up at the frozen child, eyes narrowed at the boy as if accusing him for his guilty feeling, "sorry it was her time, before she was born this was her time," he also knew that the boy could not hear him, but he felt that little bit better trying to pass it off as not being his fault and hoped the boy would understand.

He stood up then turned and started to walk away, everything at that point time sped back up and returned to normal, the mother's hand fell from the child lifelessly as the spear plunged through her and into the sand beneath her back, the small boy choked on a sob as his eyes filled with unshed tears from the shock. "Get her out of here," they had turned and almost missed the boy that sat there unknowing what to do now, his mother was all he had in this cruel and harsh world.

"What of the boy?" one off the guards asked as he kicked the boy away, he cried out and rolled in the sand sobbing, Bakura stopped and turned looking at the boy with curiosity.

"Call the slave traders and sell him, he's to young to work here" he just waved it off as he walked back to his duties, the boy cried out as he was roughly pulled up by his short white hair and dragged away screaming. Bakura growled in frustration there was nothing he could do for the boy, it wasn't his department and he wasn't allowed to interfere with the mortals like that.

Bakura stormed through the halls of heaven and had delivered the souls that he had colleted that day, tired he went to rest in his sleeping quarters, he had no home as he was in between as death was a mutual and he could live in the underworld or in heaven he had sleeping quarters in both realms, they weren't dark and they weren't light, there were many of them not just one as this would be to big of a task for just one.

He sighed as he walked into the quarters that they had given him while he was there, he flopped down on his bed and heaved a sigh then all of a sudden he sat up, a frown formed as he got up and out stretched his hand and fingers a portal opened up and he stepped through it, on the other side he stepped into a dark and damp room, the air smelled of old food and moss.

He leant on the wall closing his eyes and waited, his eyes snapped open as there were cries of anguish, a whip cracking, harsh words that held venom to them and the promise of more pain to come, the sobbing stopped to a hiccupping as the door was opened and a boy was thrown in onto the dirty ground, "you'll do better the next time your asked to do something, devil, or I'll send you back to your place in the under world" he yelled angrily at the boy then slammed the door leaving the boy in darkness.

Bakura watched with hatred in his eyes aimed at the man, he wished that he could send the him to the under world, his eyes lowered to the boy on the ground, he sighed as his form changed, a scar over his right cheek and eye, his short scruffy white hair and a red cloak on, his form became solid and it was what he had looked like before he died.

He used the wall to slide to the ground that he had been leaning on, his feet making a noise as he did this, the sobbing ten year old boy looked up and wiped his eyes, a faint smile on his face as he crawled over to the other and onto his lap and he cried on his shoulder, Bakura patted his hair to soothe him as his sobs soon become hiccups again.  
"What did you do this time?" Bakura asked softly.

"I didn't get enough money for the jewels that he had for me to sell on the street" he sat up and winced in pain, Bakura ran his hand over his back as a warm feeling ran through the boys body, his wounds healing up as this was happening, the boy blinked in confusion, "How do you manage to do that?" Bakura chuckled.

"And were did you learn such a word," Bakura mocked him on the _manage_ word.  
"I maybe a slave but that doesn't mean that I have to talk like a buffoon," the boy huffed playfully, the outside world fading as the two spent time together as the boy had put it his time with Bakura was his utopia and Bakura ruffled his hair fondly.

"Your to meek to be a buffoon, Ryou" the boy poked him.

"I'm not meek, you're just bigger than me." he giggled.

"Everyone's bigger than you," Bakura rolled his eyes, but then fell on the boy as he yawned tiredly "hard day?" Bakura asked and Ryou nodded his head.

"I was up before the sun and I have worked all day without a break at all," Ryou closed his eyes for a minute then opened them and when he did he was met with bread and a bit of fruit and water. "Were did you get that from?" Ryou gasped, that was more food than he saw in a week.

"Boy you talk to much, you also ask to many questions and when you know the answer," he smirked as Ryou rolled his eyes.

"It's the will of the great thief king," Ryou smiled warmly as he took the bread and broke it in half, he held it out for Bakura but he shook his head and pushed his hand with the offered bread away.

"You eat it, Ra knows that you need it,"

"What about you? You have to eat as well and I don't think that I can eat all of this," Ryou looked at the bread and fruit.

"Eat what you can," Bakura leant his head back on the stone wall and watched the boy happily eat, he cursed as he was frozen in place and a blue card appeared in the air in front of him, he grabbed it and a name in crimson writing told him of his next soul to take.

He growled as the small card burst into flames and disappeared, this meant that he had to leave Ryou. His hard gaze softened as Ryou munched on the bread and drank the clean water. "I have to go now," Ryou's eyes snapped to Bakura's with a worried look.

"But you just got here," the boy blurted out sadly and suddenly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I will see you again" Ryou moved off his lap and Bakura stood up. "Don't get upset if you don't see me, I won't be back for a while" Bakura walked to the door.

"Where are you going? Take me with you please Bakura, take me with you?" Ryou jumped to his feet with the newfound energy as he grabbed onto his arm tears in his eyes.

"You ask this every time," Bakura eased his hands off his arm and he wished that he could, Ryou hung his head with unshed tears in his eyes. Bakura wasn't able to stay away from the boy since that day he took his mother, he felt that it was his fault that Ryou was in this situation and the more time he spent with him the more he liked him and visited every chance he got, just to talk and feed him. "You know that I'll be back soon to see you again?" Bakura hated to leave him.

"I know but what if I get sold, how will you find me then?" Ryou whispered.

"Like I have always found you, now I have to go, so be as brave as you can until I return," Bakura knelt down to eye level with the boy.

"I'll try," Ryou threw his arms around Bakura and held him like a lifeline, which in a way he was by bringing him food and comforting him ever since his mother's death.

Bakura pulled him back a bit, "just remember that we'll be together, one day without anyone to stop us,"

"You promise?" Ryou asked as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yes" Bakura kissed him on the forehead and stood up, he didn't want to tell him that the only way that they could even think about being together was if Ryou became a grim reaper which would never happen as you had to be chosen by the grim reaper himself. Unknowing to the boy the outside world had come to a stop as Bakura stood up and opened the door, he gave the boy a smirk as he closed it and vanished then the world went back to how it was.

Bakura leant on a stone wall outside a city as a war was about to start, quite a few of his kind had turned up waiting for the carnage to begin, to take the souls of the dead or dieing, "Bakura!" he looked up to see Marik sit down next to him.

"Hey," Bakura looked out over the field as the two lords rode out to meet each other as they talked to see if they could fix the situation before the killing began.

"Where have you been lately? Everyone is talking about you," Marik gave him a side glace.

"So, what else is new? They are just jealous that I get more souls than them," Bakura smirked as the meeting between the two didn't work out.

"They say that you have a human boy, that you go and see when you can, is this true?" Marik stood up as the leaders gave their soldiers a pep talk about honor and courage and dieing for their king.

"If it is, what's it to them? I take him food and talk to him that's all," Bakura stood as well and amusement shone in his eyes as he watched.

"You know that you can't interfere with the mortals? Bakura have you gone mad?" Marik raised his eyebrow at him.

"I'm not," Bakura shrugged it off, Marik sighed. "What did he do to get your attention?"

"I took his mother from him, Marik he was so young an innocent I couldn't walk away," Bakura smiled as his thoughts went to the boy and hoped that he was okay without him as he had been gone for a few months now.

"And so are the hundreds of children that we take, the infants and the young girls and boys that get beaten to death, the ones that fight back all because they wish to keep their virginity, the sick that die of plagues and diseases," Marik listed them off.

"He's not like them, he needs me in this bastard of a world, it's not as nice as the innocent like to think it is, if it wasn't for me he would be dead a long time ago, I offer him a little happiness just by me showing up and talking to him, he knows that the whole world isn't as cold as what it seems," Bakura sighed as the wind blew his long white hair in his eyes.

"You offer him little hope, once he dies which he will you'll never see him again, you are to attached to him and you'll be heart broken," Marik folded his arms over his chest.

"I won't let that happen to him," Bakura growled, he didn't like to think about what would happen though Marik was right he would be heartbroken, but he had a plan that would save him. They both started to walk down the hill as the armies ran to each other and their cries ran out as they clashed.

"All I'm saying is just be careful," Marik followed him looking over to the field and running a hand over his face in annoyance. "This is going to be a long day," he grumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC**

Ladygodess: So there you have it, Bakura is a grim reaper or a collector of souls and his first meeting with Ryou. A water girl was of a young age and had to get water for the workers and guards all day from a well. OH! I don't know how long this story will be or how many chaps there are as my thoughts and plans for this has changed a lot (pulls hair) GRRRR.

Like it? Then **R&R** me (hands out plushies of Bakura and Ryou)


	11. Dieing Deserts

**Falling From Grace**

**Warnings**: M, Yaoi and mild abuse in this chap, you have been warned as it is with all other chapters that I write. So if you do not like this, do not read it's that simple.

**Disclaimer**: Do NOT! Own **Yugioh**

Ladygodess: This chap is continuing from the last one in a flashback so if you haven't read it then please do as you will be so lost and will not know what's going on.

**CHAP 11: Dieing Nights**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou sighed as he carried a heavy basket of goods to sell in the market from his master, it was his fifth master this year. He walk by the Nile and stopped and he bit his lip as he would have liked to cool off from the hot day and the water looked all to inviting, "Just for a minute," Ryou said as he walked over to the waters edge.

He put the basket down and looked around to make sure that no one would take it while he was in the water, he dropped his clock and stepped in as he cooled himself off he turned around and gasped almost falling over by shock.

"Kura!" Ryou yelled happily as he ran up to him knocking them both down on the sandy bank of the river, "I missed you," Ryou hugged him again.

"I wouldn't have known" Bakura chuckled as Ryou got off and helped him up.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a few months," Ryou hugged him again.

"Around, but I'm here now," he walked over and sat down under the tree in the shade, Ryou followed him and sat next to him. He looked over Ryou and frowned as his body was covered in scars and a few cuts.

"It's good to see you again…but are you here for long?" Ryou asked as he pulled himself into a ball and leant his head on his knees looking at Bakura.

"I'm no sure, so how have you been?" Bakura said as he reached around the back of the tree and a small bag appeared in his hand.

"Okay I guess, as well as a slave can be, you?" Ryou shrugged as he looked over the water.

"Busy, I have something for you," he said and as he pulled his hand back time had stopped and a blue card appeared in front of him. He growled "ALWAYS! Cant you give me ten minutes with the boy!" Bakura yelled at the sky, the card burst into flames and disappeared.

"What is it?" Ryou asked as he moved closer to Bakura. He sighed as he looked at Ryou, knowing he would not be happy with him at all for what he was about to do.

"I have to go,"

"What? Why?" Ryou asked with tears in his eyes, he looked down as Bakura handed him a bag, Ryou opened it to find food in it. Bakura stood up and went to walk away, Ryou dropped the bag and grabbed Bakura's arm. "Don't go!" Ryou begged.

"I have to," Bakura took his hand and Ryou pulled it away angrily.

"You think that you can show up and give me food and I'll be okay with it, you turned up and then you leave me for who knows how long and you except me to be okay with it," Ryou yelled, Bakura took a step backwards as he had never seen the boy act like this before.

"No I don't, I care for you I always have since you were five, I'm busy and what I do takes a lot of my time, I'm sorry that you don't understand," he said worriedly.

"I would if you told me, your just gone sometimes for months at a time," Ryou held himself.

"I'm busy and I try to see you when ever I get the chance to,"

"What to bring me food? I don't want your food I just want to spend time with you," Ryou looked away and Bakura stepped up to him, he wasn't offended by the food comment.

"I care about you," he was cut off.

"I'm not five anymore I'm fifteen… I won't have that anymore of you caring for me… if you did then you wouldn't leave me here," tears welled up in his eyes, Bakura's heart sank to his stomach.

"If I could I would but I can't and you know this," Bakura caressed his cheek as his heart was now in his throat. "You have to be strong, I'll see you soon, okay," Bakura pulled his hand back and turned on his heels and started to walked away just as he got to the top of the bank.

"I love you… do you even care? " Ryou yelled out suddenly as he ran up to Bakura and kissed him firmly on the lips, Bakura eyes widening at the contact, Ryou pulled away a few minutes later, Bakura didn't know how to take it "obviously not," Ryou whimpered with tears falling down his face as he turned to get his basket and the bag.

"I do care more than you'll ever know," Bakura pulled him into his arms and held him close. "Please don't hate me for leaving you here, I do love you."

Ryou beamed, "I could never hate you, I'm sorry" Ryou threw his arms around Bakura's neck and hugged him, Bakura lifted his chin with his thumb and fore finger, they were so close and Ryou's heart pounding in his chest.

"Don't be," with that Bakura kissed him again, Ryou made a funny happy noise as he closed his eyes, Bakura kept the kiss simple, he pulled back and chuckled as Ryou still had his eyes closed in the after math of it, "like that ha," Ryou snapped his eyes open and blushed, he nodded his head as he touched his lips. "I have to go now, I'll see you when I can," Bakura stepped back and winked at him as he turned on his heels and walked away.

"See you then and thank you for the food," Ryou called out, Bakura waved as he walked over the small hill and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Ra he's going to kill me," the teen shut his eyes and then opened them as he ran desperately in the hot sun, he stopped for a minute and looked around to find a good hiding place from his master.

"Boy you dare steal from ME!" boomed an enraged voice. Ryou bit his lip as he moved through the streets pulling his cream colored cloak around him protecting his pale skin from the sun and hopefully from his master. "I'll find YOU!" that only encouraged Ryou to move more quickly through the people, for once in his life he was thankful that the slaves and guards did nothing to stop him.

Ryou sighed sadly for a minute as this was the way it has always been, even in his mother's death did they ignore her in her time of need, but also when he was beaten in the street he to was ignored, no one cared about him all but for one person that cared deeply for him.

"Bakura?" Ryou whimpered he had not seen him in a year and now he was sixteen, it left Ryou thinking that Bakura had abandoned him as it was the longest time that he had been away from Ryou, "no!" Ryou growled he refused to believe that, if he did he would cave in and break down, "I'll be strong until you return" he said with determination in his voice and mind as he touched his lips and smiled, he remembered his first kiss that Bakura gave him also when he told Bakura that he loved him and Bakura said he loved him back, he stopped again and looked around, "when ever that maybe."

He moved again into a near by alleyway, he looked around for a way up, seeing one he put his foot onto the window sill and reached up to hoist himself onto the roof, he grabbed the roofs edge and went to pull himself up but the tile gave way and he fell back to the ground, he cried out as the wind was knocked out of him.

"You runt, you filthy little rat!" the large man grabbed Ryou by the back of the shirt and pulled him back into the street then dragged him back to his home, Ryou kicked and fought to get free of his masters grip, his master stopped and hit Ryou with such force that he blacked out.

Ryou woke with a headache and his vision was blurred, he groaned as he pushed himself up, only to be kicked back down again, he cried out and held his side tightly as if it would take the pain away. "You steal from me, then you ran away," Ryou coward on the floor.

"Please master," he whimpered to the ground of the lavish home of his master, "I-I was hungry I ha" he didn't get to finish as he was kicked in the face, he whimpered holding his face and shaking.

"You don't get food demon," the master raged, ever since he was put into slavery everyone though him to be a devil or demon on how he looked, not one Egyptian had white hair and pale skin like the moon, "I take you into my home, I give you work and this is how you thank me, by stealing off my table," he backhanded Ryou again.

"P-please I-I… won't do it a-again," Ryou started to sob his eyes widened as a crack of a whip was heard from behind him.

"That's right you won't," fear ran through his body as the whip came down on him over and over again, he screamed out but after the first few his back became numb. His master knowing this would happen moved to the back of his legs to increase the pain for the teen after a few hours of enduring his master various torturing techniques he was thrown into a room and the door locked. Ryou didn't move he just lay there looking at the ceiling pain still running through his body, "where are you Bakura?" he whispered as a tear fell running into his now crimson hair, he fell unconscious and there was not one place on his delicate pale skin that was not bruised, cut, swollen or bleeding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bakura woke up after an exhausted sleep, he had spent three days on a battle field collecting souls from the dead or dieing soldiers without rest, he needed to rest before he went to see Ryou and he stretched then got up, he opened a portal and stepped through it and on the other side he walked into a dark room, he narrowed his eyes in disgust and wondered why did they always keep his Ryou in a dark room?

He waved a hand and a little light shone in the room, he gasped as he saw Ryou on the floor tortured and beaten, he knelt down "Ryou, I'm here now, wake up." Bakura didn't want to shake him in case he hurt him more and healing was out of the question, the last time he did his previous master freaked out and Ryou got into trouble, Bakura spent a few days apologizing to him.

"Ryou?" Bakura bit his lip "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long, Ryou open your eyes," Bakura growled as another appeared in the room.

"Bakura I didn't know that you got the card for this one," a short teen said, he looked the part for the job.

"There is no card for him he's not dieing," Bakura growled.

"I got the card not more than five minutes ago, I have to take him," the shorter one held his hand out as he stepped forward.

"Back of Bones he's not going anywhere." Bakura gathered the teen in his arms and stood up, Ryou made no sound of discomfort or pain.

"But, what are you doing? You have to abide by the rules and not interfere with mortals, now let me do my job!" Bones said shocked.

"He's mine," Bakura growled as he shot an energy ball at Bones, he screamed out as it engulfed him in flames and then he disappeared, Bakura opened a portal back to heaven and he stepped out on the other side holding the dieing teen in his arms, he was outside of a study hall that funny enough looked like a humans hospital, he hastily ran inside as his Ryou was fading fast.

"Solomon!" Bakura growled as he placed Ryou on the table.

"Bakura? What are you?" he stopped and gasped as he saw the teen and then looked at Bakura shocked and questioningly.

"He's dieing save him," Bakura commanded.

"You brought a human here to heaven, are you insane?" Solomon still looked over the boy anyway.

"Make him an angel," Bakura whispered.

"Do you know what you're asking? You'll be cast out of heaven and you'll never be able to walk here again," he picked up the boy in his arms.

"I don't care about the gods, they do more wrong than anyone, please just save him I can't lose him now," Bakura bowed his head with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything," Solomon said over his shoulder as he walked away with the boy.

**XXXXX End Of Flash Back XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Ladygodess: I hope that this is clearing up the curiosity bunnies for you, still more to come, a lot more. You don't have all the answers yet. (Laughs insanely)

More plushies but as my stock is getting low I have a Jou, Seto, Yami, Anzu O.O? (Throws it over the shoulder) Yugi, Marik and Malik, (hands out all plushies) **R&R** thank you.


	12. Small Dilemma

**Falling From Grace**

Ladygodess: (Gasps) You really like my story, (hugs everyone) all the reviews I got, you guys are the best, **fallen-angel-of-repression, Kikyo's killer, redconvoy, hellious-rebellious, Shade25 and Niu TheDarkOne** and everyone else that did I'll do a few more thank you later on and I use my Anzu plushies as a voodoo doll (laughs) it doesn't work that well (sighs) maybe it's broken, (shakes it) Well at least it kept me entertained for a _little while_ (pulls out lighter and laughs insanely walking out of the room) "Where did I those fuses?"

**  
**

**Warnings**: M, Yaoi and mild rape scene.

**  
**

**Disclaimer**: Do NOT! Own **Yugioh **but I wonder if I can pull off being a middle aged Japanese man, O.o I don't think so.

**  
**

**CHAP 12: Small Dilemma**

**XXXXXXX Dream XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ryou's screams were muffled from the gag that was slowly cutting into the sides of his mouth, he was thrust into again painfully, tears mixing with blood and bruises on his face and body. He struggled against the leather straps that that held his wrist to the bedpost above his head, causing them to bleed and cut his skin also. The figure above him groaned in ecstasy and continued his thrusting, causing the one below him to cry out in pain every time. Why, he was an angel? He hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this. But then again this happened every night when Pegasus would come over and torture him._

_He struggled to get free but ended up sobbing and crying when the other paid him no heed to his pain that he was in, Pegasus only increasing his harsh movements, the bed creaking violently underneath them. Ryou screamed so hard that his throat tore and bled, Pegasus thrust in one more time before releasing with a loud and repulsing moan._

**XXXXX End Of Dream XXXXX**

Marik woke up instantly and fell out of bed onto the floor with a thud, Malik didn't even move and he got up and ran out of the door, glass shattered and alarms rang out in the night dogs barked and sirens were heard, he ran into Bakura's room and over the bed and grabbed Ryou by the shoulders, "Ryou stop!" Marik yelled as he gave him a stern shake.

Ryou's eyes snapped opened as a cold sweat of fear ran down his face as he gasped for air, Marik pulled him into his arms and patted his hair as Ryou sobbed into his shoulder. "C'mon, its okay," Marik sighed as Ryou started to calm down. Marik picked him up into his arms and walked back to his room, he put Ryou in the middle next to Malik.

"Go to sleep," Marik said as he walked out of the room mumbling about Bakura being away and the glass that would have to be replaced in the apartment, in a way he was thankful that he didn't have to pay for the whole building, he scanned the room as he ran a hand over his face in frustration.

Malik rolled over and pulled what he thought was Marik closer to him, as the warmth was cuddled up next to him anyway, he noticed the form was smaller then that of Marik and he frowned as he opened his eyes, he gasped and almost fell out of bed.

"What?" he tensed as Ryou moved closer in his sleep and put his head on his chest, Malik held his breath and his eyes widened more if that was possible, why was Ryou in his bed? And where was Marik? But then Malik remembered that Ryou didn't like to sleep on his own, and must have come in during the night.

It was still early in the morning about 4:02am when Bakura walked into the apartment, he closed the door as he was so tired and hadn't slept in a few days, he toed off his shoes and walked to his room, he opened the door quietly then closed it and smiled as he saw the blankets wrapped around what he thought to be Ryou.

He pulled off his clothes leaving on his boxers and pulled off his ring and sat it on the desk, then he climbed into the bed, the other rolled over and pulled Bakura closer, he frowned as Ryou never did that he was more of a cuddle up to you type.

A bite on the neck that sent a shiver down his spine, he was suspicious as he pulled the blankets back and he choked on his breath, "Marik? What are you doing in my bed?" Bakura yelled as he sat up.

"What?" Marik rubbed his eyes and looked at him sleepily as it registered that it was Bakura, he smirked mischievously, "If you wanted a little action Kura you just have to ask" he purred seductively, Bakura whacked him on the head.

"I told you that I'm with Ryou and what are you doing in my bed? And where is he?" Bakura growled as Marik rubbed his head.

"He screamed last night and broke every window in a hundred meter radius and he's in my room with Malik, so I slept in here," Marik shrugged, "I missed you," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah my ass is what you miss Marik, now get out!" Bakura pointed to the door.

"So harsh, Bakura" Marik got serious all of a sudden, "where have you been?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, knowing that Marik wouldn't leave him alone until he told him something.

"Remember that night that Ryou fell in here?" Marik nodded his head, "well I know who did it to him, who made him fall,"

"Who?" Marik sat up very interested now.

"Pegasus," Bakura hissed angrily.

"Fuck, that demon is in heaven, how?"

"I don't know, but for a while he has been torturing Ryou," Bakura got up.

"Is that where you have been all this time?" Marik got up as well.

"They want a trial for him, god dammit!" Bakura kicked his closet angrily.

"That's just their way of dealing with everything, you know this, the peaceful way" Marik rolled his eyes as he leant on the wall.

"I was there to collect him and that's when they spat that bullshit at me, no doubt they will want Ryou there as well," Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why didn't you just take him and threaten the pansies into handing him over?" Marik said as he looked at the ground.

"I did I tell them that I was going to use 455" Marik's head snapped up and he growled.

"Why did you tell them that?" Marik pushed off the wall.

"I don't know, they called that sissy patrol and I lost my temper, they want Ryou to face that bastard after everything that he had done to Ryou, I think not," Bakura yelled, he walked over and opened the door and walked down to Marik's room.

"You know I'll back you no mater what, right?" Marik grabbed his shoulder. "Even if you use project 455, I don't think that it would work anyway,"

"I know and lets hope that I don't have to, it was a pain in the ass the last time I had to seal the power away," Bakura pushed open the door and smiled at seeing Ryou asleep next to Malik. Bakura walked over and picked Ryou up off the bed and held him close.

"I'll see you later," Bakura walked out of the room and back to his, Marik sighed as he climbed into bed with Malik, not intending to go to sleep.

Bakura closed his door with his foot and laid Ryou on the bed then climbed in after him, Ryou instantly snuggled up to him, Bakura closed his eyes falling sleep.

Later that morning Ryou rubbed his eyes and sat up looking around the room, he wondered what he was doing in Bakura's room, feeling the warmth next to him and the bed move he looked down and beamed then bit his lip as he moved some hair out of his eyes.

He laid back down and intended on staying with him until he woke up, Bakura rolled over and pulled Ryou closer, a knock on the front door came and a few more and Bakura growled, Ryou whimpered as he put his face into Bakura's chest. The knocking still came, Bakura cursed as he opened his eyes and looked down at Ryou.

"Hello my tenshi," Bakura smirked as Ryou looked up and smiled back.

"When did you get back? I missed you," Ryou hugged him.

"I can tell," Bakura rolled on top of him, kissing him on the lips then he ran his tongue along Ryou's lip who opened his mouth letting Bakura in, it was slow and passionate. The knock on the door came again, but it was lost to the two as they continued, Bakura ran his hand up his sides, Ryou shivered and broke the kiss.

Bakura moved down to his jaw line placing light kisses along it, Ryou moaned as he ran his hand up his back, Bakura moved lower to his chest, he ran a hand up Ryou's thigh "Bakura," Ryou bit his lip and stopped his hand.

"It's okay," Bakura leant up and kissed him on the lips again, "I have something for you," he leant over and grabbed a bag and held it up for Ryou, "I got you some cream puffs," Ryou reached out to take them, Bakura pulled them away out of his reach, "after you have something else to eat," Ryou pouted as Bakura kissed him on the cheek and got up.

Ryou followed as they walked out and they were met with workers to replace the glass, and also Jou, Seto, Yami and Yugi. Bakura dropped the bag onto the table and walked into the kitchen, Ryou grabbed a piece of fruit and started to eat it, Bakura came out with a cup of coffee, Jou of course picked up the bag off the table.

Ryou growled warning for Jou to put it down, Bakura narrowed his eyes at him, "Put that down!" Bakura snapped, Jou just looked at him.

"He's not going to eat all that by himself," Jou pulled one out, Bakura stood up and whacked him on the back of the head and he dropped the bag, Bakura picked it up and hand them to Ryou.

"Don't touch what belongs to Ryou," Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou and walked out of the room, "Seto feed your mutt,"

"I did," Seto didn't even look up from the newspaper that he was reading.

"That's it," Jou tackled him to the ground, Ryou yelped and jumped out of the way as they rolled around on the carpeted floor, Malik took his hand and walked over and sat on the couch. Jou ended up rolling on the floor holding his head and whimpering, Bakura got up and sat down next to Ryou.

"What happened to your apartment?" Yugi asked, Ryou just looked upset, as they had asked him not to do the scream thing.

"I didn't meant to do it," Ryou cried out as tears welled up in his eyes, Bakura pulled him into his arms.

"It's okay," Bakura whispered as he glared at Yugi.

"Oh sorry, I was just asking," Yugi backed off at the death glare that he was getting, Yami wrapped his arms around him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC**

Ladygodess: sorry if the chap was boring, I'm not out of ideas yet, it was just for that chap (sighs) I think in the next chap I'll kick it up a bit. (Smirks evilly)


	13. Just Power

Ladygodess: Thanks to everyone that reviewed me on this story it means that you actually read it and like it, (Hugs everyone) I didn't think that it was _that good_ when I started it, I found the original one on a disk that I though I had lost, it was between Malik and Ryou same story line but I changed it a _lot_ and this is what I came up with, you all seem to like it, anyway shutting up now.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, M.

**Disclaimer: **don't own** Yugioh**

****

**CHAP 13: Just Power **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

After the workers left and the windows were replaced in the apartment, "lets go to the arcade," Jou jumped up from the floor excitedly.

"How about, NO!" Bakura snapped.

"You can stay here and we'll all go without YOU!" Jou said waving a hand and dismissing him.

"You don't have any money Jou remember you owe me and Malik," Yugi pointed out. Jou slumped down on the floor again pouting.

"I need to do shopping," Malik gasped as he jumped up off Marik's lap, "to the mall!" he shouted as he ran into his bedroom, Marik groaned and ran a hand over his face this meant more money to spend and another _job_ to do _soon,_ he got up and followed Malik. Ryou giggled as he helped up an unwilling Bakura and walked into the bedroom. He loved the mall with all the people and the things that he could do there. Bakura heaved a sigh he wasn't going to say no to him, even though he didn't want to go anywhere at that point in time.

Ryou got dressed along with Bakura, he walked over to the desk and placed the ring around his neck, Ryou watch with interest as Bakura had caught his stare and put the ring under his shirt hastily. "Ready?" Bakura asked as he held out his hand for Ryou, who grinned and bounced over and took his arm instead.

**XXXXX Flash Back XXXXXXXXX **

The sun shone down as Bakura paced back and fourth impatiently biting his fingernails, today was the day that he would be able to see Ryou and he was nervous, "sorry I'm late," an elderly man said as he hurried over to Bakura, who nodded.

"That's fine Solomon." Bakura looked him over as he pulled out a card and swiped it in the slot next to the door. The door opened with a sound of rushing air being sucked into the room whipping their hair around their faces, they had to move Ryou to a better location so he wouldn't be found.

"Follow me please," Solomon walked through the doors and right behind him was Bakura, large room of white and blue tiles and the light filleted through the glass ceiling, the room was brighter than normal almost like a hospital but it was far from it. They walked and their foot steps echoed around the room and as they got closer there was a beeping sound, it was like a life support beep that one would hear at the bed side of a dieing friend or relative, a tube in the center of the room with machines around it, in it was white blankets all bundled up on the floor.

"Right, I have to tell you a few things first, it wasn't easy to heal him it took twenty of our best healers to even get him to wake up." They stopped walking and were in front of a tube.

"He was in a bad way when I brought him here." Bakura said, his eyes looked over the blankets wanting to see what was under them, "he did get a card after all."

"And no one collected him?" Solomon asked confused.

"Yeah, I did." Bakura snorted.

"Okay, now you must understand that this was put under as a project 455 for obvious reasons." Solomon gave Bakura a disapproving look then turned his attention back on the tube.

"I wasn't going to let him die." Bakura leant a hand on the glass eager to see him.

"Well you have put us in a lot of trouble, but we have ran into a few problems as well." Solomon was hesitant.

"What is it?" Bakura said narrowing his looking down at him.

"In his making or changing he has picked up powers of a reaper, thanks to the item that you like to put it. _Borrowed._ From the baby soul chamber that he has pick up this power, but his mind is a clean slate all the memories that we could gather were of you and that's all he seems to know right now." Solomon pushed a button and the glass was lifted up it retracted into the ceiling with a hissing sound.

"How he's supposed to be an angel not a collector?" Bakura stepped back a bit as he watched the glass go up.

"It came from the ring, but his power can't be contained, we did try but the ring around his neck seemed to hold in his power from being used, I advise that we destroy him now before he is fully aware of his surroundings and himself" Solomon seemed to have a sad look.

"I don't think so, like him and everything else can be controlled." Bakura's voice seemed cold and hungry for this power.

"But he's a mistake!" Solomon's voice trembled.

"You will do as I say old man. Now wake him, I wish to see him again." Bakura commanded.

Solomon sighed as he reached in a hand and shook the white blankets "wake up little one." A soft whimper came from under the blankets as they moved in protest, "We have him in an induced sleep," Solomon looked worried as he continued to lightly shake the blankets.

A face with large brown eyes peeked out blinking as they looked at the two men, as his eyes landed on Bakura, a smile formed on his lips as a purring sound could be heard emitting from Ryou. "Hello me pet," Bakura smirked and the small boy yawned as he pulled the rest of the blankets off his head "Get him some clothes," Bakura ordered as he looked at the boy with interest.

Bakura leant in close to the boy. "Do you know who I am?" Ryou lifted a hand and ran it over Bakura's face slowly as if it would help him remember his face, the smile increased on his lips.

"Bakura," Ryou whispered, Solomon handed Bakura the clothes, soon he was dressed and standing up outside the tube, one of the machines started to malfunction making noises. Ryou put his hands over his ears, as the angels tried to fix it a piece a metal flew off and cut Ryou across the cheek and he cried out putting a hand to the cut, he pulled back his hand and started to shake as he looked at the blood, unknowing to him his power flowed around him and it released like a wave and ran through the room, everyone fell to the ground in painful screams as he cut them like small blades and Bakura was thrown back against the wall.

Weather it was the power or just Bakura but he laughed insanely. "That's it, more, gather all your power and unleash it," Ryou did as he was told and the wave ran out of the room, Bakura was able to take it and wondered how far he could push him or if Ryou and his new power could match his own. Bakura put out his arms and light surround the wave that Ryou released and suppressed it into the ring that was around the boy's neck. Ryou gasped holding his chest as the power was sucked back into it, he stood for a minute but then fell unconscious on the ground. Bakura chuckled madly as he got to his feet and walked over and gathered the boy in his arms then walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXX End Of Flash Back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bakura watched as Ryou ate happily next to him, half the day was spent at the mall. "I'm going to get a drink, would you like one?" Ryou asked as he stood up, Bakura nodded his head as he handed him some money telling him what he wanted, Malik got up as well taking his hand and walking over to the smoothie bar.

Bakura, Marik, Seto, Yugi, Yami and Jou sat there as they waited for them to come back. "What do you know about Pegasus?" Bakura looked up at Seto.

"Pegasus?" Seto choked on his food, "that sadistic, psychopathic…" Seto took a deep breath to calm himself, "well he should be locked up in the deepest darkest parts off hell with no way out, every day he should have little demons poke him endlessly with their little red forks," he seethed through clenched teeth, they all looked at him wide eyed, "put it this way, I was the one that locked him up, I had a hard time doing it and I don't want to remember it or him, thank you," he went back to his eating as if nothing had happened.

"Well… the bastard is in heaven," Marik cleared his throat as he glanced over to where Malik and Ryou were then back at Seto.

"How? It's not possible they would know of a demon in heaven," he looked at Marik unbelieving.

"He is and he had his hands on Ryou for a while," Bakura growled as he looked at Ryou, who tilted his head to the side and smiled at him, Bakura smirked then looked back at Seto.

"If he did, then I'm surprised that he is still alive, I would hate to know what he had done to Ryou in that time," Seto shook his head.

"No one will be getting their hands on Ryou again but me," Bakura sat back as Ryou and Malik came back to the table and sat down.

"What makes you so sure that of that?" Seto asked and everyone looked at him, Bakura shot him a glare telling him to keep his mouth shut, as he did not want to talk about it in front of Ryou.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Ladygodess: I know it was a short chap the next one will be longer, (hands out plushies of (looks through a box pulls out, Jou and Seto) there you go (hands out Jou and Seto plushies) **R&R** thanks.


	14. Escape

Warnings: M, Yaoi, so if you don't like then don't read.

Do not own **Yugioh** just the plot for this story.

**CHAP 14: Escape **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou gave a soft sigh and watched his breath blow away in the air, he had a feeling that he was forgetting something or he should know something but what? It was eating at him from the depths of his mind screaming for his attention to listen to his subconscious, but when he tried it would vanish and there would be nothing but his own thoughts. He was brought back to the real world when Bakura pulled him closer as the air became cold, Ryou shivered and tried to get even closer to him Bakura took off his jacket and wrapped it around him.

"This is the place," Marik stopped and pointed out a tall building that towered over the treetops.

"Not bad, what do we know about it?" Malik asked with interest.

"That the biggest collection of gems and jewelry in the world." Marik grinned along with Bakura as they looked over the building from a distance.

"Yugi take Ryou over to the pond, but I warn you," Bakura growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Yugi said as he took Ryou's hand and led him away, Malik pulled out a small camera and took a few photos.

"This shouldn't be to hard," said Seto.

"No balconies and we can't just walk in the doors," Yami pointed out. "It won't be easy to get in then"

"We could get Ryou to help us," Bakura shrugged.

"You're going to corrupt an angel?" Yami raised an eyebrow at him as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No, he could help us get in and assist Malik on watching the grounds," Bakura started to walk again.

"They are having a tour through the place. We should take it tomorrow, or some time this week," Malik added, everyone agreed just as Yugi and Ryou walked up to them.

They walked into the apartment, Malik and Ryou walked into the kitchen to make dinner, Marik and Bakura walked into there own rooms to put away the new items that they had bought.

Marik and Bakura ran out into the hall and shared a look, "Aki" Marik whispered to Bakura as their black wings unfolded from there backs. A white light flashed through the hall as the small girl was standing there.

"What do you want?" Bakura growled as he glanced over at the kitchen door and hoped that Ryou wasn't going to come out.

"Pegasus has escaped. I got word just a few minutes ago, the higher angels read his mind the other day when you were there and they know now what he did to Ryou and a few others, you have the all clear to collect him as you see fit," she gave them a look. "I'm sorry for not noticing before." She looked at the ground as she did feel bad even being evil as she was, Ryou was supposed to be under her care.

"I didn't even know myself, no one knew," Bakura didn't let down his guard, he didn't want an argument as Ryou would come out and spot them, Bakura's wings then vanished as if they were never there as did Marik's.

"You must watch Ryou at all times he'll come for him," Aki growled. "I think it's best that you give Ryou his ring back just in case."

"I haven't told him, he doesn't even now of the power that he has," Bakura grabbed onto the ring under his shirt.

"This is the time to do it, you must wake his power, Pegasus will kill him if he gets his hands on him, he needs to be able to defend himself," Marik pointed out.

"I can't, he'll blame me for everything," Bakura turned around to walk back into the bedroom. "But doesn't he think Ryou's dead anyway?"

"I don't know anymore, since you showed up it might have changed his mind, we'll help keep an eye on things as best we can," Aki said softly.

"And I'll help you tell Ryou," Marik put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Ryou will not know about this, he's jumpy as it is and if we tell him that he's out and what I am it will only frighten him more." Bakura stopped not wanting to go on. As the kitchen door opened Aki vanished within a blink of an eye, Malik and Ryou were holding plates of food, they walked into the lounge room to watch t.v and eat.

It was half way through the movie when Ryou leant into Bakura, "I'm going to bed," he yawned, Bakura nodded his head and kissed Ryou on the cheek, he walked to the bedroom opening the door and closed it softly behind himself, he took off his shirt and laid it over the chair but stopped as his back was pressed into a firm chest with a hand on his torso running down slowly, then made it's way up his inner thigh and over his hip then up his side, meanwhile the other hand was kneading his chest. Ryou's heart stopped as the touch was cold, he was turned around quickly and his lips were pressed against another's lips, Ryou's eyes widened as he stared into brown eyes with sliver hair down one side.

Ryou pushed him away and fell against the wall fear hitched his breath to a stop as he stared at Pegasus, he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out not even air as his throat constricted.

"Ryou!" Bakura gave him a shake as he wasn't breathing, his eyes were unfocused and dull "Ryou dammit snap out of it," Bakura clicked his fingers in front of his face, Ryou gasped as he blinked a few times coming face to face with Bakura's worried look "you fazed out on me."

"He was here?" Ryou's voice broke.

"Who?" Bakura looked around the room as he had followed Ryou up to the room and was behind him by only a few minutes, if anyone were in here he would have seen them. Bakura pulled him off the wall and into his arms. "I'm here now," he brushed his hair out of his eyes. Bakura lifted his chin to look into his eyes "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I must have been daydreaming," Ryou ran a hand through his hair, he was safe and with Bakura and away from heaven, he gave Bakura a weak smile, Bakura just smirked as he pressed his lips against Ryou's and everything that had happened was gone from his mind. Ryou had to hold onto Bakura's shirt as his knees felt like they were going to buckle on him, Bakura pushed him back to the bed, the backs of Ryou's knees hit the bed and he fell backwards taking Bakura with him, they landed softly on the bed not braking the kiss at all, but the need for air came and Bakura moved down to his neck placing light nips and licks as he went.

"Bakura?" Ryou bit his lip to hold back the soft moan, Bakura just smirked as he continued knowing that Ryou would stop him if he went to far.

"Shhh… its okay," Bakura leant up and gave him a reassuring smile, he wanted to tell Ryou that they had done this so many times before, Ryou's heart and body remembered him, but Ryou was one to listen to his head. He nodded his head for Bakura to continue and he moved more down Ryou's body, running his hands up Ryou's sides and down again kneading the soft skin as they went, Ryou arched his back into Bakura's body, he reached out his hands, shaking as he pulled Bakura's shirt off as well and discarded it on the floor next to the bed.

Bakura ran his hands over the hem of the jeans that he wore he pulled his hands away running them back to Ryou's chest again, he licked his lips dry as he leant down and pressed his body flat against Ryou's and he kissed him passionately, every inch of his body was touching the angel under him, he ran his hand up Ryou's thigh and over his hip.

Ryou ran his hand down Bakura's side to the edges of his pants on his hips and rested them there, "Is this right what we're doing? I mean you and me?"

"Yes," Bakura answered with out hesitation his smirk turned into a smile, "Do you think that it is right you and me?"

"Yes" he pulled Bakura down for a heated kiss they separated slowly, Bakura shortly rolled off and wrapped his arms around Ryou and he pulled up the blankets over them. Bakura continued to kiss and stroke Ryou's hair, he chuckled as Ryou started to purr and was nuzzling him back like a cat would. Bakura was amused just how Ryou had warmed up to him in just a short time maybe somewhere in Ryou he remembered what they were along time ago. Ryou buried his face into Bakura's chest and mumbled something that Bakura didn't hear. "I didn't get that?" Bakura frowned, as he didn't get an answer, he moved back a bit and chuckled as Ryou had fallen asleep already, Bakura sighed contently as he closed his eyes.

**XXXXX flash Back Dream XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou flapped his white wings as he looked around, his hair blew in his eyes every now and then as the clouds rushed by him but he didn't see the big dark figure loom over him until the shadow was cast on the clouds below. Ryou gasped as he turned over wide eyed he was tackled and both bodies fell to the field below, they rolled down the hill and came to a stop, panting.

"Look at what I've caught, an angel do you know what I do to angels that are out on their own?" Ryou shook his head as he looked up at the other on top of him pinning him firmly to the soft grass, but then his eyes widened, he started to squirm under his captor and began giggling as he was being tickled.

"S-stop… p-please" Ryou laughed even harder, the other stopped his hand and smirked Ryou gasped taking in the needed air.

"How have you been?" Bakura asked as he looked down at Ryou with his hand on either side of his head.

"Fine now that you're here… where have you been?" Ryou brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Around, I had a few places to go and see," Bakura rolled off him and lay on the grass next to him looking up at the sky.

"I know, but your gone so much and I miss your company, it's just hard when your not here" Ryou sat up and looked away, Bakura gave him a curious look.

"Why is it hard? You're an angel in training now, you should be happy"

"It's the other angels, they keep their distance from me and whisper things behind my back, they think that I can't hear them but I do, they think I'm strange," he said with a few tears, Bakura growled angels could be just as spiteful as demons from time to time and they were picking on him, he extended his hand and gently pulled down Ryou's chin to look him in the eyes.

"They are just jealous of you, like I can blame them… I'm here for a few days, so I'm all yours." Bakura smirked, Ryou squealed as he threw his arms around Bakura's neck practically choking the air out of him. He hugged Ryou in return, he knew that he wasn't supposed to be involved with an angel even if he was made into one, but Bakura didn't care at all as he loved Ryou more than anything that this world had to offer him and they had been together for a good number of years now in secret. Everyone knew of Bakura and his exotic looks, he had trouble with a few angels and demons wanting to show their affection, but it was more lust than anything else, Ryou on the other hand was different he loved Bakura for who he was.

He had also contained Ryou's power in the ring that he wore around his neck under his robes. The higher archangels had been looking for the ring to return it to the baby's soul room but still hadn't found it. After a while of rolling around in the fields playing, Ryou and Bakura walked side by side down the paths looking at the scenery not touching each other as there was no need to, they were just content basking in the presence of each other but Ryou got a few looks of jealously by passing angels.

Bakura saw the looks that Ryou was getting as his head was cast downwards, he nudged Ryou with his elbow playfully as an attempt to cheer him up. Ryou couldn't help but smile back at him. They soon made it to Ryou's quarters without being seen, Bakura put up a sound barrier and one for sight, so others wouldn't hear them or see them. Bakura pulled Ryou to the bed and began passionately kissing him, as it was really the only time that they could be together without worrying about being seen.

The next morning Bakura paced back and fourth, he had to go and see Marik, he had to leave Ryou for about two hours and Ryou had promised to meet him at the bridge by the lake that ran right through heaven. He growled impatiently as he had been waiting there for an hour and a half already, he couldn't take it anymore and he spread his black wings and flew off to find Ryou.

He was drawn to the great hall, he heard yelling from inside and he pushed open the doors then walked in, a group of angels and archangels were gathered around something. "I chose him over you! I don't want to be an angel anymore!" Ryou cried out as tears fell down his face, Bakura ran forward roughly pushing a few angels out of the way, he grabbed Ryou by the shoulders. "Bakura!" Ryou started to sob in the folds of his robes.

Ryou was roughly pulled away from Bakura, "Let me go! I'm an Angel I have free will! That free will is what made me choose him over all of you! Do YOU hear that! I choose a demon over the almighty, and I would choose him again. Free me! I want to be with him!" Ryou screamed and struggled, his ragged harsh cries demanding attention.

Bakura growled as he lunged at them knocking them to the ground but as his back was turned Ryou was grabbed again, "Why are you doing this?" he stopped as a knife was put to Ryou's throat.

"We knew of your relationship that you had with him and an angels love for a demon is forbidden," a voice boomed from above him, Bakura growled as he looked at Ryou who was crying.

"I chose him! Let me go!" Ryou screamed as the ring appeared on his chest and glowed his power was starting to unleash itself, a wave ran through the room knocking angels away. As orders were made to confine him, Ryou sank to the ground utterly defeated. "Please let me go. I would trade immortality for him. I love him!" he sobbed as Bakura gathered him in his arms again.

"I love you" Bakura kissed him on the lips as he pulled back, his eyes darted around the hall scanning everyone as they got up, Ryou gasped all of a sudden and fell limp in Bakura's arms.

"What have you done to him?" he looked into dull lifeless brown eyes his heart jumped into his this throat along with the bad taste of bile in his mouth as he ran his thumb over his cheek silently asking for a reply to the question that came with the touch.

"We erased all his memories including ones of _you_, the love the boy had for you we could not allow it to continue," the same voice said again.

"WHY! What did he do to deserve this, but love ME?" Bakura's left eye twitched.

"You are a reaper of souls and you can not love… and you have tainted him"

"You can only taint an angel if they are unwilling, he gave himself to me of his own free will," Bakura defended their affections for each other.

"Well it won't matter, as you'll never see him again," Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou protectively and raised his power around himself and Ryou. But then he vanished. Bakura looked down at the empty space in his arms where Ryou fit so perfectly in. His thoughts too much to bare he lost all sense of control and fell to his knees, screaming, he started to pounded the floor with balled fists and his black wings beat furiously around him.

He stopped abruptly and got up to his feet looking up his hair casting a shadow over his face "you have made a mistake no one takes what's mine," Bakura said lowly narrowing his tear filled eyes dangerously at them, "I'll give you one chance to give him back to me," he was shaking with rage.

"We know what happened in that lab that you made him in, do you think that you could hide that from us? Also the reaper that you killed to keep the boy safe and with you." The angel stood up and leant over the railing, Bakura plucked a feather from his wings it glowed and grew in length as it turned into a sword, he threw it up into the air and it spun the light catching the sliver blade every now and then, as every eye in the room was on it but Bakura's, it severed the head off the angel that dare take Ryou from him, the head fell to his feet along with the sword, angels cried out and fled the hall.

"Chance gone," he stormed out of the hall, no one stopped him they were to stunned at the head that rolled on the floor, soon the fall of heaven followed.

**XXXXXXX End Of Flash Back Dream XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Bakura sat up in bed tears filled his eyes as they mixed with sweat, "Ryou!" he gasped looking to where Ryou was supposed to be sleeping but wasn't there, he threw off the blankets and ran out of the room, he shielded his eyes with his hand from the morning sun. "Ryou!" he called out again and panic started to eat away at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Ladygodess: The evil cliffhanger (growls) even I hate them in stories as well, so I'll update soon for you. I wonder what happened to Ryou? (Laughs insanely)

**R&R** people thanks.


	15. Treasure Hunting

HEY! (Comes in waving) I'm updating again as you can see (points at computer) As I left you with the EEEEEVIL! Cliffhanger in the last chapter and I thought it would be to cruel of me to leave you all hanging and wondering what happened to poor Ryou so I hope you all enjoy the chap.

**Warnings**: M, Yaoi.

Do you see Bakura, Yami, and Marik running around half naked and doing adult stuff that isn't PG on t.v, no? Then I don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 15: Treasure Hunting **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Bakura?" Ryou stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes in his hands, Bakura walked over and pulled him into his arms holding him tightly. Ryou sighed as he hugged Bakura back with one arm unaware of what he was feeling.

"You had me worried when you weren't in bed when I woke up." Bakura pulled back from Ryou and looked him over.

"I didn't mean to worry you." Ryou bit his lip "here I made you breakfast, with Malik's help." Ryou started to purr in Bakura's arms as he nuzzled his neck affectionately, Bakura closed his eyes Ryou was safe and with him he told himself over and over again not wanting to let go of the moment in fear that he would be taken away from him again.

"Your breakfast is going cold." Malik stated from the doorway as he walked in, Bakura and Ryou looked down at the plate of pancakes.

"Well I should eat then," Bakura hesitated on letting Ryou go and then took the plate from Ryou and kissed his forehead before sitting down at the table, Ryou happily sat next to him as Bakura started to eat.

"We're going out today." Bakura said as he took a mouthful, "Malik are you up for that tour today?" Malik sat down as well looking thoughtful.

"Yes, I'll have to get some stuff ready before we go," Malik took a drink of his coffee.

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked curiously as Bakura cut off a piece of pancake and put it to Ryou's lips.

"To show you all the treasures in the world," Bakura smirked as Ryou munched on the food, he and Malik shared a look as Ryou just looked confused.

Marik walked into the room and kissed Malik on the head as he sat down next to him, "Tonight we have to go out on a call" Bakura looked at Marik then Malik, "could you watch Ryou for me?" Bakura then looked at a worried angel.

"Sure we'll have fun and watch a few movies," Malik smiled as he got up taking his plate and handed his cup of half finished coffee to Marik, before Ryou could ask Bakura.

"Marik and I have to see someone tonight and it might take some time that's all," Bakura shrugged Ryou nodded his head, "Malik will be with you."

"No it's fine," Ryou looked up and smiled, Bakura swallowed the guilty feeling of not telling Ryou why he was going, or who he was to see for that matter, but the rage filled him, this bastard was going to pay in the most painful way possible.

"Well, we should get going, no doubt that we will be there all day," Marik yawned as he finished off the coffee in the attempts to wake up more.

"I'll call everyone," Malik walked over to the phone, Ryou left the room he grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, he unfolded his wings looking them over, there was no room to really move them without knocking something over.

He jumped as a hand touched his wing and his back hit the wall, Bakura sighed "I should stop doing that," he said sheepishly, Ryou had a hand over his chest as he was breathing hard. "I wanted to look at your wing before we go out, I forgot the other day when we got back from the park."

"It's okay it doesn't hurt anymore," Ryou stepped away from the wall and turned around.

"Well good news is that your feathers have grown back," Bakura pulled his hand away.

"That's good I was worried that I wouldn't be able to fly again," Ryou turned around.

"You can fly now and you remember everything, so what do you want to do?" Bakura leant on the wall looking at the tiles on the floor as if they were interesting, Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.

"Like I said before I'm staying with you," Ryou kissed him on the cheek, that made Bakura smirk as Ryou stepped away, "and besides I'm getting used to being a human… well sort of, you all have such funny habits" Ryou winked at him.

"I don't have habits, Marik has habits bad ones," Bakura pointed out Ryou smirked but then frowned as he looked at the taps. He was still getting used to them and didn't really know how they worked correctly yet.

"Umm…Bakura would you?" Ryou jested to the taps.

"All part of being human," Bakura raised an eyebrow at him clearly amused. "What was it again, habits?"

"Bakura!" Ryou growled in frustration, he laughed as he walked up and turned them on for him and made sure that the water was at the right temperature.

"I think you should stick to being an angel," Bakura chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room leaving Ryou to take his shower.

They had left the apartment an hour later and walked up to the building Yami, Yugi, Jou, Seto, Mai and a boy that looked to be about twelve years old with long black hair was with them, "did you bring everything?" Yami asked as Yugi gave Ryou a hug, Bakura growled still feeling a little uneasy by his past that decided to come back and haunt him through his dreams.

"Why must you hug him all the time?" Bakura glared as he wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders and walked in the direction of the front doors.

Marik raised an eyebrow at him he was going to ask what was wrong with him? But thought better of it. Marik knew what the matter was. Marik ran after him pulling Malik with him and the others followed them.

"Bakura?" Ryou stopped and bit his lip he looked over at Marik, Ryou didn't know why he was in a bad mood, "did I do something wrong?" Ryou asked, Bakura sighed as he looked down at him "No, it's just where I have to go tonight that's all," they walked through the doors the place was nicely decorated and everything had a shine to it.

"Then don't go we could do something more fun," Ryou suggested as he looked around.

"I would love to just _do_ something more fun," Bakura's idea of fun was making out with him "but I have to see this person," Bakura controlled his anger, Ryou let it go and thought to just enjoy the day out.

"Who is that?" Ryou motioned to the small boy that was with them, Bakura looked over his shoulder.

"That's Mokuba, Seto's younger bother," Bakura looked down at Ryou as they had stopped walking and now stood in the entrance hall. A man came out and held out his hand, he had light blonde hair and grey eyes. He called for their attention as a group of people walked up to him and began the tour. Soon they were walking and listening to the man, well Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba were.

After an hour of seeing the most of their collection, he stopped at a square glass case, "and this brings us to the end of our tour, this diamond is the worlds largest ever found and is being shown right here in Domino city, all the way from the United States," as he continued telling everyone all about it, the small group stood close to each other looking the diamond over. "Well that's it you are free to have a look around if you have any questions feel free to ask," he turned and stood near the wall.

"This is where I come in," Mai winked and smirked mischievously at them. She walked up to him playing with a piece of her hair, "Hey so it's really cool, I love diamonds," she winked at him, he was practically drooling over her.

"I'm the one in charge of it," he boasted, she took his arm and walked him over to the glass case.

"Wow, you must be like the head guy or something like that, so to keep it shining how do you clean it?" The group had to hold in there laugher at her. Mai always did know how to act like a bimbo when it was called for. As he explained it to her, Marik, Malik, Mokuba, Seto and Jou walked back to the front doors to the security desk.

"Now you remember what we talked about," Seto asked his little bother.

"Please Seto, I'm not five I have some intelligence, I'm a Kaiba after all," the boy huffed as he walked past him.

"Like you can't tell," Marik rolled his eyes, Seto glared at him. They all jumped as a scream came and echoed off the walls.

"I! WANT! MY! MUMMY!" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs from his spot on the floor tears running down his face in full tantrum mode that would put a two year old to shame, the guards left the desk to aid the boy. Malik chuckled as he slipped behind the desk taking all the information that he needed. Mokuba jumped up and kicked both guards in the shins and ran off. "LOOK OUT!" Just in time as Jou coming the other way on his skateboard sending the peaceful place into chaos.

The guards had Mokuba kicking and yelling at them, as they dragged him back, Malik had finished what he was doing, Seto ran up to them, "big brother!" Mokuba jumped out of their grips and into Seto's arms. "You got lost," he blamed Seto, who thanked the security guards for finding his brother.

They had gotten all that they needed for the next job they didn't catch Jou and spent the day wandering around the building looking at everything that was on display, Bakura had seen it all and was getting bored, as were the others "Lets get out of here?" Yugi suggested, everyone agreed as the guards were looking at Jou suspiciously.

On the way they had stopped at an arcade, they entered and walked over and sat down at a small table in the corner, Mokuba ran off to play a few of the games.

Ryou watched all the kids and teens run around happily, Jou and Seto left to play a few games with Mokuba, Malik and Marik had vanished along with Yami and Yugi, Bakura sighed as he leant back on the chair "what are all these things?" Ryou asked as he moved his head around looking at all the noisy machines.

"Come I'll show you" Bakura held out his hand for Ryou who took it happily and lead him around thinking on what game to play, he heard Ryou gasp.

"There are people inside them," Ryou had stopped by a shooting one, his eyes widened as the kid was shooting at the screen, Bakura pulled him away before he could see to much and didn't want him to scream the place down.

"They're video game people they are not real, they are like the cartoons you and Malik watch on t.v" Bakura explained to him. He grinned as he saw the air hockey table "this is more like it" he stood Ryou in front of it, "here you take this," he put the flat bat in his hand and then put it on the table, "you have to stop this from going in here," he had picked up the puck and shown him and the goal he walked over to the other side and picked up his bat and dropped a few coins in.

"Ready?" Bakura grinned he knew Ryou was a fast learner and would pick it up quickly.

"Ready" Ryou smiled. After a few games later Bakura won the most points.

"Do you want a drink?" Bakura walked around to him, Ryou nodded his head as Bakura took his hand and lead him over to the small bar. Bakura handed Ryou a bottle of water and walked over to a small table. It wasn't long until some of the group had gone home.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik walked home, a storm slowly made its way over the city and it poured down just as they walked into the building, Bakura and Marik walked into their rooms Ryou followed Bakura and sat on the bed watching as he got ready, Ryou frowned as he put on tight fitting clothes but were easy to move in, it was nothing that Ryou had see him wear before.

Ryou had that familiar feeling he got it now whenever he was around Bakura _'could it just be that I'm so used to him being around me now.' _But then come to think of it Ryou never remembered being uncomfortable around the other male at all in fact he never liked Bakura leaving his side at all.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Bakura brought Ryou out of his thoughts he noticed the look on Ryou's face, he walked over and lifted Ryou's chin, "What wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing?" Ryou gave him a smile, Bakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really… it looked like something to me?" he said skeptical he smirked as he pushed Ryou back onto the bed hovering on all fours above him, Ryou laid there looking up a light blush across his nose.

"I was just thinking that's all," Ryou stared into dark brown eyes that he could get lost in, but they were so…so soul stealing almost that if he stared at you long enough he could just as well take it from you in a blink of an eye. Ryou frowned for a minute, _'could he really do it if he put his mind to it? No he's a human and humans can't do that'_ he scolded himself.

"What were you thinking about?" Bakura prodded.

"You" Ryou answered honestly, Bakura blinked a few times not really knowing how to react to that.

"Me? Why would you be thinking about me?" He leaned in close "Unless you were thinking about how good looking I am and irresistible I am" he purred, Ryou giggled as Bakura ran his hands up his sides tickling him, a cough at the door got their attention.

"We should get going" Marik smirked knowing that Bakura would be pissed at him for interrupting them and as Marik had guessed right a boot came flying at him and hit the wall next to his head.

Bakura got up and helped Ryou as well, they walked out of the room and into the lounge room, "Malik I'm trusting you to watch him, not like Yugi and Jou last time," Bakura growled.

"I promise that I'll keep Ryou from becoming an angel popsicle" Malik yelped as Marik grabbed him making them fall on the floor Malik shrieked out with giggles and laugher. Bakura rolled his eyes, as he pulled Ryou to him.

"Don't go outside and stay with Malik," Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair and kissed him.

"C'mon Baku" Marik tugged him to the door.

"Don't call me that?" Bakura growled.

"Sorry Kura" he held the laugh.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled.

"KUURRAA!" that time he did laugh.

"Malik you're going to be guardian-less," Bakura ran after him, the door slammed shut, Malik and Ryou both sweat dropped.

Bakura and Marik stood on the rooftop of their apartment building the wind blew their hair around carrying with it the rain. "You know, you owe me big time"

"If it wasn't for me you would see no action at all," Bakura stated casually.

"True, but that's not the kind of action I'm after," Marik winked at him, Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Keep your mind on what we're doing and not how you can get into my pants," Bakura hissed.

"Fine" Marik pouted, "now that you have Ryou again I'm not needed anymore… I feel really rejected right now! So I hope you're happy!" Bakura fought the urge to roll his eyes again he pulled out the ring and held it in front of himself.

"You're such a drama queen," the ring pointed to the left of them. "So you're on earth that makes our job a lot easier, are you up for giving out some torture?" Bakura smirked, Marik's smirk was a devilish one, their black wings unfolded and they leapt off the roof and flew off in the direction the ring was pointing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC **

Hands up, who thought something happened to Ryou? Don't worry still more to come, the chaps from here should get more interesting I hope. I'm so out of plushies right now, I'll have to get more. (Sighs)

So **R&R** everyone.


	16. Black Wings Of The Night

(Blushes and bangs forehead on desk) I'm so sorry I just realized that I had my anonymous reviewing block on, I unblocked it so now anyone can review me.

Hi (waves) I saw a sign the other day 'unsupervised children will receive a free cup of espresso and puppy.' This sign was posted up in a gift shop to encourage parents to watch their kids.

Warnings: Yaoi, M

Don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 16: Black Wings Of The Night**

**

* * *

**

Buildings and lights flew past them Bakura held out his ring as it guided them to Pegasus, Marik and Bakura landed in front of an abandoned warehouse, the ring's cones pointed straight to the door.

"He's in there" Bakura let the ring go and it vanished before it hit his chest.

"He's the only one in there on the fourth floor," Marik looked up.

"Then lets get this over with, I'd rather be at home with Ryou" Bakura started to walk, Marik at his side they walked to the door and opened it just enough for them to get through, the room was empty and they both kept in the shadows as they moved to the stairs.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" just as Marik had spoken laugher rang out.

"He knows" Bakura looked around, "cut the crap Pegasus" Bakura moved out into the open.

"Well they must want me back if they sent the almighty Bakura and Marik after me," he stepped into view on a level above them.

"We get sent for special cases and you are a very special case aren't you Pegasus," Marik said sarcastically, Bakura chuckled.

"Always with the smart comments, so why did they send you?" he sneered at them leaning on the railing.

"Because we are the best at what we do, so why don't you come down here so we can kick your ass," Bakura beckoned as Marik stood next him.

"I'm not going back," he snapped, Bakura's laugher just grew in volume.

"Who said that you were going back?" Bakura said abruptly glaring at him.

"You've come to collect me, why?" he leant on his elbow, Bakura looked at Marik.

"He's pushing it," he growled Marik just nodded his head in agreement.

"You committed a crime and you have to pay for it, Marik and I will make your departure as painful as possible," he brushed the hair out of his eyes with a hand on his right hip, leaning all his weight on his left hip, Pegasus jumped over the railing and landed a few feet away from them.

"Yes I remember!" he said as if it was tiring, "but that angel is dead and funny enough he looks just like you," he grinned as Bakura trembled with anger.

"You'll pay," Marik's lip pulled back in a sly smirk showing off his unusually long fangs.

"Why so angry?" he put his hands up, "could the angel be alive?" there was something in his voice that Bakura and Marik couldn't pick up on.

"You know that he's dead right?" it was like he knew other wise by his tone as if to get them to tell him. "But I didn't do it he fell himself I had nothing to do with it," he had on an innocent look. That was all Bakura could take he lunged forward, they threw punch for punch. Bakura got more enraged and the energy balls started to be thrown at each other Marik had gotten hit a few times but nothing to bad, but Bakura was exhausted and bleeding in a few places taking most of the hits, Pegasus didn't look much better actually he looked worse in fact.

He had told Marik to stay back and he could take him. Bakura pulled a feather, it glowed and lengthened turning into a sword all in a blink of an eye, he lunged and swung but Pegasus ducked just in time, Bakura brought up his knee and got him in the face knocking him to the ground and he slid to a stop, Bakura jumped in the air and came down with the point of the sword at his throat just nicking the skin.

"I know everything that you did to him," the sword trembled in his grasp as he panted. _'I could kill him'_ Bakura narrowed his eyes _'you saw what Ryou looked like that night, he deserves it'_ Bakura tightened his hands on the handle. _"No one would blame you… but maybe Ryou if he found out' _Bakura snarled as Marik watched standing close by. _'But what Ryou doesn't know won't hurt him, kill him.'_

"How could you know unless," Pegasus grinned not phased at all by the sword, "unless he's here and you're protecting him" his grin turned into a smirk. _'Kill him and be done with it, or has Ryou made you … soft' _Bakura's eyes narrowed even more.

Bakura raised his sword up, Marik gasped as he caught on to what was going on, '_he wasn't going to collect his soul, Bakura is going to kill him in cold blood'_ "don't do it" Marik called out as he took a step forward holding his side, the room was filled with a light they looked over to Aki glaring at Pegasus as a few archangels surrounded them with their weapons all pointing at Pegasus.

"Back off Bakura we'll take it from here" she stepped next to him.

"You said that I had the all clear to take him out as I like?" he didn't move his eyes or the sword.

"If you do this then you'll never see Ryou again" she put her small hand on his shoulder, Bakura backhanded her, she slid on the floor and looked up holding her cheek.

"So he is here I knew it," he chuckled, Bakura was pushed away as the archangels grabbed Pegasus and pulled him up to his feet.

"You have a big mouth," Bakura advanced on her and grabbed her with one hand, her body glowed and it changed to one of his size, she pushed him off.

"It was a slip up," she growled, Bakura went for her again and was going to take her head, but Marik held him back.

"You make sure that you keep him this time," he shrugged Marik off, "Not only will I take him out but you as well," Bakura shoved her as he stormed past her.

"Bakura! Tell Ryou I'll be seeing him soon" he laughed, Bakura turned and ran at him his fist drawn back but the angels stopped him, his fist stopped inches from contact.

"Get him out of here," Aki ordered and they nodded then vanished, Bakura fell to his knees on the ground.

"He knows now, knows that I have Ryou and he's alive no thanks to you and your big mouth," Bakura went to stand but fell down again.

"He won't escape this time, I'll make sure of it," she reassured him, Bakura snorted.

"You better your life is on the line as well," he collapsed on the floor, Marik caught him before he hit the floor and lifted him into his arms, he glared at Aki.

"I don't want to see anything happen to Ryou," he shifted his weight.

"Are you with him?" Aki asked surprised.

"No, I couldn't handle seeing Bakura like that the first time he lost Ryou, if it happened again." he looked at the unconscious Bakura, "he would most likely destroy everything this time and I wouldn't be able to stop him," Marik walked past her.

"I'll make sure that that doesn't happen," she vanished.

"I hope so I really do," Marik turned and walked out he stepped outside and leapt into the air then flew off home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou had fallen asleep next to Malik as they watched t.v for quite some time. Malik stretched as he got up slowly so not to wake Ryou up, he walked into the hallway and came back with a blanket, he stopped and looked around as his grip tightened on the blanket he quickly laid it over Ryou and ran over to the door, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, he narrowed his eyes and searched the darkness as the landlord had not replaced the light bulbs in the hall.

He bit his lip softly he wasn't afraid of the dark anymore. When Marik found Malik he had told him that he shouldn't be afraid of the darkness and when Malik asked why? Marik replied that he lived within it.

He had also asked why he could feel him when he was in trouble or uneasy, Marik had said that it was the bond that they had. He gasped and took a step forward he could sense Marik close by, a few seconds later Marik stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him, Malik ran to his side. "What happened?"

"Got into a fight," Marik shrugged.

"Bakura lost? And you're hurt" Malik closed the door behind them.

"No he didn't, help me with him, I don't want Ryou to see him like this," Marik whispered as he walked into the bathroom, "Malik get him something to wear," Marik sat Bakura on the closed toilet seat and ran the shower. He turned back and started to take off Bakura's clothes and his, he took off the ring and placed it in the sink. Malik came back in and put the boxers on the sink.

"He looks bad, how many were there?" Malik helped Marik take off his shirt.

"One," Marik winked as Malik shook his head.

"I thought that you had stopped," Malik looked away.

"I didn't choose to do it they picked us," Marik growled, "Do you remember the night that Ryou came to us, well fell his way to us?"

"Yes" Malik shivered he remembered he was so badly hurt and bleeding.

"We went after the one that did it to him, he didn't get away he is where he belongs" he hissed as he accidentally rubbed an open wound.

"So he can't hurt Ryou again?" Malik asked, Marik nodded his head as Malik helped him get Bakura into the shower, it wasn't to long that they had finished and Marik was dressing Bakura's wounds, he was still unconscious. Marik lifted him into his arms and walked into Bakura's bedroom.

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura opened an eye then closed it.

"Should we put Ryou in with him?" Malik asked as he pulled the blankets over Bakura.

"We shouldn't and explain everything in the morning," Marik leant down "Ryou will be with us tonight, so just rest" he frowned as Bakura was unconscious again, he turned and walked to the door taking Malik's hand. "Is that alright with you?" Marik asked.

"I don't want him to break more windows." Malik chuckled as he stepped out of the room.

"I should fix your wounds," Malik lead Marik back into the bathroom, Marik watched as Malik's fingers worked he smiled. Malik was so different when he found him so withdrawn he wouldn't even speak to anyone, Marik had thought that he couldn't speak and the boy was a mute. Marik had gotten tutors for him after they had found out that he could speak. Marik and Bakura enrolled him into the local school but Malik had run away in fright.

Bakura and Marik had enrolled into the school with Malik they wanted the teen to have an education. Marik was brought out of his thoughts as his lips were pressed to Malik's, "What was that for?" Malik blushed lightly but because of his tanned skin you couldn't see it that well, Marik shrugged and kissed him again.

"I love you?" Marik purred as Malik wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you too" Malik smiled as he stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "we should get to bed," Malik lead Marik out of the room and into the lounge room. Marik winced as he picked Ryou up and walked back to his room, he laid Ryou in the middle of the bed and Malik was on the other side of Ryou. Ryou rolled over and cuddled up to Marik purring as he fell back into his deep slumber again.

"He looks so much like Bakura" Marik blushed as Ryou nuzzled into his chest with a small smile on his lips, a small hint of jealousy flashed through his eyes, that Bakura now had him back.

"Do you think that Bakura is happy now," Malik said a little sadly, Marik had told him of the hard times that Bakura had.

"He is," Marik closed his eyes. Bakura had turned to Marik in more ways than one after Ryou was taken from him he had even been sleeping with them from time to time, when he had felt lonely, they both soon fell asleep.

Ryou shifted in his sleep he was so warm, he noticed that a chest was pushed up against his back and his chest was up against another, he opened his eyes and gasped he couldn't move, he had legs entwined with his and arms over his chest, waist and torso. He looked up to see Marik still asleep, wait Marik? Ryou blinked if he was back then Bakura had to be as well right?

But then where was Bakura? And why wasn't he in bed with him? Instead of these two "morning," Ryou felt the rumble from Marik's chest.

"Umm… m-morning" Ryou blushed, never had he thought of being this close to Marik, he was a little scared of him. "Umm…" Ryou bit his lip and looked down at the well toned chest, his eyes widened feeling very nervous now, "B-B."

"Bakura's in his room, last night didn't go as planed," Marik whispered sleep heavy in his voice, "He was hurt?" Ryou gasped as he started to get up, Marik tightened his hold on him. "He's fine Malik and I cleaned him up and put him to bed."

"Then why am I in your bed?" Ryou had stopped trying to get up.

"Because you might have accidentally hurt him more in your sleep," Marik yawned.

"How did he get hurt, and you?" Ryou had now noticed the bandages on Marik's body and arms. "I could have hurt you," he frowned.  
"The guy we had to see wasn't all that nice, but I'm not that badly hurt, but Bakura." Marik sighed Ryou's eyes widened. "Don't get upset, he'll be fine" Marik hugged him Ryou bit his lip feeling uneasy as his heart sped up.

"Are you afraid of me?" Marik looked down at him, Ryou's breath hitched to a stop Marik smirked clearly amused, Ryou didn't answer and looked away, Marik raised an eyebrow at him, "You know I wouldn't hurt you right?" Ryou nodded his head but still didn't look at him. "Look I'm one of Bakura's best friends I've know him longer than you think. It takes a _lot_ for Bakura to like someone and if he likes me than you have nothing to worry about, I'm not into hurting angels, if something was to happen to Bakura, Malik and I would take care of you."

"Is something going to happen to Bakura?" Ryou asked with unshed tears in his eyes.

"No he's fine but I'm saying _if_ something _was_ to happen, you are welcome to stay here with us… how about friends then you and me?" Truth be told Marik hadn't really had anything to do with him since he got here, he was waiting for him to get used to him first, Marik hated heaven as much as Bakura and with what was happening he didn't want Ryou to end up back there.

"I'd like that," Ryou whispered "but I'm worried about Bakura." Marik nodded his head "you can trust me as much as Bakura" Ryou couldn't place the look that Marik had in his eyes he let go of Ryou, who moved Malik's arms and legs from his, Malik mumbled as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. Ryou climbed out of the bed going over the top of Marik but he slipped and landed on him nose to nose and he blushed. "Sorry." Ryou looked up as Marik ran his finger unconsciously over his cheek.

"Just like Bakura, in away," with that Marik pulled Ryou closer and brushed his lips over Ryou's. Ryou panicked eyes widening as he pushed away Marik had let go and Ryou fell off the bed onto the floor with a yelp, Malik sat up and looked around just in time to see Ryou run out of the room Malik shot Marik an accusing look.

"What did you do?" Malik growled as he got up leaving the room.

"What?" Marik rolled over and buried his head under the pillow.

* * *

**TBC **

Umm well tell me what your thoughts are **R&R **(smiles and waves)


	17. Concern Of A Loved One

Hello, I would like to announce that my story **House Of Motou** was posted up on another site the site is **AFF (Adult Fan Fiction)** also my name there is **DarkNecrofear**, that's one of the cards that Bakura has in his deck which I think looks really cool, with the whole holding the half mangled doll thing and well everything about it. Some one that goes by the name of **anon** had let me know that my story had been posted up elsewhere and asked DarkNecrofear **(me)** if I was Ladygodess? If not then I had stolen her story, all this was done within fifteen minutes of me posting it up on that site and was all before I could do the profile WOW! I would just like to thank this person if they read this that I was so stoked I nearly fell off my chair that people take notice so (hands over plushies) with a big THANKS! From me. (Ladygodess/DarkNecrofear).

Just to mention also that the name Ladygodess was taken on the AFF site. I'm posting what I have here on there as well, why I don't know? But I am updating on both sites so you don't have to worry I'm NOT abandoning you all, (hugs everyone) I know that I haven't updated in a while but with every thing that has happened (cries) I couldn't I was lucky to get a chap up on my other story when I did. But anyway, I'm back on track and with updates. (Jumps around) Okay due to the plot bunnies as you all should be aware are very evil like _clowns_ and you can't fight them as they are everywhere, there is no ESCAPING them, they would not let Bakura kill Pegasus (sighs), though I would have really liked to, but anyway I've rambled on for to long and you're here for the story. (Smiles)

**Warning**: M, Yaoi, if you don't know then find out BEFORE you read this, thank you though I don't know why I have to do this every time!

**Don't own Yugioh** (sighs).

**CHAP 17: Concern Of A Loved One**

* * *

Ryou ran into the bathroom shaking as he closed the door not wanting to let Bakura see him upset he lent on the door putting his fingers to his lips. The kiss was so unexpected it was nothing like what he had before, Bakura's kisses are soft and loving but urgent at the same time. A soft knock came soon after making him jump and back away from it a bit.

"Ryou open the door!" Malik called through it. Ryou held his breath and did as Malik had asked. "What happened?" Ryou looked away he didn't want to answer in case Malik got angry with him. "Marik kissed you right!" it wasn't a question it was Malik stating the obvious with how he had said it.

"I'm sorry Malik I didn't mean for it to happen," Ryou cried out as Malik put his hands up to silence him.

"It's okay, its Marik's way of saying he likes you," Malik sighed as he hugged Ryou who was clearly shaken by the ordeal.

"Then he must kiss everyone," Ryou looked up confused.

"No, he has only kissed Bakura and me now you, but trust me if he loved you then your in trouble." Malik laughed rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his lips, Ryou just blushed. "C'mon" Malik took Ryou's hand and led him out of the bathroom and into Bakura's room. Ryou slowly walked over to the bed, he gasped at seeing Bakura, the sheets had moved down to his hips in the night showing off his wounds, Ryou ran a hand over one of the bruises that looked to be the size of a fist. Ryou knew them so well and every mark on Bakura's pale skin Ryou could tell you how every one of them was made.

Bakura's bruised muscles twitched under his touch. Ryou gasped again as a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist "that tickles." Ryou feel to his knees and buried his face into his shoulder. "Hey I'm not dieing," Bakura rolled his eyes as he pulled on Ryou's arm and guided him to lie on top of him.

"Who did this to you?" Ryou snuggled up to his side, his wings unfolding and sitting flush against his back.

"Someone I don't have to worry about anymore." Bakura closed his eyes he felt so drained, she better keep her word Bakura thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Ryou frowning at the look he had "what's wrong?" Ryou shook his head in his chest. Bakura turned his head to Malik in the doorway.

"What's wrong with him?" Malik mouthed the word _Marik_ and left the room. Ryou mumbled something, Bakura lifted his chin with his finger he kept from wincing as the pain shot through his arm that had a rather large gash in the upper muscle he had really over did it, but if it meant that Ryou would be safe then it was worth it. Ryou explained everything to him that happened.

Bakura pulled him closer and ran his fingers through his hair "Marik has a weird psycho way of telling people how he feels, I was surprised when he found someone like Malik to join him in his psycho ways," Bakura chuckled but stopped as he saw the look on Ryou's face.

"Don't worry he won't hump you, he saves that for Malik and me," Bakura rolled his eyes as Ryou giggled, Bakura smirked Ra knows he loved to see him so happy. He lent up and kissed Bakura on the cheek feeling content in his arms again Bakura seemed to provide an invisible barrier from the troubles of the outside world he started to purrBakura hissed as one of his wounds reopened.

"Sorry," Ryou gave an apologetic look as he lent his head on Bakura's chest again.

They fell into a comfortable silence that didn't need words, Bakura was listening to Ryou's light purring as he ran his hands under the base of the wings and down to his lower back "Ryou if I told you something about me would you… still want to be with me, like this?" Bakura whispered tiredly his energy already drained, Ryou lifted his head with a puzzled look.

"What is it?" Bakura moved just his eyes. Ra he was nervous, but would Ryou still love him if he knew that he was a soul collector? But the thought of losing Ryou over this he opened his mouth but no words came out, they wouldn't leave his lips. "Kura what is it?" Ryou leaned up with a more worried look evident in his eyes.

"I-I…I'm a" his throat constricted on him and his mouth became dry, why was this so hard he had never had any trouble before, he would laugh at the fear that others showed when they new what he was and he loved it, it was like a drug to him to see that fear and knowing that he caused it.

"I-I… I'm just tired and need… more sleep…" Bakura closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, Ryou sighed and wished that he had the ability to heal others as he watched Bakura, but there was that feeling again like a ghost of a memory, or a dream that you couldn't recall but knew you had, he laid his head down again and played with a piece of Bakura's hair staring off into nothingness.

"I love you Kura so much," Ryou whispered like a small breeze and held him tightly in a protective way, unknowing to him Bakura had heard the words but remained still and let Ryou hold him, _'I love you my Ryou'_ Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven a sigh rang out in the darkness, as bodies lay at his feet and white feathers filled the air a soft whimper came from near by him, he turned but grinned he walked over and knelt down he lifted the angels chin. "What did you think, you could keep me locked up?"

"You're a monster Pegasus and you'll be dealt with" she stopped as a heel of a boot pressed into her shoulder.

"Yes but you, Aki won't be around to tell anyone" he picked up a sword that was near by and raised it, she screamed out, not in fear but of how pissed off she was that she would die like this and that he got the best of her, the scream ended abruptly with the sloppy sound of her head hitting the floor. "And besides I have a promise to keep" he laughed as he vanished he knew the reapers would show soon, if not the other angels.

Pegasus changed his clothes as he landed in an alleyway that was next to a bar on Earth in the area that he had been last when fighting the reapers and now he knew that one of them had Ryou, it was most likely that Bakura and they would be in this area, due to the fact that he had just gotten there himself and they showed up a few minutes after.

Pegasus strolled in like he owned the bar flipping his shoulder length silver hair as he scanned the crowded room for what he was looking for. Grinning as he walked over to a group of ruff necks that you would cross the street to get away from. "I have a job for you" they were going to tell him to get lost but a ball of money thrown onto the center of the table got there attention instantly.

"What's the job?" a tall guy with black glasses, denim blue vest, jeans and an American flag as a bandana on his head shuttered at the voice.

"This boy," he threw a picture on the table it landed on the money, "I want you to find him and bring him to me" he pulled out of his pocket a card of a near by hotel.

"What if he's not alone?" he picked up the money and card putting the money in his pocket and looking over the card and picture.

"Then make him alone?" he turned taking a few steps then stopped "That was only half you get the rest when the job is done, I don't care how you get the boy to me as long as he's alive when you do."

"How did you know that we would do it?" he asked over the loud music.

"I know your kind as long as there's money you'll sell your souls for it" he smirked. The group just laughed as their new boss walked away.

* * *

Malik sighed as he sat at his laptop at the kitchen table he stopped his fingers that were abusing the keys in his frustration as he looked down the hallway, Ryou had been in there for a day and a half now not once had he come out, or really let them in.

"Your still worried about him?" Marik asked as he leant on the wall, Malik nodded his head. "I was about to check on him and change his bandages… you know that Ryou just wants to protect Bakura in his weakened state" Marik pushed off the wall.

"Kura can take care of himself, so why would Ryou think that?" Malik got up curious as to why would Ryou who was an angel and couldn't even scowled right protect Bakura a grim reaper. Marik moved closer to Malik.

"Bakura's hurt and Ryou is probably feeling vulnerable without him and unprotected, he needs Bakura I suppose Ryou's just so attached to him" Marik shrugged his shoulders.

"But why? He lived without Bakura for Ra knows how long," Malik frowned as he followed Marik down the hall, Marik turned around with that not to often seen smile on his lips, that always made Malik melt his insides onto goo every time.

"I'll tell you later." Marik winked as he kissed Malik's cheek.

"But still I think Ryou should come out for a little bit," Malik suggested, in fact he had suggested that yesterday afternoon all he got was growled at by Ryou.

"I don't think that you'll be able to get Ryou out," Marik raised an eyebrow amused as he came to Bakura's room he opened the door. As Marik had suspected that Ryou was in the room and on the bed curled up at Bakura's side "Hey Ryou, how's he doing?" Marik walked over.

Ryou snapped his eyes open growled warningly holding Bakura little more protectively and wrapping his wing over the top of him, "It's okay Ryou" Malik walked up and knelt down next to the bed.

"He hasn't woken up at all today, and he's hot" Ryou rubbed his eyes waking up more. Marik cursed under his breath he hadn't thought that Bakura used that much energy, or was that hurt. He walked over and placed a hand on Bakura's forehead Ryou watched every move that he made Marik pulled his hand back with a gasp.

"He's burring up, dammit!" Malik and Ryou looked at him, "Malik" Marik motioned for him as he walked out of the bedroom. Marik turned around to see Malik looking at him with curiosity. "I'll need help getting Ryou out of that room so I can heal Bakura a little."

"You can't! Ryou will know that some things up… and like you said I don't think that Ryou would leave him anyway" Malik's eyes widened.

"I'm not healing him completely just enough to take his fever away and close some of the wounds," he leant on the wall.

"But won't it drain you a little as well?" Malik said but then sighed at the look that Marik gave him, "Fine I'll try, but your going to help me" Malik poked him in the ribs, Marik grunted and rolled his eyes in amusement.

When they walked back in Ryou was standing next to the bed, "I think we should take him to the healers," Ryou said worriedly as he turned to face them.

"Ryou, he'll be okay, why don't you come with me and we'll get something to eat while Marik fixes him up a bit?" Malik walked up to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, why won't you take him?" Ryou was starting to get worried. Malik looked at Marik who now stood next to them.

"Bakura doesn't like the healers as you call them," Marik looked over the bed then back to Ryou.

"He needs to go," Ryou argued.

"You don't want to take Bakura to somewhere he doesn't want to be do you?" Marik frowned at him, he knew the answer that Ryou was going to give as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No" Ryou looked Bakura over.

"So come on Ryou, lets get out for a bit" Ryou backed away a bit and frowned at that, he didn't want to leave Bakura in the state that he was in.

"I'll stay here" he looked at the floor, Malik looked at Marik again.

"It's just for a while" Malik took Ryou's hand and gave it a light tug to the door making Ryou take a step, why were they trying to take him away from Bakura? When it was clear that he didn't want to go, Bakura was weak and vulnerable and he wanted to be there for Bakura as he was there for him.

"NO!" Ryou yelled as he pulled back his hand and the room shook, like a small tremor things on the shelves falling over, Malik yelped as he jumped back against the wall to support himself. Marik got up and hugged Ryou tightly the shaking only increased. Malik thought that the whole building was going to come down.

"We're not trying to keep you from Bakura!" Marik turned him around to look him in the eyes, "Just go out for a bit get some fresh air, Bakura will be here waiting for you when you get back," the room decreased in the shaking "I'll watch him for you, okay? Trust me I won't let anything happen to him."

"But what if he wakes up and I'm not here?" the room had stopped shaking, Malik let out a sigh of relief.

"Then I'll tell him that you'll be back soon he'll understand I promise, your not his prisoner." Marik smirked as he stepped back.

"I'll take you out for cream puffs," Malik suggested Ryou hesitated but nodded his head giving in, Bakura would be all right he had been living with the two before he came along.

"I'll get ready," Ryou walked over to the closet pulling out his clothes that Bakura had bought for him and walked to the door. He stopped and looked at Malik "Would you help me with the taps?" Malik smiled and led him into the bathroom.

He soon came back into the bedroom, dumping his clothes in the corner as Bakura proclaimed it as his hamper, Ryou walked over to the bed and sighed he leant down and kissed Bakura on the cheek and at the same time he pulled up the light sheet. "Ready?" Malik asked from the doorway.

"I'll be back" Ryou whispered into Bakura's ear and then followed Malik out of the apartment. They walked side by side down the pathway people walked by and cars on the road were back up for five blocks in a traffic jam.

Malik stopped at a small café he pushed open the door and walked in taking Ryou's hand the aroma of coffee was in the air. Malik walked up to the counter and ordered the drinks and the cream puffs. The man behind the counter handed over the order, Malik led Ryou to a table and sat down. "I was thinking on going to the park after" Malik glanced at Ryou, who was staring off into nothingness, Malik sighed and knew what was going through the angels head.

"Ryou?" Malik tried again to get his attention but to no avail, he took a sip of his coffee. He would be the same if something happened to Marik, Malik paled for a minute as it dawned on him that Marik could get hurt and that he wasn't that strong, hell even Ryou an angel was battered and bleeding, it brought everything down on him that Marik may not be as immortal as he thought _'don't think that'_ he scowled himself and glanced back at Ryou.

"Malik? What happened for Bakura to get hurt like that?" Ryou looked up from his hot chocolate.

"Marik didn't tell me, sorry" Malik looked at the white tablecloth, he hated to lie to Ryou like that.

"A walk sounds good," Ryou smiled, Malik just nodded his head. They soon finished up and left for the park. Ryou sighed as he looked up but frowned not liking the sky as it led to heaven well the door to heaven he looked back down.

"I love the park, when no ones around" Malik sat down under a willow tree, Ryou sat down, holding his knees to his chest, he looked over at Malik.

"Thank you," Ryou said, Malik looked at him confused it sounded like something someone would say if they were leaving. Ryou got the look and continued, "For everything, you know letting me stay with you, helping me get on my feet and understanding." Ryou looked away, Malik moved over a bit feeling concerned for the other.

"Why wouldn't I?" Malik lifted Ryou's chin then let go.

"Well not every human comes across an angel in their life time." Ryou pulled out the grass before Malik could say anything Ryou continued "you know I hear all the time of angels talking about what they were when they were humans, I but can't remember I remember waking up in my room and my sister Aki called me for breakfast." Ryou looked at Malik with tears in his eyes, Malik stroked his hair silently telling him to go on, but he would have to tell Bakura after he wakes up. "It felt like I was missing something very important, something close to me it was empty and hollow, I felt it for so long so long that it, it wore on me," the tears feel free but his voice was clear, "then I had dreams weird ones and while I slept I liked them, but they soon stopped and the feelings of only being half of what I was, still remained," Ryou leant into Malik who wrapped his arms around him comforting him.

Ryou didn't really feel it but let Malik anyway, "Then Bakura was there and I feel as though everything is how it should be," Ryou broke down in Malik's arms. Malik rubbed his back to soothe him. Ryou wanted to cry for the last day but couldn't he was worried if Bakura woke up and saw him, Bakura would be concerned about him and he didn't want that.

"I felt the same way…so… detached from everything and every one…" Malik sighed "it was like that until I met Marik, he made me feel like I was an actual person… it doesn't worry Kura that you can't remember all he cares about is you, which funny to say considering he doesn't like anybody that much." Malik frowned slightly as he leant against the tree trunk.

Malik looked down at Ryou who was resting against him, watching the low hanging leaves move in the wind, Ryou smiled he had a few things in common with the Egyptian "We should head back now," Malik said softly they had been watching the sun set. Ryou nodded as he sat up.

"Thanks again Malik, for this" Ryou smiled and hugged the teen, Malik couldn't help but smile back as he returned the hug.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

This story will be coming to a close soon I'm at chapter 21 and I'm still trying to end it without it being horrid but I think a few more chaps after that one as well (sighs.)

**R&R**


	18. Help Is Coming, Or Is It?

I'm just a fast typist that's all, (grins) Okay I'm not sure but I think that this is the chap (drums rolling in the back ground) that you have all been waiting for, so make yourselves comfy and enjoy as it gets good from here on in.

**Warning: M, Yaoi**.

Don't own Yugioh (walks off mumbling).

**CHAP 18: Help Is Coming, Or Is It?**

**

* * *

**

Marik removed his hands from Bakura's chest sighing. Bakura opened his eyes they slowly focused on the figure in front of him, "Marik?" Bakura mumbled his voice horse and heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Marik smirked happy to see his friend awake.

"You healed me didn't you?" Bakura sat up, his head throbbed whenever he moved.

"I had to just to bring your fever down before you went into hibernation," Marik shrugged, "you used to much energy to self heal and Ryou would have been suspicious."

"Thanks" Bakura looked around knowing that Marik wouldn't be stupid enough to do it in front of Ryou, Marik knew the question that Bakura was going to ask any second.

"Ryou's gone out with Malik, we had to get him out for a while he had been with you yesterday and today, he put up a bit of a fight, I didn't know that he still had his power?" Marik laid down next to Bakura with his back to Bakura's side resting his head on his shoulder he now felt drained himself.

"I couldn't contain it all into the ring and I didn't want to leave him completely defenseless," Bakura sighed as Marik rolled over to face him.

"But why didn't he use it to stop Pegasus?"

"It's not in him to hurt others on purpose or even for his own personal use, you should know that." Bakura smiled as Marik entwined their fingers together and closed his eyes.

Marik held him more tightly "I know," Bakura mumbled knowing what Marik was telling him, he wrapped his arms around him, no one could understand their relationship that they had between them, only Malik did after he understood he excepted Bakura much to Marik's delight, he then sighed heavily as he looked up into hard dark brown eyes.

"Your not mad with me for kissing Ryou are you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"No why would I, but just keep in mind that you can't be to forward with him, but knowing you, you are forward so just keep your sex drive for Malik he can take it" Bakura chuckled as Marik pouted then stopped, his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and his blood ran cold and ran into his bones he shivered "What's the matter?"

"Malik?" he whispered as he got up off the bed, Bakura sat up and pulled the covers back Marik stopped him and forced him to lie back down again.

"What's going on?" Bakura growled, as he didn't have the strength to fight back he knew about the bond that they shared.

"Malik's in trouble," Marik stood up to walk away, Bakura started to get up Marik growled in frustration.

"Stay here I'll be back."

"Ryou's with Malik." Bakura tried to push him away, if Malik was in trouble then Ryou was as well.

"Bakura I'll go and make sure their both okay," Marik held him down, Bakura slumped on the bed panting his body protested when he moved.

"Dammit Marik I'm going?" Marik rolled his eyes.

"I'm in better condition than you are, I can take care of myself you know that better than anyone," Bakura narrowed his eyes warningly at him.

"We'll find them quicker with the ring, heal me!" Bakura growled.

"Fine!" Marik placed his hands on Bakura's chest as soon as Marik pulled his hands away Bakura was on his feet he grabbed a shirt and pants off the floor and they both ran to the small balcony, Bakura held the ring in his hands as the cones pointed in front of them.

"Lets go" Bakura crouched down slightly and leaped into the air, Marik followed him.

* * *

Five minutes earlier Malik and Ryou were heading back to the Malik's apartment holding onto Ryou's hand as they walked "I didn't think that we would be out this long," Malik mumbled as he looked at the nearly empty street and the occasional passing car.

"Do you think Bakura would be awake?" Ryou looked up at him.

"Maybe." Malik stopped walking, he frowned as a group of three guys stepped out in front of them, "lets go this way" Malik turned to walk across the street but that way was blocked as well.

"Malik?" Ryou held onto him more tightly he was a little confused but something told him he should be very worried about their situation.

"What do you want?" Malik growled. He knew this group they were the gang that ran the area nothing but thugs.

"What's a couple of kids doing out after dark?" he smirked and stepped forward.

"That's none of your business now move out of my way," Malik hissed keeping his eyes on the group, Ryou was shaking and holding onto Malik.

"I think that you should shut up," with that Ryou was pulled away from Malik as he was grabbed and pulled into the alleyway.

"Malik!" Ryou cried out as he was also pulled into a deeper part of the alley.

"Search them" the leader commanded, Ryou struggled to get free as hands ran over his body and into his pockets, Malik was cursing them as they did the same thing to him.

"Nothing but a wallet…" he opened it up and pulled out a few notes, "Maybe fifty bucks" the leader raised an eyebrow and walked up to Ryou.

"Well I could let this one make some money for me, what do you think?" he looked at Malik.

"You hurt him and you'll pay with your life," Malik spat, but all he got was a blow to the stomach he doubled over and fell to his knees but he was picked up again.

"Malik!" Ryou struggled to get free.

"Are you his boyfriend?" some snickering was heard from the group. "Are you going to kick my ass?" he punched Malik across the jaw.

"Enough don't hurt him anymore!" Ryou cried out, this got the attention of the leader.

"And what are you going to do if I don't, you are not in the position to tell me what to do," he backhanded Ryou, his white skin bruising almost instantly he cried out as his hair was grabbed by the back of his head and pulled closer to the taller man.

"I think I can make an example out of you," Ryou's eyes widened as a fist came at him, he shut his eyes tightly but the blow never came.

Marik taking the human approach came to a sliding stop outside the alleyway _'Malik'_ he swallowed the lump that threatened to choke him as he ran in, he looked up to see Bakura flying overhead.

Bakura landed right behind the tall man his black wings spread as he grabbed the guy "He's mine!" Bakura hissed everyone stopped and looked on in shock at the creature in front of them.

"What are you?" the leaders voice was strained.

"Your worst nightmare," Bakura tilted his head back laughing insanely, "let me show you why no one touches what's mine," he grabbed his right wrist braking his fingers one by one, then moving onto his wrist, the four arm, elbow, upper arm, shoulder and finally the collarbone. The screams rang out Ryou was mortified as he was taking steps back away from Bakura, it wasn't the poor human that was taking Bakura's rage it was his big black wings on his back. He pulled out a knife and drove it through his shoulder, pinning him to the brick wall.

Marik had gone over to Malik and beaten the guys off and they ended up limping away or unconscious on the ground, Malik wrapped his arms around Marik.

Bakura satisfied that the guy won't be using his arm for a while, turned to a very pale Ryou. He took a step towards Ryou "Are you alright?" he held out his arms for Ryou but dropped them to his side when Ryou gave him a look and shook his head.

Ryou looked over to Marik who had Malik in his arms looking over his injuries and kissing him every now and then. He looked back to Bakura, "Ryou?" he said softly.

"No," Ryou gasped he turned and ran, he spread his wings and leapt into the air.

A pair of eyes watched the whole scene from the rooftop, "the boss is going to love this" he snuck away.

"RYOU!" Bakura gave chase he flew higher than the buildings spotting Ryou and dove after him, Bakura was soon over the top of him, Ryou shot to the right, Bakura cursed under his breath and turned "Ryou stop!" Bakura shouted he didn't know that Ryou could fly that fast and his muscles ached from over use, Ryou weaved around objects as he flew close to the ground, Bakura flew straight above him.

Ryou turned sharply to the left, Bakura managed to keep up but just saw the bridge that Ryou went under, Bakura flapped his wings to gain control so not to run into it a few black feathers floated in the air he flew over the bridge ducking and dodging a few cars that honked their horns at him and the sound of brakes on tar. He had to come to a stop again just for a minute "that was a close call" he said just as Ryou shot up right in front of him heading straight up to the stars. "Stop!" Bakura called out as he shot up after him.

"Ryou, stop!" Bakura started to panic, his wings if possible flapped even harder than before as Ryou was heading to the door for heaven, using the last of his strength he was able to catch Ryou he wrapped his arms around Ryou's own arms and wings pulling him tightly to his chest.

Ryou cried out and struggled to get free, Bakura paid no attention to him as his wings flapped to gain control with the extra weight and he turned and headed away from the city, after a while Bakura looked down and saw that Ryou had stopped moving and he was watching Bakura's wings come into view every now and then they were up so high. Bakura let the wind currents fill his wings and let him glide, "Ryou?" he said softly.

Ryou didn't answer him Bakura looked around he needed to land so he could talk to him, he spotted a higher up cloud and moved up the stars came into view as he broke through the cloud line it was a clear night as he got closer he waved a hand and the cloud became solid he landed with ease and put Ryou down on his feet.

As soon as Bakura had loosened his grip, Ryou pushed him away and tried to make a run for it, Bakura waved a hand and Ryou hit an invisible wall, he turned around with his back against the invisible barrier. "Ryou listen to me" Bakura stepped forward.

"Why did you lie to me your not human, a demon" Ryou said through tears that started to fall.

"When did I ever say I was a human you just presumed I was?" Bakura leant on the other side with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You live here on earth don't you, no demon is allowed to live here" Ryou pointed down to the earth blow them to emphasize his words.

"That's because I'm no low life demon, I'm a reaper of souls," he snorted.

"I don't know what's worse, then tell me why didn't you use me like any other demons would have, an angel doesn't fall in the hands of a demon that often" Ryou looked at him, Bakura saw the hurt and betrayal there and looked away.

"Like I said I'm not a demon,"

"No your death" Ryou hissed.

"And you're the angel of love," Ryou gasped how did he know that? Ryou never told anyone he hated what he was given "You just didn't meet me that night you fell through my roof, we were together before then."

"Now I know that your insane, do you use that line on everyone you want in your bed?" Ryou frowned at him, Bakura ran a hand through his hair this was what Marik was talking about, if Ryou turned on them he would have to kill him and take his powers as the gods would send him to kill them.

"I've never had anyone in my bed besides you," Bakura swallowed the lump in his throat, _'Ra could I do it?'_ Bakura's hand started to shake, all he had to do was pull a feather and Ryou couldn't stop him.

"What's Marik then your christmas tree angel decoration, or your pet dog?" Ryou growled.

"I think he would rather be my dog, than an angel decoration," Bakura smirked but then it faded when he looked up, the moon light shone down on the both of them it was so bright Bakura's breath stopped, "Ryou, we have meet before and it's not same lame pick up line," he grabbed the ring that was under his shirt "This was yours when I made you an angel, it holds every thing that you had been but then when they took your memories of me." He growled and clenched his fists at his sides.

"I wasn't supposed to have emotions, but when I met you, you were human at the time and then you didn't know what I was, I returned to my work but found that I couldn't stop thinking about you, a few years later you told me that you loved me, so I continued to see you, you almost died shortly after," Bakura looked up at him Ryou was only a few feet away as the cloud was no bigger than a queen size bed "I turned you into an angel, and I saw you every chance I got, but they found out and they took you from me because you loved me and I loved you, but you had left the ring in your quarters that day." Ryou stood there the whole time just listening to him.

Bakura growled he wasn't getting anything from the angel, _'this is it'_ he thought as he pulled his feather from his wing and another grew in its place, he held it out in front of him and it glowed and grew.

Bakura held it out at his side, Ryou's eyes were on it. "Angels are demons natural enemy," he moved towards Ryou with the sword pointed at him.

Ryou shaking as he pressed his back into the invisible wall. "You're going to kill me?" Ryou's voice was strained with fear but there was more hurt then anything there was no way to escape this.

"I'm sorry Ryou, you'll only be sent back to kill us," Ryou bowed his head in submission, maybe this was the best way at least he wouldn't end up in the clutches of Pegasus again, Bakura growled and Ryou closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

TBC

(Insert evil laugh here) I did it again didn't I, cliffhangers, (ducks random flying objects) no hurting the author or you'll get no more chaps. So **R&R** for a quick update but I won't keep you hanging for long.


	19. The Truth

Hello everyone, I know I left the last chap at a very bad spot and it seems that Bakura's done a 180 in his personality also Ryou's in trouble. But read on.

Warning: M, an in-depth Yaoi in this chap, don't want to read then skip straight to the next set of _lines's_ not this one below. Don't own Yugioh.

**CHAP 19: The Truth**

**

* * *

**

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and turned it over and placed the ring in it and the sword in the other hand, Ryou opened his eyes and looked up confused. "Like I said this is yours, and I'd rather be killed then have to fight you later." He waved a hand and the invisible wall was gone. Ryou stared at the sword then looked up at Bakura again. "I love you, you were all that kept me going in that lonely world of being a soul collector… and in a way you saved me." He looked down at the small angel. He would rather have his life ended by the one he loved rather than live without him and the memories of killing him.

Ryou dropped the sword as if it burnt him and held the ring in his hand as Bakura turned around. "Your free to go, but make it quick." The harsh tone in Bakura's voice cut like a knife through his heart. Tears welled up in Ryou's eyes as his heart started to pound in his chest.

"Your letting me go?" Ryou's voice was so small and thick with tears, just minutes ago it looked like Bakura was going to kill him.

"You're the one that ran from me when you saw what I was… What did you think that they would let you off… let me off, for what I did? Marik and I hide here in secret and once they find out that we're here, Marik's and my life won't be worth living not only that but they'll send you back to kill us as a punishment, so not only do I lose you but Malik will lose Marik?" Bakura turned narrowing his eyes. If Ryou was going to do this then Marik wouldn't understand and probably go after Ryou, which would end in a fight to the death anyway, then more angels would come and it would all end in a war.

"No I won't do it…" Ryou choked back a sob breaking his thoughts "but I was scared, here I was sleeping with what I thought was human then you came to my aid again but this time with black wings, what was I supposed to do?" Ryou cried out as Bakura grabbed his upper arm roughly and pulled him closer to his body.

"Did I do anything, ANYTHING! At all that caused you to be afraid of ME!" Bakura bared his fangs at the angel that was now shaking. Ryou hadn't seen Bakura like this, this side was much different, darker and more dangerous than what he had experienced.

"No, just tonight." Ryou whimpered biting his lip nervously as Bakura's eyes narrowed even more. _'Those sissy bastards are probably laughing their ass's off at me right now.'_ Bakura let him go and stepped back to the middle of the cloud that had now slowly drifted over the ocean and not a piece of land in sight as the moon reflected off the black water below them.

"Fine you're so scared of me your free to go, I won't stop you." Ryou looked up not knowing what to do. Bakura didn't want him anymore? Ryou looked down at the ring, yes it gave him that feeling of warmth, familiarities, ownership and what he truly was all rolled into one. He clutched the ring in his hand and looked at Bakura. He then walked up to him and grabbed his wrist and placed the ring in his hand.

"This is yours, I don't want it… I-I want…" Ryou looked away Bakura turned to face him. His face softened a little as he lifted Ryou's chin up and made his angel look into his eyes.

"What do you want?" Bakura pulled Ryou a little closer their faces were just a few inches apart.

"I want to be with you…I-I love you, I think I've always known even in this short time that I have been here, I've known."

"So you don't fear me then?" Bakura asked and Ryou looked hesitant for a seconded.

"Fear doesn't matter, any chance is worth taking as long as it's with you." Ryou mumbled looking away as Bakura smiled.

"Then take that chance with me tonight." Bakura pulled Ryou to him and lifted him up by his waist. Ryou blushed as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and kissed him, it became more heated. Bakura mumbled Ryou's name, it sounded as though he couldn't believe this was happening. Lips parted and tongues met as Bakura's hands slid down and caressed Ryou's ass, he wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist as he was lifted a little more.

They fell together onto the cloud that remained soft but solid, Ryou clutched onto Bakura who was above him. Bakura's hands were almost shaking in desire as they ran over Ryou's sides and up under his shirt raking across his chest. He moaned as he kissed Ryou deeply again maneuvering his tongue lightly around his mouth.

Bakura gently took Ryou's shirt off and discarded it, he then leant up and licked and kissed Bakura's neck as he ran his fingers through Bakura's hair tilting his head back slightly making Bakura growl as he thrust himself against the angel. But a worried looked passed over Bakura's face. "Please, don't stop!" Ryou saw the look and pulled him down for a kiss as his hands removed Bakura's shirt and he tossed it aside.

"I won't" Bakura bit down on the base of Ryou's neck momentarily, never stopping the movement of his hips. "Tell me that you want this" as his hands found Ryou's ass and squeezed it. Ryou moaned kissing him deeply as his hands went back to the pants, finally getting them undone and pulled them down.

Ryou whimpered at the loss of warmth as Bakura moved away completely as he removed his pants. Bakura smirked at the sight with the moonlight over Ryou and the dark water was beyond words. Snapping out of his stupor Bakura crawled seductively towards Ryou until he hovered over the smaller body, though there was no devilry in his smile when he looked into Ryou's eyes, the younger angel looked up and wondered why he had stopped.

"I can't believe that I have you back again." He knelt down between Ryou's legs sliding teasing touches along the younger angel's length with his tongue, he teased it by flickering his tongue back and forth on the tip and slowly licking it up and down not before placing it in his mouth engulfing the whole length, he then slid his lips up the erect shaft and finally reaching the top to expose the angels throbbing member. Bakura moved his hand and a small bottle appeared in it. He smirked and for once he was thankful for magic. He opened it and coated his finger generously with the substance before sliding a finger slowly and gently into his entrance. Bakura groaned loudly at the velvety heat surrounding the digit as he thrust it gently in and out and moving it around in a circular motion inside of him. He added another finger, and another, looking up to make sure Ryou was all right. He went to move to get away, Bakura held him still and kissed his inner thigh gently while running his other hand up and down his still hard shaft, but as his fingers brushed against that spot, Ryou cried out in pleasure, Bakura smirked as he then withdrew them from the angel.

He ran his tongue up Ryou's pale skin licking and biting his way up to the angels mouth, while he was overcome by lustful pleasure Bakura entered him ever so gently as not to alarm him, Bakura nearly lost his mind at the overwhelming feeling of the warmth surrounding his member. It took every last ounce of his control to remain still once he was fully sheathed, he looked at the angel. Ryou's eyes were clenched shut and tears fell down into his hair.

Bakura flinched as he ran a hand down to Ryou's lower back and rubbed it in an attempt to ease the pain, he nuzzled into Ryou's throat apologetically as he felt the shaking subside and the painful grip on his biceps lessen somewhat. His hands moved further toward the lower back, and when he hit a spot on the underside beneath the angel's back Ryou suddenly relaxed completely, shifting with a quiet moan.

"Ryou," Bakura gasped at the sensation the shift caused. "Are you alright?"

Ryou opened his brown eyes finally, locking gazes with Bakura and there was nothing but adoration in their depths. "Yes, I'm fine. Bakura" He rolled his hips slightly, earning another gasp.

With a low growl Bakura pulled out and pushed back in, keeping his eyes on Ryou's face. The angel gasped as Bakura hit that spot again Ryou closed his eyes in bliss now, instead of pain. This was nothing that he ever felt before. Bakura slowly increased the pace of his movements now sliding his hard erect member in and out of the angel's body just fast enough as to hear his breathing increase slightly and could hear the faint moans of enjoyment coming from him, Bakura placed Ryou's legs carefully over his shoulders as he leant in a bit closer as to deepen the movements, instantly Ryou's moans deepened also with the increased pleasure of the new position.

Bakura and Ryou's breathing was now heavier than before and increased with every thrust, he sped up and was now pushing into the angel vigorously. They both knew that neither of them was going to last much longer as the sensation of the moment was beginning to overwhelm them. Bakura's larger black wings spread out and flapped, Ryou could no longer hold it as he moaned his release and it echoed across the dark sky. The elder thrust a few more times before arching in pleasure and growled his release also. The angel's wings embraced Bakura as he fell gently on top of him, both of them panting heavily. Shortly after the two began to regain themselves lying next to each other with their arms and legs intertwined, Ryou's head resting on Bakura's chest. The angel licked at his neck a few times, his speech mumbled by exhaustion but managed to whisper, "I love you." they both said it at the same time, Ryou giggled as he moved closer to Bakura, he wrapped his wing around them to keep them warm, Bakura smirked as their fun was just beginning.

* * *

The guy with the glasses knelt down as he picked up a wallet from a muddy puddle "Your sure that you saw that kid in here?" he stood up giving the wallet a shake.

"Yeah the local gang had them in here, I watched from the roof tops. I didn't see where they went though. But the one with white hair, big brown eyes, he was here." He opened the wallet and found a photo ID. The other looked over his shoulder. "That was him he was with the boy that the boss wants," he sounded so pleased with himself.

"Well we know where he lives." He smirked as his glasses fell a little on his nose. "We'll have to pay him a visit and find out where he is." He pulled out his cell phone and the card a hand shot out and stopped him.

"I don't think we should do that Keith."

"Why not?" he growled as the others looked on.

"The boy in the photo, is nothing I've seen before he has wings and can fly," he made hand movements to describe what he had seen.

"What did you have to drink before you came here?" Keith grabbed him by the shirt.

"Boss please, I wouldn't lie about something like this. I think that something's going down and that guy in the suit must know what he is."

"Alright lets say your right for once in your pathetic life and say this punk has wings and can fly." A round of snickering came from the others, "how would we get him and what would we do with him?" He pushed up his glasses again.

"We could put him in shows, t.v even sell him to the…government they would pay a fortune for something like that. Lets find out for ourselves. Why hand it over for a few hundred to some guy when we can have so much more." He put an arm around Keith's shoulders. "We have an address, let's check it out." He pointed to the ID.

He turned to his followers. "Fine lets do it, but if your wrong." He threatened.

"I'm not, I'm not."

"The party will start soon boys so lets go celebrate… and the drinks are on the punk!" He held up a fifty and the alleyway was filled with shouts as they left for the nearest club.

**

* * *

**

Ryou groaned as the sunlight shone into his eyes, he turned and moved closer to the warmth next to him and Bakura's arms pulled him closer to his body, pulling what was over them over his head. He opened his eyes and looked up, noticing that Bakura's wings black wings wrapped around them and he was laying on Bakura, he had his leg in between Bakura's thighs and their hand entwined as well.

Ryou looked up and moved the feathers to see why it was so bright, he gasped as he noticed that they were still on the cloud "Ryou it's to early" Bakura mumbled as he put his arm over his eyes, Ryou giggled as he snuggled back down again.

"We should go back soon," Ryou brushed some hair away that fell over Bakura's face.

"Or we could stay here and wait for this cloud to take us back to Domino," Bakura purred as he rolled on top of Ryou, who squeaked and blushed making Bakura chuckle. He leant down and claimed Ryou's lips, but they hadn't seen the jumbo jet that flew right over the top of them, Bakura covered Ryou with his wings as it roared past. Ryou had screamed but it wasn't heard over the engines. Bakura looked down at Ryou after it had past "I think going home is a good idea." Ryou just nodded his head.

They found their clothes scattered over the cloud, once dressed Ryou slipped his shoes on as Bakura looked around, "We've traveled a fair bit," Ryou wrapped his arms around him and leant his head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind flying back, I haven't had a good fly in a while," Ryou spread his wings to full length and free fell off the cloud, Bakura watched with interest as Ryou plummeted like a rock towards the water. He pulled up at the last minute into a barrel rolled a few times the tips of his wings touched the water and he fanned them out to glide over the small waves.

"Show off," Bakura smirked as he dove off, he remembered Ryou's flying he was graceful and most angels envied him. He caught up with Ryou in no time, Ryou rolled over the top of him and flew next to him Ryou winked at him as he held out his hand. Bakura smirked as he took it and sped up.

When they reached the city they landed in the park as no one was around "Your wings" Bakura smirked as he took off his jacket and put it around Ryou's shoulders "lets go home." Ryou nodded as Bakura wrapped his arm around his shoulder and started to walk again.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

No cliffhangers for you, the story is coming along. I'll try to get my other stories done, I know that I have been slack with them (sighs)

R&R. (smiles and waves)


	20. Missing

Hey everyone, I was doing some stuff on my computer and I deleted my story **Falling From Grace. **So I had to start from this chap and I was close to finishing it as well (sighs). So here you go happy reading people.

**Warning**: M and Yaoi

**Disclaimer** don't own Yugioh

**CHAP 20: Missing **

**

* * *

**

Bakura and Ryou walked through the door of the apartment only to be tackled by Malik and Marik asking. "Where were you? What happened? Is everything okay?" Bakura pushed them away and wrapped his arms around Ryou and rested his chin on Ryou's head.

"First off, Ryou and I are officially together and he is now apart of this dysfunctional family." Malik and Marik stared at Bakura then Ryou. Malik was the first to respond as he jumped onto Ryou who just caught him and Malik hugged him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Marik nodded his head in agreement as he ruffled Ryou's hair playfully. Ryou blushed and buried his face into Malik's shoulder.

"Alright leave him alone." Bakura took Ryou's hand and pulled him way, "We need to shower and change." They both walked off to the bathroom.

Marik watched as the door closed and sighed he was relieved that Ryou now knew what they were and hoped that Bakura told him the truth. A knock on the door he groaned in annoyance "I'll get it!" Malik walked over to the door and opened it, he frowned as a police officer stood there in uniform.

"Hi I'm after a Malik Ishtar?" He asked as his eyes scanned the room behind Malik. Marik walked up and stood behind Malik looking over his shoulder.

"What do you want with him?" Marik asked as he put a hand around Malik's shoulder and pulled him back a bit, the mans blue eyes snapped to Marik.

"Oh, his wallet was found a few blocks back and was brought to us, no money in it though, but that's to be expected right?" he laughed as he held up the wallet.

"Yeah" Marik narrowed his eyes there was just something off about this guy.

"Well looking at the ID… you must be him," he handed it over to Malik but before he could take it, Marik snatched it up.

"Thanks!" Marik said as he went to close the door, the officer put his hand out and stopped the door from closing.

"I have other inquires to talk about… if you don't mind if I come in," he asked, Marik growled as he opened the door for him and stepped aside. Once in Marik closed the door and folded his arms over his chest as he kept Malik behind himself a little.

"Well the other night there was a fight in that same alley as the wallet was found, where a guy's arm was badly hurt, do you know anything about it at all?" Bakura walked out he had heard everything.

"No we were walking through it to get to a nightclub," Bakura lent on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as well.

"But when we got to the nightclub I realized that I had lost my wallet," Malik spoke up for the first time. Ryou came out and stopped at the sight of the new comer and stood next to Bakura. The guy just stared at Ryou for a few minutes and grinned then looked at Marik.

"So you all live here?" He asked as he pointed to Bakura and Ryou.

"Yes those two are my younger bothers," Marik growled a little he didn't like this one bit, too many questions, Ryou looked a little confused on what was going on.

"So your all related then?" he asked as his eyes landed on Ryou again.

"Yes," Bakura hissed, the policemen nodded his head.

"Well I think I have all that I need," his eyes went up to Bakura and he gasped as Bakura was now right in front of him.

"Bakura!" Marik growled as he uncrossed his arms and took a step forward.

"Then I'll see you to the door," Bakura grinned looking truly demonic as he grabbed the man by the upper arm and led him to the front door. "Thanks for stopping by," Bakura closed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked he hadn't moved from his spot.

"No one," Bakura growled Malik grabbed Ryou's hand and led him into the lounge room to watch t.v, Marik and Bakura sat at the table talking.

The phone ran Marik rolled his eyes as he got up and answered it he listened for a few minutes and then hung up the phone, "that was Mai, she's locked out of her house," Marik walked off down the small hallway into his room then came back out.

"She probably put in the wrong code, again." Bakura got up and walked over to Ryou, Marik came in putting stuff into his bag.

"Malik don't go anywhere until we come back and don't answer the door."

"Yes mom" Malik rolled his eyes as Ryou giggled but stopped as Bakura lent over and kissed his cheek as he took his jacket from the back of the couch and stood up.

Marik walked to the door with Bakura right behind him, they used the stairs down to the carport, Marik mounted his motorbike and kicked it into life. Bakura climbed on the back and wrapped his arms around Marik's waist. "Hold on" they speed off down the street.

* * *

"This is the place and they're in there so let's go," Keith said as he watched the motorbike drive down the street. Unknowing to them they were being followed, the newcomer looked up at the building and frowned he waved a hand and any form of magic could not be used, the last thing that he needed was unwanted guests. They moved to the carport. "You know what to do just give us time to get out." Keith said as he walked to the stairs, he had to thank his friend for the fake uniform.

"Yeah, you won't have much time as soon as I light it," he held up a container of flammable liquid in it and a lighter as well.

"Just don't blow yourself up," he said as he walked up the stairs. They soon moved down the hall to the door that they needed.

* * *

Ryou walked out of Bakura's room and sat down in the chair with a book that he found under Bakura's bed, it was old and worn but it was one of his favourite stories that he loved to read when he was in heaven. He jumped to his feet as the front door was kicked in, Keith and his men ran into the room.

Keith went for Ryou but before he could reach him Malik came running in with a baseball bat, he swung it and hit Keith on the shoulder sending him to the floor, he tightened his grip on it as he stood in front of Ryou. "Get out!" he yelled at them.

"You punk, you'll pay for that," he pointed to Malik and three guys rushed him tackling him to the ground, Malik threw punches and profanities at them as he wasn't going down without a fight.

All of a sudden Keith was thrown to the wall the three guys let Malik go and ran over to their boss only to have the same thing happen to them. Ryou helped Malik up but both gasped as Malik was ripped from Ryou's hold and into the hands of the new comer.

"Malik?" Ryou ran forward a bit but stopped as laugher rang through out the room, his blood ran cold as Pegasus appeared.

"Well my pet you have caused a lot of trouble," he grinned.

"Let him go and get out!" Ryou growled his wings unfolded from his back. Pegasus looked at Malik then Ryou "well if that's how you feel, then I will," he turned with Malik in his grasp a hand around Malik's neck and the other holding Malik's arm behind his back at a painful angle. "Do you want to replace Ryou?" he asked Malik.

"No don't!" Ryou cried out. Pegasus stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I-I'll go back with you." Ryou said as tears started to well up in his eyes. Pegasus threw Malik to the side he hit the wall and slid down it landing on the floor.

"You'll die for this" Malik spat as Pegasus walked up to Ryou, Ryou jumped again as a loud bell rang out he covered his ears with his hands.

"GO! Ryou fly away!" Malik called out, Pegasus kicked him in the face knocking him out cold with the rest of them.

Ryou turned and ran for the window, he would get Bakura and come back with help after he lost Pegasus, before Ryou could reach the glass sliding doors Pegasus pushed him threw it, the glass smashed cutting Ryou in some places. Ryou's body jerked with a sob as he fought to hold them back. "This is only a taste of what you're going to get." The sound of crunching glass under his boots as he grabbed Ryou and slung him over his shoulder and vanished.

* * *

Bakura groaned in frustration as he stood up, "I have forgotten something that I need to finish the job, I'll have to go home and get it and then come back."

"Well if you like you can come back tomorrow and bring Ryou with you he sounds adorable, though I don't know why someone like him is with someone like you?" she played with a piece of her hair.

"That's what I thought too," Marik chuckled as he put an arm around Bakura's shoulders.

"He knows what he's getting into and he's happy" Bakura huffed as he walked off to the door Mai opened it for them.

"So tomorrow then?" she winked, both boys gave her a smile and nodded, they climbed onto the motorbike Bakura on the back as they drove off.

Twenty minutes later Marik stopped and gasped Bakura looked around to see people in the street along with police, ambulances and fire department "Look!" Marik pointed, Bakura turned his gaze in the direction that Marik was pointing and black smoke pouring out of the top of the building.

"GO!" Bakura lightly hit his helmet, Marik revved the bike as he moved through the people running around trying to help out. They both jumped off and went to run into the building only to be stopped by a policewoman.

"You can't go in there it's to dangerous." She said.

"Out of my way!" Bakura growled as he waved a hand and everything in the street stopped frozen in time, "lets go," as he had said that Marik was already running for the door.

As they ran inside time came back and they were thrown up against the wall by a burst of flames, Marik got up and went to the stairs Bakura right behind him, people who lived in the building were trying to get out with a few things that they owned or were of value to them.

The stairwell was full of smoke and flames with the roof coming down on them, Bakura leapt up and grabbed onto the railing two flights up, Marik did the same. Bakura jumped to the next one and over the railing and to the door, he touched the door, "it's hot."

"The hallway must be a light," Marik mumbled as he took a step back and used his arm to move Bakura back as well. He placed his hands out in front of him and clapped them together as a wind picked up blowing their hair and clothes around, the door all of a sudden the door blew down the hallway and the flames blew out. Without a word Marik ran down the hall as new flames replaced the old ones.

Bakura kicked down the door to their apartment running inside, they found Malik on the floor unconscious with other guys. "What the?" Marik said as he walked over and picked Malik up into his arms he looked over to see Bakura with the ring out and glowing.

The cones on the ring fell and the glow faded, "he's not here" Bakura growled as he picked up Keith giving him a shake to wake him up.

"What happened here?" Bakura growled then noticed that it was the police officer from before. "You, what did you do with Ryou?"

"I don't know! I was attacked as well I didn't see anything I swear!" he grovelled.

A blue light surrounded Keith and the light left his body and shot straight up through the ceiling taking his soul, Bakura dropped the empty body. Marik coughed as he pulled Malik closer to his body. "We have to get out of here!" Marik moved to the glass sliding doors and out onto the balcony. Bakura stopped at seeing the blood on the broken glass.

Marik jumped off the railing, Bakura turned and looked into the apartment a worried look and thoughts, _'have I checked everywhere?'_ he took a step towards the glass "could he still be in there?' another step.

"Bakura you looked, he's not there, lets get over to Yami's before we're seen!" Marik called out. "BAKURA!" he yelled, Bakura turned around and looked at him, Marik gave him a look, Bakura looked so lost and unsure what to do. "Bakura he's not in the apartment, we'll find him I promise you, but you have to come with me now." Marik was finding it hard to stay in the air as the smoke blew over them. Bakura walked to the edge. The flames engulfed the room and it exploded blowing Bakura right off the balcony. Marik dove after him as he plummeted towards the ground, Marik reached out a hand his fingertips just touching his shirt, he got a little closer and grabbed him then flapped his wings to pull them up.

The three hit the ground Malik rolling out of Marik's hold Bakura under Marik. He pushed himself up and looked around, then down at Bakura a large gash on his forehead and blood running down his eye and cheek. "Get up, Bakura!" Marik gave him a shake. He groaned and sat up putting a hand to his forehead and pulled it back hissing. Marik got up and limped over to Malik and picked him up out of the mud puddle that he was laying in.

"Someone's going to die for this?" Bakura hissed as he pressed his sleeve to his head to stop the bleeding above his right eye.

"Soon, lets get to Yami's and fix's ourselves up first then we hunt," Marik growled as he hugged Malik to him, he could have lost Malik back there and he didn't want to think about it, Bakura got up and flapped his wings but winced. "Is it broken?" Marik asked worried.

"No sprained that's all nothing I can't handle," he said as he crouched down a little and leapt into the air Marik followed him.

As soon as Bakura's feet touched the ground he was pounding on the front door, A rather pissed off Yami answered it but was pushed aside as Bakura walked in. before a fight broke out Marik spoke up, "Our place was burned down, Ryou's gone missing and I almost lost Malik." Yami waved him in.

"Yugi!" Yami called as the teen stepped out of the kitchen.

"Could you show Marik to the guest room?" Marik followed him up the stairs. He opened the door and Marik walked in.

"I'll get some towels for you," Yugi ran off. Marik sat Malik on top of the bed and took his shirt off then laid him back slipping his shoes and socks off. Yugi came back with a few towels and handed them to Marik.

"Do you mind?" Marik looked over his shoulder as his hands rested on Malik's belt. Yugi blushed as he walked back out of the room, Marik took off Malik's wet clothes and dried him off and wrapped the towel around his hips then laid him in the bed and covered him up with the sheets, he had looked for any injuries but he only found a few and healed them. He picked up the dirty clothes and walked to the door and handed them to Yugi. "Could you?"

Yugi nodded his head as he took the clothes and walked away, Marik closed the door and walked down the hallway he stopped outside the bathroom hearing the water running he opened the door and stepped in.

He lent on the basin with his arms folded over his chest and stared at his boots, "The ring isn't picking him up here, I don't think this he's on earth anymore," Bakura mumbled, as he stepped out he reached for a towel the water still running.

Marik stripped off his clothes and stepped into the water washing off the mud and soot he turned off the water and stepped out no point really getting a good clean as he would be needing one anyway later on.

"What ever happens, I want you and Malik to," Marik cut him off.

"We're going to win this one and your going to have Ryou back as well," Marik dropped the towel and his body was wrapped in black leather pants and a black silk shirt with a black hooded cape. Bakura did the same but he had on loose pants and a tight top with baggy sleeves for movement.

They left the room together Marik stopped in to see Malik still asleep, he walked over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek, Malik slowly opened his eyes and looked up, "He attacked us," Malik said tiredly.

"Who!" They both asked at the same time.

"He was going to take me, but Ryou, he stopped him," Malik started to close his eyes, Marik gave him a light shake.

"Who? Malik."

"The man in white and black robes and white hair," Malik drifted off to sleep.

"Pegasus!" they both hissed, having a name would make it easier for them to find Ryou. Bakura had no doubt anyway on who took Ryou, he was planning to pay him a visit.

* * *

**TBC **

Poor Ryou! I had a mental block on this chap as I couldn't remember what I had written before it got deleted on me (smiles and waves) **R&R** me.


	21. The Find

Just a quick hi (waves madly) HI! I have checked out some of c2s a while back and I have read a few stories that got my interest from there as well as anyone that reviews me I always go and R&R what I like. But on another note I got over 100 reviews for this story (hyperventilating) I never thought I would ever get that many reviews for a story done by ME! This calls for giant plushies of your choice of all Yugioh stars (hands them out) take your pick people, thanks everyone for taking the time to read and review me.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi, this chap also has abuse in it and violence and bad languish.

**Disclaimer:** don't own **Yugioh**

CHAP 21: The Find

**

* * *

**

Ryou groaned as his senses came back to him, the first thing that he noticed was that he was laying on something soft, most likely a bed. The air smelt damp and musty, he opened his eyes slowly and looked around, the walls were green with moss and water ran down the walls as well. He sat up and the sound of a chain moving on the stone floor got his attention. He followed the chain from the wall to his neck, he got up and looked for a way out not really seeing one the tears started to fall.

"Bakura" he started to sob, he wanted to be in Bakura's arms and have him whisper words of comfort in his ear. Ryou stopped as he looked around he would escape to feel safe and loved again, his eyes landed on a small window that he might be able to fit through.

He walked over to the window but the chain stopped him, he growled and pulled on it with both hands, he whimpered as he pulled harder hoping to pull it free of the wall. His hands started to hurt and he let it go then fell to his knees.

The door opened and Pegasus walked in and lent on the wall, Ryou looked over stopping all tears and sobs as he got up. "You know that I can't let you go now?"

"I thought as much, so what, are you going to kill me?" Ryou's back was up against the wall.

"I have to, if I let you live then I'll die for what I did to you," he shrugged.

"But they know already and your dead anyway, once Bakura comes for me," Ryou smiled slightly at the name as it slipped from his lips.

"I don't know about that, where we are no one knows about this place but the higher angels and me so if you're hoping to be saved any time soon then think again," he growled.

"No he'll come for me he always does," Ryou blurted out as Pegasus moved towards him, Ryou took a few steps to the side backing himself into a corner, he looked around there was no where to run all he could do was look up into his captors eyes.

"I'm afraid that your Bakura will be to late to save you," he grabbed Ryou by the neck and threw him across the room, the chain didn't give and choked him as it jerked him to the ground, "If I can't go back to heaven neither can you," he walked up pulling Ryou up by the hair and Ryou cried out as he was hit back down to the ground.

"So lets get this over with I suspect that they will be coming for you and I have to have everything set up for them," he twisted Ryou's arm around hearing the popping sounds from his shoulder, Ryou screamed out.

"STOP! PLEASE!" his screams died in his throat as a new pain rang throughout his body, he cried out but no sound, Pegasus had his foot in the middle of Ryou's chest listening to the sounds of his rib cage cracking. He took his foot back after hearing some of the ribs breaking and kicked Ryou in the face sending him back then kicking him again over onto his stomach.

He lent down and whispered into Ryou's ear so softly that Ryou almost missed it "Tell me did you enjoy your time with Bakura?" Ryou's eyes widened.

But Ryou turned his head away he wasn't going to answer him. Ryou screamed again trying to get away as a heel from Pegasus's boot ground into his back.

"You want to leave a final gift for Bakura don't you?" he laughed. "Something that he'll always remember you by." Outside the animals ran and flew away as the pained screams continued to ring out.

* * *

Bakura paced back and forth with the ring in his hand hoping for something to lead him to Ryou but nothing. Bakura growled as he started to shake it in his hand. "You're supposed to work, you stupid, you belong to Ryou so find him, GOOD FOR NOTHING!" The others watched as Bakura raged at the ring. Yugi walked into the room "Seto and Jou are coming," he sat down next to Yami.

Marik got up and walked over to Bakura and stopped him, "We'll get him back." Bakura gave him sceptical look. "Have I ever let you down before?" Bakura frowned as he looked down.

"No." he whispered, Marik pulled him into a hug. Oh, he would get Ryou back, but what condition would he be in when they found him, was another thing.

"Maybe the ring doesn't work because of where… Ryou…is" Yugi gulped at the look Bakura gave him, "OH! look Seto and Jou are here!" Yugi jumped up and ran out of the room as quickly as he could.

Seto and Jou walked in with Yugi, "So do you have any idea where he might be or who has him?" Seto asked.

"Pegasus" Marik and Bakura growled, Seto nodded his head understanding and not asking any more questions.

"Are you ready," he asked the two. Bakura adjusted his sword on his hip as he moved into the centre of the room with Yugi and Jou. "You two should stay here" Seto said, it was more directed at Jou.

"We're coming as well," Yugi huffed. "You might need us," he added.

"No this is a strictly kill and you two will only get in the way," Bakura said as he was getting impatient.

"You two can stay here and watch Malik, Pegasus might come here if he gets away," Yami frowned.

"But I can stop time I would come in handy," Yugi grabbed onto Yami's arm. "And Jou can freeze things."

"We know you're good with your powers, but use them here if he comes," Yugi gave up and just nodded his head then the four vanished.

**

* * *

**

Bakura, Marik, Seto and Yami walked down the paths of heaven, Bakura had his ring out in front of him but he was still not getting anything from it. They stopped just in front of the great hall and turned to face heaven, every building and bit of land could be seen from here. "Yami?" Seto asked, Yami nodded his head and flew up to the top of the hall and grabbed the rope for the bell and rang it.

Angels came from everywhere and landed in front of them, Yami landed next to Seto and waited for everyone. A round of confusion in talk and looks at to what demons were doing in heaven, Bakura stepped forward and looked around a high pitch whistle came and the area went quiet. "Has anyone see Pegasus, or even the angel of love known as Ryou here?" Bakura narrowed his eyes as he watched the angels look at one another without a clue as to what he was asking.

"It looks like they don't know him," Yami said.

"Ryou wasn't very liked amongst his kind," Bakura growled as he remembered the angel crying when he would return and tell him how they pulled his wings and hair and make fun of him. But a shout came from the back of the crowd as an angel pushed his way through the other angels to the front.

"Are you talking about Ryou?" he asked as he rushed up to them, he wiped his black hair out of his green eyes.

"You know him?" Marik asked as he now stood next to Bakura.

"Yes I did, he fell from heaven and I fear that he is gone," he hung his head.

"Ryou is alive, he has been with me the whole time, Pegasus has taken him from me, do you know where they might go?" Bakura asked as his eyes searched the angels for signs of dishonesty.

"He's alive?" he looked up unbelieving, Bakura grabbed him and shook him.

"Were would they go?" he growled.

"I know where he might go, I can take you but we'll need some help first," he waved over a boy shorter than himself, "this is Noah he is a healer." He nodded his head his green short hair fell into his eyes.

"Yours," Yami asked they both looked at Yami.

"Oh, I'm Duke," he smiled.

"Lets go!" Duke jumped into the air and flew off and the others followed him.

They flew in silence for a while Marik sped up a bit next to Bakura. "We have to land here," Duke said as he started to descend towards a thicket of trees where there forest ended. Slipping through the treetops the sounds of branches were heard.

Dried leaves, twigs, and pinecones made sounds as the group landed on the grass-covered ground, "Ryou and I were playing out here once and we came across this place." Duke moved towards a small hill. They started to walk Duke, Marik and Bakura in front of Yami and Seto, Yami's foot got caught in a tree root and he fell forward, he put his hands out and waited for the pain in hitting the ground but it never came he looked up and Seto smirked but didn't say anything as his smirk was enough. Yami grumbled about not being able to see in the dark that well as Seto placed him back on to his feet and started to walk again.

"We got into trouble by Pegasus, but what was even weirder was how upset he was that we were here," Duke stopped and lent down to the ground and pointed. "There it is, the higher angels used to live here at one time, now its abandoned."

A large house three floors high, dark not a light shone from the windows and that most of them were broken with torn curtains hanging. Weeds ran up the walls and the forest on all sides. "Well it's certainly out of the way," Yami said as he crouched beside them. Bakura snorted in disgust that Ryou would be brought to such a place.

"There are no guards," Seto said as he walked up to him. Bakura got up and leapt into the air and landed near the wall in the shadows, Marik did the same thing and almost landed on Bakura, as he was imposable to see at the time, the others followed close behind.

"Any sign of trouble you two get out, got it." Yami said to Duke and Noah who nodded their heads.

"Marik, anyone inside?" Seto asked as he moved around the corner.

"No ones here that I can sense, but that doesn't mean no one would be in there hiding by magic," Marik pulled open one of the doors a creaking sound rang out through the empty house Bakura shot out a hand and stopped the door.

Bakura walked through the door and looked around, he grabbed the ring and it glowed as the five cones pointed up to the ceiling above them. He took off running for the stairs, "You look down here," Marik grabbed Duke and ran after Bakura.

They came to a hallway to see Bakura standing outside a door as he kicked it open and walked in, Marik was at the doorway looking in. "Fuck the seven levels of hell." Marik gasped he looked at Bakura unbelieving what he was seeing.

Marik rushed forward and caught Bakura before he could fall in the pool of blood on the floor, Bakura reached out a hand to touch what was in front of him, he ran his fingers through crimson feathers as there were wings pinned to the wall. "Don't" Marik pulled his hand away.

Duke walked in and gasped, at the wings, "We have to find Ryou now!" Bakura pushed Marik away and stormed over.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!" Bakura shoved him out of the room, Marik lunged at him and pushed him back into the room his black wing spread out as he slammed the door in Bakura's face and lent on it trying to protect the angel.

Duke scuffled back hitting the wall looking at Marik as screams of rage came from the room and the sounds of things breaking. "Is he insane?"

"At times, yes." Marik said sadly.

"You're going to stop him before he hurts himself?" Duke said as he got up.

"No it best that he is left alone for now."

"What is going on?" Yami asked as they came up the stairs.

"Bakura found Ryou's wings without Ryou attached to them," Marik was jerked forward by something heavy hitting the door.

"Stop him he is acting like an inmate at an asylum," Seto growled.

"How would you be if that was Jou's wings on that wall, I know I would be the same if it were Yugi's," Yami looked at Marik.

"For one I wouldn't be acting like that, I would," they stopped their little argument as the noises stopped in the room and the door opened. Marik stepped away, Bakura stopped in the doorway, his hair was more spiked than before like horns on his head, his black feathers were ruffled and looked like batwings, all in all he looked more demonic than ever as the blue glow from the ring shone over his chest and face.

Bakura walked to the window at the end of the hall and jumped out, Marik ran after him, Yami and Seto made a smug comment before going after them.

"Bakura?" Marik caught up to him wrapping his arms around Bakura's wings and arms and descended to the ground slipping through the trees.

Bakura struggled to get free but Marik held him, once on the ground Marik held him at arms length, "What are you doing?"

"The ring is leading me to Ryou" Bakura growled irritated as he tried to push Marik away.

"A trap is more like it," Marik hissed "Use your head and we'll do this together and find Pegasus and make him pay." Marik let go when he thought that Bakura was calm enough. Seto, Yami, Duke and Noah landed just behind them.

"What's that?" Noah pointed out, everyone looked in the direction he was pointing to. There in a clearing was a figure leaned up against a rock.

"Is it Ryou?" Yami asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Bakura growled as he spread his wings, Marik stopped him and pushed him up against a tree.

"Bakura it's a trap, remember use your head," Marik let him go. "Scout out, a full check on the outer trees and then enter with caution, if that's Ryou Pegasus is here some where," Marik said as Yami and Duke walked off, Seto and Noah walked off in the other direction.

"If we plan this right, you'll get to kill Pegasus not the other way around," Marik leaned in close, "I don't want to lose Ryou either but I don't want to lose you,"

Marik pressed his lips up against Bakura's then pulled back.

"Just don't get yourself killed or that'll be two people I have to kill tonight," Bakura ran his hand through Marik's hair.

"I couldn't let that happen who would be here to annoy you then if something happened to me." Marik chuckled as he moved back, the shadows wrapped around him, it was like he was a part of them. Bakura shook his head as he moved around the area looking around and using the ring, but nothing came up and he was itching to see Ryou if that was him.

He saw Yami and Duke then Seto and Noah, move out into the open Bakura didn't move where was Marik? Then just to his right a little Marik walked out looking around his eyes shot straight to Bakura.

He walked out to meet them they came in from different angles around the figure, "no ones around here," Seto said. Bakura gasped as he now saw that it was Ryou, he knelt down and wiped the hair out of Ryou eyes.

"Ryou I'm here now," Bakura pulled him away from the rock and Duke gasped.

"His back, we have to get him to the healers now," Duke went to take Ryou from him. Bakura spread his wings and pushed Duke away and covered Ryou with them. "If I don't take him now he will die," Duke looked at Seto and Yami.

"I'm not trusting him with any of you, he's been hurt enough," Bakura growled.

"Let them take him, you and me have Pegasus to find," Marik put his arm on Bakura's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry he'll die no matter how fast you get him to the healers," Pegasus landed with a laugh.

"I'll take your eye, wing and leave you in Zilla," Bakura had pulled his sword and pointed it at Pegasus.

"An eye and a wing, really now tell me how are you going to do that when your dead?" he moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Bakura give Ryou to Duke and kick his ass," Marik hissed Yami and Seto stepped in front of Bakura and Marik.

"No, I want you to take him," Bakura turned to Marik and passed Ryou over to him.

"Bakura? You'll need me here," Marik looked down at Ryou in his arms and kissed him on the forehead Ryou never moved or made any sound of discomfort at all.

"Oh, don't think that any of you will be going anywhere," he whistled loudly and howling came from all around them they turned and had their back's to each other as they looked around. The howling grew in volume and the sounds of trees creaking and branches breaking could be heard and the ground rumbled under their feet.

Bakura grabbed Duke and Noah roughly by the back of their shirts, "You two take Ryou when we say get him to the healers anything happens to him, you'll be homeless make sure you tell that to the healer." Marik passed Ryou over to the two, Duke did a heal not much but enough to close the smaller cuts. They all looked at each other as the air grew quiet and not a sound was heard but for their breathing.

"The calm before the storm?" Seto narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on his sword.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

I'll update again soon as I have left you with another one of my cliffhangers, **R&R** if you want to know what happens next, bye.


	22. Fight To The End

Hello my lovelies, I'm updating again for you know what this means? One chap closer to the end, speak of the devil I am on the last chap of this story as you read this and you know what? I can't make up my mind on how to end it without it sucking, anyway on with the chapter.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi, this chap also has abuse in it, violence and bad language all the good stuff that makes reading fun, but if you're to young for these warnings then please leave now…thank you.

**Disclaimer:** don't own **Yugioh**

****

**CHAP 22: Fight To The End**.

* * *

"The calm before the storm?" Seto narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Well Bakura if you plan on making me pay like before then show me what you've got." Pegasus smirked, Bakura roared as he lunged at him their swords sparked as they hit and the force pushed them back away from each other sliding to a stop. But they ran at each other again, the clinking of the swords rang out in the night.

The sound of padded feet thundered on the soft grass, "what are we dealing with here?" Yami growled as he scanned the area.

"Anticipation is a bitch?" Seto smirked.

"Hellhounds" Marik called out he got a look from Seto and Yami. "How many I have three, Yami?"

"Two, Seto?"

"Four! So let's make this quick I plan to rob that place and buy that car for Jou on his birthday," Seto watched the hounds come closer.

"I'm taking Yugi out to dinner tomorrow night and I would hate to disappoint him." Yami tightened his hold on his sword.

"Keep your mind on the task at hand you sentimental fools… I plan on buying Malik an apartment," Marik smirked as he got a round of sarcastic comments.

The hounds ran at them at the last few feet, Seto, Yami and Marik jumped out of the way at the last minute the hounds ended up hitting heads and getting up, Marik was tackled and dragged away, as he clawed Marik he held it's snapping jaws away from his face he felt around for his sword but all he got was dirt. He gasped as a sword hit the ground right next to his ear and the large animal fell on him. Marik looked up to see Yami jump off and get taken by another, Marik's cape was grabbed and he was pulled back, he grabbed the cape in his other hand and drew his sword back and stabbed it through the eye. He looked around and saw Duke and Noah huddled near the rock and hadn't been spotted yet.

"Get him out of here NOW!" Marik yelled as he stood up eyes widening as a hound was sneaking up to them, he made a run for them. Seto came out of nowhere and stabbed it in the side using his full body weight.

Duke and Noah flapped their wings and they flew up but a hound grabbed Dukes foot and tried to pull him back down, Duke cried out and kicked it a few times yelling at it. Marik ran at the hound and it let go of his foot, Duke looked down to see it's head on the ground. "GO! NOW!" Marik yelled at them. They took off without anyone following them.

Yami was being dragged along the ground and shaken as it let him go and came at his head, Yami stabbed it through the mouth and out the top of its head, he kicked it away only to be pulled back by another, "How many are there?" he growled as he dropped his sword on the ground. As he reached it a paw stood on his sword and growled down at him he opened his mouth and lent forward.

Seto pulled his sword out of another hound, he looked around he had a deep cut on his leg and chest, he had taken down three, he saw Yami and leapt into the air and wished that soul collecting worked on hounds, he tackled the hound his sword going all the way to his hilt in it's side then pulled it out and put it back in at a different angle this time the hound gave a whine and then fell.

Bakura panted as he punched Pegasus in the face and kneed him in the gut and aimed the point of his sword at Pegasus's chest who side stepped and brought his sword around, it would have gotten Bakura in the face but his sword stopped it and he elbowed Pegasus in the throat then swung around slashing his sword cutting him across the ribs.

* * *

Duke and Noah landed outside the healer's home. Noah opened the door for Duke as he struggled with Ryou, he stepped inside his foot slipped in the blood that ran down his body and pooled at his feet, Noah stopped him from falling backwards. "Solomon!" Duke called out as he walked into the house.

"I'll see if he's" he stopped as the man walked into the room he gasped as he rushed over to Duke.

"What happened to him?" he asked, as he looked Ryou over.

"Pegasus pulled his wings out," Duke said. Solomon looked over the boy in his arms.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Ryou."

Solomon turned to Noah "call the healers Ishizu and Shizuka at once, but keep it quite" Noah nodded his head as he ran outside.

"Bring him," Solomon walked to the side of the stairs he pushed open the door and an eerie stair case lead downward into darkness, it was dimly lit with only a few steps visible at a time, "down here quickly." They made their way downward, as they got to the bottom Duke gasped it reminded him of a book he had read, Doctor Frankenstein. There were machines everywhere positioned around the room with a table in the centre and dim lights hung overhead.

"Lay him on the table face down," Solomon said as he turned on the machines, one by one they sparked and whined from not being used for so long and the cobwebs blew away.

He waved Duke over "You start to heal him while I work, but slowly, short bursts or he'll suck it right out of you, we need to just keep him alive for now." Solomon started to cut off Ryou's clothes and dumping them in the bin, Duke closed his eyes and he took Ryou's hand.

"Solomon what is going on?" Ishizu asked as she walked in, "why are you in?" she was cut off.

"It's Ryou, were staring project 455 again," he said as he looked up.

"What? Not again" they both said as once.

"No not again, I can't but if Ryou is going to live then we have to resort back to when we made him," he looked up "that's enough," he waved Duke off. "He can't be healed completely."

Duke stepped back as the girls moved around the table unnerved by how the room looked, "Ryou!" he frowned, Solomon told them what to do as he pointed to different machines, "where has he been all this time?"

"With a soul collector," Duke said as he was wiping his hands on a towel, Solomon looked thoughtful for a minute.

"His lungs have collapsed, he's not breathing!" she called out for Shizuka who handed her an air mask, she put it over Ryou's mouth and nose. Shizuka was putting wires on Ryou's head and arms.

"Do you still remember how to do this?" they nodded their heads, "Good." They both moved around the room attaching the machines to Ryou's body.

"This isn't right?" Duke stepped forward disbelieving what he was seeing, it was like Ryou was some sort of robot with wires and tubes coming out of him and on his body.

"Not now, you said he was with a reaper?" Duke nodded his head yes, "Then that means that Bakura finally found you," he smiled sadly down at Ryou as his hands worked on his back, the other wounds and bruises were healed. The flesh only reopened as he tried to stitch it closed. "Go to Bakura and ask him for the ring and bring it to me, if he doesn't let you then tell him Ryou will die without it, go!" Duke ran up the stairs.

* * *

Yami cried out at sharp teeth bit into his right leg and dragged him back, a second bit down on his left arm and began to tug, he gritted his teeth as his right hand clutched the sword in his hand. He looked over to see Marik jump on it's back and slit its throat, Yami's foot was freed and he put the other hound down.

Marik looked up just in time to be tackled, he cut it's right paw off and it's head, he fell to his knees he was so tired.

Duke flew over the clearing and the battle below he didn't land but was close enough to talk. "Bakura, I need the ring!"

Bakura ducked the sharp blade and rolled out of the way, "it's mine, I'm not giving it to you" he growled as he swung for Pegasus.

"It's for Ryou Solomon said that he'll die without it I have to take it to him," he called back, Bakura pulled off the ring and threw it up into the air, Duke gasped as he flapped his wings and lunged forward to catch it, once he did he held it closely to his chest and flew off.

Pegasus grinned, "It looks like I did my job well," he chuckled. Bakura leapt forward just missing Pegasus left shoulder, he moved around to Bakura's back and stabbed him right in the side. Bakura spat out blood as he fell to his knees, he brought his sword around and cut Pegasus's right leg who grunted and grabbed his wrist, "Now I'll show you what Ryou went through," he grabbed Bakura's wing his heel in his back pushing him into the ground ready to pull.

"BAKURA!" Marik cried out as he flew over the field and tackled Pegasus to the ground, "This is between you and me," Marik pointed his sword at Pegasus.

"What did I ever do to you?" he frowned Marik sneered.

"You almost killed Malik, Ryou and now Bakura," he started to laugh, Pegasus gave him a funny look, "now you'll see first hand why nobody gets away from me, that fight in the warehouse was child's play," Marik lunged at him Pegasus ducked but when he stood up to get into the fight Marik was nowhere to be seen.

"You coward, you boast big but can't back it up, once I'm done here, this Malik can take Ryou's place," he smirked but jumped as Marik was right next to him, he swung his sword and it went right through him, Pegasus looked confused as he did it again then looked around, he jumped back again as there was a second Marik to his left then one in front of him and behind he was surround by five Marik's. "Stop this and fight me." The Marik's chuckled darkly.

"You can dish it out but you can't take it?" the Marik's amused. Pegasus turned his back on the real Marik and that was his chance as all the Marik's vanished and he turned at the last second to see Marik coming at him he gasped as Marik used the handle of his sword and hit Pegasus in the bridge of the nose sending him to the ground, Marik dropped his sword and continued to beat him with his fists.

Bakura rolled over and saw Marik's back and his arm rise and fall every now and then, he got up and limped over he pulled Marik off Pegasus, Marik shoved him away and went back to what he was doing, "MARIK!" Bakura yelled and hit Marik upside the head.

"WHAT!" Marik raged as he paused his fist just above Pegasus's bruised and bloody face.

"I want him alive," he growled.

"What? Why?" Marik got up letting Pegasus go.

"I have somewhere to take him, I'm not done with him yet," Bakura kicked Pegasus in the ribs sending him on to his side.

"We should heal first," Marik said as he looked at his arm a gash ran from his wrist to his elbow with other gashes on his body if he were a human he would be dead.

"Not now later," Bakura grunted as he grabbed Pegasus by the front of his shirt, they looked over to see Yami and Seto kill the last of the hounds and limped over to them. "Follow me," Bakura said as Marik lent on his shoulder.

"No you two go, we'll head to the healers and see if they need anything," Yami and Seto vanished along with Bakura and Marik.

* * *

The sky crackled with thunder and lighting, everything around was dead the heat could be seen rising from the ground and the smell was enough to make you sick, the shadows moved and moaned. But it was ignored by one the other was gripping his arm, Bakura walked up and slapped Pegasus in the face he gasped and opened his eyes and looked around.

"Do you know where we are?" Bakura frowned as his hand was going numb by lack of circulation, "Marik let go!" Bakura shook him off.

"The marshes of Zilla," Pegasus started to struggle more against his bonds. The marshes of Zilla were the real horrors of hell no one really saw them as they never left the marshes but any demon or angel would be eaten and tortured to death no one ever retuned from here alive or dead they were just never seen again.

"Welcome to your new home courtesy of Ryou and Malik," Bakura smirked.

"I'll escape you know I will and I'll kill every one of you one by one when you least expect it," he hissed.

"Bakura stop mucking around and lets get out of here," Marik whined as he tugged on Bakura's arm.

"Not until I'm done." He hissed.

"Then do it all ready."

"Baby," Bakura snorted.

"Am not, I really, really don't like this place," Marik backed up, "Something touched my leg, I need Malik!" Marik bit his lip. Bakura rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to Pegasus.

"The marshes of Zilla is the only place I could think of that could come close to what I want for you," Bakura lent in close "I'm only thinking what's best for you," Bakura lent back "I would have loved to have finished you off but nothing that I would do would make everything all better for Ryou."

"I don't deserve this, I deserve a trial."

"Ryou didn't deserve what you did to him," Bakura smacked him across the face.

Bakura grabbed Pegasus's chin digging his nails into the skin, "this is for keeping me blind to Ryou's whereabouts and also you can see what's eating you." Bakura ripped out his right eye he looked at it and tossed it over his shoulder. The whole time Pegasus screamed out.

Bakura walked around to his back and grabbed his left wing in one hand, "this is for Ryou and also you can't escape ever if they keep you," Bakura grinned as he grabbed Pegasus's left wing and slowly ripped it from his back listening to every bone crack and separate and the flesh tearing then hung it in front of his face. Pegasus gritted his teeth together, Bakura turned and threw the wing into the shadows, the moaning got louder and screaming as they fought over the wing.

"I think they have a taste for Pegsy," Marik chuckled as Bakura cut the rope that held Pegasus to an old tree he fell to the ground. Bakura jumped as he felt a strong grip on his ankle.

"You can't leave me here," Pegasus grabbed Bakura's other ankle Bakura kicked him away.

"You deserve everything that you get, after what you did," Bakura moved away.

"Marik!" Bakura crouched down slightly and leapt into the air Marik was at his side with in seconds. They hovered there in the air for a bit as they watched Pegasus crawl around on his stomach a menacing grin crossed Bakura's lips, "not long now."

The shadows circled slowly at first keeping an eyeful distance checking out Pegasus as he moved away from them, one by one the shadows lunged forward taking small bites at first getting a taste for the rare but sweet smelling fresh blood and flesh. Pegasus screamed out in agony as his left leg was bitten off at the knee. The sounds that came from the shadows now were aggressively violent as the creatures that dwelled within fought amongst themselves for the feast at hand.

As they were distracted, he started to crawl away on his stomach, he looked up with his one eye, to see Marik and Bakura smirking menacingly at him, "BASTARDS! YOU CAN'T!" He was cut off as he was being dragged by the right leg slowly into the shadows, all he could do was scream, as he got closer all he could see was huge dripping fangs covered in what could only be described as black oozing sludge that had a vapour coming from them that could melt your skin. Suddenly the creatures tongue wrapped around his waist melting the skin there and it consumed him in violent gulp.

Bakura clenched his teeth together tightly and fists at his sides, he wanted to inflict that much pain onto Pegasus himself but he wouldn't even come close. The screams of the shadows soon stopped as they moved away.

Marik gulped "Ahh…" Marik flew a little higher "I think we out stayed our welcome, the big ones looking at us, I think he's still hungry, can we leave?" Bakura narrowed his eyes taking one last look then nodded then grabbed Marik and they both vanished.

* * *

Yami and Seto had tried to get in but there were other healers walking around the house as this was a place for their training Solomon gave strict orders that no one was allowed down to 'his' room and they didn't get any information either.

Yami sighed again as he looked at his boots they had let him have a shower and he changed into clean battle clothes and they were healed as well, as did Seto.

Yami looked up to see Bakura and Marik walking down the path, Yami pushed off the wall and started to walk to them, "how is he?" Marik asked.

"They won't let anyone inside," Yami started to walk with them.

"I'll see about that," Bakura said as he got to the front door and kicked it open.

"Yeah this should be fun," Seto said sarcastically as he followed them.

"Solomon!" Bakura yelled from the doorway, a few healers jumped and asked him not to yell in this place. Bakura ignored them and called out again and in a few minutes the door opened just under the stairs and Solomon stepped out.

"Bakura, long time no see."

"Cut the crap, where is he?"

"I'm still working on him and it's very hard to say right now, he's not doing so well," he turned to face them as the doors closed. Bakura's eyes' widened as the front of Solomon was covered in blood.

"What's wrong with him? I want to see him now," Bakura's voice was low and warning, the old man sighed.

"Nothing has changed with you," he smiled Bakura rolled his eyes but he did have a small amount of respect as he was the one that helped keep Ryou at his side. "Why don't you clean up and wait if you like or go home and I'll send a messenger to you. It's going to be a while before I can tell you anything. But I have to go back now I can't leave him."

"I'll wait here," Bakura lent on the wall with his arms crossed and narrowed his eyes.

"Marik would you?" Solomon asked as he walked back to the door and it opened. Marik nodded his head knowing what Solomon was implying.

* * *

**TBC**

Umm… sorry looks like you'll have to wait and see whether Ryou lives or dies, (insert evil laugh here) just two more chaps to go people **R&R.**


	23. Fading Away

Hey I'm back again with another chap for you (insert evil laugh here.) Yes! starts to celebrate with Fallen-Angel I love giant balloons, Peggy is DEAD! (Jumps around in a dance). YesI too have had no sleep, I was thinking that Peggylived but I think not, as there are only two chaps left. Now we have to see what is happening with Ryou. Anyway I was listening to a sad song and this popped into my head so I changed it at the last minute hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi and cliffhanger. This chap isn't as bad as the last one, but do I dare say it, NO! I'll let you read it, nothing really bad in this chap so it's cool AHHH! HELL! Just read it.

**Disclaimer:** still don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 22: Fading Away**

**

* * *

**

Marik sighed as he had tried for a few hours now to get Bakura to clean up but the reaper just didn't want to go anywhere until he knew that Ryou was all right. "Bakura if you go in there looking like that your going to freak Ryou out. You know how sensitive he is especially about you." Bakura gave him another one of his looks.

"Ryou won't be awake when I see him," Bakura waved him off.

"You don't know that, it'll take five minutes and you'll feel better." Marik pointed out.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Bakura growled.

"That's it," Seto pushed off the wall, "as much as I love to watch you two freaky bitches go at it, I have Jou at home waiting for me, so let me know how Ryou's doing." Seto walked outside the sun was starting to rise.

Yami stopped Seto at the door, "Let Yugi know that I'll see him a little later I want to know before I leave," Seto nodded his head as he looked at Marik.

"Anything you want to tell Malik?"

"Yeah I'll being stay here with Bakura until I know he can behave," Marik said as he looked at Bakura.

"He's going to be waiting a long time then, see ya," the door closed, Yami walked over to the couch and laid down closing his eyes.

Bakura narrowed his eyes more at the spot that he had been staring at all night. Marik had thought that if he stared any harder the spot would melt way. They both looked up to see the door opening. Bakura pushed off the wall and stepped forward. Then as Solomon came out and spotted Bakura right away he gave him a sad look and sighed, Bakura swallowed the lump in his throat and his heart, contemplating whether or not to ask, the look he was getting couldn't be good. "How is he?" his voice was strained and the words seemed to choke him.

"Not good I'm afraid," he was wiping his hands on a cloth blood still stained down the front of him. Bakura started to growl. "Before you go blaming everyone, I have to talk to you about him." Solomon walked over and pushed Yami's feet of the arm of the couch forcing him to sit up and he sat down. "Before we talk, you go and shower I'm not taking to you like that," he frowned.

"Can I see him first?" Bakura asked.

"He won't do anything that I ask him to do, so just let him see Ryou so he'll clean up," Marik tried as well.

"I'm sorry but the state that your in, I don't need Ryou getting something from the wounds and old blood, you have to do what I ask then you can see Ryou," Bakura growled even more.

"FINE!" Bakura snapped turning on his heels and started to walk away but stopped "when I get back I expect to see Ryou," Marik sighed as he followed him.

It wasn't long before Bakura was healed and stepped out of the shower, he dried off and he closed his eyes as his body was wrapped in clothes he opened his eyes they moved to Marik standing in the corner of the room, "lets go," Bakura pulled open the door and walked down the small hallway, to be greeted by a female healer.

"Bakura if you'll follow me I'll take you to see Solomon now." She turned on her heels.

"I don't want to see the old fool, I want to see Ryou now take me wench," he grabbed her. Marik pulled his hands off the angel.

"He needs to talk to you first," she said as she backed up a bit and started to walk down the narrow hallway passed the stairs, she knocked on the door that was to their right, "come in" was heard from the other side and she pushed open the door and stuck her head in, then she stood up straight and looked at them "You can go in," she turned and walked back the way she came.

Bakura walked in first then Marik, "Take a seat."

"I'll stand thanks," Bakura said and waited.

"Very well…when Ryou was brought into me last night his wings were torn from his body." He sat down.

"Yes I know." Bakura hissed narrowing his eyes. Solomon put his hand up to silence him.

"Let me finish." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

"We are fighting to keep him alive at the moment but it seems that we are failing to do so," Bakura's growl increased but Solomon continued. "I thought the ring would help him like last time to stabilize him but it glowed and put Ryou into a hibernation that we can't bring him out of. I don't know if it's the ring doing it or him, the hibernation isn't a healing one that's what's got me."

"But will he live?" Bakura asked.

"I still can't tell you that, how he is at the moment we could loose him." he stood up.

"What do you mean we, it's me that'll loose him no one else," Bakura slammed his fists on the table.

"If Ryou pulls through this, which I'm sure he will, he'll need a few months recovery and short bursts of healing once a week and that ring he'll never be able to be to far from it, he'll have to keep it with him at all times. Now we just have to wait and see I have done all I can for now. He can't stay long if they find out I kept the machines I'll be thrown out of here, so as he is able to be moved you can take him home."

"Whatever, can I see him now," Solomon nodded his head and walked to the door. He turned around and looked at them, "If your going to leave here at any time then leave from inside this place, don't go outside" he opened the door and walked out. He stopped Bakura by putting his hand on his shoulder, Marik too stopped and wondered what he had to say. "Ryou will never re-grow his wings back or be able to return here again, he will also need help to deal with this, if you can't then I can… terminate," Solomon was pushed to the wall and Bakura growled right in his face.

"I warn you old man talk like that again you'll join Pegasus," Bakura hissed as he let him go.

"Very well," Solomon straightened himself "but I was just warning you, I don't like to see anyone suffer and if I think he is suffering I will terminate him, whether you kill me or not," he said, Bakura punched him sending him to the floor, he advanced upon him lifting him up by the shirt.

"You go anywhere near Ryou, I will kill you."

"You forget I'm the only one that knows how to heal him." He made his point.

"That for now is what's keeping you alive, you'll heal him and only heal him, if I suspect that you are doing anything other then that, I'll make death look like an easy way out." He hissed as he dropped the angel back to the floor.

Solomon got up and gave Bakura a look and started to walk back down stairs again, Bakura watched his back growling the whole time. He opened the door and stepped aside "he is down there," Bakura eyed him up and down before he walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom he saw his pale angel laying on a table face down and his arms hanging over the sides, the dull light hanging above him, a mask covered his mouth and nose and hissed every now and then with the ragged rise and fall of his back. The white bandages that were wrapped around his torso up his chest and over his shoulders with a little around his neck seemed to blend making it hard to see them. He then noticed the ring was placed around his neck and sat above his head on the table so not to get in the way or choke him, but the ring glowed blue in the dim lighting and it pulsed like in irregular heartbeat. Bakura rushed forward and knelt down so he could look at Ryou's face he gently caressed his cheek.

"Ryou, I'm here now," Bakura whispered then frowned "Come on, I want to take you home." Bakura lent in more their nose almost touching. "The old man is saying that you might not live." Bakura sighed, as he got no response. "I can't be without you," a few tears fell pooling at the bottom of his chin and falling onto his knees wetting his black jeans. "I love you Ryou, pull through… for me." Bakura hung his head as his other hand squeezed Ryou's. "I got Pegasus, he's dead now, the beasts of Zilla got him, he screamed like a girl," it would have been funny any other time but Bakura's body gave a jerk with the suppressed sob, but it didn't work as his shoulder started to shake. From in the shadows Bakura was being watched and he sighed and closed his eyes then left without anyone knowing of his presence.

Marik paced back and fourth in the waiting room that looked like a lounge room. He had never seen Bakura this depressed before, sure Bakura would storm around and yell Egyptian profanities, kick things that were in his way and take out all his anger on some poor bystander, then he would be fine as if nothing had happened he would be back to his normal self well as normal as Bakura could be.

Yami sighed from his spot on the couch both of his hands behind his head as he watched with his eyes the pacing form. "How is he doing?" breaking Marik from his thoughts.

"Not good, if Ryou doesn't waken soon, Bakura might just take it out on this place again." Marik stopped and looked at Yami.

"Lets just hope that doesn't happen. I don't feel like going to war," Yami sat up. "If you want to rest I'll watch out for Bakura." He stood up, Marik sighed he was tired.

"Thanks," Marik laid down on the couch as soon as he put his head down he fell asleep.

Five days had passed Solomon would go down to check on Ryou heal him, look at his back shake his head then leave, much to Bakura's annoyance when he would leave again without any new news of Ryou's condition. Yami had gone home to Yugi as he couldn't wait anymore, Marik had gone down to see Malik but told him that he had to stay with Bakura until Ryou woke up Marik was relieved that Malik understood.

Marik walked to the door with an arm full of blankets and a bag with some clothes for Bakura. He opened it and descended the stairs to see Bakura at Ryou's side he hadn't moved from the room at all. "Bakura?" he raised his head and looked at Marik, his red puffy eyes from lack of sleep and crying no doubt.

"Why don't you shower, change and get some rest," Marik put the stuff down on a chair. Bakura growled, "I bought you down some blankets so you can sleep in here and I'll watch him for you," Marik walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Bakura shrugged him off and turned his gaze back to Ryou, it seemed that the pulse of the ring and light was beginning to fade with each day and Solomon had to turn up the machines "I don't want to leave him, for days now he hasn't changed at all." He sighed, in fact he seemed to be fading away.

"It's just for five minutes," Marik knew that if he was going to shower then he wouldn't be that long, Bakura sighed as he stood up, "I'll fix you up the bed." Bakura nodded his head as he grabbed the bag and walked out of the room.

Marik sighed as he brushed Ryou's hair off his face and kissed his forehead, "you better wake up soon, Bakura can't take much more of this," he sat down in the chair, and sighed.

Bakura walked back into the room bringing Marik out of his thoughts, he walked over and kissed Ryou on the cheek he lingered for a minute his eyes drifted over to the ring. Then walked over to the made up bed, he sat down looking at Marik. "You'll wake me if anything happens." Marik nodded as Bakura lent down and put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, he frowned as a dripping sound met his ears not water it was thicker he opened his eyes the blue pulse stopped and the light was gone.

Bakura sat up a little panicked his heart skipped a beat as he looked Ryou over, his back was bleeding and the blood ran onto the table and then to the floor. Bakura got up and rushed over to the bed, the machines started to beep and whine. Solomon, Ishizu and Shizuka come running down, "What's going on?" Bakura asked as he was pushed aside, Marik moved out of the way and stood next to Bakura.

"There's no pulse," Shizuka said.

"His temperature is very low and his eyes have… dilated," Ishizu looked, Solomon frowned.

"Charge the machine," Shizuka ran to the biggest one, Ishizu moved back as Ryou's body jerked ridged on the table then slumped back down, Solomon listened to his heartbeat again and shook his head.

"Again," he ordered and the same thing happened his body jerked ridged for a few seconds longer before falling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Bakura yelled at them, as they seemed to be ignoring him, and the fact that they made Ryou's body jump almost off the table scared him, though he had seen it many times when he had to collect a soul from a hospital, he had seen doctors doing the same thing and the out come was never the same.

"He's not responding!" Ishizu said as he looked, Solomon sighed and closed his eyes.

"Again" he said flatly and again Ryou's body jerked then fell limply on the table.

"Solomon," Ishizu said.

"I know," he sighed as he looked at Bakura and the words that he dreaded to say but had to, "I'm" he didn't get to finish as Bakura grabbed him.

"Don't you dare say what I think you are, you try again you bring him back to me" he growled.

"I'm sorry but he is gone, his wings when they were ripped out, Pegasus might as well have ripped out his heart, he ensured his death." Solomon was thrown to the wall. Ishizu stood up.

"Calm yourself, if you should be angry then it shouldn't be with us we tried to help him." Bakura went to fall to his knees but Marik caught him before he touched the ground. Bakura looked at Ryou's lifeless body.

He pushed Marik away and walked over to the table and caressed Ryou's cheek and in deed it was cold, "Bakura" Marik said as he walked up to him. "They tried, Ryou must have just given up maybe what ever Pegasus did just broke him completely and he found this way out was painless for him."

"I would have never looked at him any different," Bakura's voice was thick with tears, "I made him pay for what he did, wasn't that good enough, am I not good enough?" Bakura more asked Ryou, he reached out a hand and brushed the hair out of Ryou's closed eyes. He fell to his knees and sobbed on Ryou's back, "Come back Ryou, don't leave me." His voice was muffled "I'm sorry that I didn't take you away, I'm sorry that I ever left that morning, I'm sorry that I lied to you when you fell, I'm sorry that you found out about me the way you did I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry…I just loved you so much." Bakura mumbled into his back. "Just come back…" his body shook with the force of his sobs.

Marik watched as Solomon stood up and everyone in the room watched as Bakura sobbed heartbrokenly for his love to come back, Marik wiped a few tears that fell on there own.

* * *

**TBC **

(Cries) Poor Bakura and Ryou (uses desk as a shield while readers throw random objects) don't hurt me or no more (hey watch it, that was close) chaps for you, before you claim my head wait for the next chap I did say this would get a little anguish, I won't keep you hanging for to long, flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. And just to let you know I do **NOT**! Like characters deaths in stories or movies they make me to sad, (starts crying again)

**R&R**


	24. Make Me Again

(Holds out a box of tissues) I know I'm cruel, (bows head) Sorry, but it makes good reading no? (Smirks) I swear I don't know where that last chap came from (looks innocent), I think just after the last chap their might be a few more. (Sighs) the more I try to end this story the more chaps I end up with (sighs again) anyway I don't mind and I know that my readers that have been here from the start will be happy with that, as when I started this I didn't really care for it that much and just put in what I thought would fit in, but now it has sucked me in and it sounds to me that some of you (looks at Falling-Angel) are addicted to this story as well. I know that I'm rambling now and your wanting to read the story, but I would once again like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing me (hugs everyone) LOVE YOU GUYS! Yes I had lots of sugar today. But even if I got really badly flamed for the last chap I still would be posting my story up, I couldn't just drop it and walk way, that's just not me.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** think of buying it, (looks through wallet as moths fly out O.o ) but still don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 23: Make Me Again**

**

* * *

**

Solomon sighed, Marik used his powers to take Bakura home, Solomon looked over Ryou one last time as Ishizu pulled the blood stained sheet over his head, "I don't know where I went wrong?" he said, Bakura had looked broken himself the two truly belonged together and it even broke his heart to see the proud and fearless Bakura sob over his lovers dead body.

"His injuries were to extensive," she said "it's a good thing really Bakura won't threaten us ever again."

"Don't underestimate him, Ryou died here and he is left alone again with no chance of," he stopped and hit his forehead with his hand and started to laugh.

"Solomon!" she snapped thinking the healer may have gone mad, as this was neither the time nor the place.

"How stupid could I have been," he pulled off the sheet from Ryou's head. "Come we don't have much time we have to act quickly, "she looked at him confused as he started to throw switches that he only just turned off and the machines whined and the mask hissed with air forcing Ryou to breath again.

"Solomon this is madness" Ishizu growled "he is dead" she went to stop him.

"Lets go," he grabbed her hand she didn't have a chance to protest. They soon landed outside a building he pulled out a card from his robes and swiped it the door hissed as it opened, the air moved their hair and clothes whipping them about as the air was sucked in.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as they entered she knew the building quite well that was until Ryou had destroyed it quite some time ago, Solomon had moved all the machines to the new healing hospital not that it was much of a hospital, but it took a lot of time to move them.

"If we want to live because it want take long for it to get to Bakura that Ryou is really gone and once that sets in he'll be here and we'll all perish." He said his voice bounced off the tiled walls with their footsteps.

"But what are we doing back here? We have everything back at the house." She said as they stopped walking.

"We need that," he said as he pointed to a round sliver stand that sat in the middle of the room it was covered in dust and lost it's shine awhile ago, she frowned "You take that and I'll take that," he pointed to the ceiling, he walked to the stand and pushed a few buttons and the glass tube hissed as it came down.

"How will we get all this back without being seen?" she asked.

"How I got the other machines over there a spell my dear girl, spells" he grinned he started to chant and the stand and the tube lifted off the ground he stopped. "This will stop anyone from seeing what we're doing and make them weightless." They moved to the door and outside taking the objects with them.

It wasn't long Solomon had moved Ryou who was still on the table out of the way. Solomon, Ishizu and Shizuka worked on putting the contraption together and hooking it up to power. The stand was in place on the floor and the tube was hanging from the ceiling. "Hope this works," he said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Ishizu asked worriedly.

"Then we all die," he said pushing a few buttons on the round stand it clunked, like a car stalling or out of gas, he pushed the buttons again, "Come you…you piece OF!" he was cut off as it started it whined loudly, then gave a soft humming noise, "That's it, it works," he grinned.

"This isn't right, if this works your going to hand an angel back over to a savage demon that almost destroyed heaven," Ishizu asked.

"It was because the higher archangels took Ryou away from him that caused him to go into his fit of rage. We have time but not that much, the first time he gave us a week before he showed up," he then walked over to Ryou pulling off the sheet to reveal his naked form and lifted him up into his arms. He walked back over and laid Ryou down on the stand and climbed on himself next to Ryou, "Take out the air tube," he instructed, Shizuka did as asked and pulled the tube from the machine the mask stopped hissing as she had pulled it away she then walked over and handed it to Solomon. He took it and stood up and connected it to the top of the tube. The mask started to hiss again Solomon climbed down.

He went to the panel and pressed a few more buttons and the tube came down again and made a suction sound as it sealed closed and it was slowly filled with light pink water with bubbles floating to the top. "That's it, all we have to do is wait for the solution to do its work," he stood back and watched as Ryou floated the air bubbles coming out of the mask.

"Should I call for Bakura to come back?" Ishizu asked.

"I don't want to get his hopes up if this doesn't work he'll be uncontrollable," he said, "If this doesn't work then nothing will." For a few days now Solomon kept a close eye on Ryou, he ate in the room and when he had to sleep he got Shizuka or Ishizu to watch him.

* * *

Marik sighed as he lay on the bed with Malik and Bakura he was running his fingers through his hair, he had used his powers to keep Bakura in a calmer mood. There was nothing that he or anyone could do for Ryou. A sigh reached his ears and he looked down to see Bakura asleep with a few tears running down his cheek, he was crying in his sleep again.

It was such a fight to get him home, he refused to leave Ryou, he had said that he just wanted to hold him one last time, so Marik sat in the room with for a few hours but when it looked like Bakura wasn't going to let go, Marik put him into unconsciousness and left.

Marik had finally drifted off to sleep himself and hopped that Bakura would be okay in the end. Marik and Malik sat at the table a few days later eating breakfast, Bakura just looked at his food not touching it at all. "Seto called he asked if we were still doing that job." Malik asked, Bakura just narrowed his eyes. "What do you think Kura?" he didn't get a response he looked at Marik, "Come on Kura I know how much you like your treasure and this load would be enough to buy a new place for us." Bakura got up and looked at Malik.

"Leave me, ALONE!" he stormed into the lounge room and sat down on the couch. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked out the in window.

"Bakura, Malik was only trying to help," Marik said as he sat down next to him.

"I don't want help, I don't want to cheer up," he closed his eyes, "I don't want to forget him," he opened them and once again the tears fell, he had no real satisfaction in killing Pegasus especially now.

"No one wants you to forget him and I understand I do, but Bakura Ryou wouldn't want you to be like this, he loved your bad tempered side, not this." Marik moved closer.

"What would you know what he wanted?" Bakura growled as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Because if something happened to me I wouldn't want Malik to be like this, though he would, but it's not what I would want. You wouldn't be betraying him if you had a little fun and went outside robbed a few places. Terrorize a few people, kids, teens the elderly." Marik chuckled but stopped as Bakura gave him a look then turned his head away.

"I'm not in the mood," Bakura sighed, "I miss him."

"I know," Marik touched his shoulder Bakura shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me," Bakura said calmly Marik pulled back his hand and closed his eyes then opened them.

"We'll take that place this week, then I'm going away for awhile."

"Your leaving," Marik asked wide eyed and a hint of panic in his voice. "For how long?"

"I don't know, I just want to be alone." He got up and went to walk away Marik grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"You're leaving me and Malik? I-I"

"I'm leaving everyone not just you and I know Marik, I've always known I feel the same, but Ryou" his voice seemed strained, "Ryou just, meant more to me." Marik let his wrist go and watched Bakura walk out of the room.

Bakura walked into his room closing the door he walked over falling on his bed and buried his face into the pillow, his fingers landed on something cold that was under the pillow, he knew what it was and it meant that Ryou was really gone, his body started to shake with the force of his sobs. '_Why Ryou? Was it true what Marik said was is easier for you to escape the pain that way?…A way that I can't follow you, to hold you and kiss you, I would have loved you no mater what, all I asked was for one more chance'_ his cries were muffled by the pillow as this was the first time in a few days that he was really able to let his feelings out. _'Oh Ra Ryou, I want to be with you but I don't know how, I'm so lost,'_ He lay there for a bit.

"_I think my happiest memories that I have are of you,"_ _Ryou wrapped his arms over the top of Bakura's. "We are totally opposite, you're grouchy, bad tempered. The kind that you never take home to your family in fear that they would have a heart attack." _

"_That's right I'm all bad right to the bone baby," Bakura smirked as they were sitting outside on the small balcony of Malik's apartment both wrapped up in a blanket star gazing and talking. "How about you then, if I'm all bad, then what makes you, angel?" Bakura poked him in the side. _

"_Well, I'm kind at heart, quiet." _

"_Lets not forget gorgeous, sexy down right hot, irresistibly good looking, adorable, oh wait… that's me," he laughed._

"_Bakura!" Ryou jumped up and started to tickle him "your evil." _

"_You don't know how right you are." _

"Bakura? Are you okay? I've been knocking for a few minutes now." Bakura lifted his head from the pillow. "Sorry to wake you, but we're all going out and" he stopped as Bakura put his head in the pillow.

"GET OUT!" was all he got, Yugi nodded and closed the door.

**

* * *

**

Coming into the end of the week. One morning Solomon was walking around the tube looking at Ryou's back which had healed nicely but he was left with two long scares in his back right next to his shoulder blades. The light pink water had turned red like last time, this water came from the River Of Life, it was forbidden for anyone to bathe in or to drink from it. The name said it all, the angels would bath the infant angels in it to protect them and keep them from hurting themselves when they were learning to fly.

"Solomon, all of Ryou's vitals are normal, I took away the heart machine and his heart is steady and beating strongly, it was the same for the air he's breathing that on his own as well." Ishizu said as she looked up from a folder as she wrote in it.

"I think he can come out today," said Solomon as he came back around to the front and stopped beside her.

"We should have everything on stand by just in case," she closed the folder.

"Then we'll let him out now," he stopped as he looked at Ryou, "give him a light sedative first. The last thing we need is for him to destroy this place as well." She nodded her head and walked over to a glass cabinet and pulled out a bottle and a needle filling it with the clear liquid she walked over to one of the tubes and injected it in and watched it run empty then stepped back.

"Shizuka get some towels and clothes," he ordered, she ran up the stairs. The tube emptied slowly and Ryou was on the bottom curled up, Solomon lifted the glass tube and moved it.

"Ryou" Solomon called as he wrapped a towel over him. "Wake up," Ryou groaned and started to cough.

"What?" his voice was raspy and dry he opened his eyes again but the light was to bright for his liking and closed them again.

"Get him some water," Solomon asked and it wasn't long when the glass was handed to him and he helped sit Ryou up and helped him to drink it, Ryou drank it thirstily but started to cough and spat some of the water out. "Better?" Ryou nodded his head as he looked around more and he started to look worried, what kind of place was he in?

"Where am I?" he turned and looked at Solomon confused.

"Do you remember anything at all?" he asked as he placed another towel over Ryou's head and started to dry his hair.

"No," Ryou frowned.

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

Solomon sighed and draped the towel over Ryou's shoulders, this was going to make things harder then he thought, if Ryou didn't remember anything and had no wings at all and the point that he could no longer stay here, gave him a headache, what was he going to do with the boy now?

"Lets get you cleaned up and dressed, okay?"

"Where am I?" he asked again as he was helped off the stand, red water ran down his body and onto the white towel around his hips turning it light pink.

"Heaven." He said as he guided Ryou to the stairs.

"Heaven?" He looked confused, he bit his lip then let it go as if letting the words sink into his head. "Heaven? I don't understand."

"We'll talk after your dressed." He smiled Ryou nodded his head. He was lead to the bathroom where they had already run a bath for him. It wasn't to long when he stepped out of the bathroom and went looking for Solomon.

Shizuka approached him "Come with me and I'll take you to see Solomon."

"Why am I here? I don't know any of you." He felt so lost nothing looked familiar to him and he himself seemed out of place, not because everyone that was walking around had wings and he didn't it was he just didn't even know himself.

"It's okay we know you," she smiled as she gave a quick knock then opened the door, "sir, Ryou's here now."

"Let him in," came the reply she opened the door more and Ryou walked in and sat down. He noticed another one in the room with long black hair and blue almost grey eyes narrowed in annoyance. He shifted worriedly and looked at Solomon who was sitting behind his desk.

She turned her gaze to the old angel then to Ryou, he was such a hypocrite at first he wanted to terminate Ryou, then save him by bringing him back, she dug her fingers into the wooden arm of the chair she was in. "As I was saying. Solomon. I think it best that you take this matter to the higher angels, the boy doesn't remember anything at all, by the stars, he doesn't even know who he is."

"Umm?… excuse me but do you know who I am?" he asked she blinked at him a few times before he spoke again, "Do I have a name?"

"It's Ryou," Solomon answered him

"Why am I here?"

"Do you remember any body, any body at all? Think, think hard now," he asked, Ryou looked thoughtful for a minute. "Anything at all?" Ryou shook his head no after a long minute.

Solomon sighed, it looked like he would have to see the higher angels after all, he couldn't in his right mind send Ryou to Bakura the way he was. He looked at Ryou as something formed in his mind, why not keep him here in heaven in case Bakura came looking to seek revenge on him and everyone else in heaven, Ryou would be able to stop him a in battle as he wouldn't know who Bakura was anyway and the higher angels could train him for that time, though he would be at a disadvantage with no wings but Bakura wouldn't attack his beloved former angel.

Solomon stood up with a smirk, Ishizu gave him a look, "come Ryou we'll see the higher angels and see what is to be done with you." He walked to the door. Ryou got up and followed him along with Ishizu.

They stepped outside the healers home and started to walk down the crystal paths angels flew in the air going to and from the buildings to the green field that could been seen from where they were walking.

They walked up to the building and Solomon pushed open the large door, he knew that there would be consequences for his actions, but surely considering the circumstances they might be lenient with him.

* * *

**TBC **

I know what I said about two chaps left one after this one, but can you guys forget about that, I couldn't keep Ryou out of the picture or dead for that matter, Solomon just has some bad ideas, no? Bye for now.

**R&R**


	25. Returned To Earth

Hey everyone just letting you know that I'm going away for a while (sighs) _awhile_ lets say about two months almost, (cries), I was hoping to have this finished by the time I have to leave but it doesn't look that way. ANYWAY! I'll update what I can until I'm gone, I know that I haven't updated on this one for a bit so here I am with another chap for you, I have had a mental block on this and then it goes and I get lots of ideas, I just want to pull my hair out. But now I have just gotten myself into more chapters with just an idea so there are more than what I wanted but anyway I'm rambling on now.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** still don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 24: Returned To Earth **

**

* * *

**

In heaven everyone had gathered in the great hall and they had been in there for a few hours Solomon was discussing the matter of Ryou, the hall was soon in an up roar, tears welled up in Ryou's eyes as he bit his tongue, he didn't like this place for some reason "Solomon what you have done is against our laws."

"Yes but," he didn't get to finish as the voice boomed from above him.

"No buts, the angel in question will be given leniency due to what Pegasus did to him he will return to earth with no aid from us." Ishizu stood up and walked to the centre of the hall and looked up calmly.

"Please, the boy doesn't even know who he is, after all the ordeal that he has been through and to send him to earth the way he is cruel and surely die," Ishizu said, "If I may, I would like to take the boy in for a few days and help him to understand what earth is all about then take him there after suitable training?" she pressed her lips together in a thin line and waited as they started to talk amongst themselves.

"Very well we are not monsters, the boy will go with you and as for you Solomon and your plan in using the angel against the reaper is out of the question you are to be stripped of your healing title and be moved into the flora sector."

"If Bakura comes we won't stand a chance."

"That's not your concern healer. You may go and receive your orders Solomon. Ishizu I expect a full report on this mater by the end of the week." She bowed her head and turned taking Ryou's hand and walked out of the hall.

"Who is this Bakura Solomon was talking about?" Ryou asked, "he sounds like a monster, I sure would hate to meet him if he has killed so many angels." She gave him a look and sighed.

"He had a reason, which I'll tell you over dinner tonight and when I return," she smiled but then stopped and looked at him, "you know what, I know someone that can help you out instead of staying here in heaven," she flapped her wings and flew back to the hall, "Wait here for me" she called over her shoulder.

Ryou sighed as he sat down under a near by tree and watched the branches move in the light breeze, he pulled out the grass as he sat forward and looked around he had a feeling like he was waiting for someone not Ishizu but someone else more…more important to him, he brushed off the feeling and lent back on the trunk of the tree. The feeling of arms wrapped around him giving him the feeling of being safe and loved as words whispered in his ear matched the feeling and lips on his in gentle kisses and touches.

"Ryou?" Ishizu called out to him, he jumped up and ran over to her with a good blush on his cheeks, "Lets go." She started to walk again. They soon came to a small house she opened the door and walked in. Ryou looked around nice polished floors and cream walls, he walked further into the home to see a living room with books everywhere on the small table to the floor and on bookshelves. Ryou walked up and looked over a few of the books, the room was a nice mix of tans and gold with paintings on the wall of a place that Ryou had never seen before. "Take your pick of any books that you might want to read," she said as she moved about the room.

"What's this?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

She didn't even look up, "that's Egypt where I grew up before I became an angel."

"Egypt." Ryou said to himself as if it would help to recognize the place, the picture was of the Nile and a Pyramid in the back ground.

"Well I'll be back a little later, make yourself at home and I'll be back as soon as I can," she walked over and started to pull random books off the shelf into her arms, she moved away and put them down on the table with what little room was there, she looked at Ryou, "this will help you in the matter of earth, read them all they'll help you," she walked out of the room and out the front door.

Ryou sighed as he picked up the first book and looked at it, he opened it to the first page taking a seat on the comfy plush chair near the window and started to read, but it wasn't long when his thoughts went back to the feeling from when he was under the tree. He lent back and closed his eyes, trying to let the thoughts take him to where they wanted to go and maybe he would know who gave him those feelings.

Warm hands ran over his chest and down his sides followed by lips making there why up to his neck and mouth, a smirk came from the one above him, Ryou gave a smile. A flash of a face came into his vision, white hair like his but wild, eyes hard and dark brown almost black and more defined, pale skin, thin but well built body moved above him grinding his hips into Ryou's while kissing his neck.

Ryou jumped as someone touched his shoulder and Ryou's cheeks were inflamed by the imaged that was in his head. "Are you well?" Ishizu asked as she moved her hand.

"Yes…I'm fine," he sat forward.

"Dinners ready, you have been asleep for quiet some time." Ryou got up and followed her into the dinning room, he sat down and started to eat. After she took Ryou into the living room. "I would like to tell you something though it goes against what I think but I know that you'll like it." She set out in telling Ryou of his past without him really knowing.

"Wow, they really loved each other, sad that the angel died is the collector still alive?" he wiped the tear that fell.

"Yes, he lives on earth with a few friends of his kind."

"Was that the one Solomon wanted me to fight if he comes and attacks heaven in revenge for his lost angel?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about him," she hoped. Later that night she showed Ryou to a bedroom.

He pulled off his top and climbed in, he stared at the ceiling for a bit then rolled over something was a miss but what, he had this heavy feeling in his chest and as well as a tight feeling in stomach, he sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep with his thoughts on the face from his dream and wondered if he was real.

* * *

A figure sat on a rooftop to a house it watched four people leave and walked down the street, it jumped down in the shadows and through the window the figure watched the young woman walk over to a bag and picked it up and looked through it, "Your still dealing with stolen goods?" the voice rang out in the room, the woman dropped the bag and pulled out a knife.

"I don't know how you got in here, but your ass is mine," she lunged forward but was stopped and frozen in place.

"Please save it," the woman was let go and she fell to the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked as the figure stepped out of the shadows and pulled down the hood. "Ishizu?"

"Long time no see Mai," she held out her hand and Mai slapped it away.

"Like I said what do you want?" Mai growled as she got up.

"It's good to see you again, how have you been?"

"Save it Ishizu, if I remember it was you that walked out on me without even a why, then came back four months later and," she flipped her hair and put her hand on her hip, "Again what do you want, I'm busy right now" Mai picked up the bag and walked out of the room, leaving it up to the other to follow her.

"I need a favour from you." Ishizu asked as Mai started to laugh and turned to face her.

"You need a favour from me now, that's rich, Ishizu especially coming from you." She dropped the bag in a cupboard.

"I have an angel at my home in heaven, he can't stay there and they are sending him to earth, but he doesn't know anything and I fear that he could die here on his own."

"So what's is got to do with me?" Mai hissed.

"Well you're the only one I know, human that is, that's kind enough to take care of him."

"Wooh there, hold on, me take in an angel, are you NUTS!" she yelled.

"Please Mai," She said softly.

"First off, it sounds to me that you're in trouble and you want to know what I think, clean up your own shit Ishizu." This would be her first time that she had ever spoken to someone like that. "Don't look at me like that… you never told me what you were, then you ran off for months on end then you thought everything was okay when you decided to come back, get out I don't want to know." Mai walked out of the room again.

"Please Mai Ryou he is sweet and he," she stopped as Mai turned around and was right in front of her.

"What was that name?" she asked.

"What Ryou he's sweet and won't be any trouble."

"Wait, Ryou, we're talking about Ryou, white hair, light brown eyes." Mai frowned Marik and Malik gave her a description of him it was merely to tease Bakura, Ishizu nodded.

"Bring him to me tomorrow, he can stay here" Mai said.

"Why did you change your mind at the mention of his name?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have a friend here named Bakura who just lost someone by the same name and the description sounds just like him, I know what Bakura and his friends are." She moved away.

"That's because it is him, but he doesn't remember Bakura at all, he needs some where to stay on earth and I'm hoping he'll get his memories back and when he does he'll go looking for Bakura."

"Fine, get out." Mai went to walk off, Ishizu grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry Mai, I really am." Mai pulled away glaring.

"Yeah so I'm I that I ever," she stopped "Just get out, I've seen enough of you to last me five life times and frankly that's just two many for my liking." She snapped and she moved away, "I'm sure you know your own way out." She walked off into another room and slammed the door, Ishizu sighed as a few tears gathered and fell she stepped back into the shadows and she was gone.

Mai picked up the phone and dialled a number she put it to her ear and waited, then on the sixth ring it was picked up by an out of breath Marik, "Hello?"

"Hey Marik it's Mai,"

"_Stop it_…Hey Mai what can do for you?… _Malik not there_," Mai grinned.

"Did I get you at a bad time?"

"Not at all, _Malik stop it_!"

"Could you come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure why?"

"I need you to look at something for me, it might help Bakura," she played with a piece of her hair.

"I don't think anything could help Bakura at this point but time, but I think he is in Rome at the moment that's where he said he was going, he said Egypt was filled with to many memories," there was a sound and Mai couldn't make out what it was.

"I'll let you go, come by after lunch, bye" there was a bye from Marik but it sounded more of a groan than anything and the sound of the phone being dropped as it went dead.

* * *

The next day Ryou sat in Mai's living room playing with the hem of his shirt. The dreams that he had last night of that same person, Mai frowned as she looked at him, _'my gosh, he looks just like Bakura, could this be the Ryou he was going to bring over?'_ "Well thanks he'll be in good hands," Mai said as she pushed Ishizu out the door and closed it in her face.

She turned to Ryou and sighed, "Ryou right?" he nodded his head yes. "Well make yourself at home, I'll show you to your room if you like?" she walked to the stairs, Ryou followed her, at the top of the stairs and just to the left she opened a door, "it's not much but we could fix it up make it look more homely for you."

"Thanks I don't want to be a bother," he turned to her.

"Your not and I love shopping so we'll go later and get you a few things what do you say?"

"I'd like that," a knock on the door and she sighed.

"My guests are here," she walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Mai," both teens said at once as they entered.

"Hey come in can I get you anything?"

"No we're fine, we stopped at a café on the way," Marik said Malik let go of his hand and sat down.

"Okay then," she said.

"So what was it that you wanted if it's to do with your… Ryou?" Marik stopped as he took a step back. Ryou looked at Mai from the stairway then took the last step.

"Mai?" Ryou yelped and jumped back as arms wrapped around him.

"Ryou, what happened to you? Baku."

"MARIK!" Mia growled as she pulled Ryou out of Malik and Marik's grip.

"Back off Mai, you meddle in things that you don't understand," Marik grabbed onto Ryou's arm.

"Let me explain," she hissed, "Don't talk anymore," she turned to Ryou who was looking at Marik and Malik.

"I know you, don't I?" Marik, Malik and Mai looked at him.

"Ryou the books that you have to read are in the study just through there, will you read for a bit and leave us to talk," Ryou gave her a funny look but did as asked once the doors were closed, Mai turned to the two.

"Bakura has been bloody miserable and he has left with no word of when he'll be back." Marik growled.

"I know, lets go into the kitchen," she walked and they followed her, she sat at the table and Malik and Marik sat next to each other and looked at her. "After you left with Bakura. Solomon had realized that he had missed something, he simply forgot between the threats and the growling that Bakura gave him he forgot, they were able to bring Ryou back with water from the River of Life."

"So why didn't he call for Bakura?" Marik growled as he slammed his fists on the table, he hated to see Bakura like that.

"Solomon was worried in case Ryou didn't respond, but after a week Ryou was back but his memorises of him are still shot." She got up and walked over to the bench and poured a few cups of coffee.

"But he'll get them back right? He'll remember Bakura he thinks he knows me." Marik watched her.

"Ishizu said that he was dead for a while but the machines were keeping everything going, his memorise will come back in time." She came back and handed them their cups.

"Then I'll find Bakura and let him know." Marik went to stand up.

"You can't you'll only frighten him, he doesn't understand anything, he is staying here with me for the time being, but once he remembers he'll want Bakura, you are both welcome to spent time with him but do not mention Bakura unless he asks you." She sat down with her own cup.

"How long will he be like this?" Malik asked taking a drink of the bitter black drink.

"It's up to him really but the more time he spends with you the better his chances are. Your welcome to talk to him get him to trust you." She watched as Marik got up and walked out of the room and into the study.

Ryou looked up and shifted a little nervously, Marik sat down next to him, his eyes travelled over Ryou, it was him _'stupid old fool, how could he stuff up like that,'_ his eyes landed on the book that was in Ryou's hand.

"Egypt, I have been there," Marik said. "Malik as well."

"I feel like I may have been there before, but I'm not sure, Mai and Ishizu are making me read these books, because I have to live here now." Ryou looked at the book then Marik.

"I can also help you, Malik too." Marik looked up to see Malik in the doorway.

"We could tell you tales, Marik's good at that," Malik said as he too sat down.

"I like to read but that's all I have been doing for the last day and a half," Ryou put the book down.

"It all helps." Malik said.

"If you all would like to came to the mall with me." Mai said from doorway.

"Shopping!" Malik jumped to his feet and grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him up, Marik chuckled.

"I think he likes the shopping more than me." Mai said to Marik who nodded his head agreeing with her, they all moved to the front door and they soon left the house for the mall.

* * *

A sigh was carried away by the wind, ruffling his long white hair into his dark brown eyes, the sun setting made the water sparkle with its fading light. He had told Marik that he was going to Rome he just didn't want Marik turning up to check on him and see how was doing, so he came here instead. He lent on the railing of a bridge resting his chin on his hands as he turned his gaze to the narrow waterways of Venice, a man pushing the gondola with a long pole he watched it and the couple enjoying each others company, the man in the back played music, that made the place feel more romantic than necessary.

"Ryou would have loved it here," Bakura said to himself he narrowed his eyes in almost hatred at seeing the couple kiss. "Pathetic humans," with a wave of his hand the boat tipped over sending the two men and woman into the water, hearing the woman scream, her boyfriend or husband help her to keep afloat as the other man fussed over his boat.

A satisfied smirk played across Bakura's lips, but it faded. He could imagine Ryou's displeased look at what he had done, then he would give Ryou an innocent look and all would be forgotten. "Ryou's not here to disapprove of what I do, he never will be," he growled bitterly as he waved his hand and a large wave rolled through knocking the rest of the gondolas into that waterway hearing cries from the people, he turned on his heels and walking away he was chuckling to himself.

**

* * *

****TBC**

I know, I know poor Bakura still in the depressed mode, it's not quite over for him, now I'll I have to work on is getting them back together, but there is more trouble to come for our pair so, I'll post up what I can in the mean time but if you haven't seen any work from me within two week then I am gone but do **R&R **me, so I know what you think.


	26. Recovered MemoriesOf Love

Hey Happy Birthday **Fallen-Angel** (hands over big colourful balloons and a cupcake with a lit candle and plushies of Ryou and Bakura) I know it's a little late but anyway (winks and does the victory sign) but at least I updated and for you I'm updating again and of course for my other readers and reviewers, you all don't mind I know that a lot of you really like this story.

Anyway I wasn't even going to have a Mai/Ishizu meeting at all but it came to me and I had to put it in to get Ryou back to earth but anyway, this story isn't far from over I hit chap 28 a few days a go as the plot bunnies are still with the bugging me and won't let it end just yet.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** still don't own **Yugioh **or anything else or make money off this but I do own this plot and the plot bunnies (holds up bunny) see aren't they cute! O.o

**CHAP 26: Recovered MemoriesOf Love**

* * *

Malik sighed as he stepped outside the house and walked to the letterbox hoping to get word from Bakura letting them know where he was. He had been gone for a month now and Ryou had come back a few days after Bakura left. Ryou remembered them but still didn't know about Bakura. Marik lost any form of contact he had with him two weeks after he left. Malik and Marik were wondering if he was okay. He pulled a few letters out but none of any importance and none from Bakura, Malik sighed as he walked back to the house. "Excuse me," came a voice, Malik stopped and looked around. "Over here," he turned his head from left to right then spotted their neighbour. 

The elderly old woman stood at the fence line "Could you please tell your brother to stop driving over my flowerbed when he rides that contraption of his." She huffed holding up broken roses in her gloved hand.

"I could but I don't think he would listen to me," Malik said.

"These are my prize wining flowers," she shook them in her hand at Malik who rolled his eyes, they had moved here a few weeks back and this neighbour hood was a family area and full of elderly.

"Those are nice," Malik turned and saw Ryou approaching them with a book in his hand.

"There broken," she growled.

"Who would do such a thing?" Ryou frowned.

"His brother," she pointed.

"Brother?" Ryou looked confused.

"You haven't met my boyfriend yet Mrs Finklestien this is Ryou isn't he adorable?" Malik reached over and took one of her roses and snapped off the thorns and a bit of the stem and handed it to Ryou with a kiss on the cheek, Ryou blushed and blinked at the rose in his hand.

"Your up to something I know it I can feel it in my bones your probably working with the government or you are a spy, you and your brother look like criminals rather shady characters if you ask me?" she said as she backed up towards her house. "I'm watching you." She said as she closed her front door.

"Bye Mrs Finklestien have a great day!" Malik called out.

"Malik?" Ryou asked.

"Sorry to do that she's nosey, okay, but she's nosey." Malik smiled as he took Ryou's hand, "You can keep the rose," Malik noticed that Mrs Finklestien was watching them through her curtains as they walked towards the house, Malik opened the door and gave her a wink she gasped and the curtains closed and he chucked as he stepped inside.

Marik stood at the stove his eyes narrowed at the small t.v on the counter as the news reporter spoke, _'Yesterday in Paris in a small café, a group of people were found in a comatose state the police are baffled as are the doctors of their condition as this is the fifth time this has happened, whether it's a virus,'_ Marik snorted. "Yeah virus Bakura I bet," _'not commenting as of yet, more as it comes in. In other news.' _Marik turned it off the small t.v, "what are you doing Bakura?" Marik had searched a few places but didn't find Bakura anywhere he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Marik, Ryou's here!" Malik called out as he made his way to the kitchen to see Marik cooking breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Ryou.

"No Mai insisted that I have a full course breakfast before I left." Ryou lent on the counter.

"Oh by the way, Mrs Finklestien complained about her flowers again." Malik said with a smirk as he stood next to Ryou.

"That old biddy _again_."

"Yeah she thinks we're criminals or spies or something, she was watching us walk up to the house through her curtains." Malik said almost laughing.

"We should get Yami and Yugi to dress up in suites and knock on her door with photos of us and have them ask her if she has seen these people, then tell her we believe them to be undercover spies from another country trying to infiltrate our defences, to give her something to really talk about" They both laughed holding their sides as Ryou just raised an eyebrow.

"Either that or hang up our washing in our underwear," Malik suggested.

"Did that already?" Marik smirked, after they had calmed down Marik asked. "Was there anything from _him_ yet?"

"Nothing yet," Malik sighed as he dropped the mail on the counter.

"Give him time," Marik said as he started to put the food onto the plates and sat down next to them. "We're still going out today?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Ryou said excitedly. The cherry blossoms were starting to lose their flowers and everyone gathered in the park for fun and picnics.

"Lets get there a little early as I want to get a good spot," Malik said.

"Oh I brought back the book you lent me," Ryou held it up, "I'll go and put it back." Marik nodded his head.

"Your welcome to take what you want," Marik called out after him.

"Thanks" Ryou replied leaving the room. He walked into the living room and went over to the bookshelves and placed the book back in its place. He looked the others over, seeing one he pulled it out and something fell on the floor, he crouched down and picked it up. He flipped it over and looked at it he gasped and dropped it, "It couldn't be?" he shakily picked it up. It was a photo of himself with a creampuff in his mouth and the one from his dreams had the other end playfully in a tug of war with the pastry treat, Malik had taken the shot. Ryou frowned as he looked at it more closely, his mind going over time sure the dreams would have him panting and flushed and he wished for nothing more for him to be real, the touches to be real. "I-I know you?" he stood up. A name came to his lips and rolled off his tongue and with everything else. "Bakura."

Ryou jumped as a hand touch him on the shoulder "Malik?"

"What do you have there?" he asked as Ryou held out the photo, Malik gasped as he went to take it Ryou pulled it away and clutched it to his chest.

"I know him where is he?" he looked up into light lavender eyes. "I have been dreaming of Bakura since I woke up and I didn't understand who he was until I saw this, where is he Malik?"

"He left after the incident in heaven." He didn't get to finish.

"He left me," tears welled up in Ryou's eyes, how could the one that claimed to love him so much leave him? But then again Ryou wasn't an angel anymore and maybe the soul collector had a thing for angels and went to find another to take his place.

"He didn't leave you Ryou, he did but you were." Malik stopped as Ryou stood up.

"It's clear to me now." He walked out of the room.

"Were are you going?" Malik ran after him.

"Home," Ryou snapped, as all possibilities ran through his head for what Bakura would be doing now.

"Marik!" Malik called out. Marik was there in an instant and blocked Ryou from going out the front door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"HE LEFT ME!" Ryou yelled at him angry that they did tell him to begin with. "Was it what Pegasus did to me? I'm a freak, I'm not an angel nor am I human, just _something_ with a life extension and he left me to die in heaven of all the places that I hate he left me there!" his volume didn't change, Marik winched.

"It wasn't like that," Marik tried to calm him.

"Why didn't you tell me that I knew him… just let me out!" Ryou yelled again, Marik shook his head "Tell me did he even come for me or was it the angels in heaven that found me?"

"We were told that you had to remember him yourself and you know that's not true Bakura found you, he was with you for the whole time that they were trying to heal you."

"Then where was he? I woke up in such a strange place and what Solomon wanted to do with me…," tears now fell as Ryou bowed his head and placed his hands over his face as his shoulders started to shake.

"Hey" Marik cooed as he pulled Ryou into his arms, "Let me explain." Ryou nodded his head. Marik lead him into the living room and sat him down. Marik sat next to him, "Bakura, Yami, Seto and myself we came looking for you and Pegasus. We found you both, Bakura left Pegasus in the marshes of Zilla, we came back to Solomon's who was fixing you, Bakura wouldn't leave your side no matter what, but after five days you died it was the machines that kept you going after that, I took Bakura and I suppose that Solomon was going to do something with you. After we came back Bakura was just so… he couldn't take it he needed to be alone and he left," Marik looked up, "I have never see him like that he was so heartbroken."

"But where is he, call him tell him I'm here, I want to see him" Ryou grabbed his hands.

"I can't he keeps moving and he cut me off we have to wait for him to come home or call," Malik said.

"Could I ask you something?" Ryou looked at them both.

"Ryou do you remember what I said to you about that if anything happened to Bakura that you could count on me and Malik to take care of you." Ryou nodded his head.

"That's what I wanted to ask, if I can move in here with you?" Ryou gasped as Malik hugged him Marik chuckled.

"We'd love you to," Malik pulled back, "and that way if Bakura comes back he'll know where to find you."

* * *

Bakura stood on the bank of the Nile where Ryou had told him that he loved him for the first time. He clutched the ring in his hand it had now been a month and the ring had been pulsing and glowing at night for a while, "You were supposed to keep him with ME!" Bakura yelled at it. He gripped it so tightly that his knuckles were white. 

"Its all your fault," Bakura pitched his arms back and threw it out over the water. The ring was just a constant reminder that his beloved angel was gone. He gasped as he shot over the water and caught the ring before it hit the water and landed on the other side of the Nile.

"What is your problem?" he growled, "FINE!" he closed his eyes. "Tell me why you're acting up," he took a deep breath and his brows knitted together. _/…Bakura…/_

Bakura almost dropped the ring, "That was Ryou's voice…that's it, your going back." He leaped in the air and flew straight up to heaven, he was going to take it back to heaven and leave it there. The last thing that he needed was for the ring to mock him, in how he failed in saving his Ryou.

He landed on the path and stormed into heaven, angels fled from the area. He headed straight for the healers home, he would drop it off and walk away forever. He kicked the door down and stepped inside "Solomon!" he yelled.

"Please don't yell," Shizuka said as she came from under the stairs. Bakura frowned why was the girl coming out from under there.

"Where's Solomon?" he asked as she took the last of the steps.

"He was put into the flora division, about a month ago. I'm the new healer."

"Why what happened?"

"He was punished for breaking the law." She looked at him, he turned his back on her she couldn't help him he needed to see Solomon. "I remember you, you were the one that was with the angel that had his wings ripped out."

"I don't need to be reminded," he walked to the door.

"Solomon brought him back he's alive," Bakura froze at the door by the mention of the name he narrowed his eyes, "it was just after you left that he brought that angel back and healed him…," she didn't get to finish as Bakura grabbed her around the neck.

"Don't lie to me girl I was here he died as I held his dead body in my arms." She yelped as he dropped her and walked out of the door. He was going to find Solomon maybe he could tell him what that girl was on about.

* * *

**TBC**

Poor Bakura just can't quite let go can he? But the trouble is just starting, anyway I know it was a short chap but the next ones will be longer.

**R&R**


	27. Finding Out

Hi, I kinda mucked up with the numbers of the chaps I just noticed when I posted up the last one, (sighs) so just take no notice of my stuff up (Smiles and waves) this story has just kicked over to 34 chaps this is the longest story I have ever done so far but I don't think that you care much about that.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi and abuse in his chap you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** still don't own **Yugioh, **(looks around computer desk) I have a few mints, some paper, oh (holds up a pen) I have a pen a blue one too, that's all I have and plot bunnies damn things keep chewing my mouse cord.

**CHAP 27: Finding Out**

* * *

He flapped his large black wings flying towards the forest, he flew over the treetops and to a clearing and he found a group of angels working. He landed and looked at each of them and found Solomon. "YOU!" he grabbed him and threw him to the ground and stood over him.

"Bakura?" he started to push himself up, Bakura pushed him back down with the heel of his black boot.

"If you lie to me old man, I'll end your life right here and now… the stupid girl that was working with you to heal Ryou." He paused as Solomon nodded his head.

"Shizuka?"

"Whatever, she said that you brought Ryou back!"

"I did, I saved him." He gasped as Bakura picked him up and punched him in the stomach.

"Are you trying to torment me with these lies of my angel dieing then coming back?" Bakura dropped him.

"N-no… i-it's the truth… he's alive." Solomon coughed out holding his stomach.

"Are you insane you can't bring back the dead, even I know that. He was dead because you failed." Bakura kicked him sending him on his side, "I warned you old man not to fail me, you know the price for failure."

"NO!" he put his hands up as Bakura grabbed him again by his robes, all the other angels flew off in fear.

"I did save him with the River of Life, I used it."

"I held him," Bakura said unnaturally soft, "his skin that burned was so cold."

"Please if you don't believe me then ask Ishizu the other one that worked with me, she asked the high archangels to help him they left Ryou in her care."

"I swear old man if your lying to me I'll take your pathetic life."

Bakura's heart pounded in his chest and a tight feeling in his stomach, what was he going to do? This was pure madness, did he dare hope some small miracle that Ryou lived and defied the gods and lived for him, he smirked his beloved angel '_defied'_ the gods, then again Ryou to him was that small miracle in itself, no one could love him or take him for who he was but Ryou and no other. "So he is alive then?"

"Yes but see Ishizu." He turned and flew off over heaven but swooped down as he saw her walking down the path. Bakura landed and ran up to her spinning her around to face him.

She gasped "Bakura!"

"I here that you brought him back where is he?"

"I can't tell you," she said Bakura shook her then asked again.

"If you don't tell me woman I swear that I'll take your life" he pulled out a feather and it glowed and turned into a sword and he held it at her throat.

"I left Ryou with an ex-girlfriend Mai in," she gasped as Bakura let her go.

"Domino city, Mai?" Bakura asked as he turned his back on the woman that meant that he could be with Ryou by tonight, but if this was something that they concocted he growled then the world the universe will feel his wrath.

"Yes, but you can't" Bakura ignored her as he flew off.

"So close to home all along, watch out my angel I'm coming home" he flew to the edge of the clouds. Just as he started to fall over the edge a chain was wrapped around his neck and as others wrapped around his wrist, leg and a wing.

"Not so fast Demon," an archangel called out as he pulled on the chain, Bakura gasped as he hit the ground then pushed himself up but his hand was kicked out from under him knocking him back down to the ground and he was shocked into unconsciousness.

"Take him to the holding cells," he called out to the other archangels, "He has some answering to do," he watched as they lifted Bakura up off the ground and carried him off, not to far away they were being watched.

* * *

Ryou smiled as he carried the blanket and was walking with Malik and Marik who carried the basket of food. "This looks like a good spot to eat." Malik said the ground looked like it was covered in light pink snow.

Ryou laid out the blanket and the three sat on it under the cherry blossom tree, a group of kids ran by playing, families were everywhere in the park having a picnic as well. "This is great," Malik said as he lent up against the tree. Ryou nodded his head as he pulled up his knees to his chest and with only one person on his mind.

"I'm sure he'll return soon," Marik said, but he knew that Bakura wouldn't be walking through his door anytime soon.

"I know I just would have loved to have spent a day like this with him that's all."

"But Ryou," Malik lent his head on Ryou's shoulder, "But you can enjoy the day anyway, because your with us," Malik hugged him and Marik nodded his head.

"After I thought maybe stopping by the shop and getting some snacks and a movie for the afternoon." Marik pulled out the food Malik and Ryou agreed, but as the day wore on cloud's rolled over the city with the promise of rain.

Malik and Ryou were over at the pond watching kids and teens with remote control boats in the water. A loud crack of thunder rolled across the sky and was shortly followed by a sudden down pour of rain, everyone screamed and ran about. Malik and Ryou watched as the park was thrown into panic over _rain_. Ryou clung onto Malik so not to get knocked over he wrapped his arms around Ryou and started to move back to where Marik was packing everything back up.

"Lets go before we catch a cold." Marik said as he left the basket and Ryou grabbed the blanket and started to walk back home.

Later that night "Come on, that's not right!" Marik yelled at the t.v as Malik and Ryou giggled, "Do they honestly think that people would buy this bullshit," he pointed to the t.v.

"Not everyone is a professional thief Marik or as good as us," Malik smirked as Marik kept pointing out faults in the movie.

Ryou shook his head as he got up Malik and Marik watched as he walked to the door, "I'm going to bed now," they both said their good nights and Ryou left the room. Malik crawled over and sat on Marik's lap it wasn't to long Malik had fallen asleep. Marik turned off the t.v dropping the remote onto the couch and getting up with Malik in his arms and walked up the stairs, he lay Malik in the bed then left the room across from his was Bakura's for that short time that he stayed with them and Ryou slept in. He hadn't told Ryou what room was Bakura's Ryou found it himself. He opened the door and looked in.

Ryou had pushed the blankets off himself he was wearing one of Bakura's t-shirts that he left behind. Marik sighed as Ryou pulled himself into a ball and whimpered in his sleep. Marik walked over and pulled the blankets up over him, he hoped that Bakura would come by for a visit, Ryou really needed him right now he turned and left the room.

* * *

White wings shone in the moonlight as he moved silently through the sky, he landed and moved to the shadows as two archangels walked by him unnoticed. He moved to the doors putting his hand on the handle he looked around to make sure that he wasn't seen and pulled them open just enough for him he get through. Once in he closed the door and moved to the door on his right as an angel walked out of the doorway he slipped into the room.

He walked up to the door that lead down to the holding cells he pulled open the door and moving to the stairs he scanned the stairwell not seeing anyone he moved downwards taking a step at a time with his back to the wall and a hand to guide him taking the last of the steps he stopped and looked down both corridors, the flame torches gave it a yellow hue, he stepped down and looked again, biting his bottom lip, but he jumped as a pained scream came from his left.

He moved curiously over to the door, the sound of a whip cracking and a scream followed, he lent up and looked in he was right, "Tell us where it is?"

"Fuck you," SMACK!

"Where is it demon?"

"What? I wasn't listening?" SMACK.

"The ring we want it."

"The only way you'll ever have it is if you bend over and," the one outside his eyes widened as they beat mercilessly beat the prisoner.

'_He's not going to live long if they keep this up'_ he thought as he looked up and down the hall then turned back to the small opening in the door.

"Leave him, he's out cold." He was kicked in the side but didn't move.

"The trial will put an end to his miserable life anyway."

"I wouldn't miss that, I lost a good friend in the _fall _because of him and that stupid angel, if it were up to me I would have him on trial as well." The one at the door moved away and ran down the hall hurriedly looking for a spot to hide a few doors down he ran into it an empty cell and waited, his heart pounded in his chest he had never done anything like this before and this could cost him more then he was willing to give up but it was for a friend, he shook his head as he took the chance to look, he held his breath then let it out again as it was clear he moved.

He ran keeping his back to the wall and came to the same door he looked in, it was dark, he looked around he tried to open the door but it was locked he called in through the slot in the door. "Hey" he looked up and down the hall again, as he waited for a reply but didn't get one. "Dammit!" he put a hand over his mouth and moved away from the door.

He flapped his wings as he let out a breath he had gotten in and out without being seen, he flew over and landed outside a house and knocked on the door and he waited it soon opened and before anything was said he pushed his way in and closed the door.

**

* * *

**

Marik watched as Malik and Ryou where under the tree talking, well Malik was as Ryou just stared. Marik sighed and was about to join them when the phone rang he walked over to the small table and picked it put putting it to his ear. "Marik here," he lent on the wall and looked at the floor as he moved his foot back and forth.

"Marik it's Mai I need you to come over now," she sounded a little stressed out.

"I can't right now, can it wait?" he looked out the small window next to the door.

"This is about Bakura it's important that you come now, I have Yami and Seto coming over we're going to need help on this one."

"Give me half an hour and I'll be there," he hung up then called out "Malik!" both teens jumped to their feet and ran into the house, Malik just saw Marik run up the stairs and into their room, Malik ran after him.

"Marik!" he called back but was stopped half way up the stairs as Marik came down them. "What's going on?" he asked as Marik moved him so he was standing lower.

"I have to go and see Mai now," he then turned and walked the rest of the way down, once again Malik was right behind him confused.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you when I get back," he kissed Malik on the lips then moved to the door. Ryou watched as Marik gathered keys and his leather jacket he kissed Ryou on the forehead then opened the door and walked out.

Malik and Ryou ran to the window in the living room and watched as Marik started his motorbike revved it and drove out of the garage and onto the street.

"That was odd" Ryou said.

"Yeah I wonder what's up?"

"Do you think it could be bad? You know with what you guys do and all," Ryou stepped back a bit.

"No Marik would have told me," Malik moved away from the window. "Come on, lets go back outside he'll be back soon." Malik stood at the doorway Ryou nodded his head.

* * *

Marik pulled up outside Mai's place Yami's car was there and Seto's as well. Marik walked up to the door before he could knock it was opened. "Come in," Mai moved aside for him and he stepped inside.

"Well I'm here?" he stated as he moved into the living room.

"Okay I need everyone to listen up," Mai looked at each of them, "I just got word, that Bakura is in heaven now as I speak," Marik growled as he started for the front door, Mai stopped him, "You have to listen."

"I don't need your help as this has nothing to do with any of you," Marik shrugged her off.

"Marik, this you might want to hear," Yami said.

"They're putting Bakura on trial tomorrow for crimes that he has done." She said.

"He's guilty, you have a day before they take his life," Duke said as he came into the room.

"Your saying it as if they have already put him on trial" Marik lent on the wall.

"Oh they'll find him guilty and he'll die a day after, they'll make sure of that," Duke said "You have to help him, they have half beaten him and I don't think it will be the last one that he gets before the trial."

"How are they keeping him?" Marik asked, Bakura wasn't one that they could keep locked up.

"They're using shock chains and a binding chocker," Duke sat down on a chair. "I saw them take him and I saw them beat him in the holding cell. They're asking for the ring as well. Do you know where it is?"

"No we don't Bakura and Ryou are the only ones that know how it works…you know where he is right?" Marik asked Duke nodded his head, "Then we go to the trial and that night we break in and get him out."

"That's going to take all of us," Seto said. "We'll need the lay out of the place guards where they'll be where Bakura will be."

"With the help from Duke it'll be no different from the other jobs we do."

"We should let him know that we are there let him see us," Marik said.

"Once we break him out we'll have to leave straight away," Yami said.

"No I was planning on having tea with them first," Marik rolled his eyes.

"While your at it why don't you" Yami was cut off.

"That's enough!" Mai growled.

"Give me until midnight then we'll leave it will give us the time change and we'll end up there right before the trial." Marik said as he walked to the door.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

This was what I was talking about (points to the chapter) see what I mean about plot bunnies how they just don't let up (sighs) and look at what they made me do to poor Bakura putting him on trial. (Cries)

**R&R**


	28. The Trial

Hey everyone, okay guys sorry about the ending of the last chap but this one makes it clear to who was who in the holding cell and the one looking in and the ones doing the beatings, this chap is the second longest I have done so far, it's a bit all over the place I'm afraid, but every scene tells you what's going on, it kinda goes back and forth then evens out again when they come to the trial, which was a little hard to write for me, but anyway read on my lovelies and hope that you don't get lost on me.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi and abuse in his chap you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** still don't own **Yugioh, **I do have a few good books and mindless notes and ideas on paper, my drawings and that's about it. (Sighs) sad I know. Anyone want a dog?

**CHAP 28: The Trial**

* * *

**XXX… Dream …XXX**

Ryou shivered as he looked around green and blue mist floated all around him he couldn't see through it that well, there was nothing, his feet touched solid ground but there was no sky, no sound. "Where are I'm?" he whispered as he started to walk slowly, he wrapped his arms around himself it was cold, the air that he breathed came out in white steam his lips and chin started to tremble.

/… _Ryou _…/ he jumped as it had come from inside his head confused on how to answer he took the chance and called back.

"Who's there?" he stopped walking.

/…_Ryou I've been waiting for you_…/ Ryou stepped back shaking his head. /…_This way_…/

"What way there is no way… who are you?"

/…_Your inner demon who else, every angel has a demon_…/

"No they don't."

/…_No? But you do and you know who I am_…/ Ryou gasped as he started to walk his breathing quickening.

"Bakura?" he started to run, "where are you?" he called out desperately.

/…_Everywhere_…/ there came a cold laughter all around Ryou, he spun around looking but couldn't find the source of the sound. But as he turned back the way he thought he had been walking in, he jumped back as Bakura stood there. Ryou ran forward and threw his arms around his neck and nuzzled into him under his chin.

"I don't have much time." He said as he wrapped his arms around him. "I miss you."

"I miss you… I'm with Marik and Malik if you come home?"

"I can't Ryou where I am there is no leaving…I need you to take this for me" He pulled out the ring from around his neck and placed it over Ryou's head and it fell to his chest.

Ryou gasped as the cold from the metal seeped through his light blue shirt. "Where are you?" he looked up into Bakura's eyes. "Where ever you are I want to be too," Ryou said as tears fell.

"I don't know," he moved back away from Ryou, "Darkness, everywhere, darkness and pain, with no way out." He fell to his knees Ryou knelt down with him and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I don't understand, tell me where you are?"

"I don't know." Bakura looked at him. "Time is running out." He gasped and started to shake violently. "I can't hold it back anymore…I don't want to go back into the darkness." He grabbed onto Ryou who wrapped his arms around him. "I've been there for so long I have forgotten."

"I'll come for you.…" Ryou looked up as the world around him started to fade out, "No, tell me where you are so I can help you." Bakura screamed out in pain clutching his head.

"DON'T… I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANY MORE, STOP IT?" he put his face into Ryou's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, Ryou watched with wide eyes. "Ryou don't leave me keep me safe from the darkness." He went to pull Bakura closer but his arms went right through him he pulled them back as if he had been bitten.

Ryou lifted his chin to look in his eyes, "I think we don't have a choice." He kissed Bakura on the lips.

"RYOU!"

**XX… End Dream …XX**

Ryou jumped as his name was screamed out in his mind he looked around panting and wide eyed and his heart thundered in his chest he was standing in the hallway. "What was that?" he shakily put a hand to his chest but nothing was there, a few tears fell, "it was just a day dream?" But he couldn't let go of the feeling Bakura was scared and feared going back to where ever he was and it made Ryou worry now more than anything, what was happing to Bakura? He shook his head, the reaper was strong and fearless, but it still didn't help.

He walked into the kitchen Malik was cooking Ryou sat at the counter watching with him with a far off look, the front door opened and Marik walked in and walked up the stairs taking two at a time then the slam of a door. Malik and Ryou winced and looked at each other. "I'll be back," Malik walked into the hall but stopped as Marik came down again. "What's happened?" he didn't get an answer as Marik grabbed him and pulled him into the living room.

"Bakura's in heaven." Marik walked past him to the door and looked around before closing it.

"How do you know?" Malik asked as Marik turned to face him. Ryou was in the kitchen and heard them in the living room he walked out and saw that the door was closed he walked up and put his ear to it.

"An old friend of Ryou's told us he is going to be put on trial then a day after he will be executed." Ryou moved his head away frowning then put his ear back to the door wondering what they were talking about.

"What are you going to do?" Malik gasped.

"I have to go tonight, Yami and Seto are going with me to get him."

"But what if they get you? I can't help you." Malik grabbed onto his arm, Marik smirked that his human would go against angels for him.

"You honestly think that they can catch me? And besides Malik." Marik lifted his chin they were so close that their lips where almost touching. "Bakura needs help they'll kill him, with," they both looked over as the door opened and Ryou stood there.

"They're going to kill Bakura, my Bakura?" Ryou stepped into the room.

"Ryou!" they both said.

"What is going on? If you know where Bakura is then tell me," Ryou growled Marik looked at Malik and sighed.

"It's okay Ryou we were just talking, I'm sure that Bakura is fine." Marik said.

"Don't lie to me I heard you say that they are putting him on trail and your going." Ryou looked ready to cry.

"Yes I'm going to bring him back before the trail." Marik walked up to him.

"Take me with you, I need to see him." Ryou begged Marik sighed and shook his head no.

"I can't if your seen there you could been taken as well for breaking the law, your not an angel anymore."

"Neither are you, please Marik I won't do anything stupid, this might be my last chance to see him if this goes wrong," he bit his lip.

"Nothings going to go wrong, but if Bakura sees you he might not be controllable I just can't…I have to get ready." Marik hugged him tightly as Ryou choked back a sob, "I promise that I'll bring him back," he pulled back and looked at Ryou, tears now fell as Ryou nodded his head, Marik let him go and left the room.

Later that night Ryou pulled on his jacket and opened the window to his bedroom he climbed out onto the roof and down the drain pipe and slid down to the ground his hands slipped and he fell the rest of the way landing on the ground, knocking the wind out of him he gasped and coughed to get his air back, he rolled over and pushed himself up, once on his feet he ran off into the night.

Marik walked into the living room Malik sat on the couch and looked up. "I'm leaving now, I'll be back in a few days, time difference and all," Malik got up and walked over to him and hugged him resting his cheek on his shoulder as Marik wrapped his arms around him.

"White is so not your colour," Malik smirked Marik had on white robes and a hooded cloak.

"I know it's sickening isn't it," Marik wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Watch Ryou for me okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Malik nodded his head as he let go. Marik kissed him on the lips, Malik pulled him closer tightening his hold on the other, Marik pulled back breaking the kiss gently. "I have to go." Marik gave him a wink then vanished.

Marik appeared in Mai's living room, Yami and Seto stood in front of him they were wearing white robes as well, Marik laughed at the two. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Mai said then a flash of a camera. She received growls from the three. "What?… blackmail." She said as she put the camera down with a sly smirk.

"Lets do this," Yami said as he pulled his white hood over his head, but before they could do anything the phone rang, Mai picked it up listened for a few minutes then hung up.

"That was Malik he said that Ryou's gone from the house and he can't find him." She said as she walked up to them.

"Dammit," Marik growled.

"He can't go anywhere lets just do this and get back," Seto said as he vanished.

"Seto's right once Bakura is back he'll find Ryou," Yami then vanished as well Marik ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Mai. If something happened to Ryou then Bakura would kill him, if he didn't bring back Bakura, Ryou would hate him and neither was appealing to him with a heavy sigh and much debiting with himself he vanished as well.

* * *

Ryou pounded on a door it was soon opened "Hey come in" Yugi stepped aside and let him in, Ryou smiled and nodded. Yugi closed the front door and lead him into the kitchen, "would you like a drink or something to eat?" Yugi offered.

"No I'm fine, I need a favour from you?" Ryou walked up to him Yugi looked nervous. "I need you to take me up to heaven."

"What? I can't," Yugi stepped back a bit Ryou grabbed onto his hand.

"Please Yugi, I need to go they're planning to kill Bakura this might be my last chance to see him."

"I really can't." Yugi said as he pulled his hand back.

"If I had the wings I would go myself, but I need you to take me… you don't have to stay just drop me off… I won't tell anyone." Ryou said with a pleading tone to his voice.

"I can't Ryou how will you get back?" Yugi asked as he bit his lip nervously, he was going to cave in any minute now.

"That's not important. What if it was Yami and you couldn't fly and you wanted to see him? Please Yugi I haven't seen him in so long…. They are going to kill him." Yugi was about to answer but a knock on the front door he moved away from Ryou and walked out of the room to the front door and opened it.

"Malik?" he frowned and let him in.

"Have you seen Ryou?" Malik asked Yugi nodded and pointed to the kitchen they both walked into the room. "Ryou what are you thinking?" Malik said as he set his eyes on the former angel.

"I have to see him Malik, please don't be mad… just let me go no one will know that I was even there."

"I'm not angry at you, but it's not a good idea what you're trying to do, come home with me." Malik took Ryou's hand in his and smiled reassuringly, then said. "Marik will bring him back."

"I don't want to take that chance." Malik bit his lip as he pulled Ryou into his arms he looked at Yugi thinking for a minute then said.

"I have always wanted to know what heaven looked like."

"Malik? Marik would be furious with me and you."

"Please I'm the master when it comes to Marik," Malik put his hands on his hips Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Come on Yugi just a look. We could see where Ryou and Bakura lived for so long." Malik wrapped an arm around him as Yugi gave a sigh.

"Fine but we have to change," Yugi moved away and walked out of the room. It wasn't long when they were dressed in white robes, Malik and Ryou grabbed onto Yugi then they vanished.

**XXX… The Night Before The Trail …XXX**

Bakura collapsed on the floor blood running from both sides of his mouth and down his chin as well as his nose, his shirt had been torn from his body long ago both wings broken, an arm and a few ribs, bruises covered his body, he heaved in breaths but every one he breathed in was agony for him as it caused the bones to move, a kick to his already abused side he cried out then his head was lifted by the hair, "Are you ready to tell me where the ring is?" asked the angel.

"Go and fuck…" the angel sneered at him but before he could finish what he was saying he was grabbed by his already broken wing and it was twisted. Bakura whimpered but held in the cry, he wasn't weak, he was let go after a moment. He panted and shook with the pain that ran through his body he couldn't tell what hurt or where.

"You know someone like you is easy to break and it wouldn't take long just the right incentive… I can end all this if you just tell me what I want to know, it's just a trinket is it worth this much to you that you would put up with so much pain?" the angel asked.

"You wouldn't understand." He hissed, yes, he could just give it up his last connection to his beloved angel and make everything go away, but he loved Ryou too much to give up so easily.

"Try me I'm opened minded."

"I'm not wasting my time on a pathetic angel." Bakura glared at him.

"No? What makes me different from the pathetic angel that you loved?" he lifted Bakura's bruised chin and dug his finger nails into his flesh, "I heard that he was Pegasus's little whore." Bakura moved as he brought up his right knee and rammed it into the angels stomach the angel grunted and fell on his ass, he went to lunge forward but the chains stopped him sending shocks through his body Bakura gritted his teeth and fell to his knees. "I hit a soft spot," he growled.

"Ryou was and still is more of an angel than any of you hope to be even when he was human and you dare call yourselves…" Bakura was hit again a few more times.

"Well you're so colourful with your words, I don't like being compared to humans."

"Let me go and I'll show you just why I'm the…" he was hit again.

"There you go again… what am I going to do with you? Your trail is tomorrow and I would like a good nights sleep without worrying about you getting out…" he looked around the room then back to Bakura with a smirk "Ever heard of Devil's sleep?"

"I am the devil," Bakura spat blood in his face he was punched across the jaw Bakura's head snapped to the right then fell to the ground.

"Well then prepare yourself," the angel stepped back, Bakura started to chuckle it was as if he couldn't control himself and it had a will of it's own and increased in volume and plainly became insane the angel gave him a look.

"When I get out, your heart will be the first thing I rip out of your chest and shove down your throat." The angel stepped outside the door, as Bakura narrowed his eyes as the door closed. He pushed himself up against the wall his vision blurred and he looked around his head started to spin and the shadows in the room started to move. "Dammit," he hissed, "what is this?" he had never seen what devil's sleep was he heard about it from other demons and angels it was supposed to be for the really hard core evil doers, it was supposed to mimic what death would feel like a _painful _death to an immortal and send them insane.

He hissed as they wrapped around his legs and climbed up his body loosely but then constricted around, him he threw his head back his mouth agape in a silent scream. He opened his eyes his skin felt like it was on fire and the darkness was everywhere nothing he had seen before, there was no up and down nothing and endless vast of nothing, the pain, that's what was here pain but he wasn't going to give into it or let it break him as they wanted, no he wasn't weak he was far from it but how long could he keep it at bay before he did? But one person on his mind who could help him keep his sanity and give the ring to.

**XXX… Day Of The Trial …XXX**

As the voice boomed from in the great hall the sun shone through the sky light at the top making everything brighter white that the place almost glowed as angels moved to get a place to watch and hear, Ryou, Malik and Yugi found a spot to stand on the second level of the hall, "I never thought heaven looked like this," Malik whispered as he scanned the hall, every angel was talking and the noise in the hall was enough to give them a headache.

"Just keep your voice down we don't want to be seen here," Yugi said Malik frowned as he could sense Marik his gaze fell on the ground level.

"There's Marik," Malik bit his lip "what if he senses me?"

"What happened to I'm the master?" Yugi asked as he raised an eyebrow, Malik ignored the comment as his fond gaze lingered on Marik. Yami and Seto stood next to him what sounded like small cracks of thunder from above them and everything stopped in the hall.

"Silence, everyone," it was a females voice everyone moved about more quickly. "Well, let the charges be brought forward?" an angel landed in the centre of the room.

"Charges against a Grim Reaper Bakura, for the death of a fellow Grim Reaper Bones. Breaking a death collects rules of medalling with humans, turning one into an angel under a project right here in heaven, with the help of a healer Solomon. Falling in love with an angel, killing numerous angels and bringing about the fall of heaven, then colleting souls without authorization and a stolen ring from the room of infant souls all these charges are brought forward and against Bakura," he bowed his head and stepped aside.

"He had his reasons," Ryou gripped the railing with both hands Malik saw them and sighed as he grabbed them.

"Shh, just watch." Malik said as Yugi patted Ryou's shoulder trying to calm him, "just remember Marik will get him home no mater what happens here today." He whispered to Ryou as angels were crowded around them pushing them to the railing a little to get a better look.

"Was the ring recovered?" asked a males voice.

"No we interrogated him be he didn't give up on the whereabouts of the item," an archangel stepped up into the centre.

"What were your actions to get this information?" the voice boomed again.

"We couldn't do much as the prisoner was inflicting wounds on himself," he said, Ryou bit his lip how could they say such things about Bakura? He wanted to scream out and tell everyone that it was all lies.

"What was his state of mind when you took him to the holding cells, any remorse at all?"

"I'm afraid not but he is quite insane and a danger to himself and others around him." He replied, Marik narrowed his eyes theses bastards would say anything to make them pay for what they did, well what Bakura did, but he wouldn't let him do it all alone either or take the fall, but something caught his eye in the far back and black cloaked figure was watching.

"Considering the actions that follow, the soul collector and the charges that there is no doubt that he is in indeed insane and nothing more than a mindless demon and there would be not point to this trial but to go straight to the execution." The hall irrupted in calls and angry shouts that he should suffer more, tears fell down Ryou's cheeks as he had a sickly heavy feeling in his stomach. As the sound of the small cracks of thunder and the voice called for order the hall soon fell quite again.

"Bring the prisoner forward," the voice boomed the hall was filled with quiet mummers as the doors opened. Ryou, Malik and Yugi moved closer to the rail to get a better look, as Marik, Yami and Seto just calmly turned their heads, but Marik looked up right at them, Malik gasped as he ducked down pulling Ryou and Yugi with him, getting a few odd looks.

Marik lent over to Yami, "the second level at 2 o'clock, but don't let it look obvious," Marik said as he looked to the doors, he heard Yami growl.

"What are they thinking?" Yami glanced over then to the doors.

"I don't know but is Malik going to get it when we get back." The hall went silent as two large and muscular archangels dragged a limp, half naked body down the walkway. Ryou, Malik and Yugi were watching as they leaned Bakura on an upright table and chained his wrists and the choker around his neck to it. Ryou gasped as he got a look at him. Bakura was having trouble standing on his own. Ryou gripped the railing again tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Charges have been brought against you, what do you have to say in your defence?" asked the voice, Bakura didn't answer, "We might be lenient with you if you give us the ring back." Laughter rang out as Bakura slowly lifted his head.

"You plan to kill me no mater what I say or do," his voice was raspy and cracked.

"Then you plead guilty?" asked the voice, Bakura didn't answer, the archangel that had beaten him before walked up and backhanded him, Bakura's head snapped to the right and blood flowed from his mouth and ran down his chin then he fell limp in the chains that was holding him up, as a fist this time was brought back and punched him across the jaw.

"NO!" Ryou cried out alone with the cracks of thunder that echoed through the hall as he pushed through the crowded level of angels every head turned to see who was calling out, "STOP IT!" he pushed his way through and down the stairs. Bakura lifted his head he knew that voice, didn't he? It was long forgotten to him but in the back of his mind in the unconsciousness knew and his heart seemed to scream out to the angel. Ryou ran up to the archangel and punched him in the jaw sending him back a few steps, "Leave him alone!" he snapped.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered, it wasn't heard by anyone but himself. Ryou growled as he backed up a bit his back to Bakura as there were now three archangels in front of him the cries for order came above them but they were ignored.

"You traitor, you aren't even an angel but a freak and you return to heaven to help this demon, then so be it you'll die here for you treason." He didn't even get to move as he gave a choked gasp as he leaned forward into a body and blood gushed from his mouth as he was pushed back and the hand that was in his chest, the cruel satisfied smirk as he watched the angel fall to the ground, Ryou gasped along with everyone in the hall, Bakura then shoved the heart into the angel's mouth as he promised he would.

"I told you I'd rip out your heart," he chuckled but the faint words of his name being spoken reached his ears, Ryou gasped as he had arms and wings wrapped around him he slowly brought his arms up and hugged him burying his face into his chest.

"Restrain him!" came the order as more archangels approached them Bakura didn't even move his hold on Ryou, who looked over his shoulder to see five of them pulling out weapons Ryou tightened his hold on Bakura's bare back but his legs gave out on him and caused Ryou and himself to fall to their knees.

Marik appeared in front of them with his sword drawn along with Yami and Seto. "GET BACK!" Marik roared everyone flinched at his voice.

"Step aside!" one of them growled.

"Order, order!" the voice boomed and everything soon fell quiet, "What's the meaning of this Ryou?" he looked up only able to move his head.

"I should ask you that, what have you done to him?"

"He did this to himself," was the reply.

"Don't lie to me, I know him better than any of you." Ryou growled.

"You dare call us liars?" the voice boomed.

"Yes, he maybe temperamental but he is not into self-mutilation," Ryou looked at Bakura best he could as a soft growling came from him. "We are supposed to be a peaceful race caring and understanding, but all I've seen is that you're no better than the thugs of earth or the demons in hell."

"He has to answer to the crimes that he has committed." The voice boomed along with everyone one in the hall and Bakura's growl increased.

"Then let me set his punishment," Ryou called out over the arguing voices it wouldn't be as harsh as what they had planed for him and he would be able to stay with Bakura though he didn't know what punishment he would give.

"We can't, at seeing his actions here we find Bakura guilty and a death sentence..."

"NO!" Ryou cried out.

"Will be held, now, as seen, he is too dangerous to have around and before he kills another angel or even you," the sound of cracking thunder which meant that the decision was made. "Take him away." All hell broke loose as the archangels attacked Marik, Yami and Seto. A lot of other angels fled the hall in fear of being hurt. Malik and Yugi moved down to the lower level being pushed around by the other angel.

Malik pushed his way through, but as Marik, Seto and Yami were over powered as the archangels threw shock chains around them sending them to the floor on there knees, "Marik!" Malik came running up and hit the archangel on the back of the head as Marik pulled off the chain and Malik pulled it and swung over his head and wrapped it around the approaching archangel.

Before Marik could get up, the hall was full and archangels, Malik was grabbed and so were Ryou and Bakura, who threw off the angels and charged at the one that Ryou was fighting with, he grabbed the angel around the neck and squeezed as Ryou was let go, "that's enough!" and the gasps was heard.

"Malik!" Marik called out, as an angel had Malik's arm twisted behind his back at a painful angle and a sword to his throat. Bakura growled his eyes still on the angel in his grasp.

"Let him go or he gets it." He said.

Ryou grabbed Bakura by the arm "Stop please," he started to pull, Bakura looked at him his eyes dull and glazed over, Ryou gasped as he let go for a minute, "What did they do to you?" he shook his head "Malik," he pointed Bakura growled as he looked and narrowed his eyes, he dropped the angel and stood up straight, Ryou stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry if I was stronger I could have fought Pegasus off I wouldn't have died and they wouldn't be," Ryou bit his lip as tears started to fall again, "this is all my fault I'm so sorry."

"No it's not, I would do it all over again for you," Bakura lifted his chin and wiped the tears with his thumb Ryou gasped as his eyes looked to have nothing in them and he spoke as if it was planed all along and had no feeling to it at all, "I love you," then leaned in and kissed Ryou on the lips. The call for order came once again.

"Release him, now!" the voice boomed, the angel let go of Malik who turned around and punched the angel in the jaw and shoved him hard in the chest, he fell onto the ground but he got up and lunged at Malik but before he could reach him, Marik stood in front of Malik his black wings were spread and ruffled like a dogs heckles as he roared furiously at the angel stopping him in his tracks.

Ryou was pushed away from Bakura landing on his back and elbows as they shocked him, Bakura cried out as he fell to the ground, "Stop it," Ryou got up and kicked the angel in the side of the leg sending him onto his knees but before he could do anything else he was grabbed and pulled back.

But everything stopped as they grabbed Bakura the chains were around him again, "Put the five intruders in the holding cell while we take care of the collector." Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik and Ryou were over powered and cuffed.

"Don't do this I beg you," Ryou cried out as they started to drag them away, "BAKURA!" Ryou screamed out as he tried to get away from the archangel that was pulling him away. Marik, Yami and Seto broke free and flew straight for Bakura.

A loud crack of thunder sounded in the hall and all the archangels were seized and forced to there knees as the figure stepped out from where he was standing and walked in down towards the centre of the hall, his black robes covered his body as he walked chains clinked softly and his boots on the hard floor, beside him a black cat. "Why wasn't I told of this trial?" Marik, Yami, Seto, got to their feet but bowed down on one knee, Malik gave them a funny look but Ryou ran past them all and to Bakura wrapping his arms around him sobbing that he could hold him again.

"This has nothing to do with you Anubis," the voice hissed.

"Yes it does it has everything to do with me," he growled his voice was nothing Ryou and Malik ever heard before he sounded so deep and angry as he pulled off his hood to revile a dogs head and pointed ears and golden eyes. "How dare you pass judgment on a Reaper, that runs under Ra's ruling."

"The crimes that he committed were against heaven."

"Don't give me that, if you go and pull everyone in here for crimes against heaven then there would be no heaven and hell, so what if one grim reaper killed a few angels, angels get killed all the time if not by demons then by humans as a mistake for being human. You don't go and pull the humans up here for that and anyway you produce angels quicker than you can count them." He looked over and saw Ryou pulling off the chains and choker from Bakura's body.

"The reaper holds powers that are uncontrollable he has to be dealt with now." The voice was a female this time.

"What? Jealous are we, that someone has a little more power than you? But you feared the angel as well did you not and yet you still kept him around, so suck it up, and if I remember it was your fault that heaven had fallen not his." He walked up to Marik, Yami and Seto. "Stand up," he ordered.

"It was by his hands that slaughtered those angels."

"It was you if you had just turned a blind eye to what Bakura and the angel were doing, I wouldn't be here arguing with you today." He looked at them as the cat moved over to Bakura and Ryou.

"We couldn't do that."

Anubis snorted and narrowed his eyes as he looked up, "he killed one of his own and did you see me coming to get my revenge on him, setting a punishment no," he said calmly.

"That was up to you, he has to answer for what he done." The voice boomed again.

"It's just obvious that it's not getting through to you, so lets put this way, if Bakura's existence is wiped out, then I have the order from Ra himself to call every reaper back and there will be no colleting souls, there will be no angels, there will be no babies for earth and the world will fall into total chaos, do you wish this on your hands?"

"You can't do that!" they yelled.

"Watch me. You have passed judgment over Ra's placement to collect souls which keeps us alive and without collectors there or no gods, you tread on dangerous grounds angel"

"Then he shall be imprisoned here for all eternity in Devil's sleep."

"NO!" Ryou called as he tightened his hold on Bakura.

"No return the angel and his friends to earth, the reaper will come with me now and you'll have no more trouble from now on I give my word."

"We are not happy with this," they yelled.

"I know but you'll get over it and you have no choice, besides who's going to stop me?" He turned and looked at the group.

"Marik, Seto and Yami I'm disappoint in you three, you're the only ones that go under Ra and the laws that you have broken are against heaven. I'm going to see Ma'at about putting you three on good behaviour for ten thousand years." The cat hissed at them they nodded as they bowed their heads.

"That's a little harsh Ma'at," the black cat growled as it glowed and it grew into a form of a woman with black shoulder length hair and white robes draped over her form, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine two thousand years." She snorted he nodded his head, all this sunk into Ryou's mind.

"What are you going to do with Bakura?" Ryou bit his lip as he had fallen unconscious in Ryou's arms.

"He is to return with me so what ever you have to say to him let it be now as you'll never see him again," Anubis sighed Marik, Ryou and Malik stared in disbelief.

"Master let us take Bakura with us, I'll do everything in my power to keep him out of trouble." Marik's eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall, Anubis was the one that made them into soul collectors and their lives could be taken just as easily as it was made, Ryou had started to sob.

Anubis pulled Marik into his arms "I know that you follow Bakura blindly Marik and would die for him despite that you have Malik and would leave him alone in this world and your love for Bakura has me confused, but this must be done." Ryou gasped as Bakura lifted out of his arms and floated for a minute Ryou got up and went to grab him but he vanished.

Ryou fell to his knees and let out a sob that echoed in the hall "Don't take him from me, give him back," Ryou looked up. "Please I'll do anything just don't take him from me, he's all I have." As his hands turned into fists on the hard floor as his tears fell on them.

"I'll take his place take me instead and free him." Tears fell down his cheeks as all his insides tightened and he felt sick, Seto and Yami looked away as it even hurt them to see Ryou like this.

The women lifted his chin a few tears fell onto her hands, "I'm sorry little one, but he has to leave you," Ryou pushed her aside and grabbed the robes of the underworld god.

"Don't do this he's all I've ever had and known." Marik listened to that heart-breaking voice.

"The Devil's sleep that they put him in has left gaps in his mind and he is a danger to you and those around him I have to take him."

"But I didn't get to say goodbye, I want to see him again." Ryou begged desperately some part of his soul breaking then turned to Marik. "You promised that you would get him back for me." Marik looked away.

"I can't, not this time Ryou, I'm sorry." Ryou choked back a sob as he fell to his knees in defeat, he couldn't fight against a god. Marik walked up and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect him for you and keep him here with you." Ryou broke down into soul breaking sobs in Marik's arms, was it fate that would keep playing with them to always keep them separated like this? He found his way back to Bakura only for him to be taken from him again.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Boy that was long chap no? Anyway, any of you that are confused about my choppy chap, say that five times in a row, well I hope not but if you are then let me know.

**R&R **


	29. Primal Instincts

Hey another update for you all two in a row and I'm glad that the last chap wasn't confusing for you, but anyway on with the story.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** still don't own **Yugioh, **

**CHAP 29: Primal Instincts**

**

* * *

**

Malik sighed as he leant out the top floor window trying to look up, it had been a week since the trial and Ryou looked to be falling apart little by little every day "He's up there again?" Malik bumped the back of his head in the window as he brought it back in rubbing it he said.

"Where else would he be?"

"Look out I'll get him," Marik walked to the window and climbed out and leapt up to the top of the roof, as like every afternoon he found Ryou sitting there watching the sun set. Marik and Malik had their work cut out for them when they had brought Ryou back with them, he wouldn't stop crying he wouldn't do anything unless Marik growled at him and commanded him, he didn't even talk for three days he just stared lost in his mind, but then the ring showed up around his neck and Ryou seemed to have turned into a lifeless zombie, he talked but it held nothing no emotion at all and he seemed to look right through everyone as if no one was there to begin with.

"Hey Ryou, Malik made dinner for you, you should come in and eat before it gets cold." Ryou didn't respond, Marik sighed again, Ryou would sit up here or any high point he could find and just stare at the sky as if he would be able to see Bakura fly down to him at any minute. Marik had asked him why the former angel had said it was the closet way he could be to Bakura without flying. "It's getting cold."

"I want to stay a little longer," came a whisper from Ryou, Marik sat down next to him.

"I miss him too." Marik looked over the city as the light from the sun cast its orange hue with the shadows of the buildings and the ocean on the outskirts.

"He wasn't insane, he knew me." Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"They need to know how long he was in the sleep for and what took place."

"It's just their way of keeping Bakura from me like always, you know I have never spent more time with him back then, than when I had fallen, before I was an angel he would see me and bring me food then leave right after, then I became an angel and the same thing, he had to collect souls but he always came back to me."

"And he will this time you'll see," Marik wiped the tears away and lifted his chin to face him, "He is with Ra now, he is safe and looked after and if Anubis said that Bakura would be returned one day, then I believe him but for now we have to wait."

"For how long, this world might not even look familiar to him when they do and I would have forgotten his voice and touch." He bit his lip.

"I won't let that happen." Marik gave him a smile as Ryou lent his head on his shoulder as they sat there in silence and watched the sunset.

* * *

Ishizu sighed as Shizuka shifted nervously they walked down what looked like a human hospital, it had been two weeks since the trial of the Grim Reaper Bakura and the two girls were called to the Egyptian realm of the gods. "We have tried everything and we are at a loss." One of the '_nurses'_ said as she walked next to them.

"I don't know how we can help you, as I never really had anything to do with him." Ishizu asked.

"You two are the best in your field besides Solomon," the '_nurses'_ said as they turned down a corridor.

"I see, but why did you call us and what is this place?" Shizuka asked as they came to a stop at a door, the nurses opened it and they walked in.

"The healer will explain everything," she turned and left.

"Hi I'm Arthur," said a tall thin man with grey hair, he looked to be as old as Solomon. The girls introduced themselves to him. "Okay I'll just show you, please sit down." He motioned Ishizu to a chair, he walked around her and stood in front of her.

"What has been done with Bakura while he's been here?" she asked as he placed what looked like goggles over her eyes.

"We haven't been able to do much with him, he kills anything that he sees and what your about to see is why I can only show you a few minutes of it, as the last person is very unstable at the moment." Before she could say anything he stepped back and flipped a switch and picked up a small bucket.

She could see a room, it was the quarters that the angels lived in, Ryou sat on the bed with a book reading and a few candles glowed near by, but it all changed she gasped in shock as Ryou's face and body opened up in small cuts and blood dripped onto the white sheets. She couldn't move as a dark figure stood over Ryou with the knife, she closed her eyes but opened them upon hearing a scream, she saw the figure pounding into the angel. She called out but unable to move or help as he stabbed the angel through the heart and got up and walked away. The room changed again to Ryou strung up arms suspended above his head as a whip cracked over his back, legs and arms.

Her body went ridged in the chair and she grasped the arms and gritted her teeth, tears started to fall, after a few minutes Arthur turned it off, Ishizu pulled off the goggles and fell out of the chair onto her hands and knees. The old man put the bucket under her face just in time as she threw up. After she fell back onto her rear and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What was that?" she gasped fear and shock was all that was seen on her face and in her eyes.

"That my girl was Devil's sleep and he was in it for a whole night." He turned and sat down on a near by chair.

"No," she gasped, if that was all he saw was his angel being tortured in front of him and not being able to help him for the whole night, no wonder he was out of it. He then turned to a small t.v the screen lit up Ishizu shakily got up and sat on the chair.

"This is what happed the first time we approached him the next day." The screen showed a room with light green walls and Bakura sitting in the middle of the room on the floor he was wearing white cotton pants and t-shirt, one of the nurses walked in with a tray of food, she didn't even get two steps in when Bakura lunged at her and within a few seconds he had killed her with his hands.

"That was mild compared to the others, every time he gets more violent, we had to tranquillise him just to get in there and clean up the mess." he shook his head.

"Where is he now?" Shizuka asked.

"We put him in a room here," he pushed a button and the screen changed to a field with green grass and a small stream with a willow tree. Under the tree was Bakura leaning against it with his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep, "He is calmer on his own so we put him here he gets sunlight and fresh air."

"Has he tried to escape?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes," the screen changed once again to Bakura running at the wall with a broken chair and hitting it. "We had to restrain him on the count that the chair legs broke and he started to use his fists. But the field he can't escape."

"What is it you want from us?" she asked.

"To help us get him back to what he was before the sleep, what he is now he's just a small minded demon with the need for blood on his mind." Arthur sighed.

"If I recall Bakura was like that before all of this." She sighed as well and looked at the screen "I'll help, but I'll need every record you have of the last few weeks and footage as well, give me two days to look through everything then I might be able to come up with something." She stood up.

"I'll show you to your rooms and everything that you need will be there, but a word of caution do not approach him on your own and without him being sedated." He opened the door for her and they left the room, on the small screen Bakura turned his head and gave an evil smirk and would have looked right at them if they were still in the room.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he walked down the street, he giggled as Malik picked up a hand full of snow off the sidewalk and threw it at Marik hitting him in the back of the head. "Score one for me," Malik laughed then it was on, the snowball fight started as Marik pulled Ryou behind a tree. "Marik that's not fair!" Malik whined.

"You have to be quicker than that." He called back Ryou laughed again throwing a snowball to the next tree that Malik was behind. Yugi and Jou walked by Malik grabbed them both and more snowballs flew through the air but it all ended as a few of them hit some elderly people walking by, they all ran off Ryou calling out a sorry.

The three soon walked through the doors, taking off their wet coats and boots. "Snacks and hot chocolate?" Malik asked and they both nodded their heads.

Ryou ran up the stairs taking two at a time Marik and Malik right behind him, going into their own rooms, Ryou closed the door behind him and walked over to the closet pulling out clothes and holding them for a few minutes in his hands, he looked out the window at the cloud covered sky, he dumped them on the bed as he walked to his window and climbed out onto the roof.

He slipped a few times but didn't fall, he sat down not caring the he was already wet, he looked up and the snow flakes fell into his hair and on his face, he closed his eyes as a few tears fell making his cheeks more cold. He opened his eyes and sighed. "I know that your not going to be happy, but Malik and Marik are teaching me how to pick locks and safes, more or less taking your place in the team," he said to no one and chuckled to himself. "I'm pretty good at it too," he smiled but it faded. "I miss you." He buried his face into his knees.

"Ryou?" Marik approached him, "I thought we talked about this?" Ryou lifted his head and nodded.

"I know," he looked up, "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to, but I just."

"Don't get me wrong Ryou I'm not going to tell you how long its been and that you should just get over it, hell I'm not over it yet either, but it's the middle of winter and if you keep coming up here your going to get sick." He held out his hand Ryou took it and stood up. "Or you could end up falling of this roof and break your neck." Marik's eyes widened.

"Don't worry about it Marik." Ryou gave him a smile.

"I do all the time." He had come up here after three weeks and Ryou was standing so close to the edge of the house and looked about to jump, in fact he was. Marik was thankful that he had gotten there in time and explained to Ryou that killing himself would be like him slapping Bakura's face.

"Come on I don't want you to get sick Malik would have my head." Ryou joked as they made their way back inside. Once they were in the room Marik walked out and left Ryou to change, he pulled off his wet clothes and dumped them in the corner of his room, he pulled the dry ones on that he left on the bed a pair of black slacks and a grey skive and a pair of woolly socks, on his way out he saw the photo of himself and Bakura in the tug a-war over a cream puff, he picked it up and looked Bakura over, it had been three months now and with it, it brought nightmares of them torturing Bakura leaving him in the darkness for long periods of time.

But one that he did have was that night after Marik found him on the roof. Bakura had come to him during the night, but when morning broke upon them the two curled up tightly together. Arms were wrapped around bare torsos, fingers latched together in a skin on skin contact. But when Ryou's eyes fluttered open he stared at the wall. He could feel the last vestige of drying tears, his heart sunk being eaten away by the pits of despair that now sat within his very soul, unmoving as Bakura was no longer with him. Even now, he could smell the Reaper's spicy, cool scent on the pillow he cradled. Bakura had always insisted on sleeping against the wall, no matter what bed they were in, something about needing to have something solid and safe keeping his back made it easier to sleep. It all started out sitting under a willow tree next to a stream, he talked to Ryou like he knew what he was about to do but after that they ended up in Ryou's bed, he blushed it was just like that night on the cloud. But funny enough Ryou didn't feel as depressed, he still was but not as bad. A call from Malik he put the photo down on the desk and left the room.

* * *

Ishizu sighed as Bakura attacked yet another image when it faded he would go back and sit under the tree again, or in the shadows where they couldn't see him. It didn't matter what walked in there if it was alive and it moved Bakura would attack it until it didn't move any more or bleed. "I looked through everything I just don't understand." Shizuka frowned as she closed yet another folder.

"Sedate him, bring him into the room," Ishizu said as she stood up and watched as Bakura jumped to his feet growling, as two men walked in and he lunged at them but upon reaching them they were just holograms, he turned only to be shot in the chest three times. They cried out as Bakura ran over and grabbed one off them but he started to weaken and he fell to his knees, they let out a breath as they grabbed an arm each and dragged him out.

He was awake as they chained his wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the steel chair. Ishizu walked in not to long after and put the folders on the table, there was just something not right about the whole situation. "Good afternoon Bakura." She greeted him as she sat down, the two men stood in the corner behind her.

"I know that you're tired of being here and being dragged in and out of this room all the time for theses talks. But it's just to let you know how far you have come along or not." He just growled at her and pulled on the chains as if testing them. "How about you tell me what you want as I'm baffled as to what I can do to help you, we all are so what do you want?" he narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Come on Bakura I know that there's some part of you in there that knows what I'm asking?" He pulled more on the chains. "If you don't start to show some sort of response, then they just might put you in Zilla with the rest of them." He pulled even more cutting in to his wrists. She stood up gathered up the folders and went to walk away.

"Ryou." She stopped and turned to face him as the name just barely reached her ears.

"What about him?" she asked walking back to the table putting the folders back down.

"Ryou" he mumbled again but it seemed to Ishizu to be incoherent, she sat down looking at him and he looked up at her but he looked right through her.

"Do you want to see him?" he growled at her then fell silent again.

"Look I can't do anything until you help me out you can't see Ryou until your better."

"RYOU'S DEAD!" he broke the chains and the arms of the chair Ishizu fell backwards in her chair as he leaped over the table at her, the two men ran forward as he grabbed her around the neck with both hands. "YOU KILLED HIM!" he screamed she was ripping at his hands as the men shot him with the tranquilliser one after another until their guns were empty but he didn't let go at all until one of them hit him over the back of the head. He fell on top of her she gasped for air holding her throat as her chest raised and fell rapidly they pulled him off her as she sat up.

"Take him back." They dragged him out Shizuka ran into the room.

"Are you aright?" she asked, her eyes wide in panic.

"Yeah fine." Shizuka helped her up to her feet. "I think I have to look more into the image files than just a few minutes." She rubbed her neck a bruise started to form.

"But Arthur said."

"I know, but I have to, to see why he is like this and why nothing is working for him."

"But you could end up like that," she said as they walked to the door.

"No Devil's sleep works on the individual and works with it making something nice into their worst nightmare," she paused for a minute as they walked down the hall then said "It won't do anything for me as it's not me I'll just be looking."

"Yes but the last guy was unstable for a while."

"Yes it depends on the persons mind itself, I think I'm strong enough to do it, so you have nothing to worry about." Ishizu opened a door and walked in and left the door open for Shizuka as she sat behind a desk.

"I don't like this nor am I condoning it." Shizuka closed the door.

"Then what do you suppose that I do?" she said sternly.

"Well…" she stopped and sat down thinking for a minute then said "Why not go and get the angel himself maybe Bakura will come out of what ever he's in." Shizuka said but there was something in her tone that Ishizu couldn't place.

"And what let the angel just stroll in there and say hi baby heard that they think your nuts so here I am to make you better?" she growled.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it and no that's not what I was implying." Shizuka snapped.

"What are you implying then?" Ishizu yelled.

"I don't know, stop yelling at me!" they both glared at each other for a minute, "I just think that Bakura would respond better with someone who is close to him that's all, if not the angel then there would be someone else who is, right?"

Ishizu let out an irritated sigh and lent on the desk, "Fine, who ever it is, would have to be strong just in case and a reaper as well and has to like Bakura and vice a versa." This just might be what she needed.

"Right so do you know who that is then." Shizuka asked.

"No… but I might know who does though." She got up and walked to the door.

"Who?" Shizuka asked.

"This I have to do by myself I'll be gone for a bit don't do anything until I get back." The door closed and Ishizu walked down the hall and vanished.

* * *

**TBC **

That's it from me tonight, this would be three updates in 24 hours, (sighs) anyway I'm just hoping to get this finished before I go away at the end of the week for training, as I'll be gone until Easter time. So if I don't get it finished then you'll have to wait until I get back, but lets see how I go.

**R&R**


	30. Voice From The Other Side

Sorry I haven't meant to make it anguish on you all, as I said before this was the plot bunnies that I mentioned, enjoy.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** still don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 30:****Voice From The Other Side**

* * *

Marik fell off the couch and onto the floor with a thud, Malik laughed as he got up and stepped over his half naked demon picking up his shirt off the floor, he turned it out the right way and put his arms through and over his head as he walked over to the phone he picked it up "Hello?"

"Malik it's Mai sorry to call so late but I must see you tomorrow?"

"Don't know, just wait" he covered the receiver with his hand and turned to Marik to see him just getting up off the floor grumbling to himself. "Are we going to be here tomorrow?"

"Who wants to know?" Marik asked as he sat down.

"Mai"

"Yeah we can be." Marik shrugged, Malik nodded his head and put the phone to his ear and said.

"We'll be here."

"Great make sure that your home, I'll see you then." She hung up. Malik frowned looking at the receiver as he hung up and put it down, he walked back into the living room. Marik pulled him back down onto the couch.

"Did she say why?"

"No just that she must see us and she's coming over." Malik gasped as Marik ran his hands down his side under his shirt.

"Now why did you put that back on?" Marik growled at the offending piece of clothing.

"Because Ryou might have come down."

"He's asleep."

"So I'm not waking around half naked." Malik narrowed his eyes.

"But it would be good for me if you did I would have something better to look at."

"Pervert." Malik rolled his eyes but yelped as he found himself under Marik.

"I know but I can't help it."

* * *

_The sun light came through the tree leaves and the sound of water running near by, Ryou rolled over onto his back, his hair all over the grass and an arm above his head, he didn't move when he felt someone was above him on all fours. Ryou's eyes fluttered open slowly as he felt a hand caress his cheek but as they landed on dark brown ones they filled with tears._

_"You're a heavy sleeper my love." Bakura smirked slightly, Ryou turned his head slightly and looked away as the tears ran down and fell onto the grass, but cold fingers brought his chin back to face the other. "Don't be sad, he's asleep right now and I had to see you."_

_"Why? I mean you need to tell me what's happening with you." Ryou bit his lip as Bakura pressed down with his body._

_"I would if I knew," Bakura looked away then glanced back down, "the darkness is a bastard, Ryou he's always there and watching me, it's only when it's asleep I can do this."_

_"Is there anyone, you know, where you are?" Ryou lifted his hand and played with a peace if Bakura's white hair._

_"No they come in and get me and then there's pain, then after I'm in darkness again." Bakura heaved a sigh as he lent his head down on Ryou's chest._

_"It would help if you knew who they are." Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura._

_"I wish I knew too, the darkness clouds everything from me until it wants something from me… I'm so tired." Bakura mumbled into Ryou's chest, but he lifted up on his arms and legs looking down at Ryou with a sad smile. Ryou tilted his head to the side slightly a little confused. "Ryou wake up." Bakura said Ryou frowned._

_"I don't want to, I want to stay with you here." Ryou gripped Bakura's light blue cotton shirt in his fists._

_"Wake up."_

Ryou sat and looked around his bedroom, once he noticed that he was alone and no Bakura with him, he fell back down on the bed. "No, no, no." he growled as tears started to fall again, the dreams with Bakura were becoming less frequent now. But he sat up, he smelt food cooking from down stairs. He glanced at the clock it read 7:45 am, he groaned as he threw the blankets back and got up, he walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top.

Ryou sighed as he came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Malik gave him a hug on his way out, "morning." Marik greeted him with a grin.

"Morning." Ryou yawned as he sat down at the counter not noticing the other two in the room.

"Mai is coming over today." Marik said.

"Really?" he seemed to be more awake, he liked the women she was nice, Marik nodded.

"Did she say what time?"

"No, just today." He put the pancakes onto a plate and pushed it over to Ryou who picked it up and walked over to the table, Malik walked in with the mail and dropped it on the table as Marik put his plate in front of him and sat down on the other side.

"After Mai leaves, we should go shopping for food and anything else we need." Malik said as he poured syrup onto his pancakes.

"I think I'll go and check out the new shop."

"Oh you mean the one with the leathers and the outfits." Malik grinned and Ryou looked shocked.

"Yeah Ry you should get a new look, Malik and I can help you there." Marik added.

"No thank you I'm good."

"We know." Marik purred as Ryou blushed.

"That's not what I was talking about, it's a new book store."

"But I like the new clothes option." Malik whined but smirked as Marik lent over so close to Ryou that their noses were almost touching then said.

"I'd love to see you in tight leather pants just to take it off again with my teeth." Ryou gasped and almost fell off his chair.

"I-I" he couldn't find any words and the blush was deeper. Ryou jumped as Malik was now behind him and said in his ear.

"We could see how many times we can get you to scream our names." Malik licked the outside of his ear, Ryou yelped and jumped out of the chair as Marik and Malik broke out into laughter.

"That wasn't funny." He snapped tears welled up in his eyes. Marik saw this and got up out of his chair and walked up to him and pulled Ryou into his arms.

"I'm sorry, we were just joking around." He said, Ryou shook his head but the doorbell rang.

"I'm sorry we took it to far." Malik gave him a hug as Marik kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm fine really." Ryou mumbled as Marik gave him a 'not-really-believing-you' look but let it go anyway. He walked to the door and opened it, Mai greeted him with a wave and a smile.

"This is Ishizu, Ishizu this is Marik." She had pointed to each of them as she walked into the house.

"Nice to meet you." She bowed her head Marik rolled his eyes as he walked back in, when she looked up she blinked wide eyed before walking inside.

"So what are you after?" Marik asked as he walked into the kitchen he remember the woman had helped Solomon.

"Ishizu here has something to ask you." Mai pointed back but she was pulled into a hug from Ryou. "Hey there kid-o."

"Hey, we're going…" he stopped and frowned "Ishizu?"

"Hello again Ryou, how have you been?"

"Fine thank you, why are you here?"

"Well you know I don't do favours Mai, for anybody." Marik said as he sat down.

"This one you will." Ishizu said as she sat down, Marik was going to bite her head off. "It's about Bakura." She said before the other could say anything.

"Ishizu!" Mai snapped.

"What?" Ryou was now at the table.

"What" she looked at Mai.

"Ryou's in the room." Mai pointed out.

"What about Bakura is he able to come home now?" he asked hopefully.

"No, we have a problem with him, well I do anyway I need you Marik to come with me to the fields of the gods." Ishizu said.

"Why?" Marik asked, if it was for Bakura he would go anyway without an explanation, but it always helped to have one.

"What I can explain I will, but some of it will have to wait until we are there." She said.

"Explain what?" Ryou asked before Marik.

"Well I think something's going on. I woke up one night and found myself locked in my room" She said and wandered if it happened every night.

"Wait just a minute, for a start where is Bakura exactly?" Marik held up a hand then lent forward on the table.

"Okay, after the trial Bakura was taken by Anubis." Ishizu looked at Marik who nodded his head then she continued, "but soon after I was asked to come there and have a look at him as he wasn't responding to anything they were doing, once I was there I learnt that he was in a type of hospital, like the one Ryou should've gone to when he had his wings ripped out, they also keep mentally insane patients there as well." Ishizu said.

"My Bakura is not insane!" Ryou growled warningly at her.

"I'm not saying that, but how he is at the moment he is one." She said but that only made Ryou angrier and he slammed his fists on the table.

"He's not, and you're just saying that, he's only angry because you're keeping him in such a place." Marik pulled Ryou back down to sit.

"So what's this got to do with me?" Marik asked as Ryou buried his face into Marik's shoulder as he rubbed Ryou's back and held him.

"Well lately everything that I have been doing isn't working, well since I have gotten there nothings working and when I think that I have made progress with him the next day he's worse than ever," she sighed and looked at Ryou then Marik and said, "I think something's going on and I need you to come with me as in helping him, but what I want is for you to take him out of there." Ishizu said.

"Kidnap Bakura?" Marik asked with a smirk he liked the idea. Ishizu nodded her head but the smirk faded as he realized something, "If something was wrong then Anubis would know," Marik said.

"I'm not sure, but since I have gotten there, nothings been right with the place and I've had to use twice the power to leave." She added.

"Well I'm not saying no in helping him I just need to know first, I don't want Anubis to be angry with me for taking Bakura." Marik frowned at the thought of an angry god.

"Okay the times that Bakura is left alone is between two am to four am, I'll show you how to get in and out of the room." She got to her feet, as did the rest of them. "I have told Shizuka that you'll be joining us so there will be no suspicion there." She followed them into the living room. "So if you're ready we should be going."

"Wait." Ryou said. "If your going where Bakura is then I'm going to." He said in a tone that left no room for argument but that never worked for him.

"You can't go, I'm sorry this task is for Marik." She said.

"I will not be pushed aside this time I will see him and you will take me to him now!" Marik and Malik were shocked at the normally timid angel.

"Ryou calm down." Mai said.

"No I won't, you and your gods have kept him long enough and who knows what you have been doing to him… now it's my turn to have him." He held his tears at bay.

"Fine but I warn you." Ishizu started. "He isn't himself."

"I'll see for myself thanks." Ryou stood near Marik as Ishizu kissed Mai on the cheek and gave her a wink as she vanished.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Malik nodded as he hugged them both before they vanished as well.

* * *

They walked down the halls Ishizu leading the way, "Now Bakura is here we have him in a room."

"What kind of _room_?" Marik asked as Ishizu opened a door.

"A room with no walls, no boundaries, Bakura would hurt." She stopped "Ryou why don't I" she looked around and saw a few workers walking by, "Get someone to show you around then after lunch you can maybe see Bakura."

"What you have to say about Bakura you can say in front of him he belongs to the reaper after all." Marik said as he saw the look Ryou gave her.

"I don't think that he should hear this." She said as she looked at him. "Okay fine, but what I say is only the truth."

"Your back" Shizuka said as she approached them.

"This is Marik he is the one who's going to help us with Bakura and you remember Ryou?" She said

"Okay nice to meet you and hello again Ryou?" she smiled Marik just nodded his head as Ryou gave a faint smile.

"This was the one that I was telling you about that might be able to help Bakura," Ishizu said as Shizuka smiled and nodded, "Please in here." Ishizu said as she opened a door for them, they walked in then she closed the door behind them, "take a seat." She offered as she sat behind the desk.

"Okay, before the trial the angels that had taken Bakura put him in what we call Devil's Sleep."

"What!" Marik said frowning and Ryou looked at him. "I have only heard of it but I don't know much about it." He said.

"Well it's hard to explain what it is exactly." She lent forward. "What I do know is that he experienced…" she looked at Ryou.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"You… being tortured and dieing in front of him over and over again he was helpless to help you and I think that's why he's gone insane," Ryou stared in shock that his kind had come up with something like that.

"I want to see him now." Ryou stood up, "if that's what he has seen, then he needs to know that I'm here alive and well." Ryou looked down as his heart sank, that the dreams that he had were just that, dreams. He had hopped that Bakura was reaching out to him in some way for help.

"In time Ryou, but I need Marik to see Bakura first." She looked at him, as did Ryou.

"Why me and not Ryou?"

"Because… Bakura is quite insane at the moment, he kills everything that he sees moving. I have asked you because you can take him if he gets out of control with you." She lent even more forward towards Marik, "I'm sorry if this is confusing but someone might be listing to us." Marik just nodded his head.

"Fine but just to let you know that Bakura was insane before all of this." She gave him a look as she stood up.

"Bakura wasn't insane he never was." Ryou said with tears in his eyes defending his demon.

"I know Ryou I'm sorry, we'll see him and help him so we can take him home okay." Marik grabbed his hand as Ryou nodded his head.

"Do you want to do this or not?" Marik nodded as he stood up still holding Ryou's hand, he followed her out of the room. They walked to the next room inside Marik and Ryou saw what was like a blue thick fog in front of them. "In there is where you'll find Bakura but I warn you, he's not himself be on your guard." She warned letting him know that she was serious but she lent over a bit and whispered just so Marik could hear her. "Make sure to have a good look around so you know when you take him." She walked away.

"I just walk through there." Marik pointed.

"Yes and I'll watch you from here." Two men walked in with what looked like guns.

"Ryou if you like to see him you can on here." She pointed to the screens Ryou looked at it and held his breath but let it out as he couldn't see Bakura anywhere on the screens. "Don't worry he hides." She turned around "Okay Marik when you're ready. But remember talk to him let him know who you are try to re-jog his memory."

"Here goes." Marik sucked in a breath and then let the air puff his cheeks out before letting it all out, he then gave Ryou a wink as he walked forward into the mist, Ryou turned back looking at the screen biting his lip and his heart pounded in his chest.

Marik looked around as he walked coming out of the fog, a tree stood in front of him but he couldn't see Bakura anywhere. "Bakura?" he called out and walked to the tree.

He stopped and looked around still no Bakura but a growling came and before he knew it he was on the ground rolling over each other. "Bakura stop it it's me Marik." Marik knocked him off he got up and looked around Bakura was gone again. "Bakura, I've brought Ryou with me he wants to see you." Bakura came out of nowhere as he attacked him again. They both stumbled and Marik's back hit the tree and Bakura pulled down a vine and wrapped it around Marik's neck a few times putting his foot next to Marik's hip and pulled on the vine.

From the other room Ryou gasped, "He's going to kill Marik." He turned and ran for the mist Ishizu stopped him.

"You can't go in there." She said Ryou pushed her back.

"If Bakura kills Marik he'll never forgive himself."

"What if he kills you?"

"He won't kill me, I know it." Ryou ran through the mist and came out on the other side. Ryou ran forward to the tree, seeing Marik punch Bakura away as he pulled off the vine from around his neck, Bakura was back and slammed the back of Marik's head against the tree, he hit Marik across the jaw then brought back another one. This time Ryou stood in front of Marik and pushed him back.

"Stop it," Marik fell to the floor holding the back of his head, Bakura got up and growled as he lunged at Ryou, who whimpered as he was knocked against the tree. He lent in close eyes narrowed as they stared at each other.

_/…Help me Ryou it's dark I can't see their doing this to me…/_ the voice was faint in Ryou's mind.

* * *

**TBC**

And the plot thickens again. (Smiles and waves) **R&R, **my lovelies.


	31. Kidnapping And Evil Doings

Hey I know that I left it at a kinda cliffhanger in the last chap, I was leaving that day BUT! I'm back now I have done my training and… came top of my class too, YEAH ME! It was hard I had no time for anything at all no reading or writing, nothing, not even on the weekend I was studying, (sighs) anyway here's the chap that you have been waiting for me to post.

**Warning:** **M** and **Yaoi**.

**Disclaimer:** don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 31: Kidnapping And Evil Doings**

**

* * *

**

_/…Help me Ryou it's dark I can't see, their doing this to me …/ the voice was faint in Ryou's mind. _

"Bakura!" Ryou whispered as if it would bring the world crashing down around them.

Bakura roared in his face and jumped back fading into the shadows. Ryou shakily looked around not seeing Bakura anywhere he walked over to Marik and helped him up. "Lets get out of here." Marik said but winced. Two men ran in with their tranquillisers pointed to where Bakura had gone.

"Don't, just leave him," Ryou ordered them. They gave him a look as they pointed and aimed ready to fire.

"Get out!" Marik yelled at them as they neared them, they both nodded their heads and left, followed by Marik and Ryou. When they walked back into the other room Marik collapsed on the ground taking Ryou with him, "Sorry the travel here wore me out."

"Can we get a room where he can rest?" Ryou asked.

"Of course," Ishizu said, "we'll pick this up tomorrow then." She walked to the door. "But no one is to be in here without a team." She looked at Ryou then Marik, who nodded their heads. They walked down the hallways Marik leaning on Ryou. They soon stopped at a door, "this is the only spare room we have so you don't mind sharing do you?"

"No" it rolled off Marik's tongue as if it was nothing, Ryou gave him a look but then remembered why they were here.

"Very well rest and we will continue tomorrow morning." She bowed and left.

"Lets get you inside." Ryou huffed as he opened the door and helped Marik in, they walked over to the bed and Marik sat down. Ryou turned and walked back to the door, he closed it and the sound of the lock snapping in place.

"Ryou, what are you…?" Ryou walked over to him and sat next to him.

"When Bakura looked at me, he spoke to me." Ryou cut in as he stared at the wall.

"I didn't hear him speak, did you hit your head?" Ryou got up and pushed Marik back and lifted his foot as he pulled off his boot.

"He did… in my mind," he let the leg go and then picked up the other one. "Marik I think Ishizu might be right."

"We're in the field of the gods, I just don't understand why Anubis isn't here." Marik frowned.

"I don't know either," he pulled off the other boot. "It just didn't seem like Bakura at all." Ryou let Marik's foot go, Bakura's voice seemed strained as if he had been fighting against something just to get those few words out.

"He was in Devil's sleep for a whole night." Marik said as he looked at Ryou who had a far off look on his face, but then seemed to snap out of it and nodded his head as he walked into the adjoined bathroom then came out again.

"That night I was going to jump off the roof." Marik nodded his head, a sad look passed over his face, the poor angel was so lost without Bakura around he let out a sigh so was he in a way. "He came to me and we talked, he knew me and before we came here I saw him again, he asked me for help and said that they were doing this to him, but if he knew who I was then, why doesn't he now?"

"You never told me that."

"It was private," Ryou blushed as he sat back down on the bed. Marik moved up to the head of the bed.

"Fine what did he say?" Marik said as he made himself comfortable with the pillows.

"That he was in darkness and all he could feel was pain and it clouded everything for him." Ryou turned his head to the left but didn't look at Marik, "He said he can move freely when it's asleep."

"That doesn't sound good." Marik said as he closed his eyes he was tired.

"How is it, that you can travel to and from earth and heaven and not be that tired but coming here wipes you?" Ryou asked as he got up and climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Marik and lay down next to him with his head on his shoulder.

"We live there and it's easier, but doing it more than once in one day drains you but to travel to this place takes a lot of energy as the gods travel to and from here." He sighed tiredly. Ryou nodded he could remember travelling to earth his first time and how draining it was for him he thought he could sleep for a week.

Later Ryou woke to someone shaking him, "Get up Ryou come on." Ryou blinked a few times rubbing his eyes forcing them open.

"What?" he slurred.

"Come on, we getting Bakura out of here tonight." Marik pulled his boots on. Ryou sat up as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ryou I was thinking on what you said, I agree there's something not right, the room, Bakura, everything. Bakura's strong minded and for anything to pull him down like that isn't right."

"But Anubis… could he be behind this?" Ryou whispered and hoped not.

"Maybe I don't know, if there is magic around the place he might not be able to see what's going and I don't think Master would be into hurting one of us for his own gain, he wouldn't get anything out of it." Ryou got up off the bed and pulled his shoes on.

"But won't they find us if we take him?"

"No I have done it before. But I'm going to come back and see Anubis myself and find out everything." He walked to the door.

"But Bakura he might not go willingly." Ryou watched as Marik tried the door handle but the door didn't open. "They locked us in," he growled he crouched down and pulled out lock picks from his jacket and slid them into the keyhole but it shocked him, he yelped falling back on his rear and shook the pain from his hand as he got up, "we're not getting out this way."

"What maybe the locks broken?" but then Ryou remembered that Ishizu had said they locked her in one night, but she wasn't sure and thought that they may have done it every night.

"No they locked it while we were asleep." He turned to face Ryou then walked passed him to the window, he threw back the curtains and the moonlight filled the room. He opened the window his black wings spread out to full length then sat flush on his back. "When we get to the room you go in and talk to him bring him out to me in the room." He waved for Ryou to come to him. Ryou stood next to him as Marik pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around him. "Hold on tight." He then jumped out of the window.

They flew for a bit and soon landed on a small ledge, "Hang onto me and don't let go." Ryou nodded as he held onto Marik's shoulders. He opened the window and stepped down then turned around and grabbed Ryou by the waist and lifted him down onto his feet.

They kept to the shadows as they both moved down the hall, Marik pushed Ryou back as a worker walked by and turned down another hallway, Marik grabbed Ryou's hand and moved to the stairway and climbed down them, at the bottom they stopped and Marik looked down the corridor again then he took the last step and turned to his right and walked as Ryou was right behind him.

He stopped as the door that they were going into opened and Arthur came out backwards followed by another man. Marik looked around as he grabbed Ryou and faded into the shadows and watched. As a long stretcher came out after him and three others helping two more that looked to be injured. Ryou gasped as Marik put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make to much noise, for what they saw was Bakura on the stretcher and looked to be asleep with a mask over his mouth and nose.

"He was aware today of what was going on, see to it that doesn't happened again," the last person said as they came out, "we need the ring and for him to tell us… we need to break him mind and soul," the figure turned and started to walk but stopped and turned back. "And find a way to get rid of the angel and reaper." Then turned and left.

"I don't think that he can stand much more of Devil's sleep, she wants him broken, then broken he well be." They pushed Bakura down the hallway passed Marik and Ryou who were in the shadows, once they were gone Marik and Ryou stepped out.

"Come, I want to see who's behind this." Mark grabbed Ryou's hand again and started to walk in the other direction Bakura was in.

"What about Bakura? They're going to put him in that sleep again." Marik stopped and turned to face him.

"We need to know who is doing the ordering, once I know we'll get Bakura and leave." They started to walk again.

They followed the figure to a door just from watching Marik knew it was a female she opened it and stepped inside. Marik looked around as he walked up to the door. "How are we going to find out?" Ryou whispered.

Marik smirked as he moved them both into the shadows again, "my powers." Ryou looked up they were in a room and the figure that they followed was undressing herself. Marik narrowed his eyes as she lent over and turned on the lamp he growled and Ryou gasped Marik putting a hand over his mouth, as Shizuka stood there in her underwear and slipped into the bed then she lent over and turned off the light.

When Ryou looked up they were out in the hallway again, "Come on lets get Bakura and go." Ryou nodded as they hurried back the way they came. Once again they were back to the room where Arthur had taken Bakura out of and started to walk down the hallway.

"Where would they have taken him?" Ryou asked his voice small in the darkness of the hall.

"I don't know?" Marik said but kept walking as his eyes scanned the hallway in front of them. It wasn't long when they heard a scream, they moved to a door. Marik looked at Ryou, "What ever happens don't make a noise." Marik grabbed onto him and pulled him close.

"I'll rip out your heart and eat it." Bakura growled and struggled in the chains and straps on a metal table in the middle of the room.

"Now, now you know why we're doing this, as I have told you before, the lord wants a body for himself and you're in the way." Arthur said, Marik kept a hand over Ryou's mouth.

"You have so much sprit and you're harder to break than anyone I have worked with." He flipped the switch and Bakura's body went rigid as he shook on the steel table then fell limp as the switch was flipped off again. "Are you ready to give in yet?" Bakura shook his head no, unable to form words, seeing Ryou for that short time had brought with it hope that he would be helped, he knew Ryou would make Marik help him and Marik would come soon, that's if Ryou didn't ignore the dreams.

"How long did you think you could hide? You know the high archangels grew weary when you stopped looking for Ryou and stopped coming, so they put a plan forward to Pegasus about your angel to see if it would draw you out, but Pegasus enjoyed what he did to Ryou he was a sick bastard, no?" he laughed as Bakura pulled on his restraints. "Oh don't worry, your angel is here trying to help you with your reaper friend, but they will be handed over to the lower level demons by tomorrow, as will, Yugi and that human Marik keeps as a pet."

Marik bit his tongue his mouth filled with blood as tears fell on his hand from Ryou. "Well food for thought no, we'll leave you and the sleep will be turned up to eight."

"But Arthur that could destroy him."

"Would you like to take his place," he asked as he got up.

"No."

"Then do it." Arthur growled then turned to Bakura "The lord has such good things planed for you." Arthur patted Bakura on the head "If you give up the ring, it will all go away," Bakura growled and bared his fangs, Arthur turned around and left but stopped at the doorway. "Don't worry about Ryou, Bakura, if you don't kill him yourself tomorrow, then the demons will… eventually." The door closed. Marik and Ryou waited as they heard footsteps leave the other side of the door and were no longer heard.

Marik and Ryou stepped out into the room, Marik ran over to Bakura and pulled out a knife from his boot and cut the bonds, "Bakura," Marik lifted his head and looked into his closed eyes.

"Will he be alright?" Ryou asked as he placed a kiss on Bakura's hot cheek.

"Lets get him back and cleaned up then we'll see." Marik grabbed onto Ryou and the other arm around Bakura then they were gone.

**

* * *

**

Malik sat wrapped up in a blanket with a hot chocolate in his hands as he watched t.v it had been two days now since Marik and Ryou left and a snowstorm raged outside the house, he flicked through the channels but found nothing to watch and stopped on the weather channel. He gasped as Marik, Ryou and Bakura appeared in the room.

"Malik run a bath now, get clean clothes." Marik ordered Malik jumped up and put the cup down and ran up the stairs. Marik lifted Bakura into his arms and followed.

Marik walked into the bathroom and lent Bakura on the basin and started to take off his clothes. Malik moved out of the way and Marik lay Bakura in the water, it ran up Bakura's body to his shoulders and stopped under his chin, Marik kept an arm under the back of his head.

"Marik what happened?" Malik asked as he put the boxers on the basin, Bakura's pale skin was covered in muck, dirt, blood and the awful blue pants and top.

"I'll tell you after," he looked around, "where's Ryou?"

"He didn't come up here." Malik said.

"Go see him, comfort him he heard some really bed news before." Marik said, as he looked Bakura over he had bruises, burns and cuts. Malik nodded and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Bakura you have to pull through this," he said softly as he caressed Bakura's bruised cheek, but no answer came, he soon pulled the plug out and lifted Bakura out he dried him the best he could and dressed him, lifting him once again and walked to the room where Ryou had been sleeping in and laid him in the bed and covered him up. Hopefully Ryou's scent would help him while he slept, he turned and left the room walking down stairs into the living room to find the two on the couch Malik sat there patting Ryou's hair as he was sobbing in Malik's lap.

"Ryou I put Bakura in your bed," Marik sat down next to them.

"I can't see him or be near him." Ryou said his voice dry and raspy.

"You can he'll need you now more than anything." Marik rubbed his back.

"They'll use me to get to him and get the ring back for themselves and I'll end up…" he closed his eyes.

"Ryou, Bakura's not going to give you up to anybody or let you go, why don't you sleep on it for now and we'll fix everything in the morning." He wiped the tears but more only fell as Ryou nodded. Marik got up and lifted him in his arms and walked to the stairs, Malik ran around and turned everything off.

They reached the top floor and walked to their room, he stopped just outside the room Bakura was in and an eerie quite came from within. Marik looked down at Ryou as he to looked at the door. But Marik took a step forward and passed the door, Ryou looked away and they walked into his room, he laid Ryou on the bed and Malik slid in behind him. Marik pulled his clothes off all but his boxers and slid in front of Ryou. Marik sighed and hoped that tomorrow Bakura would be back to his normal self but he doubted Bakura would be.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

More fun to come, you won't have to wait that long, but I'll be updating my other stories as well.

**R&R**


	32. A Light In The Darkness

Hey just letting you know there is a thanks thingy at the end of the chap to those who have reviewed me so read that if you like (sighs) 'on with the show'.

**Warning:** **M** and **Yaoi **and contains abuse just a little not much.

**Disclaimer:** don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 32: A Light In The Darkness**

**

* * *

**

_The late morning sun shone in the room, Ryou started to show signs of waking as he stretched and yawned, but found himself the only one in the bed, he sat up and looked around indeed he was alone, he closed his eyes for a second but found himself being pushed back onto the bed with all to familiar lips pressed to his. Ryou gasped "Bakura?" _

"_I was wondering where I was, until I saw you." He lay on his side next to Ryou. _

"_You saw me?" Ryou turned his head as Bakura played with a piece of his white hair. _

"_By the tree not to long ago. But then you were gone before I could say anything to you… where did you go my love?" Bakura kissed his cheek, his left leg between Ryou's knees and his top half on Ryou's side as Bakura's left hand now moved up and down his arm and his breath tickled Ryou's ear and neck. _

"_I had to leave." Ryou's voice caught in his throat as Bakura lent up frowning at him, Ryou I didn't want to tell him that he had attacked him and Marik. _

"_You're lying." Bakura hissed Ryou locked eyes with him. _

"_I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do" Ryou looked away. _

"_Don't be, I know it was the darkness." Bakura gently grabbed his chin and made Ryou look at him, "It didn't hurt you did it?" he asked worriedly._

"_No, but I have brought you home." Ryou smiled as he tucked white hair behind Bakura's ear who turned his head sharply to the right, his eyes narrowed and he growled, Ryou looked as well but saw nothing. _

"_I have to go." Bakura said no more than a whisper, as if a child was being forced to face their worst nightmare alone. _

"_No stay with me." Ryou cupped his cheek lovingly. _

"_I can't." Bakura looked at him sadly. "As much as I'd love to stay with you, I'm not yet free." _

"_I will free you." Ryou said as Bakura sighed and began to fade, "No don't go, stay and we'll fight it together." Ryou said as he tightened his hold on Bakura, "I'm not afraid of the darkness I'll kill it." _

"_I know." Bakura's voice echoed in his mind._

Ryou sat up in the bed his chest heaved with needed air and found himself alone in the room, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved to his feet and walked to the door to find it open he stepped out and started down the hall, but stopped on seeing the room Bakura was in.

A strange feeling ran through him Bakura had come to him once again but this time he was in Marik and Malik's bed, it wasn't the first time he had slept in the same bed with the two platinum blondes and hoped that Bakura would understand. He bit his lip as he grasped the door handle and turned it then stepped inside the room. Ryou's bedroom was dark as always but it had a cold bite to it. "Bakura?" he whispered as he neared the bed but it was empty, slept in, but empty. Ryou frowned maybe he was down stairs and fine after all and that dream was just something from his own mind. He turned and jumped back as Bakura stood there blocking his way from the door. "Y-your-up." Ryou took a step forward but stopped as Bakura growled at him then lunged at him.

Ryou ducked around him and ran for the door, Bakura grabbed his ankle and tripped him up, he hit his shoulder on the dresser and knocked off the photo and a few other things he cried as pain shot through his arm. Bakura turned him over straddled his waist, "I want to know what he said to you?" he hissed as he reached over and grabbed the broken glass next to Ryou's head.

"What?" Ryou gasped as he saw the glass in his hand.

"I know, I know all, he gets away from me and runs to you, so you die and he'll come and be able for me to break him." Bakura brought the glass down.

"NO!" Ryou screamed out as he rolled his top half and the glass went all the way into his left upper arm stopping at Bakura's hand. He pulled it out and went to bring it back down again but he was pulled off and Ryou was dragged out of the room the door shut.

"Malik get the first aid kit," Marik commanded as he lifted Ryou to his feet Malik ran into the room as Marik walked Ryou to the bathroom. "What were you thinking?" Marik held his hand over the top of Ryou's hand.

"I wanted to see him." Tears of pain fell.

"Didn't I tell you that we'd fix this together?" Marik asked as he moved both their hands and the blood gushed from his arm.

"Yes," Ryou hissed as the wound opened.

"Dammit it's deep." Marik picked up the cloth that was near by and placed it over his arm. Marik closed his eyes and healed Ryou, he groaned as the wound started to heal.

Malik walked in with the box in hand. "It'll need stitches." Marik said.

"I'll do that," Malik said as he stood next to Marik who moved out of the way.

"I didn't think that he would OUCH!" Ryou closed his eyes as Malik slid the small needle through the wound.

"Sorry?" Malik mumbled as he kept working.

"Be this bad," Ryou looked away.

"Ryou we have no idea what they did to him while he was there, you must be cautious while you're around him at all times." Marik walked to the door as Malik finished on Ryou's arm.

"There," Malik put the stuff back and pulled out a bandage and wrapped Ryou's arm after he was done Malik closed the box Ryou got down and followed them out into the hallway.

"He seems to be okay if he's left alone." Marik said as they walked by the bedroom door and down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Malik started to cook as Ryou sat down at the table. The three looked up as the doorbell rang.

Marik waked out of the room and opened the door, "Hey Marik, is Ryou ready?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Marik looked confused.

"We were going out, to the mall and the movies." Yugi smiled as Marik let him in he went to close the door but a hand stopped it, Marik rolled his eyes as he opened the door again, he should've known that Yami never went anywhere without Yugi or out on his own.

They walked as Yugi was interrogating Ryou on his arm, "Who did that to you?" Ryou bit his lip as he looked at Marik then shifted his gaze, Yami caught it and glared at Marik.

"It wasn't me" Marik stepped back holding his hands up.

"No one said it was you." Malik said as he sat down with the plates of waffles.

"No but he was looking at me as if I did." Marik sat down next to Malik.

"It was Bakura." Ryou sighed.

"What?" Yami said disbelieving. "I didn't think he was back… but Bakura wouldn't hurt you." Yami sat down, Yugi looked ready to cry.

"No he didn't hurt me he tried to… kill me." Ryou tired to control the tears that wanted to fall.

"Did he say anything to you before he…?" Yami gave Marik a look that asked where were you when this was happening.

"Yeah he asked what did I say to him and that he comes to me and if I die then he'll be able…" Ryou looked down "It was like he didn't even see me."

"Could he refer to he as in Bakura?" Yami asked Ryou who just shrugged.

"Maybe, but he should know me he came to me and asked me for help, once he asked me to keep the ring safe and him from the darkness, the second he told me they were doing this to him." Ryou sighed but went wide-eyed as Yugi sat on his lap.

"That's horrible." He said as he hugged Ryou.

"If they have messed around with his mind, then all of us are strangers to him and we are a threat to him." Yami lent back in the chair.

"But why would he ask me for help then attack me?" Ryou said as he hugged Yugi, who wrinkled his nose and lent back.

"You smell like Malik and Marik." He jumped off his lap and ran to Yami, everyone looked at Ryou, Yami lent over.

"He's right you smell just like them." He said as he lent back looking at the two.

"I do not stink." Marik growled.

"No ones saying that Marik. But if Ryou has your scent on him and not his own Bakura may not recognize him that well. You should know that," he stopped "Yugi why don't you go into the living room." Yami put him on his feet.

"We have a new game," Malik said Yugi walked out of the room. Yami waited before continuing.

"What are you blabbering about?" Marik growled.

"We as in Reapers and Angels go off the scent of a particular special person that suits us and we find them that way." Yami sighed. "Have you forgotten?"

"No," Marik blushed that was how he found Malik half frozen and almost dead the scent was only meant to exist in their world how a human had it was beyond him, but then again he could see Malik in white wings and robes or beater yet black wings and a leather out fit.

"Well if that's the case then Ryou needs to shower and change." Malik said.

"But what if he tries to…" Ryou bit his lip.

"I don't think he'll this time and we'll be right there if you need us, I need you to talk to him so I can take him to the realm of the gods without him attacking them on site." Marik stood up.

"Your going to the gods?" Yami asked as he stood up.

"I'm going to see Anubis himself." Marik said as Ryou got up and walked to the door.

"Then I'll be back in a few minutes." Ryou walked out. They didn't have to wait long when Ryou walked back into the kitchen.

"Well if you're ready then." Marik stood up and walked over to Ryou. "You'll have him back to his normal self soon."

"And a pain in the ass to society." Yami smirked as he followed them. They stopped outside the bedroom door.

"We'll be with you." Marik said as he opened the door and stepped inside Yami right behind them, they didn't get a warning as Bakura grabbed Ryou and pulled him away from them and pushed the others out into the hall and the door slammed shut, Marik got up and ran to the door and tired to open it, "RYOU!" he banged on it but he jumped back as something hard hit the door and shook it as if telling him to leave.

"Just listen and wait." Yami stood next to him and lent his ear on the door.

In the room Ryou fell back against the wall Bakura turned to face him, "Bakura?" but he gasped as Bakura ran a finger up his left arm and stopped at the bandage, his eyes snapped from Ryou's arm to his brown eyes. Bakura lent in narrowed his eyes as he looked into the former angel, as if studying him. He roared in Ryou's face flared his wings and started to throw things around the room cursing and yelling incoherently.

Ryou who dared not move while the reaper was throwing his tantrum Bakura fell to his knees. Ryou stepped forward taking one step at a time until he reached Bakura and knelt down and wrapped his arms around him, Bakura tensed but didn't move, "What did they do to you?" Ryou held him more tightly.

Bakura spread his black wings and Ryou fell back on his back and elbows with a cry, Bakura turned around, "Are you even real or are you darkness that will eat my soul until there's nothing left?"

"I'm not the darkness, I'm the child you looked after in the burning sand and the teen that loved you and you turned into an angel to be by your side forever, now I'm the broken and fallen angel without wings, but never the darkness." Ryou didn't move, as Bakura looked at him something in him crumbled in his mind as he crawled over to Ryou and laid his head on Ryou's abdomen and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"The darkness will come again for you." Bakura looked up. "But your not going anywhere with it, this time I'll kill it." He growled as he tightened his hold, helpless tears fell from Ryou's eyes with no sound as he wrapped his arms around him. Had Bakura been broken long before he had gotten there and pulled him from that hell? The faint pounding on the door and Ryou's name being called.

"Ryou open the door." Marik called through the door, Bakura tensed and growled his feathers ruffed like a dogs heckles.

"I'm fine Marik," Ryou called back.

"Are you sure?" Marik called back, Bakura moved away from Ryou and glared at the door.

"Yes just go your upsetting him." Ryou called back he listened as they walked away, Bakura looked back at Ryou.

"Where are we?" Bakura asked with a confused look on his face. "Where's the darkness?"

"I don't know where the darkness is or what it is, but you're with me now safe I'll keep you safe." Ryou moved to Bakura and cupped his cheek with his left hand Bakura's lips tugged at the corners as if to smile but it never came.

"Safe, your safe?" Bakura asked as he moved closer to Ryou, who nodded. "And you'll keep me from the darkness?"

"Forever." Ryou sat up more as Bakura pulled him into his arm and brought him to his chest Ryou started to sob as he held Bakura tightly, he looked down and lifted Ryou's chin.

"Angels shouldn't cry over a demon." Bakura said growling slightly Ryou shook his head.

"You're my Reaper, not a demon and I'm not an angel anymore." Ryou sat back but gasped as Bakura licked the tears away and Ryou blushed as Bakura moved back he sighed as he looked Bakura over, his hair looked matted and his skin looked paler than normal and his eyes still held that hollow dull look to them that made Ryou's heart sink. Ryou slowly stood up. Bakura watched every move as Ryou held out a hand to him.

"Lets get you cleaned up and dressed," Bakura hesitated but took his hand as he stood up and Ryou lead him out into the hallway he looked down and saw nobody there and walked to the door at the end he opened it and walked in closing the door behind Bakura. Ryou ran the shower he got used to the taps after a while and knew how they worked as Malik showed him.

He pulled off his top and Bakura hissed, Ryou looked confused, "That's what the darkness wants, he'll come for it." Bakura backed up as if it would attack him.

Ryou looked down and clutched it in his hand, "It belongs to you and me."

"No it's evil and with it comes the darkness and pain!" Bakura yelled at Ryou "Take it off Ryou before it gets you." Ryou pulled it off and ran to the door and threw it out it clicked on the ground and it rolled hitting the wall Ryou closed the door again.

"It's gone." Ryou breathed as he noticed Bakura calming down again, '_I'm going to kill this darkness myself for what its done to you' _Ryou promised to himself and Bakura.

Ryou helped Bakura into the shower, afterwards Bakura sat on the edge of the bathtub as Ryou worked on his wounds, as Marik was unable to last night. They soon walked out of the bathroom and back to their bedroom, Ryou sat him back as he grabbed his brush and started on the wild mane, thinking on how he could help bring Bakura out of what ever he was in.

* * *

**TBC **

Just a big thanks to the following: Fallen-angel-of-repression. SapphireBlade, Vamp468, seto'swifey, Silvermane1, Niu TheDarkOne, Kagome-princess, a few of you have been with me from the start it's much appreciated as I love to hear what you guys have thought, think or say about my stories or chaps, if I missed anyone I'm sorry but this goes for anyone that takes the time to read and review me (hugs everyone) you guys are great, but as always **R&R.**


	33. A Spark Of Hope

Hey just to answer a few questions to the following people that have asked, I'm not sure where I would put something like this but right here will just do fine for me so here we go: **seto'swifey: **The darkness is still within Bakura and you'll have to read to know what happens to it and Bakura, (grins evilly.) **Vamp468: **I love a protective Ryou and the little saying that you have '_kick ass_' is cool I used to say that a lot too.

**Warning:** **M** and **Yaoi **and contains abuse just a little not much.

(Looks around) does it look like I own **Yugioh**? NO so leave me alone! (Sits in a corner and pouts)

**CHAP 33: A Spark Of Hope.**

**

* * *

**

After Ryou was done brushing out the tangles from Bakura's hair he asked, "Are you hungry?" Ryou knelt down in front of him. He sighed Bakura was only a shadow of what he was before all this he nodded his head. Ryou stood up and walked to the door he gasped as Bakura grabbed him and wrapped him up in his arms and wings.

"You can't go, the darkness waits for you to leave." Ryou looked down as he felt Bakura shake slightly.

"I won't be gone long," he looked up, he felt Bakura shake his head. "Come with me." Ryou turned in his hold. Bakura bit his lip and looked unsure. "Just don't attack anyone okay." He sighed as he let Ryou go but he faded into the shadows.

"I'll watch you from here." Ryou nodded his head as he walked out and down the stairs and into the kitchen. All heads turned to Ryou.

"How is he?" Marik asked hope sat in his words.

"Better than what we saw in that room, but" Ryou lent on the counter.

"What?" Marik got up. Ryou shook his head.

"We'll talk later," Ryou gave him a smile, Marik walked up and grabbed his hand but before he could speak Bakura lunged out of the shadows and tackled Marik to the ground. "Stop Bakura."

Bakura punched him in the jaw a few times before Yami came over and pulled him off letting him go, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and growled at Marik and Yami. "What was that for?" Marik yelled.

"Marik" Malik was at his side helping him up.

"I'm fine, but I thought he was in the room?" Marik growled Bakura went to take a step forward to attack again, but Ryou held him back.

"He wouldn't let me out unless he came too," Ryou said as he loosened his hold when Bakura stopped pushing against him and he growled quietly at them.

"Well at least he's not going off," Yami sat down but was on his guard. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him close. "It seems that he doesn't really recognize us only Ryou."

"Is it safe for Ryou to be that close to him?" Malik asked as he got up and walked towards them he reached out for Ryou but Bakura hissed and pushed him away and pulled Ryou back with him.

"Stay back all of you." Bakura hissed, "my angel's hungry." He growled as they moved to the other side of the room he slowly let Ryou go and returned back to the shadows, Ryou made some food quickly and placed some near where Bakura was a hand reached out and took the plate.

Ryou sat down at where he had put the plate and started to eat, through Bakura's constant growling Ryou heard him yawn, he smiled as he got up. "I'm going to rest now I'll come back in a bit and we'll talk then." Ryou said as he left.

Once in the room Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, "Who where they?"

"Marik is your long time friend he helped me get you back here, Malik, Yami and Yugi are your friends as well, Yami is a reaper and Yugi is a fallen angel turned demon and Malik is human." Ryou led him over to the bed and pulled back the covers he motioned for Bakura who climbed in and Ryou followed and snuggled up to him happy to be near him again after so long of being apart.

It wasn't long before the reaper was asleep when Ryou slipped out of the bed and left the room making his way downstairs and back to the kitchen. "He's asleep for now." Ryou sat down at the table.

"Has he said anything?" Marik asked and Ryou shook his head.

"Just ramblings about the darkness and how it will come and the ring is evil, other than that…" Ryou stopped as a few tears fell, "He… he… doesn't seem to understand who I really am or any of you." Marik got up and hugged him.

"By the end of all this he'll be back and you two will be together. You just have to be strong for now." Marik whispered.

"I'm trying to be strong, but every time I look into those eyes it's like he's on autopilot and I feel myself breaking a little…"

"So what's the plan?" Yami asked. "You guys know I'm in this."

"I know Yami and thanks." Marik said. "Well Anubis will be hard to reach but once we are there, will tell him everything that's happened to Bakura, will take him there or have Anubis come here and see for himself."

"We'll need you Ryou, it seems that Bakura is more manageable with you around" Yami said. "We can't have him running around the realm of the gods." Just as Yami had said that Bakura entered the room with a gust of wind and threw Yami and Marik to the wall, Yugi and Malik ran into the room and they were thrown as well.

"I told you to stay away from _my_ angel," Bakura roared at them, Ryou jumped to his feet.

"They weren't hurting me!" Ryou cried out as Bakura slammed them back to the wall again. He wrapped his arms around Ryou and vanished from the room, the four fell to the floor, groaning. Marik and Yami sat up.

"I can't take much more of this." Yami shook his head but got up and walked over to Yugi and Malik. "He's getting more aggressive."

"That's it I have been his punching bitch all morning." Marik growled, "I have had enough." He got up but stopped near Malik, "Are you alright love." He asked, Malik nodded Marik helped him up and sat him on the chair looking him over, "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked as he brushed hair out of Malik's eyes.

"I'm fine nothing broken." He kissed Marik on the cheek, which was good enough for Marik as he stormed up the stairs, he had no idea what he was going to do once he got there.

He kicked the door open to see Ryou in Bakura's lap as he patted Ryou's hair and whispered softly to him and in truth Ryou was a little scared not for himself but others around as this was not his Bakura, in form maybe but not in mind.

Ryou fell to the floor as Bakura was thrown to the wall, "You listen up." Marik stormed forward. "Ryou, leave now." Marik growled.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ryou got up, "I won't let you hurt him." And stood in front of Bakura blocking him with his arms spread out to the side stopping Marik.

"It's called tough love." Marik said, "Leave." Ryou bit his lip as Bakura growled, Ryou started to walk to the door.

"The darkness my angel he'll come for you, he is waiting to bring me back." Bakura looked worriedly at him. Ryou stopped and turned around.

"I'm not going far, I'll be back." Ryou said at the look Marik gave him.

"Leave Ryou now." Marik barked, Malik walked in and grabbed Ryou by the hand, Bakura seemed to struggle more at that.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" he screamed at Malik.

"Come." Malik tugged Ryou's hand gently and willingly he followed Malik out and the door closed.

Marik pulled Bakura away from the wall and slammed him back again, Bakura gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Marik walked up to him. "You Bakura have to snap out of this." Bakura's eyes glazed over and his face darkened looking demonic as ever as he chuckled.

"What would you know of the darkness?" He spat.

"I know nothing, but if you keep going your going to loose your angel."

"I will loose him to the dark anyway." Bakura growled and all Marik could see was insanity driven by pain and fear.

"Dark is not to rule light nor is the light to rule the dark! They are equally embraced and held close and loved by each other for all eternity." Marik glared at him, Anubis had said that to them and he believed that everyone had a dark part to them weather it was inside them or in the form of another, he believed that Bakura was Ryou's darker half and Ryou was Bakura's lighter half.

"The dark is after the ring, I gave it to my angel, he'll come for him." Bakura pulled on the invisible bonds and tears fell.

"Pathetic!" Marik growled Bakura narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"Pathetic is how Ryou buys my, '_poor me I need help_'" the Reaper grinned.

"Go fuck yourself," Marik pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back again, Bakura gave him a look, "You heard me, your weak, pathetic… and its disgusting that I ever knew some one like you." Marik's insides twisted painfully at the words. "YOU!" Marik pointed to him as if accusing him of a bad deed hiding the hurt. "Let fear control you like it's willing bitch, bending you as it pleases, your angel waits for you in hope, but your fear blinds you, you asked him for help!" Marik raged and walked up to him and slapped Bakura across the face hard.

"You dare ask an innocent angel to help you in fear of the boogieman. It's an insult." He hissed. "You want help then help yourself," Marik said as he smirked then lent in a little. "I'm taking your angel for myself, he deserves better than you and I can give him better." Marik turned away he closed his eyes and paused for a second then lifted his head and walked to the door and hoped that Bakura got every word and it hit home, hit his pride and heart.

"Fuck you Marik!" Bakura spat, Marik stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, "I can't get out, there is no way out, this what is before you isn't me, it is, but it's not, someone else is here with me stopping me… darker, Marik gods it's darker than anything. And the son of a bitch hurt Ryou then dared to touch him." Marik ran back to him looking into his dark eyes that looked normal.

"Who is, tell me?"

"I can't see him, but he's everywhere he's after Ryou not the ring, he wants to eat my soul." Bakura went limp in the invisible restraints as he locked his eyes with Marik's. "Keep Ryou away from me no matter what he wants, this darkness is cunning."

"Bakura tell me who is it?" Marik said looking into his eyes seeing the brown almost black seeping through.

"Use your powers to control me take me over, for me but especially for Ryou." Marik shook his head.

"I could kill you." Marik gasped as he could see that Bakura was fighting what ever it was that was in there with him but he jumped back as Bakura tried to bite him.

"GET OUT!" Bakura screamed at him, Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Fine Bakura," he turned and walked to the door he opened it, and Ryou ran up to him.

"What did you do to him?" he asked worriedly.

"It's okay Ryou," He looked up, "Malik?" was all he said as Malik paled.

"You can't you could not only kill him but yourself as well." Malik pushed off the wall. Marik gave him a look, "fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Malik walked off into his room and walked to the bed he lifted Marik's pillow and pulled out Marik's item.

He walked back out and handed it to Marik, "What is that?" Ryou asked as he eyed the golden staff.

"We tried your way Ryou, we're now doing it my way." Marik smirked as he turned back to the door, Ryou reached out and stopped him.

"Your not going to hurt him, are you?"

"I would never," Marik walked in and closed the door his powers still held Bakura to the wall. "You may have fooled Ryou and the others, but me I'm a force to be reckoned with, I am what the mortals fear in the dark and cower from in fear, only the truly fucked get to see my true power." Marik stood regal, as he lifted his item in his right hand. "You like to eat souls, well I like to break them, see for yourself why I am feared." It glowed and a pained scream filled the room but as Marik pushed his way into Bakura's mind like a hot knife he was thinking on pulling out in fear that he would cause Bakura this much pain.

"Your nothing but a parasite," Marik hissed disgusted, he gasped and as Bakura had said it was nothing but darkness, he gritted his teeth together as he hardly used his powers like this, but Bakura's mind was his own, it had a sharp cold to it, but he was looking, looking for that one thing, that was in all minds, one thing that this darkness didn't find completely. "There you are." Marik growled as it should have been bigger than this it should have taken up all this mass of empty space but his powers engulfed it, a small shimmer of light that was hope, love, trust, kindness, free will, his soul. He drew it out into his item then he pushed all he had into Bakura's mind all his power.

Bakura gave one last scream as he fell to the floor at Marik's feet who panted as he knelt down, one last thing to make sure that he was in control he lifted Bakura's chin with the ball of his item so he could look Bakura in the eyes they were the same as before.

Pounding on the door as Ryou shouted to be let in, "What was that you were saying to me?" he asked, Bakura didn't looked at him he kept his gaze down.

"N-nothing… Master." His voice was flat and held nothing in it.

"Very good," Marik stood up as Bakura's head dropped but didn't touch the ground. "I'm going to let someone in you'll call him Ryou, but you will not hurt him in anyway is that understood?"

"Yes Master," was the flat reply.

"And after we'll take a trip," Marik said as he stood at the door and was about to open it, "Get up." Marik ordered Bakura did as told not looking at him, Marik closed his eyes, this is what Bakura wanted right? For him to take control over him and what ever was going on, but it hurt for him to see Bakura like this to have him speak to him like that, but if he was to get the Bakura back to his old self then this was necessary, he had Bakura's soul in his item now so no more harm could be done to him, but there was such a small amount of it left.

He sucked in a breath and let it out as he stood up straight again and opened the door Ryou stepped back looking him up and down, "You can see him." Marik moved as Ryou ran into the room and wrapped his arms around Bakura, he frowned as he pulled back.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked confused, as he didn't return the hug like before.

"Ryou, Bakura's not himself right now." Marik and Malik walked into the room.

"I know that," Ryou said not liking how that sounded.

"No Ryou what I mean is, do you remember that t.v person telling that the girl that took you from Bakura was mad and didn't know who she was?" Marik walked up to him and moved him away from Bakura, Ryou looked back and nodded.

"She was going to make money put me into shows, but Kura came for me." Ryou said as he stood next to Malik.

"We'll that's what I've done with Bakura, I can tell him what to do and he'll do it." Marik turned back to Bakura, Ryou looked confused. "Come here Bakura." He did as asked and stood in front of Marik with his head bowed. "He is like a slave Ryou, mindless and obedient. Isn't that right Bakura?"

"Yes Master." Bakura simply said, Marik looked away, but the sound of a slap skin on skin, Marik looked up as Ryou glared at him with tears in his eyes, he remember being a slave.

"How could you Marik? He's your friend."

"I'm doing it because he asked me to, I didn't want to do it, but this way I can take him to Anubis safely." Marik said as he rubbed his cheek it didn't hurt at all but it stung a little.

"He asked you?" Ryou gasped shocked.

"Yes he's still in the darkness, unable to get out so he asked me to do this… and for you to stay away from him until we have fixed this." Marik pulled him into his arms, Ryou threw his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Marik." Ryou pulled back, "I-I…just..." Marik lent in and kissed him briefly on the lips then said. "I know, it may seem cruel but Bakura is safe for now," Ryou frowned.

"How is he safe when he is like this?" Ryou turned around and looked Bakura over.

"Bakura's soul is in my item, so whatever's in Bakura's body is on its own but it's me that has free run of Bakura, I know Anubis will know what to do." Marik sighed.

"Are you leaving soon?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, Malik you're coming to." Marik said he didn't want to leave Malik on his own in case they came looking for Bakura, Malik would be an easy target for them he wasn't going to lose his human lover.

"I'm not to be left out either." Yami said who had been quiet the whole time leaning on the wall, he turned and walked downstairs to get Yugi, Marik watched him.

"Come Bakura," Marik started to walk, Ryou bit his lip to hold back the tears as Bakura walked right by not even looking at him, he had to remind himself that Bakura was no longer in there but something dark.

"Yes Master." Was that flat reply again, Ryou missed how Bakura would hug and kiss him whenever he had to leave his side and fuss over him if he was going out on his own with Yugi, Malik or even Jou.

"Ryou?" Marik called as he stopped at the top of the stairs. Ryou jumped as he ran after them.

* * *

**TBC**

Next chap will be up soon, so **R&R**.


	34. The Realm Of Anubis Part 1

I'm just going to get to it, Bakura is still not right in the head, (smiles) but this chap and the next one should help, by the way I have had a few readers letting me know about my grammar (sighs) I hate grammar and I'm more worried about spelling and getting the story across than anything, but a thanks for letting me know about it anyway that's all from me, enjoy.

**Warning:** M and Yaoi and contains abuse just a little not much.

Don't own **Yugioh**

**CHAP 34: The Realm Of Anubis Part 1**

* * *

Marik, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Yugi and Bakura appeared in a large hall, they all looked around, the walls were made of gold and the floor was as if made of sand but never moved and the largest pillars that any of them had ever seen with hieroglyphs from the floor up, and darkness sat a row away from them as if waiting for the flames to go out then engulf them, and the ceiling couldn't been seen at all. 

"Where are we?" Ryou bit his lip as he stood next to Marik.

"This is the home of Anubis, Bakura's, Yami's, Seto's and my birth place, the underworld of the dammed and realm to the Egyptian god." Marik started to walk. The hall seemed endless and darkness sat all around them like a vale, truly this god was dark to live in such a place.

It seemed that after a while of walking the vale of the dark lifted and they came to two large doors, Ryou and Malik gasped, "How are we going to open it?" Malik asked, as he looked nothing in this placed seemed to finish at a ceiling. A rumble came and it seemed to shake the whole place, Malik grabbed onto Marik as Ryou grabbed onto Bakura with his eyes shut tight and the doors groaned and opened slowly, when Ryou opened his eyes Bakura was looking at him. Ryou let go and stepped back away from him, he gasped as Bakura gave him a cold smirk, didn't Marik have control over him? He was going to say something to Marik.

"YOU MAY ENTER CHILDREN OF ANUBIS!" The voice boomed and echoed around them, the doors stopped with a boom as well, Marik and Yami walked forward, Ryou walked right next to Marik, didn't he sense Bakura's movement? He glanced back at Bakura over his shoulder that cruel smirk as if in some twisted insane state and those eyes hollow and dull, all directed at him, he knew them all to well, not from Bakura himself, no Bakura could never pull a look like that, but it belonged to someone else or something, maybe the darkness that Bakura had told him about? He shook his head and looked forward, thinking if anything was to happen Marik would know with his item and power and Bakura under it. He let go his lip and glanced down at the sand covered ground that didn't move under their feet. Until Bakura was back to his normal self he would stay away from the reaper, tears gathered in his eyes and he wanted to be held in those strong arms again, though it hurt that he would have to be away for long but it seemed safer.

Marik and Yami stopped and knelt down on one knee, the item in Marik's hand glowed and Bakura knelt as well, Malik and Ryou shared a look but did the same. "Why have you entered into my home?" the voice was loud and Ryou and Malik fought the urge to cover their ears.

"Master, we have a problem at hand." Marik spoke towards the ground.

"Why is the former angel here and a human?" he asked ignoring the statement made.

"I couldn't leave them alone Master." Marik closed his eyes, "I'm in need of your help the former angel and Bakura."

"You took Bakura from that place I put him in, why?" Ryou took the chance to look up but saw nothing a few flame torches and then darkness, an endless amount of darkness that looked like not even the brightest of light could brighten any part of it.

"They have done things to him." Marik glanced back at Bakura then back to the spot in front of him.

"Stand," the small group did as told, "You must be worn out, rest for now and I'll call for you in a while," Marik gave a look that he didn't want to rest he wanted to get Bakura back and go home, "leave Bakura here with me… Ryou." He looked up and stepped forward so that Anubis could see him better if that was him.

"Yes Master."

"You especially need to rest, for what needs to be done will take a lot of strength…all of you." A faint barking could be heard from behind them.

"Master, Bakura is" he didn't get to finish.

"Is under your control I know and I'll keep him that way, go you have no worries here for you are home again." Two funning looking dogs ran in and sat at their feet. "They will take you to where you can rest." The dogs got up and started to walk, the group followed them all but Bakura, once they reached outside, the doors started to close. Ryou took a glace at Bakura but gasped as Bakura was watching him but he grinned as the doors finally closed.

"Ryou are you alright?" he jumped.

"Yeah fine." He turned and looked at Yami.

"Okay then." He gave a nod and started to walk.

"What are they?" Ryou pointed to the dogs.

"Jackals, similar to Anubis except for the fact that Anubis's body is part Jackal and part human with his head being that of the Jackal." Yami said as they caught up with the others. The flames would extinguish right behind them just keeping them in the light as the ones just ahead of them would light up on their own. Malik looked lost as Ryou looked confused, and Yugi didn't even seem to notice at all, but it seemed that they had been walking for hours and the corridor or hall just never turned or bent as they walked in a straight line.

But just a head of them five doorways lit up etched in gold and black paint with torches on each side of the door. "It seems we have a room each." Yami said.

"I'm not sleeping alone in this place." Yugi grabbed onto Yami who chuckled, then the dogs ran off into that vale of darkness. Malik opened a door and walked in not even thinking that Marik would pick another room but the one he was in, and as know by the only human Marik followed but stopped as he reached out and grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him inside.

The room looked like it was painted gold with hieroglyphs on the walls, and a large bed with a private vale, you could just see through it. Tables with statues on them were placed around the room with candles as well. Malik was already taking off his shoes. "You don't mind do you?" Marik asked as he to was taking off his black boots.

"I don't want to intruded." Ryou bit his lip as he shifted nervously on the spot, Marik walked up to him.

"I wouldn't want you on your own while we're here. Anubis isn't the god to let one off if they wander around into a part that their not supposed to, and it's best that we stay together anyway." He walked past Ryou and locked the door. Malik pulled back the vale and climbed onto the bed.

"Mmm… soft." He smirked as he lay down. Ryou smiled as he walked over and pulled off his shoes, but the serious look on Malik's face set in a frown.

"Malik?" Ryou asked, the teen looked up, "what wrong?" Marik was now behind him.

"He loves beds," Marik looked down, as Malik turned over and snuggled up to his chest and the sound of a soft whimper, remembering the cold nights on a cement floor of a basement… no… his prison that he lived in without escape, the first real bed that he ever saw or even slept in was Marik's. "Sleep now, Anubis will come soon." Marik said as he held Malik more tightly and soon drifted off to sleep.

They slept through the rest of the night. The next afternoon barking was heard from outside the door, Ryou opened his eyes and found Malik had wrapped himself around him, he sighed and moved Malik's arms and legs, he pushed aside the vale as he stood up and pulled on his shoes. A groan came from the bed as Marik slowly sat up, "…Mrn…" he slurred while rubbing his neck. Ryou just nodded and took it as a _morning_. Marik got up and stretched his limbs and clumsily pulled his boots on, he walked to the door and opened it, "wait, stay," he closed the door sounding more like himself as he ran a hand through his hair and poured water into the bowl near the far wall from the bed and washed his face and dried it, after he glanced in the mirror he looked better, "you can wash up first." Marik said as he walked over to the bed and moved the vale as he lent in and caressed Malik on the cheek slowly waking him up.

Ryou washed his face and fixed his hair by the time Malik did the same, it was five minutes later when they stepped outside the room, the jackals were still there waiting. The door to where Yami and Yugi slept in opened and they too stepped out. Yugi was bouncing with life as always, rather too happy for a demon. They all noticed that the place was brighter, the dark vale that had sat around them the night before, was now open and there were fields of green grass and flowers with crystal blue streams, birds flew in the blue sky with a few white clouds here and there. "This place is beautiful." Yugi gasped as he ran to the edge and looked out trees were placed here and there and gardens where one could sit in the shade.

"Come Yugi, we have other things to do today." Yami said as the dogs started to walk, Yugi pouted and ran after him.

"This place is almost like heaven but more beautiful and peaceful," Ryou said to Marik who nodded and agreed.

"Anubis maybe a dark god of the underworld but he likes to be surrounded by beauty." He said as he took Malik's hand.

"Do you think that he could really help Bakura?"

"I believe so," Marik said not even looking at him and the confidence laced his voice. Ryou frowned Marik seemed to believe in this god and have no doubts about his abilities. Ryou sighed the god did say there wasn't anything to worry about and he could only hope that this was true. They soon came to the large door again but they were open and they towered far up and the ceiling was so high no wonder that they couldn't see it last night he could just barely make out that there were patterns on it.

"COME FORWARD!" the voice boomed and the small group walked in and knelt down before a throne of gold, it looked big enough to sit a giant in it, tall stands with what looked like a bowl on top had smoke rising from it, an incense burner on each side, and around the throne was a view of a mountain with a water fall and trees with fields running off on the sides. "Did you all rest well?" the god seemed to come out of nowhere as black shadows seeped into him and created his form.

"Yes Master thank you," Yami said.

"Stand" he ordered as he sat down in his chair, his arms stretched out just to touch the arms of the throne.

"Master?" Ryou asked taking in how Marik and Yami spoke to the god.

"Ryou I know that you are anxious about Bakura, but don't fret." He said his dog like jaws moving up and down when he talked and his eyes shone gold with brown in the light, narrowed eyes, sharp claws and short black fur, Ryou nodded. From behind Anubis appeared a woman in cream robes and tanned skin with black hair, she walked up to Anubis and hugged him briefly and stood near the throne, behind them a black cat looked them over as it walked over and changed into a woman that looked the same but with short hair and was wearing a white robe and gold jewellery.

Ryou shifted nervously and bit his lip, where was Bakura in all of this? Marik put a hand on his shoulder, just as Ryou was going to ask, Bakura appeared, he looked okay, but they couldn't see his eyes as his hair covered his face. "I have looked into his mind to see and what I found…was something." Anubis said as he looked over the group. "Ryou" Anubis called, and he hesitated but stepped forward anyway his eyes left Bakura and snapped to the god. "Bakura's body was taken over by something that I have never seen, how it got there I don't know."

"Can he be returned to what he once was, Master?" Marik asked, but he didn't like where this was going.

"I have no idea, that is why I have asked Maat…Maat would you." She nodded and walked towards Ryou.

"I to have looked into his mind and body and indeed it is dark and dangerous, but that is to be excepted as he is a Reaper, but this other that has taken over him, is old and powerful. But I nor any other god can help him." She said Ryou lowered his head as tears began to fall and with that the little hope he had within him to save Bakura crumbled with every tear. "But." She said, "we may not be able to help him, but you can." Ryou lifted his head and looked at her.

"How?" he asked. "I'll do anything."

"With your own soul." She said smiling at him.

"My own?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I have looked into your soul when I came into this room and it is the purest I have ever seen an angel posses."

"But I'm not."

"An angel, you still are in many ways." Her face seemed to soften and her green eyes warm.

"But I'm not pure of soul it's twisted and used I can't help anyone with it let alone… him." He gazed back at Bakura with a longing look.

"May I show you?" She asked, Ryou slowly nodded his head. "Don't be scared this won't hurt a bit." The smile never left her lips as Maat put at her hands up and put them palms forward onto Ryou's chest. He gasped as he felt his heart speed up and a warmth ran through him he closed his eyes, Yami, Marik, Yugi, and Malik watched as she put her hand into his chest everything gave way to her hand and when she pulled it out she had his heart in her hands. "The heart, is what the soul lives off, feeds from," she waved her hand and a scale appeared suspended in the air in front of her. "If the heart is tainted and evil, then so to is the soul." Ryou opened his eyes as she put his heart down on the scale and on the other side a feather. "Guilt, hate, bitterness, revenge all taint the heart and soul."

"I have guilt at what has happened to him, and I hate myself for that." Ryou watched, as the scales didn't move at all and his heart vanished and returned back into his body as if never taken.

"No Ryou. What you feel is love. Guilt is something that keeps you up at night after a bad deed, hate is the school yard bully, or the drunk that can't find his happiness at the bottom of a bottle, it comes in many forms, but you feel this is because he is suffering." The scales vanished as she wrapped her arms around him, "you are selfless always thinking of others before yourself, not many do that." She pulled back. "So do you see now?" Ryou looked away.

"I would have helped him weather or not my soul or heart was pure."

"And that little one is pure thinking, not thinking of yourself or that you could die just wanting to save another... selfless" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"What do I have to do?" Ryou looked up at her. She looked at Anubis and he nodded his head approving of what ever it was that she had planed.

"Bakura didn't have a soul when we took him last night, how is that?" she asked the small group and Marik lifted his item up slowly hoping it wouldn't be seen. "Hmm… the millennium items." She said with a grin.

"You stole them from the gods." Anubis growled.

"No Master we," Marik coughed into his first, "'_found'_ them in heaven."

"I'm sure you did, they were taken from us some time ago and they soon were lost to us, funny how the realm of light had them." Marik nodded his head agreeing with the god.

"Yes Master, if you wish to have this one back I'll be…willing to give it to you." Marik said the last part quietly and more to himself.

"We'll talk after, continue Maat." He ordered with a wave of a hand she nodded her head.

"You have his soul?" she asked.

"Yes, I was afraid that what ever was in Bakura's body would destroy his soul eventually." Marik said as the item started to glow and a small white light came out of the eye in the centre, and it on it's own floated over to Ryou, who held out both hands and it sat within them, warmth ran through him and faint whispered words met his ears or his mind he didn't know nor did he care it was Bakura and that's all that mattered to him, he closed his hands around it gently and brought it to his chest as a few tears started to fall.

"I can feel him." Ryou whispered. Maat walked up to him.

"May I see?" She asked Ryou hesitated, this was Bakura's being who he is, in his hands. "I won't touch just look." He nodded his head and opened his hands to her, "That is small the dark within him did indeed devour some of him." She stood up and gave him a smile "this was what I was afraid of and why I need a pure soul, but it seems that even his soul knows you…how odd." She frowned and looked at Anubis.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Well," she looked at him then Ryou, "A soul should just be motionless, and we gods place them to where they have to go, but this one chose Ryou, so this is a good thing for what we need to do." She turned.

"Well everything seems in order." Anubis said, "I don't have all day Maat, so on with it." She nodded again.

"Ryou please come with me," she walked and stood next to Bakura. Ryou followed her the white light cast it's light on his face and chest like a candle. She moved Ryou to stand right in front of Bakura, "Marik." She called.

"If your planning to do what I think you are, then don't." Marik said as he stood next to Ryou, "you have no idea what your doing." He growled.

"Please Marik." Ryou begged with tears in his eyes, "I want him back." Marik looked away and closed his eyes.

"You have no idea what you're asking me or them to do Ryou." Marik looked at him, "this could kill you." Marik said, but he wasn't going to tell Ryou that it would be Bakura who would kill him.

"Marik!" Anubis hissed narrowing his eyes, Marik nodded his head and walked up to her. She placed him on the other side of them. "Now if you wouldn't mind to bring out Ryou's soul as well." He held it up and it glowed and another white light came out of Ryou's chest it was the size of a basketball his head bowed and his hair fell over his face.

"Now Marik combine them together." Marik closed his eyes and the white lights lifted up out of Ryou's hands as they fell to his sides, as the souls touched they shot out a brighter light then what they were before, and then one floated in the air above there heads. She looked them over and closed her eyes as Ryou form became transparent, and shimmied like a heat wave. "Marik, force him forward." Marik frowned with his eyes closed and his nose started to bleed. Ryou stepped forward slowly and his body merged with Bakura's.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

I'll try to make it so your not left confused or with any questions in the next chap, as it will be the last one to this story (sighs) anyway

**R&R.**


	35. The Realm Of Anubis Part 2

This is it everyone last chap, so I would just like to thank everyone that read this and reviewed me and stuck with me (sniffles) from beginning to end with this story, and any other story I have done, (hugs everyone).

**Warning:** M and Yaoi and contains abuse just a little not much

Don't own **Yugioh**

**CHAP 35:** **The Realm Of Anubis Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Ryou stepped forward slowly and his body merged with Bakura's. Marik fell to his knees and wiped the blood from his nose. Everyone looked at Bakura as nothing seemed to happen, Malik walked over and helped Marik to his feet, but all of a sudden a loud boom made everyone jump including the gods. Marik moved Malik back as cracks ran along the ground from underneath Bakura's feet and the groups as well, then the ground rose like a wave and shot out knocking everyone to the ground. But then everything went quite again, everyone stood up on broken tiled ground. "What's going on?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure?" Maat said as she stared at Bakura. A deadly quite rang throughout the realm, everyone cried out as a gust of wind shot through with a bright light, they shielded their eyes with their arms for a good few minutes but when it subsided, but what meet their eyes was unexpected, but for one.

"Is that them?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Marik said with wide eyes, there stood Bakura and Ryou, one side had soft brown eyes and hair and a white feather wing, on the other side was in shadow hard dark almost black eyes more defined and the wild hair with the black feather wing, and the ring hanging around his neck half demon and angel stared ahead.

"The darkness has been lifted and I'm once again set free." Both Bakura and Ryou's voice spoke at once. "We now know the darkness."

"Who is it?" Maat asked the half angel demon looked at her.

"All will be brought forward as I am the judge and executioner." The small group knew which would be the judge and executioner. Yami and Yugi moved out of the way as two bodies dropped from five foot in the air and landed hard on the ground with a thud and gasps.

Yami took Yugi's hand and moved around to stand next to Marik and Malik, "Come forward Arthur." He didn't even get to lift his head as the angel demon spoke in the one voice. He was lifted up into the air and dropped at their feet. "You took my demon every night for a month, in this thing that you called Devil's Sleep, speak for I know all." It was Ryou's voice this time.

"My orders come from Shizuka, that the high archangels wanted the ring back and that was the only way they could get it back to stop you from doing this again." He looked up trembling the angel demon narrowed his eyes.

"Since you made it you'll spend the rest of your immortal life there with no escape and suffer ten folds that I had." The demon spoke, the elderly man got up on his knees and crawled forward and pulled on the half white and black robes.

"Please I was taking orders I had no choice." He begged.

"There will be no escape for you as you'll have no body to escape too. I show no mercy." The demon said calmly. Marik grabbed onto Malik and moved them both and Yugi clung to Yami as the shadows crept forward and wrapped around the old man and pulled him away, tearing the cloth as it lifted him up into the air, he screamed out as the sound of crunching could be heard and when they returned back to the shadows from once they came. There was nothing left of the old man, the half demon and angel looked at the second, her eyes wide and full of fear as she started to scuffle back she got up to her feet and ran for the large doors.

Yami, Yugi, Marik and Malik thought that she was going to get away but before she could run out they slammed closed as if they were just some common door, she ran into it slamming her fists screaming to be let go. But she was picked up and flew through the air and she was dropped onto the ground at Bakura and Ryou's feet.

"No, I had nothing to do with this!" she gasped as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"Anubis, you allow this monster to do this to us." She asked.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner?" he growled as his claws dug into the arm of his throne. "What ever Bakura and Ryou set for you is justified by me and the other gods, as what has happened to them… continue angel and demon."

"We know that the high archangels want the ring," they spoke together Ryou's soft voice was doubled over with Bakura's harsh voice. "But they never ordered my demon in the sleep, in fact you had teamed up with Pegasus before all this, you were pissed that I sent him to the marshes of Zilla." the room fell silent again.

"No I wasn't." She said her voice trembled as she shook. "I had orders, you needed to be put under control."

"In the few days the angel was in hibernation you secretly reported it back to the higher angels." Bakura's voice hissed it was cold and ran right through everyone.

"No not true… I was helping Ryou. Just ask him and Solomon." She gasped, the half demon and angel glared at her. She jumped as a third person was dropped onto the ground.

"Solomon?" he was lifted and brought before them and next to Shizuka, he pushed himself up and gasped.

"The angel that caused the fall." He moved back as if trying to get away, the true power of the ring stood before him, "How?"

"Be still." They ordered. "Solomon the girl." The demon not wanting to explain what the girl had said and what they knew, he put his dark hand up, palm and fingers faced the old man.

"No, what did I do?" he moved back. "I saved the angel as said." He gasped as he fell to the ground a few short minutes and he pushed himself up.

"The girl was gone for a few hours at a time every day. I didn't say anything at the time for I didn't ask really." He looked at the girl.

"You'll have your immortality taken from you… and everything that comes with it." Bakura growled as she was lifted into the air.

"Please…" she gasped but screamed Yami covered Yugi's eyes and Malik turned and looked away as Shizuka's skin started to wrinkle up and her white wings fell apart, her skin was like it melted off the bone or a bucket of acid thrown on her. The screams soon died out as her skeleton fell to the ground and turned to dust in the breeze the feathers fell to the ground in a heap where she once stood.

"Are you satisfied?" Anubis asked.

"No we are not the high archangels need to pay for their doings." The demon half hissed. The room started to shake and a wind picked up blowing everything around, Marik shielded Malik with his wings and held him tightly as Yami and Yugi vanished, but Yami came back alone, "all of heaven will fall again." The wind picked up and pushed everyone back, "BY MY HANDS, EVERY ANGEL WILL DIE!" the demon half laughed insanely, "BLOOD WILL RAIN FROM THE HEAVENS AND STARS FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"What have you done!" Marik yelled at the gods, "He was harder to control the first time round!" Anubis stood and gathered energy and threw it at the half demon and the half angel, it turned his head and threw it right back at the god.

"I knew that this was a bad idea." Marik growled.

"I didn't know this would happen." Maat cried out, "Ryou was supposed to share his soul and to restore Bakura's."

"Well you didn't ask me!" Marik yelled back, "I was there."

"Stop it Marik!" Malik growled over the howling wind. "What will happen to Ryou?" Malik asked, Marik looked down at him then looked up at the demon half angel. The angel half had tears running down it's cheek as his skin was slowly turning dark like that of the demon.

"Bakura will consume Ryou's soul for himself, they are not aware of each others presences in the one body. But it's not his doing, it's the ring itself." Marik said, Malik gasped.

"How do we stop them?" Maat asked.

"You're a god and your asking me?" Marik yelled.

"We gods can not use our powers on someone like him." Maat said, "We would kill them, if anyone can help them it's you." Maat gasped as the other female god vanished from the hall.

Marik growled as the wind picked up more, what was he supposed to do, all of a sudden the creature flew towards the ceiling, Marik stepped back away from Malik, "Wait here for me." With that he leapt into the air.

"MARIK!" Malik screamed after him, Yami was next as he followed Marik the ceiling crumbled as the creature broke free and flew towards the realm of light.

Marik and Yami flew at high speed just to try to keep up, but a flash of light and they were in heaven, the now demon landed on the steps of the great hall and turned to face the crowd that had gathered. "YOU IDIOTS!" Marik yelled at them, "GET AWAY NOW!" most of them stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"NOW HEAVEN WILL BLEED WITH THE BLOOD OF THE UNHOLY!" it cried out.

"Marik make him see what this is doing." Yami said, Marik lunged forward with the Rod in his hand and it glowed, and Ryou fell forward and landed on the ground shadows wrapped around his body and where they touched his skin he bleed from.

"Do you see now what you're doing to him?" Marik yelled as he stopped by Ryou's side. The half demon and angel glanced down at Ryou not really seeing him. "He offers you his soul to save you and this is how you thank him by trying to kill him."

"No more." Ryou pushed himself up, Marik helped him up, "Leave Marik."

"What?" Marik couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Leave if this is what Bakura wants… then I'm willing to help him in what ever it is that he wants, what they did to him, I saw and felt everything that he went through, what is left of Bakura is bitter and twisted." Ryou fell to the ground again. "If I'm to truly have Bakura back then this maybe the only way, we can be together."

"Do you hear that, he is willing to sacrifice himself for YOU!" Marik yelled again. "You'll let your love die for your anger at a few insolent angels." Ryou coughed and gasped for air as the shadows tightened their hold on him he screamed out in pain. "Look at him, the small child you swore to protect, the boy you turned into an angel because you loved him even after you were told to leave him be." The half demon and angel looked away, they were feeding off Bakura's rage, all over a angel and a piece of gold, "You couldn't stay away from him no matter what anyone told you, you just didn't listen, and now you're doing what they want." Marik closed his eyes and whispered an apology to Ryou. "Kill him if that's what you wish. I'm sick of him getting in yours and my way of what we want." Marik stood up then kicked Ryou in the side, the boy cried out as he rolled away blood smudged on the ground. The creature seemed to snap out of its anger and roared at Marik as he threw him across the area, Yami flew after him and managed to stop him from getting hurt.

"Don't touch him!" It yelled as it flew to Ryou's side and knelt down and pulled him into his arms.

"Forgive me for I didn't see, I got carried away." It nuzzled its face into Ryou's hair as the shadows vanished from his body.

"Come back with me and Anubis maybe lenient with you, we can help you both." Marik and Yami landed and he held out his hand for the other.

"You killed him." It screamed at Marik.

"No he's unconscious it was you that has done this to him." Marik growled not liked being blamed for Ryou's condition.

"But everyone that hurt Ryou is here they need to be stopped and punished." It said as it stood up with Ryou in its arms and held him tightly.

"No, Ryou doesn't need that right now, what he needs is you. If you want Ryou to live, you'll come back with me and we'll work something out." Marik said.

"Will I get to keep Ryou?" it asked as it nuzzled Ryou's cheek whispering reassuring words into his unhearing ear. "I'm not giving him up to anybody, not even the gods, I'll kill everyone of them if they do." It growled as it looked at Marik.

"And I'll help you if they do, but we must go back." Marik knew that the half demon and angel loved each other even though it saw it's self as separate and a completely different from Bakura and Ryou they shared the love, tears started to fall as the angel side started to come back. Marik sighed as Ryou vanished again.

"Were did he go?" the voice was edged again with Bakura and Ryou's voice.

"Back inside you, as he knows that he is there and you saw what you were doing." Marik said.

"Will he forgive me for what I have done to him?"

"You'll have to ask him that." Marik sighed, and then they flew back to the field of the gods.

"You know you have caused so much trouble in the past and now?" Anubis pointed out.

"I take full responsibility for that, the angel was not conscious at the time of the falling of heaven, I simply took over Ryou's body and used it." The demon spoke calmly. "Bakura called upon me to help him as I did it freely." The being that stood there totally unaware of the other souls in the same body.

"With what has happened in the past events and what you have been through… I say that Bakura should pay and be punished, but I think that they have been through enough. SO, he comes every week one full day in helping me file the names of the dead for eternity. But with the recent events, all your power will be sealed in the ring you'll be nothing more than a demon. Ryou has to report to me once a month on Bakura's behaviour." Anubis smirked. "And count your lucky stars that I let you get off lightly."

"Master, if Ryou was to report on Bakura then you'll have one hell of a long day." Marik snickered but stopped as Malik elbowed him.

"Anubis?" The woman that had hugged him before said sternly and he winced slightly, "you are not trying to get out of your duties are you? I let you make the Reapers of Egypt."

"No I'm not mother," he said like a small chid in trouble.

"But be warned Bakura, I'm not a god to be taken lightly, mess up again and you're mine and I won't care if I have left Ryou without his Reaper." He growled the half demon and angel gave a sharp nod agreeing to the terms given.

"May I, speak with Ryou?" It asked and Anubis nodded his head. All of a sudden a boom rang out in the room followed by a bright light everyone shielded their eyes and a few cried out in surprise.

Ryou opened his eyes he was standing on a white ring of light and all around he was darkness. "Ryou?" A voice came then a figure stood in front of him. The half demon and angel it took a step forward, Ryou looked up. "I'm sorry for what has happened."

"What has happened?…I don't know where I am." he whimpered.

"Your in the darkness that Bakura couldn't get out of, this is me." It looked around, its voice was edged with both Bakura and Ryou's voices "This light that we're standing on is you, in a way."

"Me."

"Yes, this light or soul has saved Bakura"

"I would have done anything for Kura." Ryou whispered.

"I know and I thank both of you for setting me free."

"I don't understand?" Ryou said.

"I was the darkness from Bakura's soul, the Sleep that he was put in brought me out, in his desperation to help you. I went a little nuts. I needed you two to combine souls again to set me free, as last time you Ryou weren't really present and I got stuck here, because of that. I was stuck in his body. I'm supposed to return to the ring every time I'm called by one of you." It sighed as it walked up to Ryou and lifted his chin with the dark hand. "I never meant to hurt you, for I did not see, my judgment was clouded." The angel half ran it's light hand up Ryou's arm.

"Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked. "You ate half of his soul."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant too, you both from now on will have to share a soul." It lent down to Ryou, and kissed him on the lips soundly then pulled back a little, Ryou blushed. "I would never have hurt you intentionally." It smiled. "But it was nice to hold you so close even if it was for a short time. Bakura is very lucky, but next time when he wants to use the ring… don't let him." Ryou broke out into a smile.

"But what are you?" Ryou asked. "I feel like I know you, like I know Bakura." Ryou wrapped around him not wanting to let go.

"We are both of you put together, souls, the ring is where I came from. I used to be an angel before yours and Bakura's time, I too fell in love with a Reaper and as punishment for this crime, we were killed and locked in the ring. When Bakura stole me or the ring, I had no form of my own, and when he used me I combined my power with him, and took this shape" it sighed. "Bakura found you, soon after you died and he used a part of my power to keep you alive." It nuzzled its face into Ryou's hair, "Bakura called upon me when they took you from him, I to was furious at them, as I felt that I was only half of what I was and Bakura…" it sighed "he didn't think what he was doing neither did I. I aided him to bring heaven to its knees, for him to have you back again." Ryou pulled back a little and looked up in its brown and black eyes.

"So you where the one that gave me that feeling, when I first picked up the ring?"

"Yes I felt you, but couldn't do anything about it, Bakura just thought it best that you didn't touch the ring just in case you remember everything, as you weren't with us then, so I made the mistake and used myself in your place and got myself stuck in his body… Bakura never wanted you to know that he killed all those angels, so don't be angry with him for that." The half angel and demon sighed as it looked up, "You better go back now." It looked at Ryou again.

"But what about you? I don't want to leave you in such a place." Ryou said with tears filling his eyes.

"Because I'm connected to Bakura and you, I won't be left here alone."

"But where will you be?"

"In the ring as long as you or Bakura wear it, I'll always be with you." It kissed Ryou on the lips lightly, "I'm sorry for the trouble my little angel, but you'll be fine now… But please don't let Bakura use the ring, he tends not to think when he is mad, I don't want to be stuck in him again." When the light faded in the hall Bakura stood there with both his arms wrapped around Ryou holding him close a ball of light above their heads but it separated into two balls each floated down into each of the bodies as soon as the light was gone Bakura and Ryou fell to the ground unconscious.

Bakura lay on his back Ryou on top of him Marik ran forward and knelt down lifting Bakura's head. Bakura opened his eyes slightly though they were unfocused he smirked tiredly but then his head fell back in his arm, Marik sighed. "He'll be fine Marik." He gave a soft gasp as Ryou vanished then Bakura.

"It isn't over?" Marik asked as he got up to his feet he was ready if needed.

"Relax Marik you'll find Ryou in the room you slept in last night and Bakura we are just going to take a look at him to make sure that he's fine." Maat said, he frowned he wanted to take care of Bakura himself. He turned and put an arm around Malik to leave with Yami and Yugi.

Marik?" Anubis called he stopped and turned around looking at the Jackal god. "I haven't forgotten about the items that you and Bakura hold… and lets not forget that you were there with him in the falling of heaven." Marik groaned inwardly.

"Aye Master."

"Go for now be with your friend I'll call for you later. You are free to have a look around if you like." He said and the gods vanished one by one from the room and the small group walked out of the hall.

* * *

It wasn't to long when Ryou sat up, "Hey how are you feeling?" Marik asked.

"Like I got hit by a plane." He gave a small laugh, as Marik sat on the bed. "What happened." Ryou asked.

"What do you remember?" Marik asked.

"Maat weighed my heart and then she called me to stand in front of Bakura. Then I talked to the strangest being I have ever seen, then I'm here, did I fail?" Ryou asked the last part was soft and barely above a whisper.

"No you did it, you saved Bakura." Marik smiled.

"Where is he?" Ryou threw off the blanket it fell over Marik's head.

"Ryou!" Marik pulled the sheet off his head, "Bakura's with Anubis right now." Ryou looked up as he pulled his shirt down the rest of the way. "Don't worry he's just looking him over then he is returning him a little later, you have been asleep for a while." Ryou sighed and stopped what he was doing and nodded. Marik got up and walked over to him. "Lets go outside, Malik, Yugi and Yami are in the water fall pool swimming why don't we join them and take our minds off Bakura for a bit." Ryou nodded his head as they walked to the door.

Once out into the long hallway Marik and Ryou walked to the edge where sand met grass. Marik stepped out into the sun and walked off to where the others were. Ryou sighed and hoped that Anubis would do just that, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Bakura, he stepped out and tilted his head back as a gust of warm air hit his face and ruffled his hair, he opened his eyes to see blue sky. He started to walk to the water taking off his shoes, jeans, shirt and socks he walked to the water "It's great Ryou the waters warm." Yugi chippered.

Ryou walked in when he was deep enough he dove in. They swam around for a while when Ryou climbed out, they had been in and out of the water for half the day. Ryou lay out on the grass, and let the sun dry the beads of water from his body, looking up at the sky to see a few birds fly over head. He closed his eyes as he listened to the giggles and yelps of Yugi and Malik. But no one saw the figure walking over to Ryou and stood over him, it knelt down and crawled up over the top of Ryou the smirk on his face was nothing but mischievous, he pressed his lips to Ryou's who gasped and his eyes wide but a tongue slipped in and caressed against his own then the other pressed his body onto Ryou's who closed his eyes slowly and with a softly moaned and kissed back, the kiss was broken slowly as both panted a little out of breath, "I knew that you would come through for me."

"You doubted me?" Ryou matched his smirk but it faded.

"Not for a minute my love."

"Tell me this isn't a dream and I'll wake up alone."

"Not this time." Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's hair he lent down kissing him he pressed his body down. Ryou arched his back into the body above him as he ran his hands down Ryou's sides and stopped at the boxers, his fingers running under the waist band of his boxers, "Kura your being evil." Ryou gasped.

"I am evil." That grin was still there, but before either could say anything else Marik tackled him off Ryou and they rolled on the grass when they had stopped Marik was on top.

"Kura, I missed you, you ass." He lightly hit Bakura on the upper arm.

"Marik get off!" Bakura snapped.

"Yep, it's you alright." They both looked up just in time to see Malik jump on them.

"KURA!" and he planted kisses where he could, Marik chuckled as Bakura pushed Malik up.

"Get off me you psychos!" He growled, Ryou laughed as Bakura pushed them both off him and got to his feet, "I missed you too, but give me five minutes peace with my Ryou." He walked back over to the said teen and sat down next to him, Ryou crawled over to him and sat on his lap and Marik and Malik walked over and sat around them as they talked.

"Oh by the way" Marik said with a smirk. "Anubis said that we get to keep our items as long as we keep them safe and not use them for bad deeds." Bakura raised an eye.

"Well that leaves you out on everything." He pointed out.

"Not really, as you and me don't get the items." Marik narrowed his eyes. "Ryou and Malik do. Yami's been given one just today but it's Yugi that wears it." Marik said.

"Anubis's mother Nephthys said that we are free to go home when we are ready." Malik said cutting in.

"Well no time like the present." Ryou smiled, as Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou and kissed his forehead.

"GUYS WE'RE GOING!" Malik yelled at the top of his lungs, Yami and Yugi ran out of the water and gathered their things.

"We'll head straight home." Yami said as he pulled Yugi to his side and vanished.

Marik pulled Malik to him as Bakura and Ryou stood up, "wait." They all looked to see Nephthys walking towards them with a small wave and Maat at her side both ladies were very tall and beautiful.

"I was hoping to catch you before you leave." Maat said, as they got closer.

"Why is there something wrong?" Marik asked hoping that Anubis didn't change his mind about the items.

"No not at all," Maat said then looked at Bakura and Ryou.

"I wanted to give you this." Nephthys said as she held out a gold scarab and walked right up to Ryou and grabbed his hands and placed it into them and closed them again, "keep this with you if you ever need anything at all. Anything, all you have to do is say my name and I'll come right to you." She hugged him, Ryou wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you Bakura you better take good care of him, he has the mother of your master watching over him." Maat said with a grin, as Nephthys let Ryou go and stood next to Maat.

"You have nothing to worry about he's in good hands." Bakura pulled Ryou to him as he put the gold scarab into his pocket.

"Thank you for everything." Ryou smiled and waved, as Marik and Malik vanished then Bakura and Ryou.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Maat asked as she turned and walked back. The goddess just smiled. "Will they?" Maat asked again but didn't get an answer.

* * *

Ryou and Malik pulled up outside the house on Malik's motorbike the snow had cleared as spring had come around, Ryou jumped off the bike and ran inside with Malik right behind him.

"Bakura!" Ryou called out as he ran up the stairs taking off his shirt, it had been two months since the field of the gods. Bakura stepped out of the kitchen he smirked as he followed the former angel he pushed open the door too see Ryou's clothes pooled around his feet, he walked up to Ryou and wrapped his arms around him as he was changing into other clothes.

"What?" he asked as he ran his fingers over his scares on his back and down to the hem of his boxers.

"I bought you something." Ryou lent over slightly and picked up a small box from the bed and handed it to Bakura, he raised an eyebrow as he took it a black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it he pulled off the ribbon then opened it. He looked at Ryou as he pulled it out and looked it over. "Do you like it? I saw it and thought that you needed a new one. Your old one is rusty… and nothing says I love you more than a knife." Bakura chuckled as he put the pocketknife in his back pocket and pulled Ryou closer.

"Let me show you how thankful I am." he smirked and his black wings unfolded from his back and spread out, "a re-enactment of the cloud." Ryou smirked as he looked up.

"Your being evil again."

"You know it, as I'm the other half of your soul now, one of us has to be evil." He kissed Ryou as he pulled back gently he said. "You love me when I'm evil." Ryou giggled and with that they vanished from the room.

Malik just walked into the room to see them vanish, "Great, there gone, where would they run off to?" Malik huffed Marik lent on the door.

"I'll tell you when your older." He said with a chuckle as Malik glared at him.

"Well it looks like it's just us tonight." Malik walked out of the room turning of the light and closing the door. The room filled with a golden light from the small scarab on the dresser.

"See Maat they're just fine." Nephthys said as the image faded, "and will be for a long time to come." She turned and walked away with Maat at her side and for once everything seemed to work out for everyone.

* * *

**FINISHED**

Well, that was the longest story I have ever done, it was fun (sighs and sniffles) I hope you liked it and weren't disappointed with how everything went and ended, as I'm one for the happy endings, but anyway review and let me know. (Hands out plushies of Bakura and Ryou) bye me lovelies.

**R&R.**


End file.
